Ultraman Tiga
by Tigapower
Summary: When monsters threaten Equestria, it'll take a hero to save it. Will this giant be able to save this magical land once more? Or will Equestria be plunged into darkness?
1. Chapter 1: He who inherits the Light

Ultraman Tiga, the equestrian hero Chapter 1

He who inherits the light

Intro music: Take me higher English version

Ever wonder, what it would be like, to just get away from the daily stress of life? To just live in a happy carefree world? Leave all your responsibilities behind and be free? Well, I'm sure most people have, and our character Cory, is one of them. And little did he know that this morning, his whole life would change dramatically.

Cory was an average 16 year old, living in the town of Centerville. He awoke one morning to the sound of his alarm clock blaring away, "God damn thing" He said to himself as he pressed the off button. He groggily got out of bed, walking over to his window Sill. He looked out to the empty streets, not a soul was in sight, which was typical for a dying city. As he turned around, he picked up the framed picture he kept of his parents. A wave of emotions swept over him as he stared into the eyes of his parents for a brief few moments, "Good morning, mom and dad." He would greet them whenever he saw the picture; even he needed something to keep himself sane. He walked into his bathroom, turned on the hot water, letting it run to slowly heat up.

He was about to get into his shower when suddenly he felt every hair on his body stand up. It was strange, and he could hear distant car alarms going off and dogs barking. He did not think much of it, but did think it was strange for s moment at least. While he showered, he leaned to the edge of the wall, just thinking about how nice it would be to just leave, just go somewhere almost 180 degrees different. "It sure as hell would be a lot better than this place, with a menstrual step mom and a douchey step dad." He told himself. When he was done and drying off, the idea of him just leaving stayed in his mind, it had for quite some time now, but now he was really thinking it over. But one thing that gnawed at him also was the promise he made to his parents long ago, and that was to be happy. But how could he be? He was raised by two neglectful Foster parents, lived in the ghetto of town, and had few to almost no friends.

While these thoughts went through his head, he got on his running shoes, shorts, and a T-shirt. He would start out with a jog to wake himself up every morning, as it was really the only safest time to do such a thing due to the daily violence that occurred in the neighborhood. He went down stairs to his kitchen, and began rummaging through the pantry, looking for some cereal or something he could make quickly, he would need it. And to his surprise, he found some shredded wheat. It wasn't often at all when he'd find breakfast food, since his parents were glutens and ate everything in sight.

Cory sat there, slowly eating his breakfast, just thinking about moving out of the hell-hole he lived in. He wanted to get out of the house and get to work before his Foster dad woke up, know another fight would break out between the two. He was not at all afraid of his stepfather, he remembered all of his martial Arts teachings, but still refrained from fully using them. Overall, he hated it here, and hated his Foster parents more than anyone or anything. He just wished that somehow, he could just get away from it all, all of it for good. When he was finished, he lazily placed his dishes in the sink, and took his pedometer with him, and jogged out the door. He had only run about two or three blocks, when suddenly he noticed something…. Everything around him went still, and then it felt as if, a certain energy was going through him, like, a force he never had felt before. He felt extremely light headed as it felt he was spinning, and the sensation of electricity traveled through his body. That was when he heard a distinct roar, like the sound of a giant beast, and then all went black.

He had no idea how long he was out of it, but when he awoke, he found himself on a wooden floor, which was somewhat dusty. The smell of cakes and pastries filled his nostrils; it was the sweetest smell he had ever smelled. He opened his eyes, and saw a bright pink pony with its back turned to him, that appeared to be mixing what seemed to be cake batter. Cory was confused, and a bit frightened, where was he? Who was that? The Pony turned around and then looked just as surprised to see Cory as he was to see her. Suddenly they both screamed at each other. Cory quickly scooted away from the pony, and the pony hid behind the counter.

Then she looked over and said "Um, can I help you?" the pink pony timidly asked.

Cory was shocked, did that Pony, just talk? Ponies can't talk, can they? He scooted far away, "Oh God, oh God! It's gonna kill me!" He thought rapidly as his life flashed before his eyes and quickly thought. "Why didn't I said yes at the party!? At least I wouldn't die a virgin! GAhhh!"

He saw that the Pink Pony began to laugh out loud, "Your funny!" she chirped, "Die a virgin, hahahaha!"

"Huh?" He began to study the Pink Pony and noticed that it was just sitting there, looking at him with her big blue eyes. "You… Are not gonna hurt me?" He reluctantly asked and the pony shook its head. "Was that you just talking? Or was that me just going insane?" He chuckled nervously.

"Of course that was me talking silly; you and me are the only Ponies in here!" She hopped over to him. Giggling she said "You're a funny looking creature, I mean, with only hair on your head!" She said as she ruffled her hoof through his brown hair.

"I'm Pinkie Pie, who are you again? And what are you?" She said while tilting her head to the left. This wasn't making any sense Cory thought to himself, how could a farm animal be talking? He stood up finally, "Ookk Cory this is getting too weird, when I close my eyes, everythings gonna be back to normal, starting…. Now" he opened his eyes, and the pink smiling Pony was still there.

"Annnnnnnd… Now…Now…" Cory was starting to lose it. Pinkie Pie giggled, "Ooo! Are we playing Peekaboo? My turn! Peekaboo! Peekaboo!"

Cory knocked his head against the corner top several times, "Well, turns out I'm not dreaming….." He returned his focus back to the Pink Pony before him,"Well since I'm kinda stranded here for now I guess, I'm Cory, from Centerville, where the hell am I?"

Pinkie gave him a little smile "Centerville? Whats that!?" she asked as she turned her head to the side. "Anyways" Pinkie giggled "We have trolls that look kind of like you, but you're not that ugly."

Trolls? Cory thought to himself, "But those things don't even exist."

Pinkie Pie gave another laugh, "Of course they do! Haven't you ever seen one?" Cory was confused beyond belief. Where the hell was he? How could he be talking to a pony, let alone a pony that's Pink? This was getting way to weird

Pinkie approached him, looking him over for a few moments, "Hey, you don't have any hooves!"

"Well of course not, people don't have hooves, only horses, well, ponies do."

Pinkie held one of Cory's hands in her hooves, looking over it, tracing up and down his fingers as if studying him.

"Umm, need a paper and pencil to take notes?" Cory sarcastically asked.

"Hey, what's this tiny little one right here? It's so cute!" Pinkie pointed at Cory's right Pinky finger.

Cory was getting a little creeped out by this, "Um, that's my Pinky finger, haven't you ever seen hands before?"

Pinkie pie thought for a moment, "Nope, not really! Spike has hands but I've never really payed attention to them. Oh! That reminds me, I gotta get back to bakin for a party this afternoon!"

Cory scratched his head and shrugged, "Well in the mean time, I'm gonna go find my way back home now, so-"

"Hey! Since you're here and I've never met a creature like you before, wanna help me bake? I'm making a cake for my friends, were having a big party!" Said the Pony as she jumped in the air.

Cory was not sure of what was going on, but he somewhat felt comfortable around this Pinkie Pie. "Yeah sure, I can help" he said slowly. It wasn't like he had anything better to do while he was here.

Pinkie jumped with joy. "Oh goodie! You can mix the batter!" Cory got up and slowly walked over to the counter where the mixing bowl was," Alright, what do I need to do?" Pinkie said with a smile "You take these two eggs right here, and a pinch of the vanilla and mix it all with the flour!" Cory remembered he would always help his birth mother bake things like strudels and cakes, no too hard he thought.

Cory lifted the bowl up and started to slowly mix the contents of the bowl, soon it turned into a thick brown liquidy paste. Pinkie looked into the mixing bowl, and did a little hop with joy. "Yay! I can't wait for this to be done! What about you baking buddy!?"

"Baking buddy?" Cory thought to himself, he couldn't help but laugh a little at the nickname. While the cake baked, Pinky Pie started up another conversation, "So, where do you come from again?" she asked with a smile. Cory was not sure how he could explain that he was from an entirely different world, but knew he'd be rude if he did not answer.

"Well to put it in a nutshell I certainly aren't from around here" he rolled his eyes.

Pinkie laughed "Ohh of course you come from another dimension, haha your funny CoryDory! I can't wait till we become bester friends!

Cory always welcomed kindness, but the amount he was receiving from Pinkie Pie almost creeped him out, but he stayed kind and tolerant. After another half hour, the two finally were done. Cory walked over and opened the oven, the smell of a sweet vanilla chocolate cake filled the room.

"Ooo!Ooo! Is it done yet? Lemme see!" Pinkie said joyfully. She took one look at the cake and took a small taste, her eyes lit up. "Wow, your really good at this! It's always nice to have a friend who can help me bake cakes!" and with that she gave him a bear hug.

Regardless of the ponies words, and hugs, Cory was still wondering how he got here, what was he doing here? No way this was a dream. He could feel things, smell things, and touch things. But at the same time, he was already feeling at, home with this pony? His thoughts were interrupted by Pinky Pie saying "Come on, let's go! I can't wait for you to meet my friends!"

These friends he thought, were they Ponies also? He was nervous to find out, but he stuck with Pinky as he was the only one he knew. As they walked through the town, ponies looked at Cory with suspicion, worry, and some with fear. He didn't blame them. They've never seen a human, and most of them only came up to his lower chest.

"After the party, you should tell me more about you! I'm so excited to have someone who's not a pony as a friend! Well, other than Spike, but you like baking more than any of my other friends! Trust me, you're going to love them!"

"I'm sure I will" he said while he began pinching himself, "Wake up" he mumbled. They arrived to a large tree, it had windows, a balcony, and a peculiar wooden door. There was music coming from the inside, maybe there were people in there? At this point he could only help, cause all he saw were Colors with their own unique colorful coats.

"Here, lemme get that for you!" Pinkie said joyfully. When the door opened the two immediately opened by an orange Pony who wore a western style hat, "Howdy Pinkie! Glad ya'll could make it! And, um, who is this?" The other four ponies walked closer asking about Cory.

A bright yellow Pegasus hid in the back of them room, while a blue Pegasus landed right in front of Cory, giving him a sour look, and Cory returned the expression, "Pinkie Pie," she said, "Who is this?"

Pinky cheerfully announced "I dunno! I found him laying on my floor early this morning while I was baking, he seems to be fine, a little shy though! Right Cory!?" Cory only nodded. The two still stared at each other, whoever this Pegasus was, Cory was definitely not to fond of her so far. "I got my eye on you" she said, walking back to join the others.

"Don't worry about Rainbow now there partner, she don't know much about how to treat a guest. Now tell us, whats yer name?"

Cory had to think for a moment "Um, I'm Cory" he smiled awkwardly as he tried to think of an excuse to go ahead and leave the party before things got even more weird, or worse…

"Cory, I reckon I never even heard of a name quite like that, but I never mind making new friends. The names Applejack." she held out her hoof for Cory to shake. Cory slowly shook it, and was feeling relieved to know he was being accepted one by one.

Then an all-white Unicorn pony approached him, she was for sure the most beautiful of the six. "Hello, my name is Rarity, fashion designer at carousel boutique, very pleased to meet someone quite like yourself." Cory gave a little smile, "Its nice to meet you too, heheh"

Soon the other three ponies introduced themselves, as did Cory. The purple Unicorn was Twilight Sparkle, and the smaller yellow Pegasus was Fluttershy, who was still seemingly afraid of him.

He was beginning to feel a bit much more relieved. At least they were friendly, friendlier than any other person he'd find at, home. Home, he was so caught up in their little party he almost forgot he needed to be at home. But first off, how would he get back? He didn't even know how he got here in the first place. Cory took a seat in the corner and sat down, not at all was he homesick due to the fact he lived with his loser Foster parents, but still, he did not belong here. Twilight and Applejack walked over to where he sat.

"Ya'll right Sugarcube?"Applejack worryingly asked

"Yeah, you seem a little upset" said Twilight. Cory simply replied "Yeah, I'm fine." Neither of the two were convinced, and then the other ponies noticed the three of them in the corner, and walked over to Cory as well. "Don't tell us any lies now partner, let us know what's wrong." Applejack gave him a small but reassuring smile. "Yeah, whats up?" Added RainbowDash

Cory looked at the ground, "I'm not from here, I don't know where I am, I need to go home, but I, I don't know how to get there. Hell, I don't even know how I got here in the first place…!"

Cory hung his head low, but felt a reassuring hoof on his back, and saw Applejack looking into his eyes. "Ey there partner, don't be so glum, you can stick around with us till you find your way home"

RainbowDash wasn't so sure about this as was Fluttershy, who was slightly afraid of Cory.

Cory nodded his head and felt a bit of relief . "Come-on, you'll find a way eventually; in the mean time you can stay with us." Twilight said as she ran her hoof up and down his back. Cory looked up with a relieved look on his face "Well, thanks." He could stay a bit longer, and maybe then he could figure this all out.

Twilight nodded, "Your welcome. And if you don't mind, I'd like to ask you a few questions about you where you apparently come from, just to make sure!"

The party lasted for hours, everypony was having a great time. Cory was rarely invited to parties, and out of the few, it was certainly the liveliest one he had ever experienced. Heck, he even bobbed for apples with them. He was up against AppleJack, and everypony had their eyes on the two competitors. Cory raised his head up, only to find that AppleJack had already gotten two out of the tub, and was going for her third. She winked at him, "I told yah A've never been beat in mah life at Apple bobbin. Nice try though there partner".

As he began to dry off his hair, he was then pulled back by Twilight who danced with him. Cory had no idea how to dance, making Twilight pause awkwardly in front of him. She cocked an eyebrow, "Don't you know how to dance?" she asked

Cory thought for a moment, "Errrr, Nerrrrr?" He stopped himself, "Nerrr? What the hell dude!?" His attention was grabbed by the giggling Unicorn in front of him, "Here, grab onto my hooves"

She stood on her hind legs long enough for Cory to grab onto her forelegs, holding her there for a few moments. "Now, follow me" she slowly danced upright to get him in the hang of it. Sure, he didn't dance great at all, but it was a start.

He sat down next to the Punch bowl next to the Unicorn named Rarity. "Hello dear, mind if I poured a small glass?" before he could answer he had a punch glass floating right infront of his face, "Umm, thanks." He replied.

"No trouble at all! Now tell me, does everyone wear those types of clothes where you come from?" She moved her curled mane away from her eyes. She sure was pretty he thought, for a pony.

He shook his head, "Not really, these are just my daily clothes really for the summer". He thought it was kinda awkward that ponies here would wear clothes as well, but he didn't care much.

It was 11 at night before they called it a night. Everypony said their Salutations, even RainbowDash who learned to trust the human. Eventually it was Twilight and Cory left cleaning up the decorations. She had a pet dragon named Spike who Cory became cool with, they even had a few rock paper scissors rounds.

Twilight sat down with Cory when they were finished, " So, tell me more about where you come from, or are you not exactly comfortable with that?"

Cory shook his head, "Mehhh, there's really not much to say about it. It's all pretty basic."

"I understand, but sooner or later, Celestia might need to ask you a few questions, just thought I'd let you know."

"Alright Maddam Purple Interrogator." He joked. Twilight giggled, "Well anyways, I think its time we get some shut eye. Come with me." He followed the Purple Unicorn up the stairs into her bedroom, "Here, I've asked Spike to prepare my bed for you, I'm sleeping on the floor matress."

Cory scratched the back of his neck, "You don't have to do that, I'll sleep on the floor, is our bed after all."

Twilight shook her head, "I insist, I mean you are a gue-"

"I'll sleep on the floor, a pretty Mare like you needs her rest." He stopped himself right there, surprised at what he said.

Twilight smiled, "Your too sweet, but if it's what you insist, then so be it." She climbed into her bed as Cory layed on the floor.

Twilight turned over, "Cory? That's your name right?"

"Yeah, whats up?" he replied.

"Well, this may sound sudden, but I think we should become best friends. Wouldn't that be great?" she sounded a bit hyped.

"Yeah, why not" Cory lazily answered.

The conversation was cut short by Spike, "Hey, there's a thing called sleep I'm trying to get, can you too keep it down?"

"Oh, sorry Spike" said Twilight. She laid back down in bed. "Night Cory, sweet dreams."

Cory was half asleep, "Yeah, you too" he yawned.

However, far away in a distant land, the ground where a small village of ponies lived began to tremble. Buildings toppled over, crushing unfortunate families beneath them as fissures formed in the ground. Suddenly, the head of a great monster rose from the dirt, releasing a ground shaking roar, it was none other than the monster Golza,. Ponies fled from the beast as he rose from the earth, crushing more small huts and homes in the process. When he got to his feet, he looked down at the ponies with bloodshot eyes, and gave another bellow. Suddenly, his forehead cackled with purple destructive energy, and released it in the form or a powerful beam. The ponies that tried to flee were suddenly vaporized by the attack, much to Golza's sick glee. Ponies fled in all directions as Golza cut through the village, creating a straight path of destruction in his way.

Not far from where this was happening, the side of a mountain began to shake and tremble, causing a great landslide onto a small family of from the mountain side was the winged beast Melba, who gave a shriek that could be heard throughout the entire valley. Griffins darted away from the mountainside, shocked to see their legend of the winged monster come alive. Melba spread her wings and took flight, heading in a straight direction towards Phillydelphia, showering the city with energy blasts from her eyes, making buildings crumble if not explode from the powerful blasts of energy. Melba would stay and destroy the whole city but she had much bigger plans..

It was hours before one of the royal guards ran up to the princess Luna. "My princess, we have received news that a monster has totally destroyed a village just beyond Manehattan, and a straight line of destruction caused by by another flying monster has been reported as well in Phillydelphia".

Luna's heart sank, "It couldn't possibly start now, could it?"she ran from her throne yo her sisters bedroom as fast as she could, " Sister! Celestia! You must awaken!" she barged through the bedroom door to see Celestia gazing at the horizon, "Yes Luna, I know. I must let Twilight know of this."

Hours later, Cory lay on the floor, in a deep sleep. However, his dreams were halted when he suddenly felt something heavy fall right on top of him. "Jesus Christ!" Twilight, who rolled in her sleep accidently off the bed. She blushing dark red. "I'm sorry! I'm really sorry! You ok?"

"OK!? You just fell right on top of me! AGH! My back!" he placed both hands on his sides.

"Hey, can you keep it do-, Oh gross!" yelled Spike, covering his eyes.

Twilight finally realized she was still on top of Cory. Twilight immediately got up.

Twilight popped an idea, "Here, lay face down for a moment."

Cory faced her with a cocked eyebrow, "Huh? What now?"

"Just lay down, I know what'll make you feel better."

Cory did not know what to make of it all, but he laid on his stomach. He felt Twilight run a hoof along his back, her horn began to glow. She lightly touched his back, relieving he pain instantly. "There, how does that's feel now?"

Cory stood up, "A lot better, Thanks Twilight." The two looked at each other for a few moments, even looking into each other's eyes for a bit. Twilight looked to the side, "Lets just go get some breakfast, hows that sound?"

Suddenly, Spike burped up flames that became what appeared to be a scroll, "What is it Spike? Another letter from the Princess?"

Spike opened I and read a few lines, "Oh boy.. Twilight, the Princess says she needs to see all of you at the castle immediately."

"Alright, I'll gather everypony and we'll go.. Cory, did you want to go with us?"

Cory thought about it. If they were gone, he'd be pretty much by himself. "Sure. Why not."

When the group arrived at Canterlot, they quickly got out of the train, and did not stop running till they came to the castle of the princess, Cory asked Twilight while they ran, "So, who is this Princess Celestia?"

Twilight glanced at him and said "She's the most powerful and magical pony, she's the one who rules all of Equestria, she rises the sun and makes it set!"

Cory was still confused, a pony that makes the sun rise? But knew that if he was in a world of talking ponies, anything's possible.

When they finally arrived at the top of the stair case and ran into a wide hall, Cory saw the most beautiful Mare he had ever seen. Her mane was flowing by itself, and looked like the colors of the rainbow. Her coat was whiter than snow, and behind the Tiara she wore on her head was an Ivory unicorn horn. She was an absolute sight.

Twilight ran up to the princess "Princess, you needed to see us, we came as fast as we could."

"Thank you Twilight, you are here for great importance, I need you too-" Celestia noticed Cory, stopping in mid sentence, "Twilight, who is your new friend?" Asked The Princess.

"That's Cory, he tagged along with us, but anyways, what did you need us for?" Twilight eagerly asked. The Princess bowed her head and said "Follow me" she said. The seven slowly walked behind the princess. "Princess Celestia, are you alright?" Asked Twilight.

Celestia gave the group a worried look, and spoke. "Years ago, before Ponyville, before Canterlot, Equestria was in utter chaos. Monsters, beasts, wreaked havoc throughout the land. There was no peace, nor was there harmony, all in peril. Until me and Luna used the elements of harmony, and rose against them. We thought they were gone for good, but the spell was only temporary, and is now slowly fading. Soon one by one, the beasts shall awaken. And now they have."

The 6 ponies gasped as Cory gave a rather confused look, as he was puzzled from the very beginning. Princess Celestia looked at twilight and her friends. "The legend is true…The monsters will rise again. First, the earth monster Golza, then the sky monster, Melba. With other monsters, it was they who wrecked more havoc, together" The princess looked back at the group "Twilight, I need you all to wield the elements of Harmony once again, and send these monsters back into their slumber."

Twilight looked at her friends, whom all seemed a bit unsure. Then again these were giant monsters they were talking about. "Princess Celestia, you can count on us" said Twilight. "Yeah!" shouted the other ponies as Cory stayed silent. Celestia walked over to the door to the room where the elements were held, unlocking it with her horn. Using her magic she lifted the case from the mantle. As soon as she opened it, she gasped and dropped the case to the floor. All what fell from the case were a 6 pieces of stone, the other six ponies gasped as well.

"The elements!" cried AppleJack, "They're, they…!"

"Turned to stone!" shouted Rarity

Celestia paced back and forth, "This doesn't make any sense, how could they have turned to stone?"

"Princess Celestia, what do we do now?" asked Twilight.

"Give up?" asked RainbowDash who was afterwards poked in the side by AppleJack.

The Princess looked down, with her eyes closed she said "There is one hope…."

"What would that be Princess?" Twilight worryingly asked.

"Come with me…" Said Celestia.

She led the group down a large hall, one they're never seen or been in before. There were more stained glass windows, but instead of ponies and different landscapes, they were ones of a giant, in some windows he was red, others blue, and in some he was both. But all had one thing in common; he was seen fighting a monster in each one. One however showed what appeared to be a torch with an emblem at the top of it.

The ponies and Cory were puzzled by the windows. "Celestia, what are all these windows for? What do they represent?"

The Princess did not look at the ponies, but said calmly, "Hidden away, in the pyramid of light, lies the body of an ancient warrior, who protected Earth ponies, Unicorns, and Pegasus alike from the monsters. But when we casted the spell to conceal the monsters, he turned to stone, and now awaits the chosen one, or someone, to awaken him. The monsters are heading towards him, because they know that he has the power to stop them. I need you all to go, find the pyramid, and awaken the giant."

"But, where is this pyramid of light?" Asked Twilight.

"It's in the mountains beyond the ever free forest, there you shall find the pyramid. Now go, the fate of Equestria lies in your hooves." Said Celestia

Chapter 1, End

*Brave Love Tiga English version*


	2. Chapter 2: The awakened Giant

Chapter 2

The chosen one

"So, through the Everfree forest," Twilight said as the group approached the deep woods. Fluttershy backed away a little, "Um, do, do we have to go through that dark forest?" AppleJack came up to the Yellow Pegasus, " We all have to go in there and look for it together if were gonna find this so called pyramid of light."

Fluttershy whimpered and gulped, "Can't I please just stay here?"

That was when Cory stepped in. "Hey, look, were all here, theres not a thing in there that'll get to yah if were with yah, right guys?" The ponies didn't say anything, they just stood there and made unsure facial expressions. "It's that bad huh?" Asked Cory. The ponies nodded their heads in unision.

Twilight spoke up, "But still, we've got to find that pyramid and the statue if were gonna be able save Equestria, let's do this, together."

Everyone agreed except for Fluttershy, who was still hunched over. Rainbow Dash flew over to Fluttershy and landed by her side, "Come on Fluttershy, like Twilight said, we need to work together, do you really want Equestria to be destroyed by those to, um, I forget their names, but come one! You HAVE to come with us!"

Fluttershy slowly got to her feet, still sobbing. "Ok, *sob* I'll go"

"There yah go Fluttersy!" cheered Pinkie pie.

"Alright" Twilight said, "Now lets go!".

The forest, even in the day time was erie, and gave you the feeling that you were being watched. However, it was daylight, and most of the monsters and demonic entities were resting, awaiting the night. But still, the dark forest gave the 6 ponies, even Cory a feeling of fear. The woods was getting thicker and darker, and the air was thick and humid.

Rarity screamed as A large Spider web seemingly appreared right before her face, "Ewww" she shuddered "Why must there be so many disgusting bugs?"  
"Oh I dunno Rarity, maybe cause yer in a forest?" AppleJack replied.

"This pyramid better exist, or the princess is definitely gonna hear it from me" cringing at the sight of a large Stag Beetle crawling out of her way.

"Don't worry Rarity" said Pinkie Pie as he held a large Stick insect, "These guys are harmless!".

"Until one bites you, stings you, or even worse *gulp* crawls on your neck as you sleep" Rarity shuddered again at the thought.

"I think bugs should be the last of our worries" said Cory, "We've got to find that statue, and fast.".

"Corys right" said Twilight "If we're going to find it we're gonna have to focus on what we came here for and only that. Despite her words, Rarity still did complain. When they came to a patch of mud, that's when Rarity drew the line. "No, no way in Equestria am I walking in that disgusting mud!" Cory shook his head at the situation, but then lifted up rarity, carrying her over the muddy trail.

"Oh thank you Cory! How can I repay you for doing this most generous favor?" Rarity said. Cory stretched his arms, for a small pony she was pretty heavy, "It was nothing at all, right now we just need too get to the pyramid, now let's go".

The group finally made they're way out of the forest, and could see a large mountain range. Twilight looked at the Mountains before her, "Well guys, looks like our search isn't over yet, we've still got a lot of ground to cover.".

The others groaned, even Cory rolled his eyes. As they walked through the crevice of the great mountains, AppleJack's ears perked up, "Hold up ya'll, I hear somethin..."

Pinkie looked around, "I don't hear anythi-"

"Shhhh! Just listen, you'll hear it." There was a sound, the sounf of flapping wings, and it was getting closer.

Suddenly a strange winged beast landed in front of them. It looked sapient, but had long claws, and an extended snout and a tail.

The group slowly backed from the creature, "What do you ponies think your doing walking around these mountains?". The gnarled creature spoke, flicking out its tongue like a snake.

Twilight gulped and replied "Um we were just, searching for um, a, pyramid…" She began to shake and in fear.

The gargoyle only laughed, "Oh don't worry, we always welcome the likes of you ponies" Saliva dripped down the monsters chin. "So um," Twilight said timidly, "We'll be on our way home now". The Gargoyle laughed "Oh do stay, usually it's a stallion who stumbles upon these parts, but the meats to tough for our liking, I hardly ever find a nice young tender mare,"

And with that the monster leapt at Twilight, attempting to rip her apart with his claws, but as soon as he could do so much as touch her, he felt a blunt and agonizing pain in his snout. It was Cory, delivering a powerful flying side kick into the monster, focusing all his power and kinetic energy into that one bone shattering kick. The force nearly caused Cory's knee to buckle under. The monster fell onto his back, bellowing while holding it's broken and bleeding snout.

"Run!" yelled Cory. As soon as they started running, the monster was hot on their heels, shrieking n anger, but instead of going after the ponies, he was more focused on Cory. As they ran, Twilight's horn glowed, attempting to teleport them with her magic. She strained, mustering all the magic she could, and teleported all seven of them away from the gargoyle.

The confused beast stopped in mid air, looking around as to where his prey had went. He roared in Anguish, that even the ponies could hear despite being far away from him.

"Cory," Said Twilight, "You, you saved me, by the time I would've used my protection spell I would've already been dead, Tha-Thank you."

AppleJack nodded in agreement, "He saved all of us, we all owe yah one sugarcube!"

"Yeah! And that kick was just pure awesome!" added RainbowDash, and with that the 6 ponies gave Cory a group hug. Cory blushed slightly, "Its nothing, I mean-"

"Look!" said Fluttershy in her soft little shout "I can see the tip of the pyramid, over there." Everyone looked in the direction she was facing, and saw the glowing tip of the pyramid.

"I see it!" cried Pinkie Pie.

"Me too!" yelled AppleJack.

Twilight turned to her friends, "Let's go guys, we don't have a moment to waste!"

The seven travelers ran towards the light, passing through crevices, RainbowDash took flight and soared over the mountain. When the other ponies made it to the other side of the mountain, they found Rainbow staring at the pyramid. They were all in awe; the sheer beauty, the colors, everything about it amazed them.

"So um, isn't there supposed to be a statue around here?" asked RainbowDash.

"Yes, I don't see a statue" Fluttershy added.

"Perhaps." Cory said "The statue is inside the pyramid!"

Twilight looked at the group, "Alright, we all go in there together, ok?"

"Ok!" the ponies announced together. "Wait!" Shouted Pinkie, "Where's Cory?".

The six ponies glanced around. "There!" shouted Applejack, "He's runnin towards the pyramid!"

"Cory! Cory wait! Comeback!" shouted the ponies, but Cory did not listen, he kept going till he reached the pyramid. He placed a hand on it, only to have it go through it. The light was warm, and felt, welcoming of his presence, Cory ever so slowly walked into the pyramid. He had to squint because the light was so bright at first, but when his eyes adjusted, what he saw amazed him.

"Cory!" they all shouted, each one running into the pyramid. There they found Cory looking up, as if he was in a trance. "Cory" the all said as they ran up to him. "Cory, are you alright?" They heard Fluttershy whimper, when they looked at her they saw her point up to what Cory was staring at; there they saw it. A statue, easily 168 feet tall, of a giant sapient being. They all stared at the statue; it was enormous, largest thing either of them has ever seen.

Twilight, still looking up at the statue, slowly said "Ok, were here, but, how do we wake up a giant statue?"

"Hit it with a giant pillow?" Pinkie jokingly claimed.

"There must be some way.." Thought Twilight. The ponies conversed on what and how they should awaken the statue, while Cory stared at the statue, not once taking his eyes off of it. Suddenly from inside the pyramid, they hear a loud roar. And it sounded fairly close.. It was Golza, he was already making his way through the mountains, closing in on the pyramid.  
"Oh no! They're here!" shouted Twilight! The other ponies panicked, but Cory who finally looked away from the statue, he said to them "Lets go, we need to get out of here now! Follow me!" Cory darted towards where they came with the ponies following behind him. As they made their way out, there they saw Golza raise his head from behind the mountain, and release another ear splitting scream. He saw the ponies and the human fleeing from the pyramid, but paid them no attention, he came here for one and one reason only.

While the group fled from the pyramid, Fluttershy tripped, twisting her ankle on her front right leg. She let out a yelp of pain as she collapsed on the ground. Cory saw this, and dashed back to the injured yellow Pegasus. "Fluttershy, are you ok?"

Cory held Fluttershy'ss injured ankle as tears streamed down her face, "My ankle, Its twisted, I can't run!" Fluttershy began to cry, covering her face with her left front hoof.

Cory wiped the tears from her face, and lifted her up. "There's no way I'm gonna leave you here".

Soon he caught up with the other ponies, laying Fluttershy down in a patch of soft grass. "You should be safe here, Don't worry" he said to the group, but mostly Fluttershy.

With tears in her eyes, Fluttershy gave Cory a smile, saying "Thank you Cory, you, you saved me, again". Cory smiled at her, "It's what friends are for".

They all turned their attention back to Golza and the pyramid. Golza unleashed a powerful energy blast from his forhead, dissolving the pyramid, revealing the statue. Moments later, the winged monster Melba arrived to assist her ally. Swooping down, she toppled the statue, causing it to fall to the ground with a loud thud.

Twilight, Rarity, AppleJack, Rainbow, Pinkie, Fluttershy, and Cory looked in horror at what they were seeing.  
"No! They're not gonna get that statue without a fight!" yelled both Cory and RainbowDash, the two darted over to where the monsters were, with their friends yelling at them to come back.

Raindow Dash flew to eye level with Golza "Hey you! Leave that statue alone or I'll!" Before she could finish her sentence, the monster swatted her away from his sight, sending RainbowDash crashing into the ground.

"Rainbow!" yelled Cory as he ran over to his friend. "RainbowDash, are you ok?" Rainbow Dash looked at him and said "Yeah, I'm fine, you, we need to protect the statue…" Cory cut her off, "Get back to the others, I'll distract them." As RainbowDash flew back to the group, Cory then felt something strange rise within him, soon, his body began to glow, he felt, alive, he felt, like he was, becoming.. Light. Turning into a bright light, Cory (Now and Aura of light energy) soared to the head of the statue and was absorbed into the Clear gem on the statues forehead.

Cory felt as if he was in a dream state, but at the same time, he heard someone calling his name.. "Cory…Cory…" is what the voice he heard say. Cory opened his eyes slightly, he was floating, his body was glowing with light "Where, where am I? Who's calling my name?" He looked up and he saw a giant being, whose body glowed with light energy, giving off a pure aura.

Cory did not know if he should be afraid, or calm. "Who are you?" he asked. Then he heard the being of light speak to him once again, "I am the ancient protector of Equestria, one that you may call Ultraman."

"Did you save me?" asked Cory

"I observed your bravery by sacrificing yourself to save your friends, I felt a similar personality with you. By uniting with you, I'll be able to fight for a limited amount of time." The being opened his hand, and a small item floated towards Cory, "I would like to borrow your strength. Use this, when you cannot protect precious lives on your own".

When Cory grasped the small relic, he felt a surge of energy within him, and an overwhelming sensation of great power.

Golza walked over to the fallen statue, intending to crush it with his foot. He lifted his foot, but before he could stomp on the statue, he felt resistance against him. The confused Golza looked down at the statue, and noticed a blue light glowing on the its chest, then suddenly, Golza was pushed off of his feet as the statue rose up, awakened at last.

A blinding light glowed from the giant as it rose to its feet, making Golza and Melba stumble and fall back, with Golza letting out a shriek of great surprise. The light slowly faded, revealing the revived invincible Tiga warrior.

"Look!" shouted Pinkie Pie; "The statue, it's alive!" the ponies looked in awe and disbelief at the sight before them.

"I don't believe it," Twilight said to herself, "The legend, it must be true…"

The statue, now Ultraman Tiga, went into his battle pose, eyes locked on his opponents. Golza charged at Tiga. Tiga leapt at Golza, landing a knife hand on the monsters head, then dealing a second one to his chest, making the monster rear back in pain. Tiga grabbed hold of Golza, delivering a series of powerful knee strikes to Golza's chest while Melba charged at the hero of light from behind, only to have Tiga knock her down with a spinning hook kick to the neck. From behind, Tiga could hear Golza gathering energy for another beam. Tiga turned around and grabbed hold of the monsters head, preventing him from using his attack. Golza grabbed Tiga's wrists, holding him in place as Melba took to the air and swooped down, using one of her wings to knock Tiga to the ground.

Tiga rolled away from the monsters, making distance between him and them. Golza unleashed his purple beam, but Tiga swiftly dodged it, as soon as he stood back up, Melba came in for another go at the giant. Melba got a few lucky hits on the warrior of light, but was clearly outmatched on his own. From behind, Golza unleashed another beam, striking Tiga in the back, making him fall to his knees. Melba swatted the warrior away from him, roaring in anger from the pain she endured.

Tiga stood on his knees, his eyes never leaving them. He knew at this rate he could not win, and suddenly the gem on his head flashed red. Tiga, bringing his hands up to his forehead, thrusted them downwards, making his body turn from silver red and blue to red and silver. The Ultra got back to his feet and charged at the two monsters. Golza unleashed an energy beam while Melba used her eye energy blasts, which Tiga simply blocked the attacks with his hands. Golza then charged at Ultraman but only to have Tiga ram his body into Golza, knocking him off his feet.

When Golza got up, Tiga wrapped his arms around the dreaded monster, squeezing him with all his might. Golza felt bones inside him splinter and break, but was then tossed over the ultras shoulder. Melba charged at Tiga, but took off flying before Tiga could lay a punch on the monster. Turning back to Golza, he saw the monster attempting to flee from the fight, but before Ultraman could stop him, Melba shot him in the back with her eye beams. The hero fell to his knees from the current shock from the attack, and turned to see Melba coming in for another attack.

The gem on the hero's head flashed blue, thrusting his fists; his body turned a deep blue. Tiga with great speed leapt into the air, and kicked the monster in the head, knocking it to the ground. Tiga was about to fly off, thinking the battle was over, but he heard Melba get to her feet. Tiga, fast as lightning, gathered surrounding light energy into his arms, before throwing the radiated energy blast at Melba. Melba gave a shriek of agony before she exploded into thousands of pieces.

Tiga nodded his head, satisfied with his victory. Looking to the sky, the hero took off towards the sun. The Ponies stood there, still taking in the awesome battle that occurred before their eyes...

RainbowDash opened her mouth and said slowly at first, "That..Was…AWEESOMEE! I mean did you see that! How he just used that one attack and just blew that guy with the wings to pieces like nothing! I wonder what he would've done to that other one if it wouldn't have escaped!"

Rarity was just as excited as everyone else, "I think that giant has the most beautiful shades red and blue, my, just the way the colors go is simply goregeous!" The whole group was frantic about the event for a minute, but then realized; Cory was gone..

But soon over the field came Cory running, calling their names. "RainbowDash, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Fluttershy, Twilight, Applejack, over here!"

"Cory!" yelled the ponies. They were all relieved to see him alive.

"Don't ever scare us like that again!" Twilight said.

"How did you even survive, if that's ok if I ask…?" Fluttershy said quietly

"Well, least we know were all ok, safe and sound." Rarity said with relief.

While all the other ponies rejoiced over each other being alive and safe, and each and every one of them told Cory about the story of the fight between the giant and the two monsters. While this happened; Twilight sat down, and began to think. "That giant, what is his name?" She said out loud. When I get back to the library I'm sure to do some research on him." "Yeah, what is his name?" asked RainbowDash. All the ponies thought quietly for a moment.

Cory looked back at his friends. "Ultraman…His name is Ultraman… Ultraman Tiga..."

Chapter 2, End


	3. Chapter 3: Behemoth of the Mountain

Chapter 3

Behemoth of the Mountain

Intro music: Take me higher

Ultraman being awakened and the defeat of the monsters was not only heard of in Canterlot and Ponyville, but all over Equestria. News about the new hero swept across the land, and was in nearly every conversation between ponies. It was the begining of a new and fascinating, but terror filled era.

Cory awoke to the sound of Pinkie Pie bouncing up and down next to his bed cheering "Wake up CorCor! I've got breakfast all ready down stairs!"

"Ahh, sounds great" Cory said as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. Pinkie looked at him with her big blue eyes, "Oh your gonna love it! I hardly ever have company over for breakfast! Well actually I've never even had company for breakfast! I've been so excited I forgot to breath, hold on" Pinkie took a deep breathe and held it for awhile before exhaling.

"Better?" Cory asked.

"Much, welp, see yah yah downstairs! Its almost done!" and with that the Pink Pony hopped down the stairs.

Cory just couldn't help but laugh, after he got done sponge bathing, he came down to the kitchen where The party pony was just filling the glasses with milk. The table was covered with apples, strudels, cupcakes, and two apple pies. Now, Cory was extremely fond of pastries and what not, but this was beyond his liking.

"Your up!" Pinkie said joyfully as she walked up behind him and pushed him towards the table, "Well, dig in!" No sooner had she said that her face as immediately plunged into her apple pie, devouring it in seconds as Cory took his third bite out of his.

"Um, Pinkie, don't yah think you should calm down a little?" Pinkie most likely didn't hear him. He didn't mind, he went back to eating his pie. When they were done and Pinkie ate all the leftovers,it was time to get their day going.

"I still just can't stop thinking about that giant from 2 days ago, no wait, I mean Ultraman! That was his name right?"

Cory nodded his head , "Yep, thats it. Ultraman Tiga."

"Oh, ok! Ultraman Tiga!" Pinkie said as she gave a small hop.

Suddenly, Mrs. and Mr. Cake slammed open the door, they both seemed stressed and in a hurry, "Pinkie Pie!" They both shouted.

"Oh, hi Mr. and Mrs. Cake, Whats up?" Mr. cake came nearly eye to eye with Pinkie, " Apparently we just got an order from a family in canterlot who are celebrating their child'ss 5th birthday, and its not often that we get such requests from, Royaaltyyyy" Mr. Cake passed out on the floor. Mrs. Cake payed him little attention, "We need your help to help us with this order, it needs to be done within 2 hours!" Mrs. Cake said desperately.

"Oh, well um, me and Cory were gonna go to the market and get some baking supplies, help Twilight organize her library, then go with Rarity to find some more diamonds to help her with the dress she's making."

You go Pinkie, I'll help Twilight and rarity out. The cakes sound like they desperately need you."

"You sure? Well i mean i could Toooootally do all before sun down, but-"

"Its fine, I can do it. No prob" Cory said while patting her on the back.

"Oh, ok, thanks! Not only are you the best baker buddy, but the best helper buddy!"

"Pinkiee!" Mr. Cake said as he groggily got up, "Were runnin outta timeee...!"

Pinkie turned to Cory, "See yah later!" and with that the cakes pulled her away and sped off.

Cory walked to Twilights house and found her reading a new book, "Hey Twilight, what yah readin?" Twilight looked up from her book, "Oh, hey Cory, wheres Pinkie?"

"Apparently she had to help the Cakes with an order, Heh, did they sound stressed" Cory laughed.

"I'm sure they did. Hey, come take a look at this book, its very interesting!" Cory walked over to the purple unicorn and took a look, there he saw a giant humanoid figure holding a sphere between his hands. "Is that, Ultraman?" he asked

"I guess so" said Twilight, "Look, its got a lot of illustartions on him, but not a whole lot of information."

Cory raised an eyebrow, "Which means?"

"Which means ponies know almost next to nothing about him, I guess he's been turned to stone for so long no ones been able to document any information about him. But the next time I see him, I'll be sure too" The unicorn announced proudly.

"Heheh, good, we need all the info we can get." he then looked around the library, "All the info we can get."

"Well, I guess these studies can wait for later, lets get organizing." Twilight glanced around the room, "Spike! You said you'd help me and Cory out today, where are you?"

"Coming!" yelled her little protege, and after a hour of cleaning and reorganizing, the three were finally done. Cory realized he was almost late to help rarity, "Hey twilight, I really gotta go. Catch up with you guys later, see yah!"

"Bye Cory!" replied both Twilight and Spike.

When he arrived at the Boutique and entered through the door, he didn't see Rarity anywhere. But he did see the adorable Sweetie Belle, who barely came above his knee. "Sweetie belle, is Rarity gone?"

Sweetie Belle shook her head, "She's been up in her room testing different fabrics, she's been workin all day.."

Cory gave the little filly a confused look, "Aren't you gonna help her?"

"Are you kidding? Rarity never lets me even touch the sewing machine, let alone her good fabric."

Couldn't help but laugh a little, "Well that's Rarity, yesterday when I had a few blue berries in my hand she nearly had a heart attack" and both Cory and Sweetie belle laughed.

"Cory? Is that you darling? Oh thank goodness!" And Cory saw the white Unicorn trot down the steps to meet him, "I was worried that you two wouldn't show up and-, wait, you don't have any berries on you, do you?"

Cory turned his pockets inside out for Rarity to inspect, nope, no berries. "Terribly sorry, I'm just so stressed by this dress and I need it to be perfect." "I understand, pressure never helps much sometimes" said Cory.

Soon, Rarity and Cory were off walking through the area of where Rarity and Spike usually harvest diamonds for rarity's projects. "Alright, may we begin?"

"Yes we may," said Cory as he twirled the shovel in one hand.

Rarity's horn began to glow, leading her towards a patch or diamonds, "Over here Cory!" she shouted.

Cory instantly dug up the patch of diamonds, after several more dig ups, the wagon was about full. All that shoveling and mulching he did at home sure helped. "Thank you ever so much Cory, you've done me a great deal of help, much appreciated"

Cory was wiping his hands clean of dirt, "It was nothing really, just helping a friend".

Suddenly, rarity's horn began to glow once more, "Oh, I guess there's more over here. Over by the base of that mountain."

Cory walked over to the mountain and began digging. He had to hack away at stone with the tip of the shovel, but then he felt even more resistance, suddenly, the ground began to quake, and the whole side of the mountain began to crack. Cory ran back to Rarity who was still inspecting for more gems, "Run Rarity!"

Rarity turned around to look, and she immediately took off running with Cory, but then they heard a peculiar roar, the sound of a large monster. Rising from the side of the mountain was the monster Gakuma, whose bellows could be heard throughout all the valley. He looked around, and noticed the human and the pony standing underneath a low lying mountain ledge. Gakuma was extremely territorial, and did not even allow the smallest of creatures in his territory, and crawled out from where he rested.

Cory took one look at Rarity and said, "Lets run! Come on!" he darted away from their hiding place, but noticed rarity ddin't budge, too frightened to even move. If he ran back to get her, then the both of them would surely be killed. Then he got the craziest idea, he began picking up stones and with all his might, began chucking them at the monster.

"Heyyy! Over here! Come on you bastard! Come and get me!" The angered monster then charged at Cory, intending on crushing him to pieces, Cory then ran as fast as he could, and hid inside what used to be a bear den. Pulling out the spark lens from his pocket, he remembered the giants words, "Use this, when you cannot protect precious lives on your own."

"Don't let me down," Cory said to the relic, and with that he raised the spark lens in the air pressing the switch. The emblem on the relic unfolded, and Cory was enveloped by light, finally invoking the Tiga warrior within him.

Doing a flip in the air, Tiga landed in front of the him, then grasping the horns on its head. Using all his strength Tiga raised Gakuma off his front legs, uppercutting the beast before kicking it in its softer underbelly. Gakuma roared in pain and anger as he fell to his back, angered and shocked by what had just happened. Tiga would not allow him to regain its footing, pinning the monster down with his knee on Gakuma's neck, Tiga delivered a series of punches and knife hands to the Gakuma, causing him to shriek in pain.

Rarity watched in amazement at the battle before her, never had she seen the fight this close before. Tiga's fist charged full of destructive energies, but before he could do so much as punch Gakuma, his front claws elongated, and lashed the warrior of light across his chest, knocking him onto his back. As Gakuma got to his feet, his horns pointed forwards, and his talons elongated, now he was truly ready to fight. Roaring, the beast charged at Tiga, his horn stabbing into the hero's armor like skin. Tiga fell back, clenching is injury, struggling to stand up.

Gakuma saw his chance, and fired his blue stone ray, striking Tiga's leg, creating a stone coating around it, then at the hero of lights other lig, and then his mid section. Tiga could not move, he was stuck firmly to the ground, and with the blue light on his chest started flashing red, he knew was running out of time and energy. He had to do something, and fast. Making the gem on his forehead flash red, the hero thrusted his fists downward, and the shock wave of power surging through his body shattered off all the stone, his colors turning to Red and Silver. Gakuma roared in surprise, no being has ever gotten out of that of his adversaries new form, he charged at Tiga, intending to gore the hero with his horns.

Tiga, now in his Power mode stood there, awaiting the attack, and right before Gakuma's horns could touch him, he grabbed one of them before chopping both of them off with his hand, making Gakuma shriek in pain. Grabbing the stumps Gakuma had left of where his horns were, Tiga lifted up the monsters head, upper cutting Gakuma in his stomach.

Gakuma tried to lash Tiga with his claws, but the hero grabbed the talons on his right front leg, crushing and splintering them off, and with that, tossed the broken beast over his shoulder. Gakuma desperately tried to get to his feet, but to no avail, he had lost even the strength to even do so much as stand. He had lost, and he knew it.

Tiga needed to end it, and fast. Thrusting his fists down again, he gathered UV Rays from the sun into a ball of red destructive energy between his hands, before throwing it at Gakuma, blowing the stone monster to pieces.

Rarity slowly crawled from her hiding place where she watched the battle, and looked up at the giant in pure awe. Ultraman looked back at the small pony. She couldn't believe what she had just saw, the sheer might, the power... Rarity felt that she was looking into the eyes of a god, one who's power radiated off his body. Ultraman gave her a slight nod before flying away.

Rarity stood there, watching as the hero soon became merely a speck in the sky.

"Rarity!" She heard Cory call, "Are you ok?" Rarity turned to see Cory walking towards her. She was relieved to see he was ok, "Yes I'm quite alright, how did you escape from the-"

Cory cut her off there, "That thing about killed me, but then Ultraman came out of nowhere and saved me."

Cory looked at the white mare, she was still shaken up from the event, "He's quite the fighter, right?"

Rarity only nodded, "Well," Rarity said, "At least were both in one piece."

"Couldn't agree with you more Rarity. Now lets go, you've got yourself a dress to make".

And with that, the two of them took a long trip back to Ponyville in the sunset. They had been away much longer than they thought, and it was a busy day for the both of them, especially for Cory.

Chapter 3, End

Ending theme: Brave Love Tiga


	4. Chapter 4: The Devil's Prophecy

Chapter 4

The Devil's Prophecy

Intro Theme: Take me Higher

"My, the day is just gorgeous, just absolutely beautiful! A wonderful break from all that rain we've had these past few days," Rarity said as she sat on the picnic clothe.

All seven of them were enjoying the bright sunny day, Cory and Twilight picked at the cherries, RainbowDash just laid in the sun while Pinkie and AppleJack helped themselves to the food they all brought. Fluttershy was napping underneath a nearby tree. She had been up most of the night helping a small family of field mice. Either way, there did not seem to be a thing in the world that could possibly ruin this day.

"Couldn't have agreed with you more Rarity, hey Twilight! I wanted that one!" Both Cory and Twilight laughed with eachother.

Suddenly, Spike let out a belch, and a scroll materialized from the flames. "Another scroll? Whats it say Spike?"

"Its a letter from Cadence" Spike said has he handed Twilight the scroll. She quickly read through it, the rolling it back up when she was finished. "Oh no," she said to herself.

"Whats it say?" Pinkie asked with a mouthful of pie. Twilight moved the scroll out of her sight, "Princess Cadence needs our help in Canterlot immediately."

RainbowDash sat up "What could it be this time, more monsters? Just let that Ultraguy help them out.."

"RainbowDash she wouldn't have written that if she didn't need our help, now lets go!"

Soon the group of friends arrived at the Royal Castle, rushing towards the entrance. There they met Princess Celestia, who was pacing back and forth, seeming very nervous. "Princess Celestia, Cadence said that you two needed our help, whats wrong? Are the changelings back?"

The Princess shook her head, "I'm afraid its something much worse, something far more powerful than the queen itself."

"Who could it be?" Asked RainbowDash.

"They call themselves the Kyrieloid, an evil race of demons who came here from another dimention. They planned on taking over Equestria, inhabiting it, killing all of who lived there before, like they do with all the , i managed to send them back from where they came. But now, I feel they've somehow come back, the spell I casted must have somehow been broken."

"We knew it wouldn't last forever though," said Cadence as she entered the room with shining armor. "Cadence! Shining Armor!" Shouted Twilight as she ran to hug them. "Twily, hows my little sister been?" Shining armor hugged back his beloved sister.

"I've been great, but wait, do you know whats going on too?" said Twilight.

Shining armor glanced out the window, "Yeah, I've been on full watch to make sure everything's going alright across Canterlot, we know its where they will strike first." Cadence walked over to her husband and sister in law, "This time, they plan on killing off all three of us,Me, Celestia and Luna."

"And it won't happen, not if we can help it." Cory said confidently.

"I dunno," Shining armor said, "There are already signs on there prescence, mysterious evil laughter throught the halls, and ponies reporting that they saw two legged dark shadows run across walls."

Cadence walked over to Cory, "I don't recall ever meeting you before, would you care to introduce yourself?" She said with a smile.

"Oh, um, I'm Cory, a friend of Twilight. Pleased to, meet you Princess Cadence." he said nervously.

Cadence put a hoof over her mouth, "Very pleased to meet you as well Cory, and please, just call me Cadence."

Cory blushed slightly, "Alright, Cadence, heheh."

Shining armor walked "But anyways, that's not the worst of it, something has been greatly affecting our magic, not only us, but every unicorns ability in all of Canterlot,"

"And its getting worse," Said Princess Luna as she entered the room, "I'm more than sure that this is the Kyrieloids doing, but to our dismay, its hardly even their first step in taking over. First, they will weaken our magic, rendering us defenseless, then they will harness whats left of their own energy, and form one all might being. I'm not even sure if there is a force that can stop it..." Lunas ears flopped down slowly.

Cory howver stood strong, "There is hope, there is more than hope..."

"And how is there any help?" Asked Luna.

"Because we have Ultraman..."

"Yes" Said Twilight, "Ultraman will be here for us, I know he will."

"We can only hope that he has the strength to fight them..." Luna said as she turned to lookout the window.

"I know he can help us Princess Luna, if he could defeat Golza and Melba, then I'm sure he can at least stand a chance against them," Said Twilight confidently.

Celestia opened her eyes and looked down at her protege, "We'll have too see, as strong as we all know Ultraman is, it will not be easy, even for him."

This entire time, Cory's hand stayed in his pocket, gripping his spark lens. He could feel the power within it, just by doing so much as holding it. He would fight, even if these Kyrieloids were as powerful as he was told, he would fight to the end, no matter what.

Suddenly, they heard a deep sinister laughter echo through the hall, bouncing back and forth on the walls of the castle. "Whos there, show yourself, Kyrieloid!"

"Ahahahaha oh Celestia, how impudent you can be. It wore old already, just like your power." A shadow on the wall suddenly materialized into a huamoid figure, into the demon, Kyrieloid.

Fluttershy screamed and cowered behind Cory, shaking behind him, even Cory was slightly taken back at the sight of this gnarled being. "Well, so this is what the Kyries are up against...? How disappointing, even I expected better from you Celestia."

"Hey!" yelled RainbowDash, "Nopony insults the Princess like that!" She flew towards the being, only to have him lash out at her with equal speed, grabbing her throat and tossing the blue Pegasus with all his might against the wall, fracturing one of her wings. Tears flowed down the face from the pain.

"Rainbow!" shouted her six friends, who immediately ran to their injured friend. Kyrieloid ignored them, and faced the three Princesses and shining armor.

"Soon the Kyrie will take back what is theirs, and you ponies, shall surely meet your end, along with those who try to stop me."

"You shall all meet a mortifying defeat, at the hands of the Kyrie!" And with that, Kyrie dissipated into darkness.

Celestia and Luna said, nothing, they turned to face the group of ponies huddled around RainbowDash. Her wing was badly fractured, and hung loosely on her side. Tears streamed down her face.

"I'll, I'll get that, that, that thing, if its the last thing I, AHH!" Rainbow yelped as she felt a sharp pain in her wing when she tried to stand. This only put more pressure on her injury.

Twilight tried to help their wounded friend onto her feet "Oh no, it must be broken, can't you move it at all?" she asked, looking at the injured wing pensively.

"Yeah, I can but, Ow!" Rainbow Dash's body jerked from the pain that shot out from her appendage.

Shining armor looked at her wing, "It must be a fracture then, we'll get you help."

Later when taking RainbowDash was receiving, treatment, the rest of Twilight and her friends were searching through the castle library. It seemed that there was no book at all that had any information on these Kyrieloids.

AppleJack groaned, "We been searchin for a book for hours Twilight, there ain't no book on them Kyrie, um, What were they called again?"

"Kyrieloids?" muttered Cory as he flipped through a book, "Ugh, there isn't anything on these guys, nothing."

Twilight shuffled through a book shelf, "We've got to keep looking, if we give up right now and don't get any information on these guys, were all possibly doomed!"

Upon hearing her last sentence, Cory felt a sudden pulsation coming from his pocket where he kept the spark lens, reminding him of what he obtained. He noticed that this usually meant there was evil, or some sort of disturbance nearby. But he didn't see anything, so he ignored the pulsation.

Pinkie Pie popped her head from behind a bookshelf, "Hey, this book sounds helpful! The book on Equestrian demons, neat!"

"Let me have a look at that Pinkie," said Twilight, using her magic to float the book towards her, then flipping through the books pages, "Aha! Kyrieloids, once an ancient race of demons who once tried to rule Equestria, coming from their own dimension. However, another being came, and defeated the Kyrieloid, sending them back to their own dimension for the time being."

Twilight pondered, "That being, could it really be, Ultraman?"

"Maybe, does it say anything else?" Cory looked in for a better look.

"Not really, thats all it really says. I guess we know almost nothing about them" Said Twilight as she flipped through more pages.

All of them felt a rumble in their stomachs, it was getting late, and they all needed food. They've searched for the book for several hours.

RainbowDash was released from the hospital later that evening, her wing was in a tight sling and was not to fly for days. They all soon hunkered down at a small restaurant, they all seemed content, not once did they stop laughing from Cory telling them humorous stories of what would happen to him back in his home world, as well as a few jokes. All except for Twilight, who looked worriedly at her food.

Rarity gave Twilight a worried look, "Are you alright dear, you look ever so worried about something, what may it be?"

"Its those, those Kyries, it just seemed that well, there might not be a way to stop them if they truly to attack, and I'm just-"

"Don't worry about it! Come on, Ultraman will be here if they come, so will Celestia and Luna, don't worry." Rainbow Dash said as she chewed her sandwich.

"I know, but I can't help but worry. If the elements could be turned to stone from, who knows what can happen..."

AppleJack patted her on the back, "Don't worry, we'll all get through this fit together, now sit down and enjoy the meal, yah hardly eaten all day,"

Twilight thought a little, "Yeah, your right. Maybe I should just relaxe."

Back at the castle, both Princess Luna and Celestia watched over the city from their balcony. It seemed peaceful, and ponies were out on the beautifully lit streets, everypony was out either going to a bar, gambling, dinning, or all three. All in all, everything seemed peaceful, but they both knew that there was more to what they could see.

Luna glanced at her sister, "Seems peaceful so far, sister" then glancing back at the city.

Celestia didn't look away from the streets, "I can only help but wonder."

Twilight and AppleJack and all the others were on their backs, laughing harder than they ever had before. Cory swapped the restroom signs at the public bathrooms, a very basic trick at home, but this was entirely new to these ponies.

AppleJack slowly got up, "Whew, I reckon I never laughed that hard in my life, you sure know how to make a good prank there Sugar cube."

Twilight and the rest got up after AppleJack, Pinkie and RainbowDash had tears in their eyes from laughing so hard.

"I gotta admit Cory, your beyond awesome when your sugar hyped!" said RainbowDash, giving a knuckle punch.

"Hahaha just gotta love yah CorCor! Bathroom signs, just rich!" Pinkie Pie was still on her back laughing.

Twilight yawned deeply, "Well, its getting awfully late. Don't you guys think we should rest for the night?"

Cory stretched his arms, "Yeah, that'd be pretty nice, I guess I've had enough for the night."

"Me too," AppleJack yawned, "I'm plum tuckered out.."

Without warning, they all heard a somewhat familiar voice. it did not sound sinister, but more like a demanding tone.

"Ponies of Cnaterlot, hear me now," The disembodied voice announced, "The time has come, for us Kyrie to reclaim you as ours! To reclaim this land as ours, as it rightfully is. You can give into our commands, or die refusing."

That was when Cory and his friends noticed that Luna and Celestia had landed right next to them, looking up, just looking for the Kyrie, but saw nothing.

Luna had grown tired of this "Show yourself Kyrie instead of hiding, why not face us. Truly if you were as powerful as you'd like to make your self out to be, then show yourself."

She soon got a response, " Until our needs are met, you will all die a mortifying death."

"What do you mean your needs?" Princess Celestia snapped loudly.

No answer, the being was gone. Within Cory's pocket, he felt energy glow from his spark lens. Not yet, he told himself. If he used it now without even seeing the enemy, It'd be a waste. Next to that, blowing his cover in front of everyone would be the worst possible thing for him at the moment.

"Ponies, the flames of hell shall erupt soon, and your Canterlot will be first to go, since it is you who refused! Within less than a minute, your town will be nothing but in flames!"

"What does he mean by, flames?" Fluttershy sat there quivering.

"Quickly, we must get out of here, come!" said Celestia. They were in the heart of the town, and knew that it is where the explosion shall occur. But there was one problem, RainbowDash. She was unable to keep up with them because of her injury, and she could only limp as fast as she could.

Luna flew back to help the injured Pegasus, helping her walk a little faster. there was only a matter of seconds left before the ground would literally explode, but suddenly, a large silver hand scooped up the two ponies, placing them away from the town square area. It was none other than Ultraman Tiga. Both Luna and Rainbow looked at Tiga, who came out of nowhere.

Tiga looked back at them, giving the two a slight nod before turning his attention to the ground below him. His hands glowed, and slowly energy particles drifted down to the ground, preventing the flames from engulfing the city.

"That's, that's, impossible.." Celestia said, looking in awe at what the warrior had just done.

"So you show yourself, Ultraman Tiga!" yelled that same demanding tone. Tiga looked down behind him, and saw a small humanoid figure on the ground infront of him.

"So, you come and ruin our plans, huh? Well, I knew it would happen. Tell me, you fight to protect a land that rightfully belongs to the Kyrie. We had our plans long before you even were Equestrias hero, and you come here and think your can just lead them? A bit impudent, don't you think?"

Tiga looked at his enemy, not taking his eyes off the small humanoid being for a minute.

The ground beneath the Kyrie began to glow, it began to burn, crimson flames surrounded him "Did you really think you could become earths protector without a fight? Well, I'll give you a fight you'll never forget! Ahahahaha!"

And with that, the kyrie grew to the size of Ultraman, the bright flames on his body soon died down. he was now the all powerful, Kyrieloid.

Celestia looked up at the new giant, "He must be matching his size, that way he can fight."

Tiga went into his battle pose, as did kyrieloid. They both ran towards eachother, both with similar intentions. Kyrieloid attempted to lash Tiga across his face, only to have his hand blocked by Tiga's forearm, as well as a punch to his face. Angered, kyrieloid lashed out once more, being blocked again, but delivered a strong kick to Ultraman's side, making the hero yelp from the shock of it. However, Tiga kept hold of Kyrieloids arm, using all his might, he tossed him over his shoulder, but Kyrie merely did a flip in the air, landing on his feet.

Tiga saw the advantage to strike while his back was turned, and he charged at the gnarled demon. Kyrieloid was more than aware of his enemies intentions, and delivered a spiining hook kick to Ultraman, sending him flying back into a building.

"Tiga!" cried out Twilight!

Whether he heard her words or not, the warrior was quickly back on his feet. Kyrieloid charged at him, and delivered a front kick to him, but Tiga leapt back away from him. Tiga then blocked countless number of punches before delivering a roundhouse to Kyries head, before shooting him with a small blast of energy shot from his hand. The attack stunned Kyrie long enough for Tiga to grab hold of him, lifting him over his head before throwing him to the ground with all his might.

Seeing the advantage, Tiga switched to his speed mode, his body turning to silver and a rich blue. He stood there in his battle pose, awaiting his adversaries next move. His enemy was up, and filled with anger and pure hatred, Kyrie attempted to return the favor, but Ultraman was faster, delivering a spinning hook kick to Kyrieloid within a split second. Kyrie yelped in surprise from the speed and agility of his enemy, but was then sent stumbling back from a side kick from Ultraman. Tiga landed several speed punches within the blink of an eye into Kyrieloids chest, causing Kyrieloid to fall onto his back.

Crowds of ponies came to watch the incredible seen. What power, what speed they all thought. Even RainbowDash could not believe how fast Tiga was.

Kyrieloid leapt in for a punch, but only to have his gut make contact make with Ultraman's shin, knocking the wind out of him. Kyrieloid's hand cackled with destructive energies, firing an energy blast at Ultraman. The hero swiftly jumped into the air, delivering a power crushing dropkick to Kyrieloid.

He had enough, Kyrieloid was losing, and he knew it. He tried to stand back up, but lacked the strength to do so.

Ultraman switched back to his Omni mode, it was time to end this. Thrusting his hands back, before shooting them out to form an X formation with them, Tiga slowly spread his arms apart, gathering energy through his blinking color timer. Making an upside down upper case T with his arms, Tiga fired the energy blast at Kyrieloid, stricking the demon, before blowing him to pieces. However, what was left of kyrieloid evaporated into the thin air, but was ignored by the hero.

He turned around to see a cheering crowd of thousands of ponies. He gave them all a nod before flying away into the air, into the starry night.

"That was AWESOME!" yelled RainbowDash, "He was just so, so FAST! Like i knew he was strong all but, Wow!"

"Yeeeeehaaww!" cried AppleJack, "I reckon that was the best fightin I ever seen."

"It was quite somethin," Said Celstia as she looked up at the sky. She was impressed. She knew that Ultraman was powerful, but this was, unfathomable.

Cory pushed through the crowd to rejoin his friends, "Hey guys, when i came back to check on things this crowd was here and, yeah, sorry!" he said.

"CorCor!" Cheered Pinkie Pie, "Did you see it!? It was amazing, Ultraman just defeated that, um, I forget its name, but you've should've been there! Oh how I wish you could've been there!"

Cory laughed, "Don't worry, I didn't miss a bit of that fight. I saw it all. Now, lets all go, we gotta get some sleep."

Celestia nodded in agreement, "I think its time for everypony to get a nights rest, we've all had a long day"

"And I simply must report back to my nighttime duties, you all go and rest." Added Luna.

The two princesses and the group of friends waked back to the castle. It was a long quarrel for all of them, and they were glad it was over, for now at least.

Chapter 4, End

Ending theme: Brave Love Tiga


	5. Chapter 5: Hang in there, Ultraman!

Chapter 5

Hang in there, Ultraman!

Intro Theme: Take me Higher

"Hurry up ya'll, we gotta get this here coal outta ground as soon a possible, Fall be comin soon an it be gettin rather chilly!" Shouted the head conductor of the miners. Ponies across Equestria were stocking up on the precious fossil fuel known as coal, it was extremely important to them in the chillier winter months, and those who did not have heating used it to bake food, as heat their homes in the winter. Many miners at this time of year were doing the back breaking labor of finding a way to get at it all.

However, the new invention of a fantastic machine called a strip miner was put to work on most fields. It cut the labor back greatly for the workers, and pretty much all they had to do was haul the wagons it dumped the coal into. The claw of the machine dug deep into the dirt, and bits of the ancient rock began to appear in the soil, they were getting close. Suddenly, the machine seemingly reached what they assumed was bed rock, as the claw could not dig through it.

"Give it some more power there!" shouted the eager site manager. The claw came down, bashing on what they thought was earth, when suddenly, the ground began to shake. Workers screamed as they ran this way and that, trying to get out of the site. Fissures appeared in the ground, and a deep bellow could be heard from beneath them. Rearing his upper body from the ground, was none other than the ancient monster, Gomora. Tons of dirt slid down off his body, as he released another earth shaking wail. He looked at the sun with bloodshot eyes, he had been dormant for thousands if not millions of years, and how wonderful it was to feel the sunlight on his skin.

"It, it It's a monster!" cried the miners as they ran from the beast, others were frozen in utter fear.

Gomora stepped out of the crater he formed from where he rose, shaking the leftover dirt off his thick leathery skin. That's when he looked down at the ponies, seeing them scatter away from him. Despite being a 55 meter tall monster, he was greatly curious about these creatures, having never seen anything like them before. However, they mattered very little to him, he was incredibly thirsty, and needed water and fast. Gomora rummaged through the mining site, crushing both ponies and equipment with each step he took.

Far, far away from where it occurred, Cory and AppleJack as well as Big Macintosh were busy collecting apple's from the trees. This was entirely new to Cory, but found it a great way to practice his kicking techniques, the ones he remembered at least. Since he came here, Cory had not once ate a food that had they very least of fat, which turned him into a fit and able bodied youth, and there wasn't a muscle on him that wasn't toned. With not an ounce of fat on his body, Cory felt great about himself.

"Them are some pretty fancy kicks yah there bucko," Macintosh said as he passed by with his wagon.

Cory wiped the sweat from his brow, "Thanks, learned them all a long time ago".

As soon as Cory said this, he suddenly felt a strange tingling in him, the same feeling he got the last few times a monster appeared. This meant there was definitely trouble, somewhere out there, and he sensed it. After becoming one with Tiga, he could sense many other things besides monsters, in fact he could read other ponies like a book.

AppleJack walked up to Cory from behind, "Ya'll OK there sugarcube? You look awfully worried bout somethin"

Cory shook his head, "Oh, yeah, I'm fine, just zoned out for awhile"

Applejack giggled, "You got the loneliest expression sometimes there partner, but if ya'll ever need anythin, just come to me"

Cory nodded, "Thanks"

He turned around to see the little filly AppleBloom approaching him. Cory with a passion loved AppleBloom, she was by far one of the cutest things he had ever seen, her, Scootaloo, and Sweetie belle. He couldn't help but smile to see her waddle up to him on her stubby legs.

She looked up at him with her big Reddish orange eyes"Granny Smith said that you guys can come in for some lunch, she made it specially cause you were here workin,".

Cory smiled, Yeah, i could go for some food. What about you AJ?"

AppleJack nodded in agreement, "Me too, I'mma bout starved."

Suddenly, they heard the sound of what was a small motorized scooter racing up the hill. Sure enough, it was AppleBlooms two friends, Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle.

"Cory, AppleBloom, AppleJack, hey!" the two said in unison.

"AppleBloom, you ready for another day of crusading?" Scootaloo eagerly asked.

"We've got all sorts of different things sorted out for the day, were totally gonna get out Cutie Marks this time!" Sweetie Belle cheerfully announced.

"Yeah, lets go!" she then turned to Cory, "Bye guys, I'll see ya'll this evenin!" And with that she hopped on the scooter with her friends and sped off.

"Move your Caboose!" shouted granny Smith who was standing in the doorway of the house.

"We best be goin, I know were both hungry" said AppleJack.

While they sat down enjoying their meal, Cory couldn't help but think what that tingling was about this time.

"Um, Cory, you gonna eat that pie?" Asked Big Macintosh.

Cory glanced at it his pie, "Want half of it?"

"Eeyup." Big Mac replied.

When lunch was over, and after a few more hours of work, it was getting fairly late, and AppleJack, Cory, and Mac were finished with the daily chores.

Applejack looked towards that dirt road, "Now where in the hay is AppleBloom at? She said she'd be back here no later than six.."

Soon both Cory and AppleJack could hear the sound of a small scooter, and sure enough it was the three crusaders. "Take her inside Cory, I'mma go check and see what Big Macintosh is up to."

They stopped right in front of them, the three of them looking very disappointed.

"So,find anything out today?" Cory asked.

Scootaloo hung her head low, "We tried everything, bee keeping, carpentry, nothing worked..."

Sweetie Belle looked at AppleBloom as she got off the scooter, "We'll see you tomorrow AppleBloom..."

As the two fillies sped off, Cory looked down at AppleBloom, her little body was shaking with sobs. He squatted down next to the little pony, seeing her like this broke his heart.

"Ey, comeone there, don't worry, from what Ive learned you'll get one eventually".

Tears rolled down her cheecks, "It's not fair, it's just not fair..." She was starting to lightly cry.

Cory scooped up the little filly in his arms, tickling her soft yellow stomach, making her squirm and begin to laugh. He wiped away her tears, and patted her on the head, "There, now that's the happy little AppleBloom I know. Come on, it's time we headed inside."

An hour later it was time for Cory to go back to Sugar Cube corner, as that technically was his home while he lived in their world. "See yah guys, I'll help yah out on the next harvest!"

Applejack waved back, "Thanks Cory, you been a great help helpin us!"

Far away in the royal castle, Luna sat in her throne, eyes closed. She was no longer there, her mind looked over her land, like her sister and the sun, she could use the moon as some sort of eyes. Both her and her sister have been watching it for days, a strange, large object approaching the earth, rapidly getting closer. They were both unsure of what it was, but sensed something sinister about it.

Far from the castle, Gomora wandered upon a large lake. He could smell the water away for miles, and he bent over, greedily drinking it, taking in huge gulps. The water was like instant energy, making him feel and grow stronger. Taking in his fill of water, he turned away to search for some source of food, but then he sensed something else.

Looking behind him, he was what seemed to be a large ball of flames falling clear out of the sky, before it crash landed in the water. Water splashed in every direction, causing the surrounding woods to become flooded. Gomora stumbled back in surprise from what had just occurred, but kept his eyes locked on the object in the water.

It was no meteorite, slowly raising his head to the sky was the Cybernetic beast Ligatron, water pouring off his impenetrable armor. He has been searching for a planet for quite some time now, one where he could replenish his energy. He released a mechanical and beastly roar towards the stars above before turning to face Gomora, equally surprised as Gomora to see such a being. He examined Gomora through his electrical eye, taking in every last detail.

Gomora was shocked to see such a being, but felt threatened by this new monster, and readied himself for a great battle. Ligatron bashed his claws together, waiting for his adversary to make his first move, and so he did. Gomora swung his tail at Ligatron, making the cyborg stumble back a bit, but he quickly recovered. The dinosaur tried a different tactic, and charged, attempting to head butt Ligatron in the stomach, but suddenly felt an agonizing burning in his shoulder, followed by an small explosion on the affected area. He reared back and pawed at the burnt and smoking flesh as Ligatron let loose another laser beam from his claws, striking Gomora again in the chest.

Seeing his chance, he charged at the wounded dinosaur, repeatedly bashing him with his claws, but received a good swipe to the face, Gomora's claws scarping across the mechanical beings face. Angered, Ligatron brought down both of his claws with all his might onto Gomora, making the ancient monster collapse to the ground, causing him shriek in pain as ligatron kicked him away. As soon as he tried to get up, another laser beam lanced into his flesh, making Gomora release a throat shredding cry, then soon felt another lash across his body, slightly drawing blood. Gomora would not give up, he swung his tail, this time knocking Ligatron off his feet, but only for a few cyborg was quickly back on his feet, and his forearms were glowing with blue energy, releasing another powerful energy beam from his hands, hitting Gomora in his previously wounded shoulder.

He collapsed, he had enough of this, and his life blood poured from his injuries. He got up one last time, landing a powerful punch on Ligatron, but this was quickly shaken off as Ligatron swung his claw with all his might, slicing open Gomora's throat.

He hit the ground with a thud, and was dead in seconds, as his enemy stood over him, bashing his claws together and roaring in victory. Ligatron the remembered what he came for, energy. He was not sure if there were any energy plants of some sort on this planet.

He lumbered through the hilly area, smashing through rocks and small mountaisn that stood in his way, then he noticed some electrical lines. He could sense the energy that surged through the wires, making him crave it even more. Ligatron placed his claw on the sides of the metal power pole, and slowly began absorbing the energy, feeling the energies surge through his body.

The more he fed off of it, the more powerful he became. After Celestia knows how long of feeding, his hunger for energy was satisfied for the time being, Ligatron would go look elsewhere for looking for a different type of energy source. The jets on his back ignited, thrusting him at mach 3 through the air, Ligatron bellowed, his roar could be heard for miles around.

Luna watched the battle through the eyes of the moon, she was in terrible shock at the monsters incredible power. She had hoped that they would both die while fighting, this however was not at all the case. She immediately ran to her sisters bedroom where she slept, "Sister! You must awake, there is great danger for all of Equestria!"

Celestia immediately awoke from her sleep, "Where has it landed, Luna?"

"I don't know, but it is not far from Ponyville"

Princess Celestia thought of all the possibilities of what this thing might do to the town. "I must warn Twilight about this immediately,"

While Twilight and Spike slept, the young Dragon released a large belch of fire, and out came a scroll. Twilight awoke, surprised to receive a letter this late at night.

Spike scratched his head, confused he asked "A letter from the Princess? This late?"

His mentor tried to get a better look at the scroll, "Read it to me Spike,"

"Twilight, when the morning arrives, immediately gather your friends, a great monster has appeared not far from ponyville, and I urge you to investigate who and what it is at once, Yours truly, Princess Celestia."

Twilight raised an eyebrow, "Another monster?"

"Yeah, I don't know they're coming from either," replied Spike.

"Either way the Princess needs us, I'll be getting ready for the morning, you stay a-"

She was cut off by her protege, "Can I come along?" he asked, "If that's ok of course..."

Twilight was puzzled, "Why would you want to Spike?"

He twiddled his thumbs, "Well to be honest, I really wanna see this Ultraman actually fight, RainbowDash and Pinkie Pie keep on telling me stories about him and, I just wanted to see it for myself, yah know?"

Twilight was packing her satchel with a I spell books, "Spike as much as I know you wanna see it, it's way too dangerous, even the likes of me shouldn't be going out there"

Spike wouldn't stop there, "Aw come on Twilight, just this once?"

Twilight sighed at the little dragon, "Fine, you can come, but stay close to me when we get close to this supposed monster."

"No prob Twilight!"

The next morning, Cory awoke to Pinkie Pie nudging his shoulder with her hoof, "Cory quick! Twilight needs us all downstairs!"

"Downstairs? For what?" he said while stretching his arms.

"I dunno, beats me silly! Come one, lets go!" and with that she bounced down the stairs.

When Cory came down, he saw the Mane six along with Spike, all in a circle. Cory took a seat next to Pinkie Pie and RainbowDash.

"Alright guys, we've got a big problem, apparently a monster has appeared and is heading towards Ponyville as we speak. We all need to work together if were gonna be able to stop this thing, or die trying, maybe..."

Fluttershy's eyes perked up, "Wait, did y-you say a, a m-m-monster!?"

RainbowDash rolled her eyes, "Come one Fluttershy, if were gonna be able to save Ponyville, were all gonna have to do this together."

"But, but, I can hardly stand a dragon let alone a big, scarey, monster!" she squeaked.

Cory patted her on the back, "Look, I know your scared, I mean, we all are too, kinda, but you've been there with us before when these things showed up, and, I know you can do it again,"

Fluttershy lifted her head back up, "Ok, I'll go.."

Twilight nodded her head, "Good, lets go everypony!"

When they set out, it was awhile before they found any signs of the monster, except for a crush electric pole and some downed wires. Suddenly they heard loud stomping foot steps, whatever it was, it was extremely large. It was definitely getting closer. Twilight turned to her protege, "Alright Spike, remember, stay behind me.

They were half way up the small mountain to see what was occurring on the other side, but Ligatron peered over the small mountain, releasing a deafening roar to them. Fluttershy squealed and attempted to flee, but this only caught Ligatron's attention, making him lumber after the small Pegasus.

Spike hid behind Twilight, "Oh no, that thing is after Fluttershy!"

"Oh no he isn't!" Said RainbowDash, she flew to face level with Ligatron, "Ey you! back off!"

Fast as lightning, Rainbow flew in circles around Ligatron, causing a small cyclone to blow around him. He could not see through the dust, nor could he focus on the small pest, but he simply kept marching forwards. RainbowDash quickly halted, finally realizing her tactic was doing her no good.

Despite his friends yelling at him to come back, Cory ran after Fluttershy to get her, he knew that she would never get away from that beast. He sprinted through the woods, not stopping till he saw her yellow body.

"Fluttershy!" he yelled, running towards her. he knelt down next to her, she was not dead, but simply passed out from fear. But then he realized, he had left the others unprotected. This was where Cory would take matters all into his hands. Pulling the Spark lens from his pocket, he pressed the switch, consuming his body in a blinding light.

Ligatron was walking after the other ponies, that was all he needed to do to keep up with them. But tehe out of nowhere, Ultraman Tiga landed in front of Ligatron, blocking of his path.

The ponies and Spike made a safe distance away from the two giant beings, all were relieved to see Ultraman was there to help.

"So, Twilight, is that, Ultraman...?" asked Spike.

"Yeah, that's him alright!" shouted RainbowDash! "Get ready for the awesomest fighting you'll ever see there Spike!"

Ligatron kept walking towards Tiga, seemingly not noticing him, that was when the hero of light delivered a powerful flying side kick to Ligatrons stomach, making him bellow from the shock of the attack. Before Ligatron could slam with claws down onto Tiga, the hero was already back up, delivering three powerful knee strikes to Ligatron's gut, but was swatted away with his claw.

The cyborg fired a laser at Tiga, but he quickly dodged it, rolling to his right side.

As soon as tiga was back up, Ligatron was already on the offense, bashing him about with his claws, but then received a front kick from Tiga, as well as a roundhouse to his side. But Ligatron's armor shook off these attacks, and knocked away the Ultra once more.

From behind a grove of tree's, Fluttershy ran as fast as she could back towards her friends, "Fluttershy, oh thank heavens your alright!" cried Rarity.

"But wait," said RainbowDash, "Wheres Cory?"

Tiga released a small bullet of blue energy, striking Ligatron in the shoulder, making him roar in pain as bits of armor were blown off from the area. The light on his head flashed, causing a great explosion to occur in front of Ultraman.

It would take alot more than this to put Tiga down, rising from the flames before turning into his Power Mode, his bodies muscle's tripling in mass, and strength, now he was ready to fight. Going into battle pose, he charged towards Ligatron, and the gnarled space robot charged back, but one swift punch was more than enough for to send Ligatron stumbling before falling onto his back. Ultraman Tiga saw the advantage, he jumped onto Ligatron, body slamming the beast so hard that the whole ground shook.

Grabbing onto two of the three horns on Ligatron's head, Tiga raised the beasts head back before slamming it into to ground, cracking his adversaries cybernetic eye. Tiga jumped onto the monsters back, showering him with punches that dented his armor.

Spike was getting an adrenaline rush from the excitement of this fight, "Yeah,! You show him Ultraman!"

The others pony were cheering as the Tiga warrior was bashing in Ligatron's armor. The monster would not accept defeat, activating his booster jets, he knocked Tiga off his back, blowing him a significant distance away from him.

When Tiga got bback to his feet, Ligatron was already up, angered. From all the worlds he's been to, not once has any being do so much as even lay a hand on him.

Ultraman Tiga new that it was time he finished this, thrusting his hands down, he gathered energy for the Delacium light stream, but as soon as he threw it at the monster, a blue laser beam struck him in the chest, making him barely miss his target. The attack grazed Ligatron's shoulder, melting it, nearly rendering his right arm useless.

He released another laser beam, this time knocking Tiga to his knee's. Ligatron ran towards Tiga, swiging his claw at him, only to have it blocked by Ultraman, but he battered him in the back his his other claw, then striking him in the back and front, knocking him onto his back.

Ligatron kicked Ultraman away from him, making his color timer blink. Ultraman turned around to see Ligatron dig his claws into his his sides, lifting him off the ground.

Twilight and her friends looked in pure disbelief, "He's losing, and everything he's doing doesn't even hurt the monster, can't he help him out?" RainbowDash asked Twilight

Rarity closed her eyes, "Girls, this.. This just might be the end..."

Spike ran up closer to the two giants, "Come on Ultraman! Your just gonna let that thing win? I thought you were meant to be our hero!?" he shouted.

Ultraman heard his words, looking at the small little creature. Suddenly, from deep within him, the concious of Cory kicked in. No, he would never give in, he looked at his friends, he would never give up.

Twilight joined Spike, "I know you can do it, I know you can protect us, I know you can lead us, just don't give up! We believe you can win this!"

Tiga grabbed Ligatrons claws, pulling them apart from his waist, before kicking him in the chest, knocking him clean off his feet. Not wasting a minute, Ultraman Tiga switched to his Omni mode, and started to charge his Alpha Stream. Ligatron was about to fire another laser beam, but Ultraman already fired his weapon, hitting Ligatron square in the chest, causing radiated destructive energies to rip him apart from the inside out.

His body went limp, falling onto his back slowly, Ligatron let out one last roar before blowing into thousands of pieces, bits of metal and organic material flying in every direction.

"Alright yeah! Woohoo!" cried Everypony.

Tiga nodded to the small creatures before taking off into the clouds above. He knew they were finally safe once more.

Cory came jogging across what was a battle field to his friends, they all hugged him, one great big group hug.

While they walked back home, Spike kept going on and on about the fight, "And then he turned red, throwing that giant monster around like a rag doll, and then he used that laser to just, just blow him to pieces!"

AppleJack turned to the little dragon, "Calm down there sport, we all seen what happened."

"Yeah I know but, man, what I'd do to see it all again!"

Everyone including Cory just laughed as they just walked down the dirt rode towards Ponyville. Cory smiled and laughed with them, knowing they could all sleep peacefully tonight.


	6. Chapter 6: First Contact

Chapter 6

First contact

Intro theme: Take me Higher

It was another sunny day, the air had a gentle breeze, everypony seemed to be out enjoying the beautiful sunlight. It was days like this when Cory would play football with Spike and RainbowDash, in their usual large flat open field. The other ponies were usually too slow, or had no interest in playing with them, so it was a pass time sport for the three of them.

"Hey Spike, catch!" yelled Cory.

Before the purple dragon could jump to catch the ball, RainbowDash swooped down, stealing the pass and speeding towards her goal.

"Yah gotta be faster than that Spike, Football isn't about catching, it's about speed,"

As soon as she finished her sentence, Cory tackled her, stealing the football. "And where I come from, tackling!" and with thta, he sprinted full speed to the opposite side of the field.

RainbowDash flew infront of him in the blink of an eye, "Oh no you don't!" she said.

He kept running, blind siding her, and quickening his pace. "Touchdown!"

Him and Spike high fived as Rainbow got back to her hooves, "Heh, nice game, next time I won't go as easy" giving cory a smile and a wink.

"Sounds like a plan"

However, their game was interrupted from Derpy Hooves flying in, " Oh hey, uh, RainbowDash, the Pegasus's wanted me to get you for something, um, something important"

Ugh, Derpy, do I seriously have to? Whats going wrong now? It's the third time this week those feather brains needed help!"

As if not hearing Rainbow, she clumsily flapped over and landed next to Cory, "Ooohhhh, Footballl, can I play? Me and my uhh, daddy always used to playy this"

Cory scratched his head, "Um, yeah, course you can." How could he say no, aside from the mane six, the crusaders, and a few other ponies, Derpy was one of the few that accepted Cory. It was a fact that most of them in town were still quite suspicious and afraid of him, and he knew it. There was even a pony at the market that forbid-ed him from coming near his stand, in fear that he would "Scare away his customers".

Derpy clapped her hooves, "Yaayyy, thanks Cory!"

"So um, you and RainbowDash are on a team, and me and Spike will go against you guys."

Derpy flew back into the air, "Ohhhhh, now i remember why I came here! RainbowDash, there's this really weird um, cloud thingy near Ponyville. We don't think its a storm one, no pony has been making anymore storm ones, I think"

RainbowDash rolled her eyes, "Ugh, so the cloudsdale factory is acting up again? Man, when will they get their stuff sorted out? Sorry guys, gotta fly, I'll catch you guys later!"

At this point Cory and Spike were just passing the ball back and forth, "Alright Dash, see yah" Spike said as he received a pass.

As RainbowDash and Derpy took off, it wasn't long before they saw what seemed to be a thunder head, but it was, smaller. Barely the size of a cumulus cloud. Next to that, it was to low to the ground.

"So this is the cloud?" asked RainbowDash

Derpy scratched her head, "Yeah, I think so."

Dash was confused, "This doesn't really look like a normal thundercloud, they make these things into much smaller pieces"

Dash slowly flapped over to get a closer look, but not to close to where a stray lighting bolt may strike her. She flew a bit closer to investigate, but when she did, a large, gnarled face of a monster peered out of the cloud, releasing a distinct and terrifying roar, it's bright yellow glowing eyes fixed on RainbowDash.

"Ahh! Derpy, lets get outta here!"

The blue Pegasus screamed, nearly losing her stability in the air. She sped away from the cloud as fast as she could, not once looking back, with Derpy surprisingly keeping up pretty well.

"Twilight, I better go tell Twilight!" she thought to herself.

Derpy went her separate way, and soon Dash she arrived at the Library, breaking through the door, there she saw Spike and Twilight sitting down for lunch. Twilight used to her magic to set down her sandwhich, " Um, RainbowDash, you ok?"

The shaken up Pegasus could hardly speak, "Twilight! Twilight you gotta listen to me! That dark cloud, its, there's, there's a monster in it! That cloud is a monster!"

Twilight looked at her frightened friend, "A monster?" for a moment Twilight thought to herself, "What did this monster look like"

"It had teeth the size of a pony, and two big yellow eyes!"

Twilight thought for a minute, RainbowDash usually never flies away from a "monster", whatever it was, it had to have been huge. "Hm, lets go check it out, Spike, have you seen Cory?"

"Yeah, but I think he's back at Pinkie's helping her bake muffins for later" Spike's eyes lit up, "Wait, if theres a monster the, Twilight! Can i come and help!?"

The purple Unicorn rolled her eyes, "Spike, your just coming in hopes that Ultraman will show up so you can watch the fight"

"And your point is?"

"Fine, you can come."

"Awesome!"

Twilight levitated a book over to her, looking through a page "Luckily for me, I've been practicing a spell that gives me the ability to possibly talk to these monsters, Hopefully it works, now lets go!"

Soon after gathering their recruits, they all me at the town square, even The Crusaders came to help them.

"So, why were we all called here again?" Asked Sweetie Belle.

"Cause we need all the help we an get to convince that monster up there to go away, and leave peacefully. I've worked on a spell that could give me the ability to communicate with it."

Fluttershy quivered, "Um, why do we have to do all of these, doesn't the Princess know that I'm afraid of monsters?"

Pinkie Pie jumped infront of the cowering pegasus, "Come on Fluttershy! Remember that little song I sang to you guys when we all first met? Do you? No? OK!"

Before she could sing the first word, AppleJack covered her mouth, preventing her, "Look Fluttershy, we all know your scared, but yah gotta bear with us with this, yah hear?"

Fluttershy only whimpered, and but before Twilight could continue, they heard the screams of ponies from the other side of town.

Twilight lead them to where the screaming was coming from, "Come on everypony, lets go, and quick!"

Coming down from the black mist was a large beast that resembled a bipedal Manta Ray, it's eyes were a glowing dark yellow, saliva dripping from his mouth. It has been a long trip for his species, drifting on the solar winds, looking for a suitable planet with a sustainable food supply, even if it was temporary. Gazoto had no home, he was a nomadic predator, as well as the strongest of his species. While up in the atmosphere of this planet, he devoured the weather Gazoto's, making him grow monstrous, and powerful, but now they were all gone, and he needed to feed his young from within him.

He smelled food, and lumbered towards the town, his eyes fixing on the small ponies that fled from him. Saliva dripped from his mouth as he stared at them hungrily, noticing one trip not to far from him, and he quickly caught up to it, before bending down and devouring the unfortunate pony. Of course, this small pony would not do the trick, he would need a whole village of these delectable creatures to satisfy his hunger. Releasing a blood chilling screech, he made his way into the village, houses and shops crumbling under his feet.

When the group caught sight of the creature, they saw the stomach turning display, Rarity stumbled back behind the group, her body trembling, "Now just how in all of Equestria are we gonna be able to handle that!?"

Twilight bit her lip, ideas going in and out of her head, "Spread out everypony! I've got an idea! I'll try and communicate with it while you guys try to lead it away from the town, Applejack, try to lasso the monster, or distract it!"

When every pony went they're own way, Twilight ran a little closer to the Gazoto, who was still chewing yet another pony. "Please work," she said as her horn glowed purple.

"Monster, who ever you are, can you hear me?" She said.

Suddenly Gazoto stopped what he was doing, looking around to see who had spoken to him.

"I think its working" thought Twilight, "Down here, please, who are you, why have you come here?"

Gazoto caught sight of her, releasing a few squawks in reply to her. In her head, Twilight could hear the monster speak,

"Gazoto, like it here."

"Yes! It's working!" thought Twilight, "Gazoto, is that your name?" she asked.

"Gazoto, come to eat"

Twilight thought of other questions, "Gazoto, could you please, um, stop attacking my friends?"

"Friends...?"

"Yes, the ponies are my friends, you and me are also friends."

"Friends, are a treat" said Gazoto.

This response sent chills down her spine, "Um, What was that?"

"Friends are good for Gazoto to eat" the monster began to salivate at the thought of more food.

"This isn't going anywhere," Twilight thought to herself. She heard heavy foot steps , looking up, she saw Gazoto approaching her, "My friend" he said.

Twilight was frozen in fear, not able to move, only managing to choke in a scream. Gazoto was about to bend over and gorge on the purple Unicorn, when suddenly a barrage of cakes hit him. Squawking in surprise and confusion, he turned to his right to the Sweetie Belle, AppleBllom, Scootaloo and Spike catapulting pastries to distract him.

"Run Twilight, go now while you still can!" shouted Spike. Twilight broke from her trance, and galloped as fast as she could from the vile monster. Gazoto saw this, and began walking after his meal, he was not gonna let his new "friend" get away from him. Suddenly, a rope suddenly made its way around on of his flipper like arms, tightening around it. AppleJack lassoed another rope around the same arm, tying them to a tree. Gazoto yanked his arm back, uprooting the branch and biting off the ropes from his arm. he was starting to grow annoyed by this.

Cory was helping other Ponies evacuate, directing them to the outskirts of town, and assisting elderly ponies,young fillies and colts that were lost find their parents. But he thought to himself, "I can't help by doing this, I need to transform"

He found an alley free of ponies, pulling out his Spark Lens. Raising it into the air, he pressed the relic's switch, activating the transformation, becoming the warrior of light, Ultraman Tiga.

Jumping into the air, Tiga landed infront of the startled space monster. Tiga deleivered a side kick to Gazoto's chest, making him stumble back. Roaring is surprise, he quickly felt a front kick as well as a roundhouse to his side, this time angering him and fueling his desire to fight. On all the planets Gazoto has been on, never has he feltt and endured such forse from any being.

"Look" shouted Spike, the three crusaders looking to where he was pointing, "It's Ultraman Tiga!" the three of them shouted.

Pinkie pie joined in, "Ultraman Tiga whoopee!"

Tiga jumped at Gazoto, grabbing hold of his head, landing a few chops before tossing Gazoto away from him. Despite this, Gazoto was quick to get back to his feet. Despite this, Tiga grabbed hold of one of his arms, tossing Gazoto over his shoulder. Ultraman was easily winning. Leaping on top of the beast, Tiga brought down a couple of powerful chops with his hand, each one making Gazoto cry out in pain, but one of his flailing arms made contact his Ultraman's head, kocking him off of him.

Ultraman quickly got back up, as did Gazoto. Ultraman spun Three hundred sixty degrees, landing a spinning hook kick to Gazoto's chest, causing him to double over, his face instantly making contact with Ultraman's knee. knocking out a few of his teeth.

When he looked back up, Ultraman's hand glowed with purple energy. Punching Gazoto with that hand, the energies surged throughout the monster's body, nearly frying the inside of him, the force was enough to knock Gazoto clean off his feet. With his eyes going dark, Gazoto was dead, at least he appeared to be. Tiga turned around, but before he could take off, Gazoto's eyes glowed yellow, and he immediately stood up. Tiga turned around to see Gazoto right behind him, but before he could react, the beast locked his mouth onto Tiga's arm, his teeth piercing his armor like skin.

Ultraman yelped in pain as the teeth shredded his flesh, but the more he tried to pull away, the worse the wound mane six watched in disbelief as their hero bled light from his arm. However, Ultraman knew that if he didn't resist, he'd surely lose his entire arm. His hand cackling with energy, he landed another punch to Gazoto's face, blasting out one of the gnarled monster's eyes. Gazoto reared back, blood pouring from his wounded socket, as Tiga fell to one knee, holding his wounded arm. He glanced behind him to see bolts of energy surge through Gazoto, and some sort sort of blue energy collecting in his throat. A plasma ball made its way to Ultraman, but he swiftly dodged it despite his injury, and switched to his speed mode. He jumped into the air, flying towards the sun, with Gazoto giving chase, and with his injury, Ultraman was losing speed and energy.

Scootaloo was growing sick with worry, " Oh no, that things gaining on him!"

Spike clenched his fists, "He can't fly with that injury, it's a no win situation!"

Twilight bit her lip, "Come on, Ultraman..."

Gazoto released one more plasma ball, with Ultraman barely dodging it. Another one zoomed by his head, barely missing him. If one of those struck him and he fell to the ground, he'd be done for, but he couldn't give up just yet. The closer he got to the sun, the more his wound healed. Another ball grazed Tiga's shoulder, making him yelp in surprise, he looped around, this time flying Gazoto head on. His fist glowed with energy once more, and at the speed of sound, Tiga's hand made contact with Gazoto, knocking him from the air and sending the gnarled beast plummeting into the ground below.

Tiga landed shortly after, going into a battle pose as he awaited the creature to stand up once more. As gazoto groggily got back up, his body charged up with energy once more. Knowing what would happen next, Ultraman gathered light energy into his fore arms, before tossing the radiated bolts at lightning speed, striking Gazoto square in the chest. Roaring in agony, Gazoto fell to his back, exploding into thousands of pieces.

Everypony cheered, turning to face the crowd of ponies, Tiga gave them a thumbs up before taking off into the sunset. Cory soon ran up to meet his friends once more.

Pinkie Pie jumped up and down cheering, "Yippee whoohoo! He did it! He did it! He won!"

AppleJack peddled her front hooves in the air, "Yeeehaw! Now that there was some good fightin!"

Fluttershy looked up and smiled with the rest of her friends, she too was equally happy.

"Hey, what are those?" Asked Sweetie Belle and AppleBloom.

From the crater of where Gazoto was killed, small stingray like creatures fluttered up into the skies.

"I dunno, the look like..." Twilight couldn't for the life of her make out what they were, Nopony or Cory could. But they knew that the threat was over for now. Or was it? Couldn't there be more Gazoto's? This question did not pass through any of their heads. But, their town, part of it was in ruins, either crushed or burned from the plasma balls.

Rarity looked on, "But, what about the city? That monster almost destroyed a fourth of it.."

Cory patted the back of her neck, "Don't worry, we'll all work together to fix it, every last bit of it."

Pinkie did a few small hops,"Cupcake party at Sugarcube corner! Lets go everypony!"

That idea sounded like a good one to almost everypony, and the mane six and the Crusaders, as well as Cory and Spike, went to have their small celebration.

Chapter 6, End

Ending theme: Brave Love Tiga


	7. Chapter 7: Poultry from Hell

Ultraman Tiga Chapter 7

Poultry from Hell

Intro Theme: Take me Higher

It was evening, Celestia watched as her sun set below the Horizon, soon her sister would awaken and take care of the night. She has had a long day. Since the arrival of Golza and melba, she would watch over her land constantly, and her sister would do the same for the night. For some reason, this was her favorite part of the day, to just see everything slowly rest for the night. She cared for all her subjects, and wished them all a peaceful rest for the night. As she turned to walk back into her room, she could've swore she saw a bright flash streak across the sky behind her. She told herself it was just a shooting star, but when she turned around to look, she saw a ball of glowing light energy slowly float down to the balcony. Her eyes squinted from how bright the light was, but when the light took on the form of a humanoid figure, her horn glowed with energy, was ready to defend herself.

She heard a mans voice say, "Do not be alarmed" the figure extended out a hand, to the Princess, as if trying to convince her that he was not here to fight. Regardless, Celestia would not let her guard down.

Celestia horn flared with energy "Who are you, and, what do you want?"

The light from the figure faded, revealing a red and silver being, several bumps ran down his chest , one row on each Pectoral. He was similar to Tiga, but different in a lot if ways.

" I come from a star you may call Nebula M78, a distant land. I was observing your civilization, and I grew curious about you beings. I am here to simply observe you, and, I have come for an even greater purpose."

Celestia still tensed up, "And that would be?" She thought to herself, Who was this man? Or, being.

Zoffy looked towards the stars, "I feel that there are far greater powers out there, some more than your hero hero can handle on his own." He turned to face Celestia, "I need to unite with you, in order for me to be active on your planet. That way in times of your hero's need, we may fight together as one. But do not worry. I will do nothing to control your thoughts, emotions, anything."

Celestia thought about it for a moment, she sensed truth from this mysterious being."Very well, we may unite, as one. Just as long as you keep your promise."

The being outstretched a silver hand to the Princess, in it, was a round Scarlet bracelet, "Let me see your hoof" said the Silver man.

"Celestia lifted her from right leg off the ground, enough for him to place the bracelet on her ankle. When he was finished, Celestia looked at the metallic band, taking in every detail. "What is this?" She asked.

"Use it, when Tiga cannot fight on his own." He turned around , looking up to the sky.

"Wait!" Celestia shouted, "What's your name?"

The Silver man glanced back at the White Pony, "Commander, Commander Zoffy."

"Zoffy..." The princess said to herself.

"And yours?" He asked her back.

"You may call me Celestia, Princess Celestia."

"Princess Celestia, I'll be sure to remember that" And with that, he morphed back into a ball of light, flying away towards the stars above.

Celestia watched as the light faded into the night sky, still wondering who and what this man truly was.

Luna walked onto the Balcony, " Sister, your still awake? You must rest, as it is I who will watch over the night"

"Celestia nodded to her sister, and walked back into the castle to her bedroom. There she placed the braclet on her nightstand, and rifted off into a deep sleep.

Back in Ponyville at Sugarcube corner, Cory layed sleeping in his bedroom with Pinkie Pie. Since his room was in repair from what occurred when both him and Spike tried a science experiment, he slept in her room.

While he slept, Pinkie pie came up to his right side, whispring into his ear, "Pssst, Cory, Psssst!"

Cory opened his eyes slowly, "What Pinkie? I'm tryin to sleep, I got a big day with helping Fluttershy tomorrow.."

"Ok, I guess you don't wanna help me make night cakes!"

Cory snapped awake, "Night cakes?"

"Yep, with extra cream filling!"

Cory sat up in bed, "So um, about them cakes?"

The two of them went to the kitchen and began preparing their midnight snack. Out of all the things Cory and Pinkie would bake, Night cakes were Cory's favorite.

Pinkie tossed Cory a pair of oven mits, "Hey Cory, catch!"

Cory caught them, and removed the tray of mint chocolate eclair like pastries from the oven, while he sat them on the stove top to let them cool, Pinkie Pie took in a deep whiff, "Mmmm, your the best baking buddy ever! I mean no offense but how can you cook so well since your a guy, well I mean most stallions around here can barely bake so I was just wondering and-"

Cory cut her off there, "Me and my mom always used to bake... Well, my, Birth mother..." he hung his head low. Memories of him and his family flashed through his head at that moment, he didn't even realize he had tears streaming down his face.

Pinkie Pies ears flopped down, "Awww, don't be sad" she gave Cory a tight hug, "Come on, lets have some cakes"

Far in the volcanic mountains of Equestria, a large resting ground for dragons slept. Remains of ponies and griffons, and other prey animals scattered the area. Every dragon was sleeping, all except for a group of young teenage dragons, who were playing hacky sack with a large diamond. However, when the large brown one tried to knock it to the next person, he swallowed it accidentally.

The red one shook his head slowly, "Nice goin! Now what're we gonna do!?"

The purple scaled one stood up, "I know, how about we tell some creepy stories?"

The red one thought for a bit, "Ehh, sure why not.. Not like we got anything better to do anyways."

The purple one started off with the story of the great dragon hunter, one who would hunt dragons, and use their scales as his body armor. Every dragon shivered, all except for the red one.

"Really guys? It's not that scarey. I've got an even better one. Ready for this?"

His peers leaned forwards to hear his tale, "I'm gonna tell you about the legend of the monster, Birdon..."

Every Dragon gasped, "Is th-that the monster that used t-to eat, D-D-Dragons?" quivered the blonde haired one.

"Legend has it, that he'd eat an entire adult dragon in one meal, the, it would munch on the younger ones, just for a snack!"

The fat brown one burped flames from his nervousness, and the whole group laughed.

The Volcano that was near them suddenly started to tremble, slowly hot magma began to flow from the top, before spewing out on it, Awakening the sleeping dragons. Through the rumble and the cracking sound of fissures forming, there was a loud, ear splitting cry. Rising from the top of the volcano was the volcano bird, Birdon. flapping his wings, he flew away from the erupting volcano, but with his heat resistant skin covered in lava. An Alpha male Dragon saw the great bird approaching him, breathing flames, warning the creature to stay away. Birdon payed it no attention, and landed in front of the giant reptile, releasing another high pitched screech. This time the dragon breathed a full stream of flames at Birdon, but the Avian beasts skin resisted the attack, and the bird monster released his own stream of flames.

The dragon howled in agony as his skin bubbled and blistered, these flames were hotter that lava, more than the dragon's scales could take, but it didn't end there. When the Dragon attempted to get back up, but felt a large sharp object stab into his back. Collapsing to the ground, he turned to see Birdon burrowing his beak deeper into the dragon's flesh, deeper and deeper.

Birdon held the dragon in place, and began injecting his extremely potent venom, it slowly flowed into the dragon's blood stream before reaching his heart. Slowly he closed his eyes, his heart rate stopping. Pulling his beak out of the corpse, Birdon shrieked to the stars above, challenging any dragon foolish enough to battle him.

The group of teenage Dragons scattered from Birdon as he dub his beak back into the dragon, pulling out strips of flesh, completely wallowing them whole. blood dripped down his beak, and he felt the flesh sizzle in his magma filled stomach. When he was finished with his meal, there was nothing but a shredded bloody corpse of what used to be a large, crimson dragon. Birdon turned away from his leftovers, flapping his arms he flew away from the mountains in the early morning light.

Back near the village of Ponyville, Cory and Fluttershy were busy tending to Applejack's dog Winona. She got into a porcupine the night before, and her muzzle was covered in quils.

Fluttershy petted the dog at Cory expertly worked the pliers around one of the quils, before managing to yank it out, causing the herding dog to yelp in pain.

"Shhhh, it's OK Winona, it's gonna be alright, me and Cory are gonna get you all nice and healed in no time.." Fluttershy softly said to the dog.

Cory patted Winona' head before pulling out another one of the the quils. After a few more quils, Winona's face was clear of Quils, but her snout was bleeding. Fluttershy quickly bandaged her snout, and Cory lifted her off the table and say her on the couch, pulling a blanket over the exhausted dog.

"Thank you so much for helping me Cory, Its always nice to have a helping hand to take care of the animals. I don't think I would've been able to do it on my own".

"Ey, no problem. between you and me, it's better than helping Twilight with sorting the library."

Fluttershy giggled softly, "Oh, trust me, I understand"

"Hey, I'm gettin kinda hungry, how does lunch sound? It's on me".

"That sounds wonderful, but you really don't have buy me anything, I'm quite fine I mean I-"

"Fluttershy come on, anything for helping me with that cramp I got from lifting AppleJacks apple crates"

"Oh well, if you insist then, that's fine".

As the two walked towards town, Twilight was seen running full speed towards them, "Fluttershy, Cory! Good thing I found you guys, I got a note from Princess Celestia about a monster that's appeared in the valley near the volcanic mountains, we gotta hurry!"

"Oh my, another monster? Oh um I dunno Twilight I've got a lot of baby animals to take care of at my house, um I'll see you later..!"

Twilight ran behind her and pushed her forward, "Fluttershy come on! We need all the help we can get!"

Cory got an idea, "Fluttershy, you know those animals you love? They'll all be killed if you don't help us! Do you want that to happen? Think about Hummingway, Angel, all of them!".

Fluttershy's face went from almost crying, to utter seriousness, "Lets go guys, we got a monster to take care of!"

Soon they all met up outside of Ponyville, "Alright" said Twilight, "Does everypony have their weapons?"

AppleJack lassoed an Apple off a nearby tree, "Got mine"

Pinkie hopped in joy when she unclothed her weapon of choice, "Got my party cannon!"

RainbowDash rolled her eyes, "Pinkie, firing cakes at a monster isn't gonna do anything!"

Pinkie giggled, "Just sit back and let Aunt Pinkie show you!"

She aimed her cannon at a nearby boulder, before lighting the fuse. "You might wanna cover your ears guys!"

The cannon fired what seemed to be a strudel, but as soon as it splattered against the rock, the whole boulder exploded into thousands of pieces.

Everyone's jaw dropped, what the hell just happened?

"Dynamite cakes!" Pinkie giddily announced.

Twilight shook her head, getting her back into focus, "Well, seems we got that weapon, anyone else?"

"I've got a few storm cloud waiting for me not far from here, and man they're just burstin with lightning." quick as lightning, she dashed over the horizon, and came back with black cloud. She tested it on a large tree, and the cloud a good kick, invoking a powerful lightning bolt to vaporize a tree. "How's that?" she asked.

"And I've got some magic spells, these give me the ability to fire high power energy blasts from my horn, I think were ready!" Little did they know they had all the protection they needed.

As they walked though the mountain scape, the sounds of Birdon's roars echoed through the walls of the valley. "Um, is it to late to go back now?" Fluttershy's wimpiness got the best of her once again. AppleJack tried to comfort the frightened pony, "No Fluttershy, we came this far, and there ain't no way were gonna go back now. We gotta do what we came here for".

Moments later, they saw Birdon making his way through the valley where they were walking, despite how strangely goofy looking the monster was, it also seemed fairly powerful. Birdon did not notice the small ponies, which gave them the advantage to attack.

Twilight turned towards her friends, "RainbowDash, you go get those clouds, Pinkie, quickly use your cannon! Applejack, you rope it and hold him in place while they attack it, Everypony else, spread out!"

"Right!" they said in unison.

While everypony else went their way to help on another, and Cory went with Pinkie to help her with the cannon. He reached into his pocket to look at his spark lens, he knew that while he had it, nothing could overcome them. "Hey Pinkie, wait up!"

When the two of them got into position, they watched as AppleJack lassoed Birdon around his beak, quickly tying the other end to a tree. Quick as lightning, he roped another around the plume on top of his head, then another on his beak as well. Birdon shrieked as he struggled through his bindings, but he quickly snapped off the ropes, leaving AppleJack with no other way to fight him.

Cory turned to face Pinkie pie, "Well, looks like it's us now pinkie, You got the ammo?"

"Sure do! One Mint cake ready to go!" she stuffed the pastry into the cannon as Cory lit the fuse, he positioned it to where it faced Birdon, and let it fire. The cake zoomed through the air, exploding as soon as it make contact with Birdon's skin. Shrieking in surprise, Birdon stumbled a bit from the shock of the explosion. He was then suddenly hit by a Violet blast of energy, which singed the downy feathers on his neck. Twilight was firing blasts of energy from her horn at the beast while Cory and Pinkie Pie let loose cake after cake on Birdon. Soon RainbowDash joined the fray, kicking the cloud that released bolt after lightning bolt.

The Lightning made Birdon shriek in pain as it shocked his body, now he was getting tired of this. He looked up to the clouds, And shot forth a powerful breath of flames, evaporating the storm clouds from the air. The heat forced RainbowDash to retreat, she joined Twilight who was desperately firing energy at Birdon.

Birdon then focused on Cory and Pinkie Pie, and fired another stream of flames at them, which ignited all the explosives inside the cakes. Cory and Pinkie Pie ran as fast as they could from their cannon, but the explosion from the dynamite sent them flying a few feet forward, both of them landing with a thud. Cory groggily got up, "Pinkie, Pinkie Pie where are you?" He called, he then saw her on the ground unconscious.

"Oh no, Pinkie!" He ran to rescue his friend, hoping she was still alive. He picked up her body, and ran away from the scene, he ran till he came to an area of thick shrubbery where he laid down her body. Standing back up, he removed the Spark lens from his pocket, and ignited the switch, becoming the warrior of light, Ultraman Tiga.

Tiga landed in front of Birdon, going into his battle pose and ready to fight. Birdon shrieked in surprise, but immediately perceived this being to be a threat. Tiga and both Birdon charged at each other, but before they could collide, Tiga swiftly grabbed hold of one of Birdon's wings, and did a flip over Birdon's head, twisting the limb before landing a powerful kick to the back of Birdon's head. Birdon roared in pain as his wing popped and fractured from the attack, but he shrugged off the pain, and turned to see Ultraman coming in for another attack. Birdon attempted to fly, but Tiga grabbed hold of one of his legs, and brought the Avian beast back down to the ground.

Applejack came back with a badly bruised Pinkie Pie, but she seemed to be alright, at least her consciousness was back.

Rarity hugged her "Oh Pinkie pie darling, we were worried sick about you!"

"I'm ok I guess, but, wheres Cory? He was just back there with me!

Birdon swatted Tiga away from him, his claws scraping across Tiga's face and knocking the hero onto his side. Birdon came in to stab the hero with his beak, but Ultraman kicked at Birdon, making him fall to his back. Ultraman got up, as well as Birdon, but before Ultraman could lay a hand on him, a stream of concentrated flames poured from Birdon, the heat was too much for even Tiga to handle, and his armor like skin smoked and sizzled from the heat, making Ultraman fall to his knees.

Birdon marched forward, and raked his claws across Ultraman's face again, and before Ultraman could retaliate, he buried his beak into Tiga's side, making the hero yelp in pain. Birdon pumped his venom into Ultraman, the potent substance was enough to make Ultraman's color timer blink.

Twilight and her friends looked on in disbelief, was Tiga, losing? "Ultraman! Hang in there partner!" cried AppleJack.

"Don't give up! Just please, please hang in there!" shouted RainbowDash.

Birdon walked towards the hero with sadistic intention, venom dripped from his beak as his blood shot eyes observed the slowly dieing Ultra. Ultraman crawled away from Birdon, but turned around, and fired a bolt of blue energy from his hand, striking Birdon in his chest, but it was easily shaken off. Birdon came in for another jab, and sunk his beak deep into Ultraman's chest, injecting more venom.

Tears poured down Twilight's face, "Tiga, No!"

Ultraman laid there motionless, his light was still blinking, but his eyes grew dim. Birdon stood over the dieing warrior, roaring into the skies, proud of his new victory.

Rarity trembled slightly, "I, can't believe it. Ultraman, he's... Is he?"

"No, h-he can't be, ah know he can't, " Applejack was holding back tears, this was too much to handle, for all of them.

Far away in the royal castle, Celestia sat there, watching the battle with her own eyes, even she was just as shocked to see the outcome. She opened her eyes, and looked down at the Scarlet bracelet, and remembered Zoffy's words, "Use this, when Tiga cannot fight on his own." she walked out onto her balcony, and raised her front leg towards the sun, and then bracelet gave off a blinding flash, becoming the the powerful Ultraman, Commander Zoffy.

Birdon was coming in for one last stab, which would surely be the end of Tiga. RainbowDash's nostrils flared, her face contorted with rage, "Hey! You get away from him!" but before she could go, she felt AppleJack tug at her tail, "It's no use Sugar cube, if Ultraman couldn't handle that thing, I don't think ya'll would able to handle it either!"

Twilight cutted in between the two, "But we gotta do something, we can't just let that thing finish him, if he's gone, all of Equestria is doomed!"

Pinkie pie pointed to the sky, "Look, over there! I see something!" Everypony looked in the direction which she pointed, and saw what appeared to be Ultraman Tiga at first, "Ultraman Tiga?" asked Fluttershy.

Rarity squinted, "No dear, this one seems different!"

Fluttershy gulped, "What if it's another monster?"

Twilight looked on at this new being, "He doesn't really look like a monster..."

Zoffy delivered a powerful drop kick to the giant bird in the chest, knocking the avian beast clean off his feet and making Birdon cry in both anger and surprise. Zoffy turned to face the ponies, who were just as surprised as Birdon to see another giant of light.

"So, do yah think he's on our side now?" asked AppleJack.

Twilight didn't take her eye off the giant, "I sure hope so."

Zoffy turned to see Birdon getting back up, and with that Zoffy jumped into the air, doing a flip and landing another kick on Birdon's skull, dazing him. Grabbing hold of one of Birdon's plooms, he uppercut-ted the great bird in the throat, before delivering a powerful strike with his knee to Birdon. Using all his strength, Zoffy lifted Birdon off his feet, and tossed the gnarled bird over his shoulder.

RainbowDash was getting an adrenaline rush just by watching the battle, "Wow, I think this guys even stronger than Tiga! But I'm still cooler, 20% cooler".

Rarity bit her lip, "I just hope he can keep it up".

Birdon charge at Zoffy, shrieking in rage, but the bracelet on Zoffy's wrist emitted a bright flash, stunning Birdon completely. From his hand, Zoffy fired his Z-ray, electrocuting Birdon from the inside out. Smoke poured from Birdon's nostrils, as he slowly fell onto his chest. He wasn't dead, just down for the count.

The ponies cheered on this mysterious new Ultraman, they knew what his true intentions were now.

Zoffy jumped into the air, flying to the dieing Ultraman Tiga. He stopped over him, and began to spin around rapidly, encasing him in a red orb of light energy. Ultraman Tiga rose up from the ground slowly into the ball of crimson energy, for some reason this scared the Mane six.

Pinkie stumbled back, "What, whats he doing to Tiga?"

Fluttershy quivered behind them all, Don't tell me he's only here to get rid of both of them so that way he can get rid of us...!"

Inside the Sphere of light, Zoffy appeared next to the body of Tiga, "Ultraman Tiga, I give you, life once more", laying a hand on Tiga's color timer, energy surged down Zoffy's hand into him, making Ultraman's dimming eyes to become lit once more with his color timer turning blue.

"Ultraman Tiga, your energy is restored, and now you have new power. Take this, to battle the monster, it will help you succeed against him", the bracelet that was on Zoffy's hand clasped around Tiga's wrist. It glowed as it adjusted to the size of his wrist, Zoffy nodded to Ultraman "Now go, you must save you, Equestria, and this earth".

Ultraman Tiga rose to his feet from the floor of the sphere, he spoke in Cory's voice "Who, who are you?"

"My name is Zoffy, But who I am does not matter now, you have lives to save. Do you understand?"

Tiga nodded in agreement to this "Zoffy".

"I must go, Ultraman Tiga, Good Luck."

And the next thing Ultraman knew, he was out in the open where he battled Birdon, just in time to see Birdon regaining his senses from the powerful attack he faced earlier. He looked over at the familiar Ultra, and Shrieked in rage, this time he will be sure to finish him, for good.

Pinkie Pie noticed the revived warrior, "Look, Ultraman Tiga's back!"

The others were confused as to where the other Ultra being had went, but at least they knew that their true hero was there to fight for them. They cheered as they saw him run t

As Birdon ran towards Tiga, his glands producing vast amounts of venom. But before he could do anything, Ultraman took the bracelet off his wrist, and tossed it at his enemy which wrapped around Birdon's beak, sealing it shut. Unable to inject venom or breath fire, he was virtually powerless. Ultraman took advantage of this and laid a swift kick to Birdon as well as a few chops to the neck and head, followed by a powerful punch to Birdon's chest.

When Tiga leaped at Birdon for another barrage of physical attacks, Birdon stirred up more dust in front of the Ultra with his wings, clouding Tiga's vision. Ultraman wouldn't let this get him down again, he jumped into the air, getting out of the cloud of dust, just in time to miss a swat to the face from Birdon's claws. Tiga beckoned for the bracelet back, and it slid right right off Birdon's beak and back to his wrist. Birdon immediately released a strong blast of flames, but Tiga had already began flying back towards the mountains where the dreaded beast came from. Birdon would not allow his sworn enemy to escape, not after all the pain and rage he had given him, he immediately took flight after Ultraman.

Tiga turned around to see Birdon flying after him at full speed, all was going exactly to plan. Up ahead he could see the active volcano from which he Birdon had risen from, it was not time to finish the plan. Pressing one of the four knobs on the bracelet, Tiga created a illusion of himself that flew into the volcano. The confused and mistaken monster followed the illusion back into the volcano, while on the outside the real Ultraman released his Zepellion ray into the volcano, creating a large explosion that engulfed the fire bird, destroying him once and for all.

Ultraman nodded in satisfaction with his new victory. Looking up, he flew higher into the sky above, he had had a long day of fighting, and this one sure took the cake of an intense battle.

In the distance, the Mane six walked back home to Ponyville, but bumped into Cory on the way. "There you guys are! I was worried that thing got you guys!"

Pinkie Pie hugged her friend, all the others joined in as well, "CorCor! There you are! Where you been all this time!?"

"Birdon chased me away from here, and I got stranded all the way over here, sorry to make you guys worry"

Rarity dusted the dirt off of Cory's shirt lightly with her hoof "It's quite fine dear, next time just try to stay near us?"

Cory rolled his eyes, "Come on Rarity, I'm alot closer to you guys than you think when all this happens".

AppleJack cut in, "Who cares bout where we are, as long as ya'll are safe an sound, everythins just fine".

Twilight nodded her head, "She's right, now lets go home now, I'm famished".

Later that night in Canterlot, Celestia conversed with Zoffy again, they both stood there, looking over the Balcony over Celestia's kingdom, occasionally looking at each other while they talked. They told each other more about one another, such as Zoffy telling Celestia about his past battles, his home world, and much more. Each one Celestia listened to in amazement, a whole planet, full of beings like him. And to her Excitement, he was the most experienced fighter.

"What a beautiful kingdom you have. This whole planet is like non other I've been too." Zoffy turned to Celestia, "I can see why your hero wishes to protect it."

Celestia nodded at him, "He fights not only for the earth, but for all of us ponies."

"Beings worth saving." Said Zoffy.

Things got quiet between the two as they looked over the kingdom. The sun barely peaked over the horizon, soon it would be Luna's job to rule for the night.

"How long will we remain united?" Celestia asked.

"You and me will remain as one until this threat is over, that way in Tiga's time of need, you and me can fight to save him, and your kingdom. And more importantly, these ponies, your subjects. But in all honesty, you can become your own being at any time, just ask."

" I understand, Commander".

"Please, just call me Zoffy".

Celestia giggled, "Very well then, Zoffy"

"I must go now, but remember, use the bracelet in your own or Ultraman's time of need."

Celestia nodded to Zoffy, smiling she said "I shall surely remember that".

And with that, Zoffy took to the stars above, soon becoming a speck in the sky above. Luna who had heard the last bit of the conversation while passing by, walked out onto the balcony with her sister, "Sister, who were you talking too?"

Celestia kept looking up at the stars, smiling. "Come my sister, I got a story your never gonna believe..."

Chapter 7, End

Ending theme: Zoffy theme song


	8. Chapter 8: I'll call you, Makeena

Ultraman Tiga Chapter 8

I'll call you, Makeena

Intro: Take me Higher

"I'll be back soon Angel, I'm gonna go and get some berries, would you like to come with me?" Fluttershy asked, she hoped he'd say yes, she hated going alone now-a-days. The white rabbit gave her a stern look, the answer was obvious.

Fluttershy was slightly disappointed, "Oh, that's ok I guess, and when i get back I'll make us a delightful berry salad, how does that sound?"

He didn't answer, he just sat on the couch with his back facing her. Fluttershy stepped out of the doorway and into the bright sun, "What a beautiful day" she thought, "The berries surely must be ripened from all this sunlight". The thought of them sweet and sourness of the fruit made her stomach rumble. "Oh my, I really need to hurry".

As she traveled throughout the field, she finally came to the edge of the forest where the fruit grew. There they were, red and purple, as if gems growing off the plants. She picked bunch after bunch, "You know, why not also bake something nice for Cory? He's helped me oh so much these past few days taking care of the animals, he even bandaged Hummingway's wing. It's the least I could do."

As she walked through the patch, she suddenly felt her hoof brush up against a hard, but smooth surface. She looked down to see her leg brushed up against what appeared the be a football sized egg. She felt it one last time, it was cold, meaning there was no creature watching over it. Fluttershy couldn't just let it sit out in there, "I must get this back to my cottage before its too late! Don't worry little egg, I'll take good care of you" she rolled it into the empty right side of her back satchel, "I guess the berries will just have to wait".

When she returned to her cottage, Angel was passed out on the chair, so she was careful not to wake him. She immediately sat down her bags, and went to her closet to get her electric blanket. She placed the egg in a basket wrapped in the blanket, slowly incubating it.

She looked it over, it had a strange coloration to it, it was green, with a yellowish tinge to it. "Hmm, I wonder what kind of animal this egg belongs too..? It's to big to be and ostrich, and a tad smaller than a dragons egg."

Fluttershy turned back to the kitchen, and went to go prepare the salad she had promised to make. Angel at the same time awakened from his nap and noticed the large egg in the basket. Scratching his head, he walked over to investigate the egg, wondering where Fluttershy would've found it. He flicked it, and immediately the egg began to wobble. Angel gasped and dashed into the kitchen. He frantically tugged at Fluttershy's tail, she turned around to see the frightened bunny, "Oh, Angel, what is it?"

He pointed out into the den, Fluttershy followed him and there she saw the Egg slowly start to crack open, "Oh my!" she cried happily, "Its hatching!"

She flew over to the egg, she was so excited, "Come on out little one, don't be shy, I'm not gonna hurt you" she cooed lovingly to the creature. A small appendage poked it way out of the shell, and a small little roar followed afterwards. Soon the little creature made its way out. Fluttershy was taken back slightly by the creature, it was like nothing she had ever seen before. But when it looked up at her with big round eyes, her heart melted.

"Oh my, I've never seen an animal quite like you before" she lowered her head to the creature, who instantly imprinted on Fluttershy as his mother, "But your soo cute!" said Fluttershy as the little monster nuzzled her cheek. Fluttershy glanced out the window, and was surprised to see it was already dark. She was also tired from a day full of berry picking, and needed her rest. "Come on little one, lets get to bed."

She prepared a small bed for the little creature, but when she went upstairs to sleep, he clumsily climbed up the steps after her, he just wouldn't leave her side. Fluttershy smiled sweetly as the baby, "Alright, I guess you can sleep with me, just for this one, ok?"

She flew down and scooped up the little monster, it yawned as it snuggled into Fluttershy's cradling forelegs, she carried the thing up into her bed, laying him next to her on the bed. He yawned once more, nuzzling her soft yellow coat, letting out a content little sigh. Fluttershy then realized she hadn't even named him yet. She thought for a bit, and then a name popped into mind,

"I'll call you, Makeena..."

Makeena was now asleep, snuggled close to his "Mother", Fluttershy wrapped a foreleg around him, holding him close as they both drifted off into sleep.

The next morning, Fluttershy awoke to see the baby monster still snuggled next to her, his snores sounded like little purs. She smiled sweetly at him, and got out of bed. As soo as her hooves hit the floor, Makeena was awake as well, yawning and reaching out to Fluttershy. Fluttershy never hit it off with any animal lie this, in fact, she felt like she was this things real mother. She had always wanted a little filly of her own, but this little guy would do just fine, even if he wasn't a pony. He waddled over and wrapped his arms around her neck, and her heart melted yet again. She scooped up the little monster and carried him down the stairs.

"Alright now Makeena, what would you like to eat?" Fluttershy placed an apple infront of him, he picked it up in his small arms, amused by its scarlet colors, before scarfing the fruit down. He belched before squawking for more. Fluttershy was taken back a bit at his vigorous eating habits, but then realized he was still a growing creature.

"Ok, Fluttershy will get you more food, gimme a second." She turned around to see Angel, with his usual morning "Wheres my food?" pout.

"Oh, I'm very sorry Angel, you see Makeena is very hungry so I just needed to make sure he had some food as well."

Angel kicked his food bowl over to Fluttershy, and Makeena saw this. His eyes turned from a baby blue to pale glowing white as he growled and thrashed his arms about, wanting to rip that bunny to shreds who dared show aggression to his mother.

"Makeena! Makeena, calm down! Everything's alright, mommy's fine..." she leaned her head in for Makeena to hug, his eyes turning back to blue. "Alright Angel, "ll get you your food now real quick.".

Angel nodded as he shook in fear in the corner of the kitchen, not wanting to go an inch closer to Makeena."

When it was midday, it was time for Fluttershy to go to market, "Now Angel, I need you to look after Makeena, ok?".

He shook his head, holding onto her front leg. She eased him off and used her snout to push him back into the doorway, "Come now Angel, he's harmless, you two be good now, alright?".

When Fluttershy was near her mailbox, she heard the familiar pitter patter of tiny feet, it was Makeena following her. She was surprised for being barely a day old he could walk so efficiently by himself. "Why not let him go?" she thought, "I'm sure my friends would love to see him." She set one of her bags down for Makeena to crawl into, where he immediately made himself comfortable. And with that, they two were on their way. When she arrived, Fluttershy was surprised to see all six of her friends at the market, this was the perfect time to show them.

Cory waved, "Hey Fluttershy! Where were yah yesterday?".

"Oh, I was just doing some berry picking and well, I came across something, well, very special.".

"Oh really?" Twilight asked, "What did you find?".

Fluttershy slid her satchel off her back, and laid it softly onto the ground. "Come on out Makeena, don't be shy, mommy's here".

RainbowDash raised an eyebrow, "Um, did she just say mommy?"

Slowly, the little creature stumbled out of the shopping bag, squeaking in surprise when he saw the other ponies.

"Awwwwww" they all said, except for Cory. He simply smiled at the little creature.

Rarity blushed slightly as he hugged her leg, "Whats his name? My, what an adorable little creature!".

AppleJack petted his head, "He sure is a cute one yah got there Fluttershy, mah just look at them Baby blue eyes".

Pinkie Pie hopped up and down, "Ooo!Ooo! Can I see him next! Can I? Can I!?".

Cory knelt down to pet him as well, "Yeah, what is the little guys name?".

"His names Makeena, I found him while he just an egg yesterday in the berry patch.".

Cory began scratching the monsters chin, "Makeena huh? Well, sure does fit him".

"I just wish I could have something that, adorable!" said Twilight.

"Come on guys, he's not that cute.". RainbowDash landed in front of Makeena. And as soon as her eyes met his, she instantly fell in love with the young beast. "I, guess I take that back, he actually is kinda cute.".

And that whole day, they did nothing but hold, and play with Makeena, and Fluttershy couldn't have been happier. Sure people cocked an eyebrow at the monster, but soon fell for him like everyone else.

That night when Fluttershy was taking to bed with Makeena, she couldn't help but notice, did Makeena grow noticably, larger? Whether it was just by looking at him, or how heavy he was carrying him up the stairs. She was probably over thinking things, she was very tired after all. "Goodnight, Makeena." she yawned.

He was already dead asleep, a deep one at that.

The next morning, Fluttershy awoke to the whole mattress leaning forward to one side. It was Makeena! He has grew more than twice his size over night, and the bed legs on the right side broke from his sheer weight. Fluttershy instantly scrambled out of the bed and to the opposite side of the room, she didn't know whether to be calm or afraid. It was Makeena after all, right?

"Ma-, Makeena?" Fluttershy stuttered out, this was too much to take in. The monster awoke, his eyes were now green instead of blue. Fluttershy was starting to honestly grow fearful of Makeena, was he supposed to grow like this? But, he was still like a child to her, and she would not let a growth spurt get in the way of them.

"Come Makeena, lets go get you some, food." Fluttershy didn't even know if she had enough for him to eat.

Each step Makeena took down the steps make the board break under his sheer weight. "Oh no," Fluttershy thought to herself, "How in the world am I going to repair all of this?".

At breakfast, Angel hid outside of the house, not once coming close to the door to get Fluttershy's attention. Fluttershy carried out a small bowl of carrots and garden greens for the little bunny, which he vigorously chowed on. Fluttershy sat back and sighed, "Oh Angel, what am I going to do with Makeena? I just can't get rid of him, to him, I'm just like his, mother...".

As days went on, Makeena continued to grow, even to the point of where he was twice the size of Fluttershy's cottage. She would take him to the forest where he would feast upon entire fruit trees, something Fluttershy obviously couldn't supply him with at her cottage. When it all got to this point, she realized she just couldn't keep him anymore, even if she was his adoptive, mother...

One day she thought to herself as Makeena munched the vegetation off a fruit tree, "Maybe I can talk to Cory, he always manages to help me take care of the animals, I just hope he can help me."

An hour later, Fluttershy finally met up with Cory, Fluttershy telling him all that has been going on. "And he seems to just be getting bigger and bigger and i just can't, I can't, just let him go.". Fluttershy hung her head low.

"Don't worry, you can still keep him. I mean come on, 2 weeks ago he was barely up to my knee. How much bigger could he get since then?" said Cory.

When they arrived at Fluttershy's cottage, Makeena was no where in sight.

"Um, where is Makeena?" Cory asked.

"He's behind the cottage, be careful! He doesn't like it when others disturb his napping!" Fluttershy held onto his arm.

As the two walked behind the cottage, Cory finally saw what she meant, Makeena encased himself into a large pod with his appendages of body armor. This was typical for him while he slept.

Cory was about ready to yank the spark lens out of his pocket, "Jesus Christ! What the hell is that!?"

Fluttershy covered Cory's mouth, "Shhhhh! you'll wake him up!". she trotted up to the giant egg shaped pod. "Makeena! Its time to wake up now!" she softly shouted.

Makeena's upper folds spread out, revealing his head and arms, he roared in joy as he saw his mother. Cory slowly walked up to Fluttershy, "Damn, you weren't kidding about him growin, weren't yah?".

Fluttershy began to cry, "Yes, and that's my big problem! He's getting so big, and, I can't keep him, but I can't just let him, go..!"

Cory felt for the Pegasus, "Do you really love him like your own child?"

Fluttershy began to cry, "Yes.." she choked out.

"Then you should do whats best for him, he's not meant to be kept in a cottage, he needs to be out there, its for the best of you both. Understand?".

Fluttershy wiped her eyes and nodded, "Makeena, come on, were going for, for a walk.".

Makeena wandered over to his mother, but then he noticed the tears in her eyes, he looked at Cory as his eyes turned a burning yellow once more. Fluttershy flew eye to eye with Makeena, "No, Makeena, mommy's fine, don't worry..."

Makeena's eyes turned back to his lime green, but he still looked at Cory, unsure of this visitor. "Come on Fluttershy, it's time we take him home.".

The three of them walked till they came to the middle of the Everfree forest, if it was just Cory and Fluttershy, they never would've walked this deep, but since they had Makeena, they felt much safer. They came to a large clearing, a somewhat field like area. Makeena turned around to Fluttershy, looking somewhat confused of why they were there.

Fluttershy walked up to him, tears rolled down her face, "Makeena, its, " That's when she lost it, "I can't keep you anymore, I just can't now, your, all grown up and, now I just can't..!"

Makeena understood everyword, he tried to reach out for his mother, caressing her pink mane. He picked her, and it was him who cradled her this time as she cried, "I'm sorry Makeena, but, mommy needs to let, you go now.I'll come see you soon." Fluttershy flew out of his arms and hugged him one last time before flying down to Cory's side.

Cory aided Fluttershy, "Go now, Makeena, It's where you truly belong".

As Cory and Fluttershy walked away, Makeena took a few steps after them, but then stopped and turned his back to them, and sadly lumbered off into the forest, crying as well. He did not know whether to feel loved still, or betrayed. But his heart was broken, and he sat down in the dirt, tracing one of his fingers in the dirt, that soon became soaked with his tears.

When Cory and Fluttershy arrived back at her cottage, Fluttershy bursted into tears, burying her face in Cory's shoulder, and he hugged her neck. "Its ok" Cory said as he ran his hand through her mane, " You did the right thing, it would've been worse if you kept him longer".

"Yes, but, I've, never felt that way for an animal, I truly felt like I was, his, his..!" She couldn't say it, it hurt to much to know she abandoned a creature she viewed to be her own child.

That night Cory stayed with Fluttershy, she cried all night till the fur around her eyes became stained with tears, and till her nose was swollen, and her head ached. But he sat there, holding her in a warming hug. All Fluttershy's pets, even Angel came and tried to comfort her, but it seemed that nothing at all could even to as much as get her attention for a few seconds. She was a wreck.

When morning came, Fluttershy layed on her couch with Cory, she rested her head on his lap while he had his head tilted back, and a hand on her head. Fluttershy awoke first, feeling terrible from last night, and it felt so different, waking up, not having those baby blue or green eyes greet with a good morning squawk. Either way, Fluttershy knew she had to move on.

Cory soon awoke afterwards, he walked and stood in the entrance way to the kitchen where she sat., "Hey, do you need help with anything else? I really don't have anything planned today."

"No." She lied, "You've done plenty for me, I'd hate to keep you caught up in my own problems. You can go home now."

Cory wasn't convinced, "Are you sure? I mean I can help you-"

"Please..." she choked out, tears welling in her eyes once again.

Cory didn't say a word, he slowly walked out of the cottage and down the dirt road, "Damn, I've never seen her down like this, I mean yeah she does cry a lot sometimes, but never like this..." He couldn't help but feel just as depressed as Fluttershy, as he knew what it felt like to lose someone that is family...

When he arrived in town, he was met with RainbowDash who was sorting few of the clouds overhead. She noticed the sadness in his body language, so she flew down to see what was wrong. "Hey Cory, whats got yah down?" she asked.

"Well, Fluttershy gave up, Makeena just yesterday. She's realy been down about it, cried in night in fact.". He sighed.

"Aw man, that really sucks. Is she ok now though?" she worriedly asked.

" I don't think so, I didn't stick around much this morning cause she sounded like she wanted to be alone."

"Oh, well in that case-"

Before Rainbow could finish her sentence, she heard an ear piercing scream, and a whole crowd of ponies running through the streets. They also saw Twilight with spike on her back galloping at them full speed.

"Twilight! What the hay, hell, is going on here!?" he asked.

Twilight was gasping for air, "There's another monster stomping through the town, he's already making his way through here! Hurry, run!"

Instead of running away, he ran towards where Twilight was running from. As he came to a wide street, that's when he saw it. It was Makeena, no longer was he a medium sized young monster, he was a full grown beast, with dark scaley skin, and yellowish white eyes, eyes that were full of new found hatred for these ponies. Makeena turned around, and thats when he saw Cory. The two stared at each other for a minute, with Makeena recognizing the human. It was him that made his mother give him up, it was him that made him feel this way, and he was going to pay for it.

Makeena charged towards Cory, then he ran after the sprinting human. Cory pulled the Spark lens from his pocket, but before he could press the switch, he tripped over a large chunk of rubble on the road, dropping his spark lens. Makeena saw his chance to kill the bastard who forced his mother to give him up, but before he could lift his foot up to stomp on him, he heard a familiar voice.

"Makeena..." it called. It was that same soft motherly voice he knew. He looked down the street, to see a beautiful yellow Pegasus approaching him slowly. "Makeena, calm down please, Mommies here" she cooed. Cory saw the chance and got back to his feet, quickly grabbing his spark lens before Fluttershy could notice it. She wouldn't have anyways, she was staring into Makeenas green eyes.

Suddenly, a purple blast of energy struck Makeena is the head, making him cry out in pain and surprise. Fluttershy turned to see Twilight firing off laser blasts from her horn at Makeena, causing him to roar in rage. "Run Fluttershy! I don't think I can hold him off any longer!"

"Twilight, no! Please stop!" cried Flutterhy, "He's not meaning to hurt anyone, your scaring him!"

Makeena was now stomping over to Twilight, his face contorted in rage once again. Now not even Fluttershy's pleas could stop him, he was blinded by anger, and he chased after the purple Unicorn. Nothing could possibly stop him now. Twilight galloped full speed, but Makeena was still easily gaining on her, wanting to feel her shattered body as he crushed her in his hand.

Suddenly a giant hand scooped Twilight up from the front of Makeena, and kicked the monster back, making Makeena stumble and fall onto his back. It was the protector of Equestria, Ultraman Tiga.

The hero knelt down and opened his hand, allowing the purple unicorn to walk safely onto the ground. Twilight nodded at Ultraman, and gasped. Ultraman turned around to see Makeena rushing towards him, bellowing with rage. Ultraman went into his battle pose, and jumped at Makeena. He kicked the monster in the head, but before Tiga could land another hit, Makeena turned around, making the hero's hand bash on his body armor.

Ultraman held his hurt hand, and then tried kicking, but to no avail. Makeena turned around and held onto the hero before tossing Tiga away from him, making the ground shake when Ultraman made impact with the ground.

"Makeena! Please don't!" shouted Fluttershy. She knew that only one outcome could come from this, either the loss of Makeena, or Ultraman's defeat, neither of which she wanted.

Tiga quickly got back up, and jumped into the air, landing a drop kick on Makeena's back. This had little effect on Makeena, and he kicked the downed Ultra in front of him in the gut. When Ultraman was back up, he grabbed hold of Makeena, falling back before pushing the monster off of him with his legs.

When the two were finally ready to fight, Makeenas leaf like body armor encased around him, turning him into some sort of egg shaped pod. He then floated at a fast speed towards Ultraman, his body knocking Tiga to the ground. As soon as Ultraman could regain his fotting, he was quickly struck again. Makeena was coming in for the final blow, and Ultraman wouldn't allow it. He got back up, and switched to his power mode, soon enough to grab hold of the giant pod. He tossed it into the air before punching it away from him, the force was enough to make Makeena unfold from his protective shell. Makeena groggily got back up, and soon felt a powerful fist make contact with his face, he raised up his arms to protect himself, but not even his body armor could protect him from the fists of Ultraman's power mode.

Tiga's fist glowed with red energy, and he delivered an energy punch right to Makeena's face, sending him flying a good distance back. Makeena tried to get up, but his energy was gone, he lacked the strength to even stand up. Ultraman thrusted his fists down, gathering energy for his Delacium light stream which would surely put an end to the beast, when suddenly a tearful Yellow Pegasus flew between him and Makeena.

"Tiga! Please, pleast stop! Don't hurt him anymore!" Ultraman looked at the Pegasus, and back at the pitiful creature. The orb of red energy between his dissipated into the air as he lowered his hands.

"Thank you," said Fluttershy, "I'll take it from here now."

Ultraman nodded to the yellow Pegasus, and he jumped to the air, flying off towards the sun.

Fluttershy flew over to the badly injured monster, Makeena, bad boy Makeena, look at what you've done..!"

Makeena looked at his mother, and cupped his hands over his eyes. loud sniffles escaped his nostrils. "Its ok, Mommy forgives you." she nuzzled up against his scaley skin, and he let out a contented grunt.

Cory slowly walked out to the seen, and couldn't help but smile at the scene. He was just glad he didn't have to take away what meant so much to someone he cared for.

Later that day, Fluttershy and all her friends went to take Makeena back into the forest where he belonged. When they were turning to let him go, Fluttershy came and hugged him.

"Don't worry, "she said, "Mommy will come and see you everyday" she kissed his head and received a lick that soaked one side of her coat. She hugged him one last time before joining her friends.

AppleJack lightly nudged Fluttershy with her elbow, "You doin the right thing thing there, Sugarcube."

Fluttershy nodded, and smiled back at Makeena. The two of them realized what needed to be done. Makeena waved goodbye to Fluttershy, and lumbered off deep into the woods. Tears flowed down Fluttershy's face as she smiled, but this time she knew they would be better off this way. Besides, she was holding herself to the promise she made to come see him. Everyone yelled goodbye to him as he slowly disappeared from sight. As they walked back towards Ponyville, Fluttershy slowly turned around, she could still hear Makeena's distant roars.

"Goodbye.. Makeena..".

Chapter 8 , End

Ending Theme: Brave love Tiga


	9. Chapter 9: Sinister Space Monster Duo!

Ultraman Tiga Chapter 9

Sinister Space Monster Duo!

Intro Theme: Take me Higher

Cadence approached Celestia who sat upon her throne, she was once again using the sun as a pair of eyes, which she could view all across her land. This time, she was looking the opposite direction, peering out into the depths of space. It has been approaching the planet for quite some time now, and was getting more and more close to earth. The great ball of flames was not a visible monster like Ligatron, it was just some sort of large asteroid. But it was heading on a straight coarse for earth, as if it had a mind of it's own. Accelerating in speed the closer it got.

Cadence broke her concentration, "Celestia, hows that, sighting been going? Have you been able to identify what it is yet?".

Celestia opened her eyes, but looked down to the floor, "No, I have not. There is no doubt it's getting even closer, accelerating in speed the nearer to earth it gets. I shall check it in the morning light, until then, we shall rest. Luna will take over for the night."

"I understand Princess Celestia. Shining Armor has put up a protection spell as you wished, he awaits your further commands." Cadence exited the room, passing by Luna through the hall. Luna entered through the doorway, she arranged the night sky earlier so she could keep watch after her sister. Celestia stepped down for Luna, embracing her sister for a quick moment, "Luna, make sure you keep firm watch on it, it's close enough for the eyes of the sun to see it, try to use the moon, and find out what it is."

"I will, Celestia, now rest, as I will watch over the night." Both Cadence and Celestia left the room as Luna sat on the throne. She closed her eyes, and slipped into a coma like state, looking out into the depths of space with her eyes. Hours slipped by, when finally the meteorite came into view. It was much closer now, in fact, it was already passing by the moon. The rock entered the atmosphere, bits of it melting and dissolving away from the intense friction and heat. The space rock was now only miles away from the surface. Miles, yards, feet, BOOM! The impact from this shook the whole area, rocks and earth was sent flying as the heat from the meteor wilted surrounding vegetation.

Luna's eyes quickly opened, her face covered in sweat. She glanced out the throne room window. Whatever it was, it had finally arrived.

At Sugarcube corner, Cory awoke from his deep sleep, his eyes snapping open. He sat up in bed, sensing that something was wrong. He looked around his bedroom, there was nothing but darkness and moonlight spilling in from the window. He got out of bed and looked outside, his eyes scanning the street. He could see the glow of one or two lights from a few close by houses, nothing more. He laid back into his bed, it was awhile before he fell asleep again.

Off the shores of Equestria, there was a great amount of activity. Deep in the black depths of the ocean, a great monster swam through the deep abyss. For thousands of years he fed off of the large whales, making him grow to monstrous size. His predecessor came from distant space long before he hatched from his giant egg, and now it was his turn to wreak havoc on this world. He made his way to shallower waters, his head rising up from the sea as he could see the shoreline. Soon he was out of the great ocean, he threw his head back an released a ground shaking bellow at the moon, finally free from his underwater home. He trailed further onto the shore, Kelbeam, was now heading towards the heartland of Equestria.

Hours later in the early morning at Carousel Boutique, Rarity was sewing Cory a new pair of shorts. The ones he came here with her old, worn, and ripping. And wearing the same pair of underwear daily, not the most pleasant feeling. But it would've been much better if Rarity didn't have to make him stand up while she sewed the clothe together.

"Ah! Son of a-!" Cory caught himself from swearing as the needle pricked his thigh, for the third time.

"My apologies Cory, but you must simply hold still for me! I'm not purposely trying the hurt you now." Either way, the pain still remained in his leg.

"Hold on, one sec and , there! All done!" The gray fabric which was Cory's new pair of shorts was finally mended together, and he wasn't any happier. "So, how're my new shoes comin along?"

Rarity was putting back the unused fabric back into their closets and bins, "They'll be done soon, I'm working on the laces now, but the rubber used for them will wait awhile."

"So, turns out I'll be wearing Moccasins" he thought. "Well, I'll see you later. Me and Pinkie Pie got some pranking to do."

Rarity worked at her sewing machine, sewing together the thick clothe of Cory's foot wear, "Have fun Cory. And this time, take it easy on the pranks? That last prank you pulled nearly gave BonBon a heart attack."

Cory remembered her and Pinkie putting Gummy in her bath water. The look on her face was priceless as she screamed at the toothless reptile. Yeah, it did make her hyper ventilate, but it was all in good fun, and she forgave them afterwards.

Cory laughed, "No promises there Rarity,"

The crystal marked Unicorn rolled her eyes and giggled, "Run along now Cory, I don't want you to see this new pair just yet."

Cory walked out the front entrance, the warm sunlight bathing his body. He had recently noticed when the days were sunny, they were SUNNY. Not a clod in the sky unless there was needed times of shade if it was too hot, but this weather was just plain out perfect.

Next thing he knew he was tackled by the Pink party Pony, "Cory! There you are! I didn't see you anywhere in town and I just got worried that you were lost or somethin happened so I came out here to make you were alright and cause you were late to-"

Cory placed his hand over her mouth, "I think I get what you mean Pinkie. Look, I'm fine. Rarity was just makin me a pair of new shorts cause my old ones were falling apart. I guess I should've told you I was leaving this morning."

Pinkie stepped off of him, "Oh, I'm sorry, but its ok right? Were still gonna totally pull some pranks!"

Cory wrapped an arm around her neck, "You know it, but first, lets take a small trip to the prank store, I got a great idea!"

At the market, Berry Bunch was selling this seasons Jelly and other preserves, her business was doing quite well. Didn't have a line, but ponies were coming and going. Pinkie Pie hopped to the front of the line, "Hey BerryBunch! Hows business today?".

Berry Bunch was sorting out her money bin, "Oh, hello Pinkie. Its going quite well, thank you for asking."

While Pinkie distracted her, Cory crawled over to the side of the stand, and took one jar. He emptied out a small amount of jelly before placing a spring coil inside of it, an screwing back on the lid. He placed it in front of the rest of the jars while BerryBunch still had her back turned.

"Hey, mind if I buy a jar?" asked Pinkie pie.

Berry Bunch nodded, "Why of course, that'll be 2 bits."

She grabbed the one jar and handed it to Pinkie, "Hey! This jar has a big fly in it!" Pinkie shouted.

"What? let me see!" Berry Bunch snatched the jar away from Pinkie unscrewing the cap quickly, when she did the coil sprung out of the jar, making BeryyBunch shout in surprise. Pinkie Pie rolled on her back laughing alongside Cory, who was almost in tears.

BerryBunch felt a small smile on her lips, and soon giggled along with the two of them. Everypony loved a good prank.

Cory and Pinkie walked through the town together, exchanging jokes, but some of Cory's left Pinkie a bit confused. Whether or not she did understand them, she loved being around Cory, more than any of her friends. She hit it off with within the first day he came to their "world" and since then was his friend. The day she was having with him were the ones she enjoyed the most.

Far from Ponyville, the royal guard was inspecting the impact sight. The crater was quite large, and the meteor still gave off immense heat.

One of the soldiers approached their leader, "Commader, what're we gonna do with it? We can't just let it lay here. We've tried pulling it out, but the rock is just far to heavy for us all to lift."

"At least keep trying, We've gotta get this rock out of here. Who knows what it could contain.".

No sooner had he said that did the asteroid start to tremble. It cracked down the middle, slowly splitting apart the giant space rock. Royal guard members fled in all directions, releasing the ropes they used to pull. A ground shaking roar echoed form the gaping crack in the stone, one that sent a chill down the spine from those who heard it. Rising from the shattered meteor was the monster Earthron, looking towards the sun and bellowing.

The Commander beckoned to the left behind troops, "Quickly, get away from there! We must go and warn the Princ-AHHHHH!" The Commander along with other members of the royal guard were incinerated by a great ball of flames. However, it was not Earthrons doing. Stomping into the scene was the Sinister Space Monster, Kelbeam. His glowing eyes fixed on the cowering ponies. His eyes soon met with Earthron, both of them staring down eachother. Earthron was about to charge at Kelbeam, but his body stiffened up, right when the ears on Kelbeams head began to vibrate. The horned space monster quickly took control of his new crested slave. Now conquering this territory, this world, would be much easier.

Kelbeam roared at Earthron, and his body relaxed. What had just happened? Was this beast controlling the other? Either way, the two of them marched towards the nearest city, Phillydelphia. Upon entering the city, thousands of ponies fled in all directions, taking all they could carry with them. Kelbeam released a powerful fireball from his mouth, engulfing the streets in flames. Earthron did his fair share of destruction as well, firing his Magma beam at the nearest building, blowing them as well as the ponies inside of them to pieces. Within just half an hour, the whole city was a sea of flames. Earthron stomped on the small fleeing creatures below him, feeling the warm trickle of their blood underneath his foot. He bellowed with sick glee as he fried the rest of them with his beam.

Kelbeam bashed his clubbed tail on a carriage full of evacuating ponies. With most of the royal guard now dead, there was nothing that could stop the two of them.

In the Castle, Celestia's messenger came galloping up to her full speed, "Your Majesty! Your Majesty! Its urgent!"

Celestia looked down to the small earth pony, "What is it, SunnyDays?"

He was completely out of breath, "The whole city of Phillydelphia is destroyed, completely engulfed in flames. And most of the Royal Guard members you sent to investigate the crater are gone. The few that came back told us that inside that meteor was a large monster, and soon after yet another showed up. Two monsters!"

Celestia was shocked for a moment, "They must have been the ones who destroyed that city..." She stomped her foot in anger, "They certainly will not get away with this! Send out the Royal guard, we must stop them!"

"Your Majesty we can't! Most of the guard is gone, and the rest refuse to go. Don't you know that the only thing that awaits them is death if they go?"

Celestia bowed her head, feeling hopeless, "I cannot have my Protege and her friends go out there, it is far to risky..."

The messenger bowed to Celestia, don't worry your highness, we'll think of something!" he galloped out of the throne room, closing the doors behind him.

In a distant meadow, Cory and Pinky Pie laid down in the grass with eachother, Pinkie rested on her side with Cory's head on her stomach. Cory crossed his legs, taking in a deep breath, "Man, what a great day of pranking. You have no idea how long I've been wanting to pull off that coil in a jar joke."

Pinkie giggled, "It was pretty funny. I'm just glad I was able to do it with you-" Pinkie stopped herself, "Oh no!" she thought, "Please don't take the hint!".

Cory smiled, "Hey, its pretty nice hangin with you too." he turned to face her, but he noticed the nervus look on her face, which was totally different. "Um, Pinkie, you ok?"

"Me? Oh yeah, I'm Pinkie Keen!" She tried not to blush.

"Hahaha! Your so random sometimes Pinkie."

Cory suddenly felt the pulsation within his pocket, the Spark lens telling him once again of danger. He quickly sat up, glancing around the open field.

Pinkie placed a hoof on his shoulder, "Whats wrong?" She asked.

Cory didn't see anything, "Nothing, just thought I saw something."

"Oh, ok! I was just wondering." Pinkie nuzzled Cory's head.

Cory scratched behind her ear, "Hey, I'm kinda hungry, why don't we go back and eat or somethin? It's on me."

Pinkie smiled Sure, that sounds great!".

The two of them traveled back to Pinkies bakery. Pinkie sat next to Cory as they looked over all the possible recipes they could do. "Cory! I just know one your gonna love!"

"Hehe, well take it away then Pinkie!"

They were interrupted by Spike, the purple dragon rushed towards them, "Guys quick! Twilight needs you down at the library immediately!"

Cory reached into his pocket, "What is it? A monster is nearby?"

Spike nodded, "Yeah! It's heading right for Ponyville, there isn't much time left!"

Cory and pinkie ran out the entrance with Spike, they passed through the village before halting at the library where Twilight was waiting with the others. "Pinkie pie, Cory, your here! Its very urgent, Celestia needs to see us in Canterlot. She sounded like she desperately needed help."

Rarity nudged Twilight, "Then we must hurry! The train leaves soon!"

They barely made it in time to catch the train, but they were relieved to know they could actually make it. While they were on the train, Cory and Spike played rock paper scissors as the others enjoyed the train ride. Twilight glanced outside of the car, taking in the sight of the mountains and open fields.

"So, what'd ya'll think the princess needs?" asked AppleJack. "It's gotta be somethin big, usually see snds us letters about all of this. She did the last time a giant monster that looked like a corn cob attacked."

Twilight closed her eyes, "I dunno, it could be the Changelings again, who knows..."

RainbowDash thought for a moment, "or maybe those Kyrieloids, what about them?"

Suddenly the train halted to a stop. Everyone in the car toppled over and slid from the sudden halt of the train.

"Hey! Whats the big idea!?" shouted RainbowDash.

"Um, guys...!" Fluttershy squeaked, "Look!"

They peered out her side of the car window, there they could see Earthron making his way towards the train. The conductor stopped the train and fled from it in hopes of escaping, but Earthron fired his Magma Beam at him, incinerating his body. Earthron roared as he turned his attention back to the train, he craved even more destruction.

AppleJack bucked out the Train car door, "Quickly! Everypony out! Lets go!"

Everyone fled from the train, just in time before Earthron blew the train to pieces with his Magma beam, bits of steel flying in all directions. As Cory ran with his friends, he gradually got more distant from them, finally making his way into a small ditch. He pulled the Spark lens out from his pocket, raising the relic high into the air, pressing the switch. The emblem unfolded as Cory's body glowed with blinding light, becoming the warrior of light, Ultraman Tiga.

Twilight used her magic to fire streams of purple energy from her horn, singeing the Space Kaiju's skin. Earthron quickly grew annoyed by this, and he marched towards Twilight, her friends ran away from as his mouth glowed with orange energy once more, but it vanished as a bolt of blue light struck his chest, making him roar in pain. He doubled over, gripping his wounded chest, slowly standing straight to see his attacker.

Tiga landed right infront of both The Mane six and Earthron, a surprised roar escaping the space beasts mouth. Ultraman kept a silver hand over the ponies, keeping them out of Eathrons view. Tiga watched out of the corner of his eye as the six of them galloped away from the battlefield.

"Good luck!" Pinkie Pie yelled back. Turning back to face his enemy, Ultraman was now ready for battle.

As the Kaiju ran towards the hero of light, Tiga jumped at Earthron, wrapping his arms around his neck before tackling him to the ground, the two of them rolling around for a bit. Ultraman was first to get back up, and he jumped over Earthron, kicking him in the back of the head and sending Earthron face planting into the soil. Ultraman grabbed hold of the crest on top of his head, pulling Earthron up and kicking him in the throat. Eartrhon tried to swat Tiga with his fist, but the hero of light back flipped away from, and landed a powerful chop to the back of the Kaiju's neck.

In the blink of an eye, Ultraman had locked his grip on Earthrons tail, tugging and pulling at the beast, but this was in vain as Earthron tossed the hero away from him, sending Ultraman falling onto his back. The kaiju turned to see the downed Ultra, and charged full speed at him, but received a kick to the stomach that knocked the wind out of him. Quickly regaining his stance, Tiga cartwheeled at Earthron, locking his legs around his neck before tossing him over his body.

This move even impressed RainbowDash, "Woah! That was awesome! But of course, I'm still cooler.."

AppleJack peddled her hooves in the air with excitement, "Yeeehaw! You show em Tiga!"

Pinkie jumped with glee, "Whoopee! Give him a right! Give em a lefty!"

Ultraman began gathering energy for his Zepellion Ray, when suddenly a ball of flames struck him square in the back, knocking him forward. Tiga and the Mane six turned to see Kelbeam slowly marching into the Fray.

Twilight bit her lip, "Oh no, can he take both of them on?"

Rarity lowered her head, "We'll have to wait and see."

Tiga barely dodged a strike from Kelbeams horn, dive rolling away from the two monsters. Without the hero's interference, Kelbeam turned to his left to face Earthron, and bellowed at the kaiju. Earthrons body stiffened as he faced kelbeam, the horned space beast beckoned towards Ultraman's direction. Earthron nodded at him, and ran towards the hero of light, but he was soon sent tumbling back as Ultraman tossed him over his shoulder.

Kelbeam turned to face the Mane six, surprised to see the likes of them still there. His ears flopped up as a ball of flames churned in his throat. The six of them were frozen in fear, even RainbowDash didn't move, it was over, they thought. Ultraman saw this, and tossed Earthron who he was grappling with to the side, he ran up, and kicked Kelbeams mouth shut. Ultraman grabbed hold of Kelbeam, and fell back with him before kicking him off with his legs, tossing the horned space Kaiju over him.

Earthron rejoined the fight, swinging with hand at Ultraman, but his limb was quickly caught by Ultraman's , repeatedly taking punches to the gut before being kicked away.

He stumbled back until he bumped into Kelbeam, but was pushed away by him. Kelbeam ordered Earthron to fight, but he only cowered behind him, whimpering and protecting his face. This got him a swipe from his master's claws. Twilight was observing this the whole time, watching their behavior closely.

Her horn glowed as she used her translation sell, it was gibberish at first, slowly becoming coherent speech.

"What do you mean you don't wish to fight? Get out there and destroy him!" Kelbeam roared.

Earthron's arms went limp, "Why must I do the fighting while you stand back here?"

Kelbeam tapped the monsters back, "Look here you pathetic excuse, I'm the superior! Your the subordinate!"

"Aw, come on! At least help me out?" Earthron squawked.

"Whatever whatever, you go first!" Kelbeam pushed Earthron back into the fight, the young Kaiju shaking as he did so.

Tiga went into his battle pose and sprinted towards Earthron, barely dodging a Magma beam from the monster's mouth.

Twilight clearly understood, "That monster..." she said to herself quietly.

Rarity glanced at her, "Speak up dear, we can hardly hear you."

"Look" Twilight pointed at Kelbeam, "That monster is full of himself, while the other one is his subordinate. Right now he's forcing the smaller monster to fight for him! I think..."

This angered Rainbow, "Come on you coward! Fight your own battles!"

Ultraman caught hold of Earthrons crest, stepping to the side and then kicking him in the throat, nearly crushing his windpipe. Kelbeam came in from behind swinging his tail at Tiga, the spiked club lashed across his chest, but Tiga managed to grab hold of it, but was flung to the side from the powerful appendage. Kelbeam came up from behind , holding Ultraman in a head lock as Earthron bashed him with his fists and tail, while the giant's color timer began to blink red. He needed to end this, and fast. With all his might, he elbowed Kelbeam in the ribs, over and over before his adversaries grip was loose enough for him to escape.

Ultraman spinning hook kicked Kebleam in his neck, as well as uppercutting Earthron in his stomach, making him double over and stumble back. Kelbeam grabbed hold of Tiga's left arm, and Earthron grabbed the other. Together, the two of them tossed Tiga away from them, he was drastically losing power and energy.

He looked up in time to see Earthron coming in for another attack, swatting the air with his fists. Ultraman's chest glowed a bright blue for a moment, before he used his hands to fire the energy at the dinosaur like space beast. The guillotine like attack sliced through Earthron like a hot knife through butter. He let out one last roar before falling to his side, his upper body sliding off his lower.

Kelbeam shrieked in rage, now it was up to him to finish this. He fired a fireball at his enemy, but it was simply blocked by a light barrier, this surprised the group of ponies as it did Kelbeam. Kelbeam roared in anger, releasing a whole barrage of them. They were all blocked as well. Now Tiga's energy was drastically low, and with Kelbeam gathering more internal flames for an even stronger fireball, it was now or never.

He gathered energy for his Zepellion Ray, light energy channeled from his color timer to his right forearm. Kelbeam launched his fireball, his head jerking back from the recoil of it, but Ultraman's Zepellion Ray was far more powerful. It blasted through the Sphere of flames before hitting home in Kelbeam's lower chest, filling him with concentrated energy that burned and ripped him apart from the inside out.

Kelbeam roared as he fell to his back, exploding into pieces a few moments later. The two space monsters, were finally no more. Ultraman quickly flew towards the sun, another battle accomplished.

Twilight flung her forelegs in the air, "He did it! He actually did it!"

"Yay! You got em Tiga!" Pinkie Pie cheered.

RainbowDash kicked and punched the air, "Man, just watching these fights are totally worth the danger of coming out here!"

AppleJack readjusted her Stetson hat, " Them were some fancy fightin moves, it seems he's got a maneuver for everythin!"

Fluttershy joined in, "Oh my, he took on two of them, thats very, um..."

"Badass?" added RainbowDash.

"Um, I guess so" Fluttershy blushed.

Twilight looked around, "Hey, have you guys seen Cory anywhere?"

Cory popped up from behind one of the trees, "I'm right here. Hey, did you guys see that fight? Crazy stuff huh?".

Rarity nodded, "It certainly was, the most impressive one so far. If you ask me, I don't see how Ultraman can stand rolling around in the dirt like he does."

AppleJack rolled her eyes, "You always have a comment to make about dirt, don't you?".

Rarity looked away, pointing her nose up, "Well, least I care about staying clean"

"Guys, come on, is that anyway to act after all this? Lets all go home. It's supper time. And personally, I'm hungry as hay.." Cory thought to himself, "Hay? did I really just say that? Crap, languages really do brush off onto yah". They all followed the train tracks back home. Sure, it was a long walk back,

Later that evening, Celestia walked out onto her balcony, hoping to see him again that evening. She saw him standing there at the end of the balcony, facing the dimming light over the horizon. He didn't need to turn around to know she was approaching from behind.

"Hello, Princess Celestia."

"Hello there, Commander".

She walked up next to him, her coat slightly brushing up against his arm. Zoffy glanced at Celestia, and hen looked up at the stars, "Celestia, do you see that star right there?" he extended his arm, pointing at the brightest star in the sky.

She nodded, "Yes, I see it Zoffy... Its beautiful."

"That is the Ultra star. The light of my homeland. A light that outshines the sun itself."

Celestia stared at the star with him, "I'd love to see it." she turned to face him.

"Maybe someday" he replied. "I must go now, I will see you again soon, Celestia."

"Promise?" she asked.

"I can promise you that." Zoffy turned around one last time to look at the beautiful Alicorn, before taking off, flying back to that bright star in the sky. The Ultra Star.

The Star of Ultra.

Chapter 9, End

Ending Theme: Brave Love Tiga

Authors Note: I'll be taking a break from writing this it or not, it is a lot to write, and my imagination is sapped from these last few chapters. I will be coming back to write again, don't worry. This Story will not be abandoned.


	10. Chapter 10: Festival of Hell

Ultraman Tiga Chapter 10

Festival of Hell

Intro Music: Take me Higher

Why not give you guys the lyrics

Slowly the morning light awakens, the peaceful and sleeping land,

As always, the sun rises up above..

So it happens within a cycle, in a sense of repetition

Its been that way, since the beginning of time

I try to remember a time when I was, just a simple man!

Fighting to forever protect your smile, that means so much to me!

Wanna take you baby take me higher!

I will never give up on love!

Gonna take Tiga take me take me higher!

You will surely reach your goal!

Wanna take you baby take me higher!

Nows the time to embrace your love!

Gonna Tiga take me take me higher!

Believe in the pulsation within you!

Our story takes place with Cory, sweeping the wooden floors of Sugar Cube corner Bakery. There was heck of a mess to clean up since that apparent Pinkie Pie Duplicates incident occurred a few days earlier, thankfully he was assisting in Princess Celestia's Spa day. His hands came in handy when it came to having to massage the back of the Alicorn, but at the same time felt awkward about it all afterwards. He looked forward to the Upcoming Valley festival and being able to hang out with his close friends, He had not done so since they were gone for a few days saving some sort of "Crystal Empire".

From the entrance way, RainbowDash looked at him, looking over his body with interest. Her attention was broke when she heard a giggle from behind her, who was none other than Mrs. Cake.

"So, got a little thing for the "Human" Dashy?" Mrs. Cake winked.

RainbowDash felt Mortified, she blushed red and traced her hoof along the wood floor. Dash was typically out with what she thought or said. But when it came to truly feeling for somepony, it was a whole different story. "I, well, I think he's, somethin special. But it's just, I mean how am I supposed to let him know?"

Mrs. Cake shook her head, "Rainbow, I know how you feel, but he's a completely different pon-, I mean, "Individual" He's still not truly accepted here, and as much as I'd hate to say this, but, if you were to go with him, you would be an, outcast.".

Rainbow lifted her head, "But AppleJack's cousin is dating a buffalo, and Spike has crush on Rarity. Were not supposed to judge on species!"

Mrs. Cake nodded her head, "I know RainbowDash, but like I said, he's completely different than the Buffalo's, Spike and us Ponies. It just wouldn't be accepted."

RainbowDash knew that what Mrs. Cake did know what she was talking about. Mrs. Cake laid a hoof on her back, "But you should never let anyone tell you who you can and cannot love." She told her.

Moments later, Applebloom came walking into the bakery, "Howdy Rainbow, hi Mrs. Cake, hey, wheres Cory at?"

Cory speed walked to the hallway entrance, "AppleBloom! How yah doin?"

The little filly sped over to Cory where he picked her up, cradling the little pony like an infant, " Are you comin to the Festival?" she asked Eagerly.

Cory poked her snout, "You know it, are Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle going with you?"

AppleBloom snuggled down in his arms, "Yep, all three of us are goin! Jus hope no Monsters come and show up,".

"Ahh don't worry about that, besides, if one does, we all know who'll be there. But Promise me you'll keep the crusading, "safe"? Last time you guys almost ruined Rarity's dress fabric."

AppleBloom looked at him with her big Magenta eyes, "Awwww, please Cory?"

"Fine, why not" he sighed. She rubbed her snout against his and leapt out of his arms, " Ah gotta go, I'll see ya'll at the festival!"

She left before they could say their salutations, leaving them with a somewhat awkward silence. Mrs. Cake walked back up the stairs as soon as she heard Poundcake crying, "Oh dear, better go see whats goin on up there, you two have fun at the Festival!".

"Later Mrs. Cake!" RainbowDash called back.

Cory opened the front door to the bake shop, "Well, wanna go? The festival is about to start."

Cory and RainbowDash walked through the festival, the two of them telling jokes and sharing some cotton candy they got from Pinkie Pie. Dash really took a liking to Cory. In the beginning she did not trust the new comer, but she immediately realized they had a lot in common, more than either of them could imagine.

Cory stretched, "So Dash, what do you got planned for today?"

She thought to herself, "Hmm, let's check out the Roller Coaster, never been on one of those."

In the midst of all the street celebration, outside the festival grounds was what appeared to be a horn of some sort, slowly rising a couple of meters from the Earth. It let out a few bright flashes,casting some sort of Invisible force field around the entire valley. From beneath the soil, a muffled roar could be heard.

Close by, the three Cutie Mark crusaders bobbed for apples, but neither of them could possibly hold their heads under long enough to bite down on a single apple. Sweetie Belle was the last to give up, her curly mane was not straight from the water, "I guess were not Cutie mark Crusader apple bobbers" She said with disappointment.

AppleBloom thought for a second, "Ey! Why don't we y'all go and try the hammer? Its the only one we haven't tried yet!"

"Hooray! Cutie Mark Crusader carnival hammers!" they shouted in unison.

They zoomed past Spike and Twilight, making the purple dragon spin and fall to his back. Twilight giggled and helped her little protégé up, "You alright Spike?" she asked.

He dusted off his scales, "Yeah, I'm fine. What's with those three anyways?"

"Oh Spike, they're just out there trying to find their talents. If you were a little filly or colt, then you would understand too." She bumped him with her foreleg.

Spike simply rolled his eyes, "Yeah yeah, But still I mean OOFF!" He then suddenly bumped into something. He got up, scratching the back of his head, "What the?"

Twilight bumped into the invisible wall as well, "Ouch, what is this?" Few moments later, Cory and RainbowDash showed up. "Hey Twilight, what's all this standin around about?" Rainbow asked.

Twilight looked a Cory, "Hey, extend your arm, do you feel anything?"

Cory slowly extended his arm. Before he could lock his elbow, his hand came in contact with some sort of force field. He reached out with his other hand, "Is this some kind of trick?" He glared.

RainbowDash splayed her wings, "Hey, lemme go see if I can fly over this!" She took off full speed into the sky, but her head soon made contact with the shield. She rubbed her head, and flew around some more before flying back to her group of friends. "Your not gonna believe this, but I think this force field stretches all the way across this valley, maybe some Unicorn is playing some kind of stupid joke..."

Twilight thought to herself, "I don't think this is some kind of joke, RainbowDash."

Dash thought to herself, "Maybe I can do a fly around and check if there are any ways out, I'll be back in a few!"

Dash flew around the area some more, discovering that there was indeed some sort of dome covering the valley. As she was flying, something immediately caught her eye. The Cyan Pegasus flew down to the strange object, looking it over. It gave off some sort of Aura that the Pegasus felt , as well was a great deal of heat. The closer she got, the heat would push her back; the heat was way too much even if she only took a few steps towards it. "I better go tell Twilight about this…" she immediately took off towards he opposite side of the valley where she last saw Twilight

Not too far from there, The three Crusaders walked slowly through the festival, all were down on their luck. Scootalo lifted her head up to speak, "Wow, that was embarrassing, we couldn't even lift up the hammer!"

"Maybe we could try apple bobbing again?" Sweetie Belle suggested.

From behind they heard a voice, that familiar snobby voice, "Or, why don't you blank flanks just give it up?"

It was none other than Diamond Tiara and Silver spoon. "I mean really, you three are already the only blank flanks at school, do you really wanna embarrass yourselves in front of everypony at the festival?" Scootaloo glared at the two spoiled ponies while AppleBloom and Sweetie Belle fought back tears.

"Thats enough, Diamond Tiara!" yelled somepony, or someone. It was Cory, walking up the street towards them.

Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon huddled, "Oh great, here comes the hairless monkey" Whispered Silver Spoon.

Cory stepped between the five of them, "Now tell me, what gives you two the right to talk to them like that, and you better give me a pretty good reason." He said sternly.

Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon were shocked, never had they heard anyone talk to them like that. Silver Spoon was about to say something, but closed her mouth. Cory held his glare, "Well?" he angrily asked.

Silver Spoon finally spoke, but Diamond Tiara covered her mouth, "Come on Silver Spoon, we don't have time to deal with Hairless Apes". Silver Spoon nodded in agreement and the two walked off. From behind The Crusaders were looking in almost pure disbelief, nopony had ever spoke to them, or told them off like that before.

Cory turned to face them, "Hey, you guys alright?"

AppleBloom nodded, "Yeah, Were all ok, thanks"

Cory knelt down to them "You know, when I was young like you guys, I was bullied a bit too. But you know, I always kept one thing in mind, and you know what that is?"

They three of them had thoughtful expressions, but neither of them got what he meant. Cory thought of a way to make his point more clear, " Sweetie Belle, look to your left".

She did , her eyes meeting with AppleBloom and Scootaloo. Now Cory looked at Scootaloo, "Look to your right. When she did, she saw AppleBloom and Sweetie Belle. "Now AppleBloom, look right and left."

When she did so, they all looked more confused than before. Cory smiled, "You see, bullying is tough, but you three have each other, and you both have an unbreakable Friendship. Now, remember, even though it may get tough, you three will always have each other to help one another. Even if you don' have your Cutie Marks, It'll all come in good time."

Soon after he said that, the whole ground began to shake. The horn that created the forcefield rose even higher from the ground, and from beneath it, was the head of a monster. It bellowed as it rose even more from the ground, its upper body now clearly seen. Ponies screamed and fled in all directions, but all were obtained by the force field. Gagi used one of his whips to snag a small mare and toss the food into his mouth. He chomped down once, crushing half of the blue Mares body, with a second bite ending her agonizing screams. The other ponies such as Rarity fainted as Fluttershy vomited, much to her embarrassment. RainbowDash zoomed towards the beast, "Your gonna pay for that!" she yelled, but then saw the beats horn cackle with orange energy.

If she were to hesitate even for a second, the beam would have completely incinerated her, as she swiftly dodged it. Seeing there was nothing she could do, she went to assist finding a way to break through the dome. On the ground below, AppleJack and Cory crowded with the other terrified ponies.

Cory reached into his pocket, feeling the pulsating energy coming from his Spark lens. He made his way to the outer parts of the crowd before sprinting off. He made a great distance away from the ponies, and he pulled the hand held relic from his pocket.

AppleJack and Rarity were huddled close, "Where's Ultraman!?" cried rarity, her whole body shaking.

Rarity looked around, "More importantly, where in the world is Sweetie Belle!?"

AppleJacks eyes widened, "Oh no, AppleBloom and Scootaloo! Where are they!?"

AppleBloom and the other Crusaders ran as fast as they could from Gagi, the monster closing in on them very quickly. His yellow eyes burned with hunger, and he could not wait to dine on the rest of these fillies. He brought his left whip down, bashing it to the ground, the shock from it knocking the three of them off their hooves. They huddled together as they waited for Gagi to feast upon them, when suddenly a silver foot made contact with the wretched beats head, pushing Gagi onto his back. Landing before them was the hero, Ultraman Tiga.

"Its Ultraman Tiga!" they all said in Unison. The rest of the trapped Ponies cheered as well, their savior had come at last. Tiga took no hesitation in attacking the gnarled Monster, kicking Gagi but not without dodging the violent whip lashes he dealt out. Tiga felt one lash his side, with the other striking his neck. Ultraman grabbed hold of one of Gagi's arms, and flipped him over his shoulder. Gagi rolled away a bit, making a great deal of distance between the two of them, and bashed Ultraman away as he jumped in for another attack.

Tiga fell to the ground, and soon felt Gagi's whip arm wrap around his neck, and the other around his waist. Gagi pulled Tiga back to his feet, and tightened his grip around Tiga's neck. He would slowly strangle the hero to death.

Even in Gagi's wildest dream, this would never happen. Ultraman switched to his power mode, grabbing hold of the whips. He ripped them off of his body and tossed the torn appendages back at Gagi. Gagi shrieked in agony, but was far from giving up. He grasped Tiga's neck between the two claws on his hand, but Ultraman's enormous strength splinted them off his hand, making Gagi stumble back, screeching in agony.

Spike and RainbowDash punched the air before them, "Yeah! That's the way to do it Ultraman!" Cheered Spike.

Tiga was coming in for another move, when he then felt Gagi's orange ray lance into his chest, the shock of it making his body jolt back. He dodged the second and the third before jumping into the air, landing beside his foe. He grabbed hold of Gagi's horn, and punched it, shattering it off of the beasts head.

Ultraman jumped back, his color timer blinking red. Gathering energy into his hands, he charged up for the Delacium Light stream. He tossed the ball of Energy at Gagi, striking him square in the chest. The broken monster slowly fell back, but exploded into thousands of pieces before his body made contact with the ground. Now, without Gagi, the dome disintegrated, leaving all of the trapped ponies free.

Ultraman took one last look at them all before taking off, slowly disappearing in the great blue sky. To everyponies surprise, only a few stands were damaged from the recent events, meaning they all could still complete their celebration. Cory pushed through the crowd of rejoicing ponies till he found his friends, they were equally happy to see him.

Rarity held Sweetie Belle close, "My, if it wasn't for Ultraman, you would not be here, I owe him a thousand thanks!"

Cory chuckled, "I'm sure he's just doing his job."

Pinkie Pie cutted in, "Hey everypony! Let's do some Apple Bobbing at AppleJacks stand! Come on!"

Everypony and Cory thought why not, they came for a festival, didn't they? They had quite an eventful day, especially, for Cory.

Ending theme: Brave Love Tiga

For a tid bit, here are the lyrics

Tiga! When I, lack, true courage!

Tiga! Please grant, me true courage!

Even if, you think that your pretty strong

One, cannot fight all on their own

Even by, seeking your future with strength

One cannot reach it on their own!

Breaking down this veil of sadness, that covers the vast blue sky!

Always receiving an S.O.S, from a future our hero awaits!

Tiga! It is love! That is, Necessary!

Tiga, please watch, Over the Earth!


	11. Chapter 11: Foe from the Fog

Ultraman Tiga Chapter 11

Foe from the Fog

Intro Theme: Take me higher

Cory and Twilight laid on their backs in the summers heat, both enjoying the weather. From the ground they watched RainbowDash bust a few new stunts that Cory brainstormed for her that morning. AppleJack was supposed to be there to watch, but apparently had family in town, a cousin by the name of Babseed. Cory thought the name sounded questionable, but didn't want to offend AppleJack. RainbowDash spiraled down towards them, pulling herself back up inches before she made contact with the ground, doing a few loops and then zoomed through a couple of clouds. She felt alive.

"So, Cory, do you have any plans later tonight?" Twilight asked.

"Ha, not really, why, got anything planned? What is it, more notes on me?" He asked.

"Oh no, I was just hoping we could-" She was cut off by RainbowDash just zooming by inches above their heads. Twilight was about to shout before she heard Cory's laughter, "Ha, that's Dash for yah, tryin to get a rise out of you even while she's doing her stunts".

When RainbowDash was done, she laid down on the grass next on the Opposite side of Cory, "Shew, got any more ideas?" she asked.

"Nahh, not really. Great stuff up there Rainbow!" Twilight nodded in agreement.

Rainbow kicked into ego mode as she put on her sunglasses, "Thanks! I'd like to see Ultraman top that"

Cory rolled his eyes, "It sure would be somethin" he said chuckling.

Slowly a fog crept it out of nowhere, much to their surprise. It was extremely thick to the point where they could not see their hoof (But in Cory's case, hand) if they extended it. "Hey! Whats the big idea!? The weather team wasn't supposed to make any fog!?" RainbowDash angrily shouted. Even for Fog, it wasn't natural for a fog this thick to suddenly appear like that, and all of them were confused.

Twilight felt around, "Rainbow? Cory? Where are you!?" she then froze stiff as she heard a high pitched roar. They all stood in their tracks, "Twilight!? Cory!? Where'd you guys go!?" shouted RainbowDash.

The three of them blindly wandered through the insanely thick fog, That was when Twilight bumped against what she presumed to be a tree. As she looked up, she saw to glowing yellow eyes staring down at her. It was the none other than the Fog monster, Sadora. Sadora let out a shriek of hunger as his clawed hand extended down to capture the Purple Unicorn. Before he could grasp her, he felt an arm put him in a headlock. He cried out in surprise as he felt the crushing strength around his neck, making him shriek in pain and anger.

Twilight slowly opened her eyes, and through the fog saw the Multicolored Giant restraining the Kaiju in a powerful headlock. Twilight nodded to him as a thank you, and immediately ran off. She bumped into something else, this time it was RainbowDash. "Ey, watch where you, Oh it's you Twilight."

"Rainbow!" cried Twilight, "Wait, wheres Cory?"

Tiga grabbed hold of Sadora's arm, kneeing its elbow a couple of times before twisting the limb behind the monsters back, invoking a cry of pain as the bone cracked. Tiga then took hold of Sadora, flipping the beast over his shoulder, the ground shaking as the monster made contact with the ground. Tiga went into battle pose before he began charging up his Zepellion ray, but felt a sharp pain graze his shoulder. He stumbled back, gripping his wounded area as Sadoras's good arm retracted to its normal length. Tiga fired a blast of blue energy from his hand that struck Sadora. Sadora bellowed as he walked deep into the fog.

Ultraman looked around slowly, expecting the beast to attack at any moment. Twilight and RainbowDash held each other shaking, expecting it to attack as well. After a minute, he crossed his arms across his chest, his color timer glowing with bright light. His body glowed, radiating light brighter than the sun itself. The fog disintegrated, revealing the sunny field they laid in just minutes before. And to their confusion, Sadora was nowhere in sight. Ultraman was gone as well, having reverted back to Cory as soon as the last bits of fog disappeared. He met up with the two of his friends, both were happy to see he was unharmed.

"You two alright?" he asked.

"Yeah, were fine. Wait, whats that on our shoulder?" Twilight asked him, moving closer to inspect it.

Cory noticed the gash in his shoulder, covering it with her hand "It's nothing, must have gotten it when I tripped over in the fog."

Twilight looked around, "Do you think we've seen the last of that thing?"

Cory shrugged, "I doubt it, if its still alive I'm sure that it'll be back. In the meantime let's get back to Ponyville."

Later that night, Twilight flipped through her book on Ancient Monsters, turning page after page desperate to find as much information as she could, "Aha! Fog Monster, Sadora. Sadora is a type of ancient predator that is able to produce a fog to trap and ambush prey. Its arms are able to extend several times its normal length to snare unfortunate animals. Its diet consists mainly of, Ponies" she gulped. "Well, I'd hate to be one of you guys" Spike joked.

"This is serious Spike!" she snapped, "If this thing ever discovers PonyVille or Canterlot, were all doomed!"

"So? Ultraman will be there if worse comes to worst" he rolled his eyes.

Twilight returned back to her studies, eager to find more information. This carried on until the early hours of the morning where she finally fell asleep. As soon as she drifted off Pinkie Pie seemingly popped out of nowhere, "Hey Twilight! What yah doin?"

"Ahhh! Pinkie! What are you doing here!?" Shouted Twilight.

"Oh, I'm sorry, didn't mean to wake you up! I was wondering if you wanted to go with us all to go get a few milkshakes?"

Twilight was weary, but agreed to go. They all stood there on the streets on the Harvest day parade, The Main Six watched he floats go by as Cory sat down on a Bench. Due to his badly wounded Shoulder he couldn't stand for more than 10 minutes. He looked at the awkwardly shaped floats, at home he would've made insults out loud, but he was surrounded by ponies that still didn't exactly trust him, so he kept insults to himself.

Pinkie Pie passed by on hers, "Hey Cory! Wanna have a ride?"

"I'm good Pinkie," he replied.

When the festival was over, They all sat down for their Lunch.

"My, the floats this year were wonderful! Certainly one of the best I've ever seen!"

RainbowDash rolled her eyes, "Ehhh, they weren't that great. Ey, wonder what happened to the one AJ's cousin was driving."

"I thought that they were Lovely" Fluttershy added.

Rarity nodded, "I for one agree with Fluttershy and, Oh dear, where is all this Fog coming from?"

Twilight, Rainbow and Cory glanced at each other, all three of them knowing what was happening. Soon the whole town became engulfed in the thick mist, no pony could see beyond reaching distance. "Nobody move!" Shouted RainbowDash, "Quickly, put your hooves in the middle of the table, are we all here?" she asked shakingly.

Fluttershy was shaking, "Um, RainbowDash, is there something wrong?"

After she said that, a strange roar rained throughout PonyVille, one that was all too familiar with the three. Ponies screamed as clawed hands tore through the mist, attempting to grab them and pull them in. "Quickly! Run!" cried RainbowDash.

The town was in chaos as Poinies Blindly fled in panic, with Sadora looking down upon them with sick glee, this hunt was going to be far too easy. As they all ran, Cory pulled out his Spark lens, running behind a building he managed to find through the fog. Igniting the switch, he transformed into the invincible warrior, Ultraman Tiga.

As Sadora snagged a pony and was ready to devour his prey, his wrists was suddenly struck by a knife hand, making his claw open and release the Petrified Mare. Ultraman caught the falling Pony, placing her on the street for her to run off. She looked up and gave him a thankful smile, receiving a nod in return. Ultraman turned his attention back once more to Sadora, round two had begun.

Sadora shrieked in both surprise and rage, how dare this being interrupt his meal once more? He brought down his claw to bash the hero, only to have it blocked at the limb being kneed at the elbow once more. Tiga punched the beast in the stomach, both knocking the wind out of Sadora and making him stumble back. As the fog cleared, Ponyvilles citizens beheld the scene of their protector fighting off the Fog monster.

"Ultraman Tiga! He's here! He's here!" Pinkie cheered.

Twilight looked on to the hero as he pummeled Sadora, "I knew he'd be here" she said to herself.

Sadora charged at Tiga, swinging his arms in a fit of rage. Right when his enemy was in reaching distance, he felt the heel of Ultraman make contact with his head, knocking Sadora to the ground where Tiga continued to lay down a brutal beating, punch after punch to Sadora's face. Luckily for Saodra, he managed to swipe if claw against Tiga's head, the force was enough to get the hero off of him.

Ultraman went into his battle pose as Sadora got back up. Sadora roared in mockingly as fog steamed from his pores. Soon the area around his body was engulfed in thick fog, leaving Ultraman unable to see him. Ultraman dashed into the fog, looking around for his foe, but then felt its claws lash at his back, with another coming from the front. Ultraman fell to his knees from the beating, looking around for the cowardly monster.

From the outside, Twilight and her friends looked at the Abyss of fog, hoping that their hero was obtaining the upper hand.

"Will he be alright" Rarity asked.

"He'll be fine, He's Ultraman, remember?" AppleJack said, hoping what she said was the case.

Tiga barely dodged another incoming tendril, but the second struck him right him the back. He realized what Sadora had planned. It was all an Ambush, he used the fog to trick Tiga into fighting him there, how could he have not realized that? Regardless, he had no time for thinking. He then saw another claw come right at him through the fog, just inches away from his chest. He aced fast and grabbed hold of it, twisting it in which way directions, snapping the bones within. Sadora retracted his broken limb, pulling in Ultraman and grabbing hold of the hero's neck in the process. His eyes glowed a light red, with ungodly hate radiating from them. Ultraman grabbed hold of the claw, prying it from his throat before kicking the Kaiju away from him.

Tiga jumped into the air, landing outside, awaiting Sadora to follow. His color timer was beginning to flash red, signifying his depleting energy. He switched to his Speed Mode just in time to grab hold of Sadora's extended arm, using every bit of his strength to pull his foe from the mist. Sadora roared as he was yanked from his fog, but he would not go down that easily yet, he quickly retracted his arm before shooting it forth once more, knocking Tiga clean onto his back. Sadora roared as he stomped towards the downed hero. Tiga quickly recovered, Jumping back up, gathering energy for his Zepellion Ray. Sadora roared in fear, immediately producing fog, but it was too late.

Tiga fired the charged energies at Sadora, the beam lanced through Sadora's thick skin and channeling the laser throughout his body. When the agonizing onslaught was over, Sadora fell to his side, his body exploding upon impact. His fog dissipating along with his death.

AppleJack tossed her Stetson to the sky, "Yeeeehaww! Go get em Ultraman! Wooohoo!"

The others cheered as Twilight looked up at their protector. "If only Cory was here" she thought.

However, not far from where the Ultra stood, a dark colored Mare looked at the hero. Her eyes glowed with hate from the warrior of light beating one of her prized monsters. "Ultraman..Tiga…So, the legend lives again, to stand against my plans.. Hmm, I'll send you to hell with the rest of this Animal foddler, mark my word.." with that, the mysterious Mare vanished into the shadows.

Later that night, Cory went to stay at Twilights house once again. The two always had a fun time, whether they joked about a book they'd find, of the two of them and Spike would play sharades. Bu tonight, things took a different turn. Spike had fallen asleep early from all the running in the fog. Twilight and Cory walked over to see the young dragon fast asleep in his bed. Twilight lowered her head to the little dragon "GoodNight Spike" she whispered, pulling his blanket onto him. She turned to face Cory who stood at the doorway. "Think he'll be ok?" He asked the young Mare.

She nodded as the two walked off down the night time streets of PonyVille. Cory looked at her, "So, where we goin again?" he asked.

"You'll see, just come with me" she said, brushing up against him.

He followed her till they came to a ledge that over looked a valley, the exact one where the festival was held a week ago. He stars were well The two of them sat down next to each other, taking in the wonderful view. "Wow, its, beautiful Twilight" he said, gazing into the abyss of stars. Unlike where he lived, the sky was covered with stars, even when there was a full moon, which was different than it was back at home.

Twilight laid her head on his shoulder and sighed, "It is, isn't it."

Cory looked at her, "So, is it true that Pinkie has a thing for me?"

Twilight rolled her eyes, "She did not too long ago, but her attention span is just as bad as how long she crushes on some pony."

"Heh, typical Pinkie" he chuckled.

"Hey, that's my line!" she joked.

"Was, your line" he poked her nose smiling.

Twilight rolled her eyes and giggled. For an hour they just laid there in the grass, taking in the view of all he constellations. O his surprise, they were identical to the ones back at home. "There's Orion's belt" he said, pointing straight ahead of him. Instead of him getting a response, he felt her shivering right next to him.

"You ok?" he asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Yeah, just a little cold." She replied, still shaking. She felt his muscular arm pull her closer. She blushed as red as he apples on AppleJacks flank, and laid her head under his chin. For hours they laid there, watching the stars shine bright, and the bright moon luminating the sky.

Chapter 11, End

Ending theme: Brave Love Tiga


	12. Chapter 12: Warper of Dimensions

Ultraman Tiga chapter 12

Warper of Dimensions

Intro theme: Take me Higher

Twilight slowly awoke from her sleep, stretching herself out as she leaned closer to the side of her bed. A bit, too much. Once again, she fell out onto her roommate with a loud thud.

"GIT EFF MEEE" he yelled out, muffled from his blanket.

Twilight immediately staggered off of him, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I didn't mean too! Are you ok?"

Cory wrestled his blanket off of him, "Ok? OK!? You just fell full force on top of me! Of course I'm not ok! It's twice this has happened!"

"It's not like I meant too! So that doesn't mean that you can just yell at me like that, a-and…" She huffed out frustrated just realizing what she had done and tears began falling from her eyes into the floor.

Oh no. "No, Twilight, it-it's ok" He began spouting not knowing how to handle it and felt helpless as he just stood there, thinking of ways to comfort the crying Mare.

"Look, Twilight, I know I shouldn't have yelled like that. I'm just, not really a morning person and, just please don't cry? I'm sorry"

"O-o-o-ok" She hiccupped and tried to pull herself together.

"Here" Cory said, using his quilt to wipe her tears.

"You good?" He asked her and received a nod in return.

"Phew" He sighed and slumped back on the bed. "Let's just try to forget this happened, ok?" He said while holding his temples.

Twilight nodded, and smiled softly back at him, receiving one in return. He walked up the Purple Mare, and she stood on her hind legs while leaning against him, hooves on his chest. She rubbed her nose against his chin, "Ey, lets go get some Breakfast at the Fleur de feast, its on me." Said Cory as he scratched behind her ear.

"It sounds great," she said, and the two were off.

Half hour later, the two of them sat eating, with Cory having no choice to get a vegetable sandwich with cheese. It needed some sustenance, and he missed meat more than ever.

Twilight sipped from her glass of tea, "Well, from what Celestia tells me, they're still trying to figure out exactly how you got here. So far, it seems that there are no worm holes, but to sum I up they've made almost little to no progress at all."

"Hmm," he replied. He couldn't go, not for what he is in that Magical land. If he were to leave, then that would spell the end for the entire kingdom, but more importantly, his friends.

"How long will it be before they figure it out?" he asked.

Twilight shrugged, "They're not at all sure. In fact they're slowly giving up on the case."

That was when there was a large thud out in the distance. Ponies from all around stepped out of their homes. "What was that? Was it a monster?" they all questioned. Cory could feel his Spark Lens pulsating energy in his pocket, something was certainly up. "Think we should check it out Twilight?" he asked.

"Alright, but lets not get too close unless it is another monster."

In fact, it was not a monster at all. When the two of them (followed by a group of Ponies from town) went to investigate, what they saw surprised Cory most of all. What caused that was a large, World war ll German Battleship, the crimson Flag with the Swastika in the middle of it still fully intact. "But how!?" Cory yelled. Twilight turned towards him, "Cory, you know what this is?"

"Yeah, its, it's a Battleship! I'm guessing its all the way from World War ll, but, how the hell did it get here? Its from… My…" Cory got a splitting headache, all this was too much to take at the moment.

"Where, you come from?" AppleJack asked, walking through the crowd.

"Yeah, but, where I come from these things are almost 70 years old! And yet, this thing is intact, as if it was just made yesterday…" He walked up the hill, listening in to the astounded voices of the Ponies. It was huge, larger than he thought they were. He placed his hand on its steel hull, it was really there all right.

RainbowDash inspected the long barrels of the cannons, "What are these things? They look, hollow?"

Pinkie Pie suddenly popped out of one of them, covered in black powder, "Beats me! But they're funnerific! If I only had enough Confetti for all of them, Ooo could you imagine i-ooo!" She was pulled from the cannon by Twilights magic, "Pinkie, you shouldn't be messing around inside of that, it could be dangerous! Right Cory?"

Cory leaned against the ship, completely lost in thought.

Twilight pondered for a moment as well, "I think we should meet with Princess Celestia, immediately."

Few hours later, the seven of them were on their way to the Royal Castle. Cory sat down, pondering on what was going on, "That thing, maybe, if we find out how it got here, it could figure out how I got here as well… Considering that I come from where it does as well.."

"That's a good point dear, but are you sure that the Princess knows whats going on?" Rarity asked.

RainbowDash rolled her eyes, "Of course she does, she's the Princess, remember? She'll know, right Twilight?"

"We can only hope" said Twilight.

When they arrived at the castle, the immediately ran to Celestias throne room, where they saw her, pacing back and forth on the Crimson rug. Twilight quickly approached her, "Princess Celestia! Somethigs terribly wrong, its-"

"I know…" she said, her back facing Twilight, "I swore that I had gotten rid of him, but, now it seems he's come back.. My suspicions have been right.."

Everypony else was confused, "What'cha talkin bout Princess?" said AppleJack.

"And evil foe, one that I thought I had beaten many years ago has returned. One who's far worse than Discord, even worse than the Changelings. But I see he has comeback, his name, is Goldras…" Celestia nearly shook at the sound of his name.

Twilight raised an eyebrow, "Goldras?"

"Yes, he's a Dimension wanderer, wherever he goes, he opens up a window, ripping someone, or something from their dimension, and tossing them into another world. Worst of all, for his fun he'll either tear one apart, or place two together, preferably opposites, that way the two will Perish. Not only that, but a side effect from going dimension to dimension is warping time as well…" Celestia lowered her head, " It's a tragedy all in all…"

Cory pondered, "So… It makes sense now…. That thing, must have been how I got here! Before I passed out in my home world, I heard what sounded to be a giant monster, then everything cut too black, that thing must be how I got here in the first place!"

Celestia nodded, "I'm afraid so, but, there is more crushing news that goes with this."

Twilights ears perked up, "What would that be?"

Celestia seemed to have difficulty letting out her sentence, "You must understand, if we are to save our world, Goldras must be destroyed once and for all.. However, once he's destroyed, then everything will go back to where it came, meaning, Cory, will have to go back to his home world.."

Everypony gasped, and Cory's eyes widened, "What!? No!" cried Twilight.

"He can't leave! He's our bestest friend!" shouted RainbowDash.

"Isn't there any other way?" Fluttershy yelled, but it still sounded soft..

Celestia shook her head, "I'm afraid not.. I'm sorry to tell you this, but it has to be done for both the safety of our world, and others."

They all left the Castle afterwards, each one with sadness in their eyes, "Were gonna miss yah there partner," said AppleJack while readjusting her Stetson, she was holding back her tears.

Cory slowly exhaled, "Yes, but, if it means that you'll guys will be safer, then I'm willing to go home. At least I know you guys will be alright,"

"Twilight, do you think that there's a Spell you can use that can help keep him here?" Asked Rarity.

Twilight shook her head, "I don't think there is, something like this has never happened in Equestria's history, so I doubt that any spell of mine would possibly work."

They all went for lunch, the entire time Cory sat there, completely spaced out. He wondered what would happen when the time came for him to fight off Goldras, and would the defeat of this creature mean the end for his life here? He couldn't go, not yet a least. There was still much more evil left in this world, and if he was gone, then all the friends he came to know would Perish. PonyVille, Canterlot, all would perish.

RainbowDash waved a hoof in front of his face, "Hellloooo? Earth to Cory? Anyone home?"

He snapped out of it, "Hehh? Whaat? Rainbow?"

Rainbow broke out into laughter, "Hahaha your so random! I mean, always spacing out and stuff."

"Yeah.. I'm gonna go to the counter and order another drink.. Later."

Twilight turned to her friends, "Do you guys ever wander what goes through Cory's head? I mean, sometimes he just completely zooms out. "

"Maybe he's homesick?" Fluttershy suggested.

AppleJack took a swig of her Cider, "It must be hard on the feller to be away from his own kind for a while, I could only imagine what that boys got goin through his head, or how it feels to be away from home for so long."

Outside of Canterlot, the dark Mare stared at the city, an evil grin spread across her face, "Hahahaha, home to that foddler of a Princess, the one who banished me, long ago.. Well, soon, soon I shall show her my might, show her what I, Bogal, is capable of.. Now Goldras, now is the time to rise us, take back what is rightfully yours!"

A swirling Portal formed in the sky as it darkened, bolts of lightning and yellow energy struck the ground violently, and from the chorus of lightning materialized a monstrosity, its body covered in dark gold armor, but with ashy grey in some parts of its body. It bellowed towards the sky, now it was time to accomplish his revenge, starting by ripping this Dimension apart.

He waved his hand in the air, opening up a Portal that ripped apart the surrounding forest. Animals were torn to pieces from being yanked into the portal, tossed into worlds unknown. Trees were uprooted as Goldras roared with sick glee. The Mare appeared before him, "Yes Goldras, Now, Onwards to Canterlot, finish off Princess Celestia once and for all, that may Equestrias beasts shall rule this land, once more!" she turned her back to the raging monster, "And I, Bogal, shall be its ruler, I shall be its leader, and I shall send the Ponies, and their protector, to the pits of hell! Ahahahahaha!"

The Royal Guard immediately met up with Goldras, the winged Pegasi bringing in storm clouds, dropping enormous hail chunks the size of ponies. The stones of ice shattered innefectively againt Goldras, this only annoyed him. He snapped his fingers, and the clouds shot bolts of lightning at the winged Ponies, literally frying and knocking them from the sky. On the ground, the Unicorns fired blasts of energy from their horns, engulfing Goldras in fire.

"Hold your fire!" demanded their commander. Before the smoke cleared, bolts of Lightning ripped through the gray veil, incinerating the Ponies and anything they touched. The rest of the guard members retreated, now their fate lied in the hands of their protector.

The "Bogal" Mare walked over to an injured soldier, her deep purple eyes locked onto him. "Ma'am, you've got to get out of here, its to…tooo…"

The Stallion froze still as he looked at the horrifying sight before him. The Mare slowly morphed into some sort of Bipedal monster, her snout shrinking inwards, as two frontal facing horns sprouted from the sides of her head. Her hooves fused into hands, each with a single talon at the end, her tail turning into a scaled, reptilian one. Her eyes glowed with orange hatred, burning towards the cowering Pony.

"Insignificant horse, all of you, depending on your Tiga to fend for you… All of you, a disgrace to this land.. And now, you will see the full power of my Monsters. Behold, the rage of Bogal" With that, the lobes on her back enveloped the soldier, his screams muffled by them as she vigorously ingested the screaming Pony through her abdomen, armor, and all. She let out a shriek; it was now the true beginning, of her onslaught.

The Main six got off the train station at PonyVille, none of them talked at all on the train ride back. "Well? Are we just gonna stand here or we gonna hangout?" RainbowDash asked, a bit of annoyance in the tone of her voice.

Right behind the Train Station, there it materialized. Goldras materialized from the air, bellowing at the village of Ponies with rage. The Mane six and Cory stood there for a few moments frozen in fear, finally seeing the beast's true form.

"So, that's Goldras.. The one who brought me here…" Cory thought to himself.

"Whoooaaa Nelly!" yelled AppleJack.

"Quickly! We must get into the shelter!" said Rarity, almost fainting.

AppleJack carried the fainted Unicorn while they ran through the streets of PonyVille, Cory following from behind. When he saw the chance, he ran underneath some rubble left over from Sadora almost a week before. He pulled out his Spark lens, hesitant in pressing it.

"Don't worry, young hero, you'll be fine" said the voice of the warrior within him.

"But if I fight the-"

"You won't, you must believe in that. Do what I entrusted you to do, now fight."

Cory felt the courage rising within him as he held the relic higher into the air, before pressing the switch. Light rose from the ground as the Tiga Warrior took form, squaring off to Goldras. The Gold Monster roared in surprise to see that his old foe was still there, just as he was thousands of years ago. Goldras opened a Portal behind him, rushing towards it to escape his enemy. If he escaped, then the whole world would cease to exist, and Ultraman new this.

Tiga chased after him, grabbing hold of his tail, desperately trying to pull him away. Goldras roared in anger as he flicked the Ultra away from him with his tail, turning around to face the Tiga warrior, firing bolts of lightning at him, only to have them blocked by his Light Barrier. This bought him enough time to stagger back into his only escape route, leaving only a part of his tail behind. This enough for Tiga to grab hold of, he switched to his Power Mode and yanked on the elongated appendage, this time pulling him out with little to no trouble at all.

Now Tiga had him where he wanted him. He used all of hiskinetic energy to land a powerful back kick to Goldras, the impact setting off an array of sparks, and soon felt another to his jaw, shattering a few of his Ivory teeth.

From the surrounding woods, The Dark Mare watched the fight, watching pensively as her monster took a brutal beating, "Damn you… Ultraman Tiga.. Goldras will not fall as easily as my Sadora did, however, you certainly will." She said, licking her lips.

Goldras made impact with the ground as Tiga hurled him over his shoulder, the ground shaking as his body made impact. Ponies from the town were cheering on their protector. Tiga thrusted his hands down, gathering Solar energy for his Delacium Light Stream as fast as he could. He before throwing the ball of energy at Goldras.

To Tiga's surprise, a force field appeared before Goldras's body, blocking the attack before shooting it right back at Ultraman. He barely dodged it, the heat of it grazing his side as his color timer began to slowly flash. Goldras's horns flashed once more, cackling with energy as bolts of lightning struck the giant's chest, knocking Tiga back even more.

Twilight observed Goldras, noticing how all of his abilities came from them, "Tiga! Aim for the hands on his head, he's defenseless without them! Try striking there!" she shouted.

Tiga nodded to her, jumping into the air before landing infront of Goldras, grabbing hold of his two horns. Tiga sent jolts of energy into his arms, ripping of the ears from Goldras's head in a bloody display. Yellow fluid seeped if not sprayed from the injuries, making Goldras wail in agony. Tiga grabbed hold of the wretched time warper, and tossed him over his head like a rag doll.

Goldras groggily got back up, he was beat, and he knew it. As soon as he could stand on one knee, a blast of Tiga's Delacium energy struck his chest, ripping him apart from the inside out. He didn't blow into thousands of charred or bloody chunks, his body strangely,shattered like glass, and the portal overhead closed. The War planes and the Battle Ship turned to dust and disappeared. Ultraman's job here was done, he nodded to the crowd of Ponies as he took off, disappearing in the vast blue sky.

All were cheering except for Twilight. She sat there, ears flopped down as her body shook with sobs. Hot tears flowed from her eyes down to her snout as her heart ached in her chest, her breaths turning into short gasps as her eyes burned. That was when, she heard that all too familiar voice.

"Twilight!" it called. It was her imagination she thought, she wouldn't be surprised if such a thing was happening at the moment. But, it wasn't. He heart did a flip as she felt a five digit hand on her back, "Hey Twilight, are you alright?"

She looked up, and almost tackled him, Cory, to the ground as she embraced him in a tight hug. Her tears stained his shirt as she pressed her face against his shoulder, " I thought, that, that I would never see you again.. But your,"

"Yes, I know Twilight. Its alright now, I'm not going anywhere, not anytime soon at least" He smiled at her as she sighed contently against his chest.

"Well now, look whos still here!" said AppleJack, "My Partner, how'd you stay here and everythin else, just went tah dust?"

"I have no clue, its weird how I'm still here, maybe theres a twist to all of this," he knew the answer. Since Tiga belonged in their world, and him and Tiga were one, he could not possibly leave. But that meant he was no longer that basic teenage human he thought he was, but the Ultimate hero of light. As long as him and Ultraman were one, he would forever stay in Equestria.

Rainbow "High fived" Cory, " Thought you were gonna leave us bro, but hey, I'm not gonna question it."

"Yes," Rarity added, "As long as you're here, that's all that matters the most"

"Me too," Said Twilight as she gazed up at him, smiling sweetly.

The Dark Mare gritted her teeth in rage, "Damn you Tiga, you are more powerful than I had thought… Until Next time, just you wait, I shall return, more Powerful than before, and you, and your insignificant Mules, shall Perish!" She disappeared into a puff of shadows, going into her Slumber. She'd be back, but it was uncertain when. Whether it was the next day, week, month, or Millennia, she would certainly be back. But in the meantime, all that mattered to Cory was being around his beloved friends in Equestria.

It was what they all wanted the most.

Ultraman Tiga, End

Ending Theme: Brave love Tiga


	13. Entry written by UruturamanZenith

This is not my work, it's all done by a fan. Bonus Chapter written by one of my viewers, All credit goes to UruturamanZenith, Give his profile and his great stories a view!

He was asleep in his room when the soft red glow appeared. The room was medium-sized, had some posters decorating the walls and a closet with a bed and a desk with a computer. He was passed out in front of his monitor while writing an essay that was due next week for school. The glow grew brighter, and the boy opened his eyes a crack. The seventeen year-old sat up with a start as he saw the bright red light in his room come closer to him. He fell out of his chair when it was almost upon him, and he shut his eyes when the light was upon him. He opened his mouth to scream, but no sound came out and he lost consciousness.

In Ponyville, Cory was busy with Twilight Sparkle in arranging her books and tomes for the hundredth time. No matter how she puts them, one book always seems to be out of place. Ever since the kiss that they shared last night, Twilight felt these weird…feelings well up, some that she has never before experienced. But, he was a different species than her, coming from a world far from her own. She was on the balcony sorting some spell books when she looked down and saw Cory resorting the books under the 'E' section, and felt a slight smile creep along her features while a sigh escaped her mouth. Spike saw her day-dreamy look, a puzzled expression on his scaly face. "Are you alright Twilight?" he asked. Twilight sighed again.

"I'm fine, Spike. Just…distracted." Spike looked down at Cory, then back at Twilight.

"Uhhh, okay. Well, I got the bedroom all sorted out, if you wanna check up on it." Twilight was rooted to her spot. "Or you could just stand there like a statue staring at Cory. Sure, that'll work too." The young dragon shrugged and went about his business while the unicorn continues to stare at the human. Cory looked up when he was done, and saw the unicorn staring at him with doe-eyes.

"Hey, Twilight! You alright?" Cory asked. The unicorn snapped out of her funk and suddenly blushed madly.

"Uh-uhm…ye-yes, I'm fine. Just, uhm, good work down there." Twilight made her way down the steps. "Well, looks like everything is finished here. Thank you for your help."

"Anytime." Cory turned to leave.

"Uhm, wait." Cory turned around to look at Twilight. "Uhm, about last night?"

"Yes?"

"Could you, uhm, not tell anyone about it?" she asked, blushing again. Cory lifted an eyebrow. "Don't get me wrong, I enjoyed it, but…well…"

"You don't know how the others will react." Cory finished for her. Twilight looked away. "Don't worry. I won't tell anyone if you won't." the human said with a smile. Twilight looked at him, and also smiled.

"Thank you." Cory nodded and left the library for the bakery to see Pinky Pie. Walking down the street, he decided to ignore the stares he was getting while he whistled a tune to himself, his mind going back to the night before. The memory of the kiss was still fresh in his mind as he walked down, and he was so caught up that he almost missed the bakery. Entering, he saw Pinky Pie behind the counter sorting out the pies and pastries before looking up and a wide grin spreading across her face.

"Hi Cory!" she practically shouts. Cory smiles as well.

"Hi." Pinky jumps over the counter and trots over to the human.

"How are you today?"

"Just fine. I got done sorting Twilight's library-"

"Oh, wait wait wait. Let me guess, again. Right?"

"Nailed it." Cory replied. Pinky let out a sigh.

"Why can't she ever pull her head out of those old books? I mean, it's not going to kill her to get out every once in a while. In fact, when was the last time we saw her again? It seems so long ago when we just hung out together and…" Cory just let his mind wander when the pink earth pony went on like this, his mind still hooked on what happened last night.

Not too far away, in the Everfree Forest, the ground begins to quake, and the earth splits while a fearsome cry echoes through the air. A Manticore is woken up from its slumber from the noise, and roars a challenge, only to have a large foot crush it underneath.

Cory felt it. It was like a pulling sensation in the back of his head as he helped Pinky Pie with the pastries. Looking out of the window, he could see the Everfree Forest, but other than the trees, he could see nothing. The pink pony caught her friend staring out of the window, and checked to see if he was alright. "Hey, Cory! You okay?" The human snapped out of his funk and looked at Pinky.

"Huh? Yeah, I'm fine. Why?"

"Well, you were, like, totally spaced and staring out the window. I thought maybe you saw a Griffon or something."

"No. Just…lost in my thoughts, I guess."

"Huh. I know what's that like. I get lost in my own head too, sometimes." Pinky replied, a wide grin on her snout as she continued to stack pies and whatnot in the display case as she continued on and on, while Cory focuses his attention back outside the window. In Twilight's library, the young unicorn busies herself by trying to find the book of Ancient Monsters that she was using the other day. She knew she left it out on the desk, and usually remembers where she puts things, not to mention being extremely organized, but couldn't find it. She looked through the 'A' section again, then through all of the other sections, but still no luck.

"Oh, where is it, where is it?" she asks worriedly. Just then, Spike arrives from the bathroom, a book in hand as he sees the unicorn look this way and that through the many rows of books.

"Uhm, Twilight? Are you alright?" Spike asks. Twilight turns around, and lets out a slight gasp as she sees the book in the young dragon's grasp. She uses her telekinesis to lift the book out of the dragon's grasp while he shouts "Hey!" as the book floats over to her.

"Sorry Spike, but I've been looking for this."

"No problem. It made for good reading in the john. Plus, I found a monster in there that sort of looked, well, interesting."

"Really? What?" Spike walks over to Twilight and receives the book from the unicorn. He places it on the table in front of him, and flips through the pages.

"Aha. Here it is." he says triumphantly as Twilight sees the picture of the monster. It looked like a giant two-legged reptile with a white ring going around its neck, while having a pointed head and three protruding fangs from its mouth. Spike began to read: "The dark monster Cressent, is a creature thought to have been brought to life by 'Minus Energy'."

"Minus Energy?" Twilight asked. Spike went on.

"Minus Energy was the energy derived from all the negative feelings of every creature on Equestria. Harnessing this energy gave this monster life and terrible power. It was thought to be able to shoot destructive rays from its eyes, and even disappear and reappear whenever it wished. One day it vanished and was never heard from again."

"Kinda…spooky when you think about it." Twilight says with a shudder.

"I know what you mean. Reading this gave me no problems with my bowel movements, if you know what I mean." Spike said.

"I don't think I want to." Twilight said with a hint of disgust, then turned her gaze back at the drawing of Cressent. The picture seemed to stare back at her the longer that she looked at it. When there was a knock at the door, both dragon and unicorn jumped in the air with a yelp of fright, but relaxed when they heard Apple Jack's voice call. "Let's put the creepy monster stories away for now." Twilight said as she placed the book back on the shelf. Answering the door, Twilight saw the earth pony wearing her usual hat.

"Hey, y'all! Thought I'd drop by." Twilight moved out of the way to let her friend pass. "Things on the farm were rather quiet, for once, so I decided to pay y'all a visit."

"That's nice, Apple Jack." Twilight said.

"Yeah, especially after what we were just reading." Spike replied. Twilight gave the dragon a stern look, but Apple Jack's curiosity peaked.

"What was y'all readin' about?" she asked. Twilight decided to tell her about the monster Cressent that they found in the Book of Ancient Monsters. Apple Jack laughed. "Why, that's nothing but an old Pony's Tale to scare young foals and phillies. There ain't no such thing as a 'ghost monster', or whatever this thing is."

"I wouldn't know, Apple Jack. A lot of weird things have been happening around here to make anyone think otherwise." Twilight replied.

"Yeah, I know. Monsters have been popping up left and right like gophers, but at least Ultraman Tiga is around to exterminate the pests."

"Yeah, at least we have him." Spike reassured. Twilight wasn't quite so convinced. Now that she thought about it, it all seemed weird. When Golza and Melba appeared, Tiga arrived to defeat them. And before that, Cory arrived in Equestria. Could they be…related?

"I wonder…" Twilight says to herself.

Just outside of Ponyville, a midnight-black mare overlooks the town with a broad grin on her features, while a long tongue licked the lips in a hungry manner. She looks up and sees a portal of dark red and purple open up. "Now, Cressent! Unleash your spite and hate-filled wrath upon these lower animals!" Just then, a great shape fell from the sky and landed almost right next to the mare. Cressent, the gigantic reptilian monster from old, looked down at the mare, then back at the town and let loose a roar that seemed to make even the sky shudder with dread. As the Kaiju lumbered on, the mare licked her lips again. "Yes. Go and feed, as you did generations ago when 'Minus Energy' was plentiful, and your kind ran rampant through the land. Remind these animals why they should be afraid." The mare let loose a cackle as she disappeared in a smaller version of the portal, just before a figure runs up to the spot were she stood.

"Damn! Looks like I'm too late." The figure looks down, and sees Cressent heading for Ponyville. "So, this is where our mission begins." he says, holding an object in his hand that looks like a red and silver stick with a cap on top.

He feels it again, only this time it was more acute. Cory ran out of the bakery, and looked up to see a gigantic shape blot out the sun. Cressent had entered the town, and ponies, Pegasus and unicorns, along with every other creature in the town, was running for their lives as the Kaiju stomped on houses and buildings. It looked down at all the screaming things, annoyed by the sounds they make. Its eyes glowed and red beams of light fired forth, making the road around the ponies and even Cory explode in flames and sparks. Cory threw himself away from one of tha blasts towards the bakery, just in time to see Pinky look up at Cressent and scream in fright. Cressent seemed to take notice of them, and stormed towards the bakery. Running as fast as their legs would allow, both Cory and Pinky ran from the bakery just as it was about to be crushed underfoot. Pinky looked back, and the sight of the destroyed bakery filled her with sadness, but was soon replaced with fear when she saw Cressent bearing down on them. Twilight, Spike, and Apple Jack ran outside upon hearing the cacophony, and looked upon with horror as Cressent rampaged through Ponyville.

"It's…it's…" Spike began.

"Cressent." Twilight finished.

"Ah don't believe it…" Apple Jack said. "That crazy old story was true."

"Is there any way to stop that thing?" Spike asked. Twilight looked at her assistant, then back at the carnage as destroyed buildings burned while Cressent fired its eye-rays. Back in the town, Cory and Pinky were running hell-bent while the crowd around them tried to get away from the towering monstrosity. Cory knew that Tiga was needed here, but how could he transform with Pinky here. Then, a part of the crowd cut itself in between the pink pony and Cory.

"Perfect timing." the human thought with a relieved grin. He ducked behind a building when Pinky looked around, hoping to spot her friend. Behind the building, Cory pulled out the Spark Lens, and the item glowed. Just as Cressent was about to stomp on the building that Cory was hiding behind, a mass of light erupted from the ground beneath the Kaiju's foot, throwing it off balance and sending it to the ground with a cry of surprise and outrage. It sat up, and looked upon Ultraman Tiga as he had his fists planted on his waist, the multi-colored hero waiting for the beast to get back up. With a cry of rage, Cressent did exactly that. Cressent swung with a clawed hand, but Tiga caught it and shoulder-tossed the Kaiju to the ground. Pinky looked up, and felt a wide smile play across her features as she saw the great hero begin to pummel Cressent without remorse. Twilight, Spike and Apple Jack soon felt the same elation.

"It's Tiga!" Spike called. Twilight and Apple Jack sighed in relief when they saw the giant. Tiga continued his merciless assault on the monster, but its hide was thick. It struck out with a massive clawed hand and knocked Tiga away from it. Tiga rolled onto the ground and came back up in his fighting stance while Cressent did the same. Knowing how hard its hide is, Tiga switched from Multi-type, to his all red Power-type. He charged at Cressent and slammed into it, knocking it back to the ground once more. Cressent got back up, only to receive a jump-kick to the face, making it stagger back with a grunt. However, he wouldn't go down. Tiga leapt up and executed a flying kick to Cressent, who merely stepped out of the way as Tiga crashed to the ground. Tiga got back up and struck with his fists, his blows connecting with the monster's chest and abdomen, but it hardly fazed it, save for making it take a slight step back from the blows. Cressent looked down at itself and seemed to laugh at the piddly damage done to it. It struck out with its own flurry of swipes as the Warrior of Light tried to block the assault. Cressent was merciless as he bashed Tiga around. He swiped at the red giant in the chest, the blow causing sparks to fly as the claws raked the armored hide. Tiga was sent flying to the ground with a groan of pain while the onlookers gasped in shock. Tiga got on a knee as he tried to stand up, but was met with clawed hands grabbing his neck from behind, crushing his throat. Tiga grabbed the arms and tried to pry them off, but it was no use. Then, Tiga struck out with his leg, kicking Cressent away from him and making it let him go. Then, Cressent spun around and struck Tiga with it in the side of his body, the tail was like a gigantic club and sent the Ultra crashing to the ground, the Ultra was certain that a couple of ribs were broken. The Ultra's color timer was beginning to flash, indicating his depleting energy. Tiga decided to switch tactics, and charged upon solar energy for his Delcium Light Stream. He fired the red and orange ball of light at the monster, but instead of running, or even trying to defend itself, Cressent just stood there and let the ball of light strike it. It exploded against its body and it seemed to stand stock still, as if stunned by the attack. Tiga hoped that was it, but then, Cressent shook off the stupor and roared. Tiga was shocked by this. Not only did it shrug off his physical assault, but it also withstood one of his most powerful attacks? Just then, he, and everyone else around him, heard laughter. It was the cackle of a mad-mare and an image of one appeared above Cressent. The image was huge, almost as large as the Kaiju itself as it stared down the Ultra while the Mare's head spoke.

"Look you now, Tiga. Cressent is a monster that is completely immune to your power. I have made it so that it would defeat you, single-handedly. Long have I waited for this moment, when I would see your downfall at last and Equestria laid waste before me, just as I have tried a millennia ago." The mare looked at Cressent. "Now, my pet, feast on his bones! Ha ha ha!" The mare's head vanished, and Cressent let out a mighty roar. It advanced on Tiga, who took a step back from Cressent. Then, Cressent fired its eye-rays. The red rays of light struck Tiga, and sent him crashing to the ground. His warning light was beginning to flash faster, indicating that he was going to run completely out of power soon.

'Is this how I'm going to end?' Cory thought. His last thoughts went to Twilight, and the kiss they shared last night. As Twilight watched the fight, she felt her breath catch in her throat as Tiga fell to the ground with a cry. She felt fear well up in here for the first time in a long while as she watched as Tiga lied helplessly as he struggled to get back up, while Cressent advanced on the prone Ultra. Not too far away, the same figure had been watching the fight between Tiga and Cressent. He knew that the fight would not end well for the titan, but didn't think that his adversary had gone that far.

"Guess It's my turn." he said as he gripped the item in his fist. He struck out with his first arm first, then his left, just before he threw his right arm up with the item in his hand and shouted "80!" and was enveloped in a bright light.

Just as Cressent was about to bear down on Tiga, as the Titan stared certain doom in the face, there was a red and silver shape that flew in from behind the Kaiju. It struck Cressent from behind, knocking it to the ground away from Tiga. It landed face first as it tried to get back up. Everyone else was shocked to see what had arrived, especially Tiga, Twilight, and the others. When Cressent did get back up, he was met with a similar surprise; standing in between Tiga and Cressent was another giant, this one also humanoid like Tiga, but different. It was red and silver, but the red was sparse and barely covered the silvery body. It even sported a pair of red 'briefs', from the looks of it, while a diamond-shaped object was fastened to the abdomen while the red design was colored around it. It had large yellow glowing eyes and a helmet-like head with a peculiar-looking mouth piece. But what was probably the strangest of all, was that it had the same type of glowing blue light on his chest like Tiga did, except this one was a full circle instead of being decorated. The new giant had his fists planted on his waist as he looked behind him at Tiga, then back at Cressent. The Kaiju roared in fury as the new giant stood before it, immovable as a statue. The black mare, sensing a new presence, made herself appear, only as a normal-sized mare on the outskirts of Ponyville, and her eyes went wide with shock and recognition as she saw who it was that appeared. "No. It can't be." she says in nervousness. Just then, the new giant leapt up, and after an aerial somersault, landed a drop-kick on Cressent's body. The blow actually made sparks fly in different directions as the blow hit. Cressent went down, feeling pain in the first time since it could remember. It got back up and hissed in hatred at the new giant. The new giant ran at Cressent and body-checked him, making him stumble back a couple of steps before the new giant grabbed its neck and sent two chops to it, making it cry out in pain as more sparks flew from the blows. Then the giant took its arm and shoulder tossed it to the ground. Cressent got back up and charged at the giant, but the giant cartwheeled out of the way. Cressent fired its eye-rays, but after striking a pose in which it had his right arm straight out to his right and his left arm straight up, then bringing them down to a guard position, the action taking only a second, the rays were harmlessly deflected from the giant's guard. Then, the giant backflipped towards Cressent, and grabbed the Kaiju's neck from behind, and threw the beast over his shoulder and to the ground. Cressent got to a knee, its eyes glowing in hate as the eye-rays fired again and again in vain attempts to hit the giant as he back-flipped away from the attack. The giant then leapt up into the air, and landed on Cressent, sending both combatants to the ground while they rolled around each one trying to get the upper hand on the other. The new giant came up on top and sent a couple of blows to Cressent's head before the beast knocked him away with a swipe of his claws. However, the giant was not easy to discouraged. He leapt back onto Cressent, and struck blow after blow on it. All the while, the group watched the one-sided fight as the new-comer was beating the daylights out of Cressent, all three of them in a state of shock at seeing another giant. It was Apple Jack who broke the silence.

"Well, now…ain't this a sight…" she said.

"I'll say. It's another Ultraman!" Spike said, finally getting over his shock and feeling relief well up. Twilight and Apple Jack felt a similar sensation, while the purple unicorn felt like he had seen this red and silver giant before as well. Tiga was still on the ground, his power nearly drained as all he could do was watch the fight before him unfold.

'Who is this guy?' Cory thinks. The new Ultraman continued to bash at Cressent, until the monster rose up suddenly, making the new Ultra fall back. However, before Cressent could stomp on him, the new Ultra rolled away, and came back up in a kneeling position. Cressent rushed at him, but the Ultra rolled away again, this time coming back up in his combat stance. Then, Cressent fired his eye-rays, but the new Ultraman backflipped away, and came back up in his combat stance. Then, he did the same pose as he did before, except instead of placing his arms in a guard position, the blue light on his chest flashed once and he placed his arms in an L-shape position with his right arm resting on top of the left. A red and blue ray fired from the edge of his arm and struck Cressent in the chest. After several moments of exposure to the ray, Cressent let out a pained-filled cry. They ray died, and Cressent fell to the ground, dead. The crowd cheered loudly as the body disintegrated into nothing. The light on the new Ultra's chest was flashing now, much like Tiga's but with a different chime. While the crowd cheered, the mare felt rage and anger well up, but she kept it down as she said to herself;

"You've finally come, Ultraman 80." With that said, she disappeared into shadow. The new Ultraman looked behind him and saw Tiga in a kneeling position. Tiga looked up at the new Ultra, and felt, more than heard, the Ultra's voice;

"Be more careful, Tiga." With that, the other Ultra looked up, fists on his waist.

"SHUWA!" With a loud shout, the Ultra was already in the sky, flying away. Tiga looked on, until he disappeared in a soft glow. Cory stumbled out of the debris, holding his wounded side as he gasped in pain. Then, he heard the familiar voices calling his name, and saw Pinky Pie, Apple Jack, Spike, and Twilight Sparkle heading for him. It was Twilight who saw him first, and raced after the human. She tackled him to the ground while she buried her face in his chest, sobbing quietly as the tears stained his shirt.

"I thought…I thought that…" she started but couldn't finish.

"It's alright. I'm right here. I'll always be here." Cory reassured her as she nuzzled against him. The others looked on, smiles on their faces at the touching moment.

Not too far away, the same figure looked down at the town, and the seventeen year-old boy felt a slight smile on his face as he watched the scene. "So that's the guy who was here before me?" he asked aloud. "Heh. He can't even handle is own battles." Still grasping the Bright Stick, he made his way back into the forest.


	14. Chapter 13: Prehistoric Rivals

Ultraman Tiga chapter 13

Prehistoric Rivals

Intro Theme: Take me Higher

"HEEEYAAA!" he shouted, his fist breaking through the two boards that levitated in the air. They broke clean in half, but the second one oddly split vertically. They floated over to the rest of the other broken pieces of wood where they were laid down.

"Wow Cory! That was amazing! Both of them in one punch!" cheered Spike.

"Yeah, heheh, no problem" said Cory, rotating his sore wrist.

Twilight levitated two more board over to him, "Now, lets see you do your back kick."

Cory focused on the board, lining himself up with his target. In one swift movement, his foot split the wooden board, splintering it.

Twilight clapped her hooves together as Spike hive fived Cory, "Jeez," Cory said, "It's a hot one today" He slipped off his shirt, a relief washing over him. His whole upper body was covered in sweat, and it was good to take it off every once in awhile in the Summers heat. This however, more than caught Twilights attention.

Spike toyed with the snapped piece of wood, "That was so cool! Right Twilight? Uhm, Twilight?" Spike noticed her line of sight was right on the Human, "Ohh great, here we go again… Well Twi, while you stare, I'm gonna go see what's in the picnic basket." Twilight doe-eyed him, a smile creeping across her face.

Cory folded his shirt and held it under his arm, "I think I'm with yah on that one Spike, What do yah say Twilight?"

Twilight broke from her day dream, "Hmm? Oh yeah, I guess I could use some food." Her face blushed a bright red.

Cory beckoned to her to join them, when she sat down, she levitated the sandwhiches from the basket over to them. Cory looked over his, "Umm, what kind of Sandwhich is this?"

"Lettuce and Tomato, made them myself" she said proudly.

Cory and Spike both gulped. They remembered the last time Twilight attempted at cooking. It wasn't pretty. Spike took a bite of it, barely spitting it up immediately. Twilight rolled her eyes, not at all surprised at his reaction. She turned to face Cory, "How do you like yours?"

Cory took a bite of it, a tear forming in his eye as he attempted to swallow the vile food, "I, uh, I like it. Best Sandwhich I've, ever had. Om nom nom"

Twilight smiled, "Would you like another?"

"Um, I'm alright. I think I'll finish this one" he stuttered out.

As twilight turned her back to look towards the blue sky, Spike took both sandwiches and burned them with his fire, seconds before Twilight turned around, sniffing the air, "Do I smell smoke?" she asked.

"Hey, aren't we supposed to meet AJ at the Train Station for the trip?" asked Spike.

Spike turned around to see the two gone, nothing but kicked up dust settling to the ground, "Guys! Wait up!"

It was a long train ride to Appleloosa, but then again it was half a kingdom away out in the desert. The landscape gradually became more and more Barren, the soild turning to nothing but sand and pebbles. Cory stared out the Window as the others conversed about why they were on their way to Appeloosa anyways.

AppleJack took off her Stetson, "I dunno girls, but by the sounds of it BraeBurn really needed us all down there,I dunno what for though."

"Could it be another monster?" asked Twilight, Fluttershy cowering in the corner of the train car just hearing that word.

"Beats me, but looks like were all gonna find out" she said, placing her hat on and leaning back in her seat.

When they arrived, they were greeted with that hot, dry air. And a little extra, AppleJAkcs cousin, BraeBurn.

BraeBurn smiled big, "Howdy ya'll! Glad to see ya'll could come!"

AppleJack greeted her Cousin, "Howdy Braeburn, um, might I ask what you-"

"And whos this? Your new friend? Pleased to meet yah partner! The names BraeBurn," He extended his hoof for Cory to shake, "Uh, hey, the names Cory."

"Nice to make your acquaintance Cory, now, lemme give you the grand Tour-"

"BRAEBURN! Listen!" shouted AppleJack, "Can you tell me PLEASE what was so important that you needed us here.."

BraeBurn tilted his hat down, "Follow me" he said.

As they walked through the Western town, they noticed the weary behavior of the Ponies. All of them seemed to be more to themselves, and also looking around constantly, as if waiting for something to happen.

BraeBurn lead them through ,"Theres been some strange things going on here lately, the Buffalos have no idea as to whats goin on either. It's so strange, earthquakes, strange sounds at night, missing Livestock, no pony know what's happenin."

"Do you think it could be a monster?" asked Cory.

BraeBurn laughed, "A monster? Come on now, they're ain't any monster out in these parts of Equestria. Hey, why don't we all go down to the saloon? Drinks all on me!". Everyone agreed, it had been a long train ride

The two of them squared off. Sadora looked at his new foe,snapping the air with his claws in an attempt to intimidate him. This new monster bellowed back in a more threatening tone, bashing the ground with his whips, his red glowing eyes locked on Sadora. He was the prehistoric beast, Gudon.

Sadora charged at Gudon, ramming his full body weight into him, hardly making the whipped beast stagger back. When Gudon regained his footing, he whipped Sadora across his head, each blow brought a loud crack, sending surges of pain throughout his body. The whips wrapped around Sadora's neck, pulling him off his feet and tossing him to the side, the ground shaking when his body made impact.

The barrage of lashes wracked Sadora's body, screams of pain escaping his mouth. Somehow, he managed to throw himself back up and tackle Gudon. Gudon roared in anger as he lashed Sadora off of him, he had grown annoyed with him. Using all of his might, he collided both of his whip arms into Sadora's throat, the impact created a shower of sparks.

The fog monster fell, foam frothing from his mouth as his yellow eyes went dim. Gudon laid down another lashing of his whip, testing to see if his foe was really did, there was no reaction. He roared, looking towards the sky and bellowing, bending down to feast upon his prize, when suddenly, a peculiar smell reached his nostrils. He knew exactly what it was, and it was not far away at all. Gudon left Sadora behind to literally rot, he had much bigger plans.

Back in the town, they all were meeting with Sheriff Silver Spur, "And now, none of us know what is goin on still. We've talked to the Buffalos about it, and they seem to be hiding something from us. They said they "Don't want to scare us away, with what truly used to inhabit this land."

"Kind of eerie if yah ask me" said BraeBurn, sipping his Cider.

"I don't think the Buffalos would hide anything from you guys" Fluttershy softly said.

AppleJack thought for a bit, "Perhaps they're keeping in a secret for a good reason."

"Come with me" said BraeBurn.

He led them up a Mesa that overlooked a valley, "Look down there" he said, pointing with a hoof.

They were all shocked at what they saw. There laid a humongous egg, green and blue in color. It was almost as tall as the Mesa, but that was because it was only on its side.

"Holy Moley !" Pinkie Pie said in surprise.

"What could've laid an egg that big?" RainbowDash said in Awe.

Pinkie Pie popped out of nowhere right next to her, "A REEEAALLLy big chicken, Bawk Bawkak!"

Twilight turned to BraeBurn, "We need to get the Buffalos in a meeting, they have to have a clue on whats going on."

He tipped his hat to her, "Yes ma'am, I'll get Sheriff Silver Spur to get one al scheduled."

That night as they slept, there was a certain activity around that Mesa. The egg wobbled a bit, glowing a bit at times. The shell began to crack, pieces of it starting to chip away. Finally, two whips broke through the shell, a shriek of the monster from within it echoed through the night. Its upper body rose from the egg, covered in residue from the inside of the egg. The lower part of the shell shattered, revealing two yellow eyes, and a mouth filled with rows of sharp teeth. The beast made its way away from the egg shells; he was now a newly hatched, Twin Tail.

Cory awoke from his bed, slowly sitting up, careful to not awake Twilight who laid with her back turned towards him. There were no extra beds, so they had to make due. He slowly climbed out of the bed slowly, peering out his window towards the Horizon. He didn't need to be awake to know that something was up, he sensed it. "I'll check it out in the morning, seems like I'm gonna need all the rest I can get for this."

Back near the egg shells rose up Gudon, peering around for his prey. To his dismay, it had already hatched, leaving behind remnants of the shell. He investigated the crushed egg, looking for any signs of the Twin Tail. He roared in anger as he bashed his whips into the ground out of frustration, he was too late. He followed noticed the other hole, where Twin Tail burrowed away. He began digging through the earth, burrowing after his prey. Even though Twin Tail was underground, his keen nostrils could still sense the aroma. He dug into the earth hungrily. He was desperately trying to catch up with his food, and no-one, not even the mysterious Silver giant he battled years ago, was going to interfere with his plans.

That morning, the whole town met at the Square, each one of them demanding what happened to the Towns AppleTrees and Cattle grazing grounds.

An angry farmer chucked a stone at Sheriff Silver Spur, "All of our cows, found mutilated out in the field, we need to find out who the no good son of a gun is that's doin all of this!"

Another held his wife as she cried into his shoulder, "All of our Apple trees have been snapped in two, what could have possibly done this?"

They all began to argue about whether it was the Buffalos doing, or the Coyotes. That would explain the cattle, but the downed Apple Trees was the one thing that left every pony confused.

BraeBurn took off his hat, "This all ain't good. If this keeps up then all of Appeloosa will just be left here in the dust.."

The ground around the city shook, Ponies screamed and ran I in all directions as a few of the wooden buildings and saloons collapsed. The Main Six huddled together, all of them quivering in fear of the inevitable. From the dirt outside the city rose up Twin Tail, an ear piercing Shriek reverberated throughout the city. Everyone took off in any other direction, aside for BraeBurn and AppleJack who helped people evacuate to the outer skirts of the small city.

"So, that's what hatched from that egg.." Cory thought to himself. He took off running away from his friends, they all were to terrified to really even notice, they were all spread out anyways. Behind a pile of wooden planks, he yanked out his Spark lens, and ignited the switch. His body glowed with white light, slowly growing in size.

The next thing the rampaging Twin Tail felt was Tiga's foot drop kicking his upper body. Twin Tail doubled over backwards as Ultraman kicked him in the back, forcing Twin Tail to stand upright. Ultraman did a flip over his enemy, landing in front and squaring off to him.

"Ultraman Tiga!" cheered Twilight, "He's here!"

BraeBurn readjusted his Stetson, "So, that theres Ultraman Tiga..

"Prepare to be amazed BraeBurn"said AppleJack.

Tiga delivered a few powerful chops to Twin Tail, but he was careful to avoid the flailing whips. Quick as lightning, he felt them wrap immediately around his neck, constricting him with all if might. Ultraman grasped his bindings, desperately trying to pull them off. Twin Tail bit down on his leg as well, making Tiga yelp in anger. Ultraman crossed his hands in front of his chest, sending charges of energy into Twin Tail. The prehistoric monster cried out in agony as they ripped through his body, doing all sorts of unknown damage. When Tiga regained his strength, he switched to his Sky-Type, his body turning into a sea blue. Tiga jumped towards Twin Tail, landing a a kick to his side and a couple of chops in less than 2 seconds.

Twin tail shrieked in pain, greatly taken back at his foes sudden burst of speed. As Tiga was about charge up for his Ramblat Ray Bomb, the ground around him shook once more. Rising from the mixture of sand and dirt was Gudon, he had finally caught up with his prey. However, he noticed Tiga standing in the way of his food, giving him the idea that this being wanted to challenge him.

Tiga cartwheeled over to Gudon, jumping before kicking Gudon in the side of his head, the power and speed making him stumble back. As Tiga went in to lay another beating, he felt Twin Tails whips wrap around him once more from Behind. Ultraman grasped his bindings, eager to shake his way out of it. That was when Gudon began bashing Tiga across his chest, some instances sparks showered from the area. Ultraman yelped out in pain, still eager to break through the whips, but finally felt Gudons wrap his tendrils around him, yanking him from twin Tail and tossing him to the side.

Twilight and her friends watched with fear in their hearts, and by the looks of it, Ultraman Tiga was surely going to lose. His color timer was flashing red, and he was lacking the strength to even stand. He groggily got back up, eyes locked on the two fighting monsters. Since they were close together, he figured he could take them out in one shot.

His hand gathered energy as he raised it towards the sun, his entire forearm glowing blue and yellow. He thrusted his fist towards the fighting Kaiju's,the bolts of energy striking the ground beneath their feet. The earth beneath them crumbled, the two of them roaring with surprise (and agony, as Twin Tail took the full onslaught of it.). Tiga then fired his freeze ray above the crater, the beam bursted over it, freezing mist that was unthaw able coating the top if it.

Completely out of energy, Tiga turned into particles of light, but transported Cory away from where he was, in case any pony would see. Cory took a few steps before collapsing, every limb he moved sent a jolt of pain throughout his body, "Damn it…!" he said as he felt his back crack. He was sure one of his ribs were broken, and the back of his leg burned.

He heard a familiar voice shout, "Cory!" it was Twilight, her and the others came galloping towards him. She nuzzled his head, trying to see if he was alright. He gritted his teeth as he tried to turn over and face her, "Twilight…" he said before passing out, the whole world around him going black as his vision dimmed.

The next thing he knew he was in a bed, with Fluttershy massaging his battered chest. He slowly opened his eyes wider, even the evening sun was more than enough to make him squint. He let out a soft groan as he lifted his uninjured arm, rubbing his eyes.

"Look! I think he's waking up, do you feel alright dear?" asked Rarity, placing a hoof on his shoulder.

"Heh, I've seen better days, that's for sure."

That's when he felt some one embrace him, but he recognized who it was by her Purple fur. He wrapped his usable arm around her as well, "Some ones happy to see I'm alright, heheh".

Twilight nodded, "Are you sure you're ok? When we found you, you could hardly move. You just, blacked out."

"How'd yah get yer self in such a fix there partner?" said AppleJack.

Cory thought up a story, "Well, I was helping a Mare out of her shop, when suddenly it collapsed onto us. She got out alive I think, and I was crushed by one of the support beams. I'm surprised it didn't kill me."

Fluttershy pulled his blanket over him, "Now, you must stay here and rest, its best that you stay in bed for a few days so your chest can recover."

Cory rolled his eyes, "Yes Mother" he joked.

As they walked down the Hallway, Rainbow brought up the conversation, "Hey, haven't you guys ever noticed that whenever a monster shows up, Cory strangely disappears?"

AppleJack thought about it, "Now that yah bring it up, it does sound kind of suspicious.. That feller is always runnin off whenever one of those things are about."

Twilight stopped in front of Rainbow, So, what are you saying?"

"Do you think that he might be…"

"Ultraman?" Fluttershy asked.

After a few moments, they all laughed, of course he wasn't they thought, how could he be?

Back in the bedroom, Cory was in a deep sleep. From within, Tigas energy assisted his body in healing his wounds. Bones snapped back into place, and excess blood cleared from his bruises. But his sleep was interrupted by the pulsation of his Spark lens. His snapped open as he sat up in bed. His ribs still hurt, but not as bad as they did before. He knew that encasing them was only temporary, but it was happening much faster than he expected.

Ponies gathered around the icy crater, all were amazed at it. "That's amazing! Turned them right into ice cubes!" shouted one of the Sheriffs.

"I always heard about this hero from my Uncle back in PonyVille, but never thought I'd see him al the way out here." Added one Mare.

While they conversed, the ice began to slowly crack. It started off slowly, but then it shot off all the way across the ice. In a few moments, ice shards were sent in every direction as Twin Tail rose up from the frozen earth, shrieking with rage, the need for vengeance clouding his mind. Due to that attack from Tiga, his bottom right eye was gone, making him awkwardly squirm out of his icy prison, staring at the cowering ponies with burning hatred. From inside the bedroom, Cory heard the screams of the ponies outside. "This is bad" he said to himself, "I'm not healed yet, if I fight now, then chances are I'll lose." He got out of his bed, immediately collapsing to the floor in pain. "Shit.." he said, "I'm still not ready.."

"Fight" said a voice in his head.

"But if I go now, then I'll surely-"

"I thought it wasn't just yourself, you wished to protect."

Cory slowly pulled out his Spark lens, the emblem began to glow, "Use the power that was granted to you. Tell me, what is the reason that you obtain this lens?" the voice asked.

"To protect.. To protect my…" his thoughts were cut short as he heard the roar of Twin Tail shake the whole building, the windows rattling in their panes. Pressing his switch, the whole bedroom was filled with light.

Rising up infront of Twin tail was the hero of light, battle posed and ready to fight. Twin Tail roared in anger to see his enemy was interfering once again, this time, he would surely perish. Twin Tail lashed out at Tiga who barely managed to dodge it, switching to his Speed mode to be able to keep up. Tiga kept his distance still, coming in with a few quick but powerful kicks, the sound of his shin making contact with twin Tail reverberated throughout the whole city, catching the attention of all its citizens.

Pinkie pie hopped with joy, "Look! Its Tiga! Its Tiga!"

"Lets just hope he gets rid of this guy for good." BraeBurn mumbled.

As Tiga laid a brutal beating on Twin Tail, he suddenly heard footsteps from behind. As soon as he turned around, he felt a whip lash right across his face, knocking him away. As Tiga looked on, he saw it was none other than Gudon, finally free from the thick ice. He roared as Tiga, as if telling him to stay down. He immediately began laying a brutal beating on the weakened Twin Tail, and the only thing his prey could do was to try and fight back in vain. Tired of waiting, Gudan grabbed hold of Twin Tail, biting down on the Vital part of his body. His teeth punctured deep into the green eyes atop of Twin Tail, followed with a sickening squelching sound.

Gudon lifted Twin Tail, bashing him to the ground a couple of times before tossing him down, Twin Tail letting out a few weak roars as he slowly went limp. Gudon roared in victory, his long sought for prey was dead before him. But there were more cons to pros with this situation; he felt a sharp agonizing burning sensation strike his back. He roared in fury, turning to see Tiga leap into the air and land a drop kick onto his head, splintering off one of the horns on his head. Now that it was only one monster, Tiga could focus all of his might one just one of them.

Gudon reared back in agony, his left eye was blurred as blood flowed from the stump on his horn down his face. Ultraman saw his chance, now was the time to put an end to his species forever. Gathering energy, he quickly charged up for his Rambalt Ray bomb, the energy channeled into his right arm before he tossed the radiated bolts at Gudon, the energy striking his stomach. Energy flowed through Gudons body as he fell to his back, exploding upon Impact.

For a few moments it was quiet, but then the whole town Populace broke into cheer, tossing their hats into the air, some even began square dancing in the crowd. As Ultraman was about to fly off, he heard his name being called. He looked down to see a Purple Unicorn approach him slowly. He knelt down in front of her to listen to her.

"Wow, this is just, so different" she said, "I just wanted to say, thank you for all of these times you've saved us.. I just wish Cory was here for this, I'll be sure to tell him about this!"

Tiga nodded to her, lightly petting her with his finger. His light began to blink as he finally stood up, taking off towards the sky.

That night after partying western style, everypony was in bed sleeping. Cory awoke again, but this time just to go for a small walk. As he got up and placed on his shoes, he turned to look at Twilight, who was in a deep slumber. She looked so cute, her mouth slightly opened as she snored quietly.

As he walked out the bedroom door, he turned back to her and smiled, "Your welcome, Twilight."

Ultraman Tiga Chapter 13, End

Ending Theme: Brave Love Tiga

Authors Note: UPDATE: I will not be taking a break. but for this month, I will be writing a very special chapter for my readers. Asked Questions

Q: I thought Sadora was killed

A: Sadoras are herd monsters, there are more than one of them.

Q: Will Bogal return?

A: You'll have to wait and see. All of your questions will be answered as the story goes on, but in the mean time enjoy your December, and expect a special Chapter before the 25 (:


	15. Chapter 14: A hectic Hearths Warming Eve

Ultraman Tiga Chapter 14

A hectic Hearths Warming Eve

Intro Theme: Take me Higher

It was a slow, but dark, cold, and cloudy night. The Town was at rest, with the ponies hunkered down into their warm homes as snow slowly fell from the sky. Reefs were strung up here and there, and Snowponies, and one Snowman, were scattered across the streets. A slight breeze carries the snow flakes, drifting it off from the tops of buildings and small huts. Even a night person like Cory laid on his floor mattress, in a restful sleep.

Tonight however, was different. He tossed and turned in sleep while he dreamed, even throwing a fist into the air. In his dream, he was in an entirely dark Cavern of some sort. He stumbled along it, bumping into jagged rocks, a wicked laughter echoed throughout the cave, as if taunting. "Where am I? Who, whos laughing? Show yourself!" Cory demanded.

"Come now, young hero.. Mhmhhmhmhm, Ahahahaha!"

Suddenly he was surrounded by flames, standing above them were monsters, ones that were all too familiar. Kelbeam, Gudon, Sadora, even Golza and Melba, and the other monsters that he defeated long ago surrounded him, all of them looking down to him, bellowing with rage and hatred. Cory stumbled back, fear stricken as he realized he lacked his Spark lens. They all disappeared and revealed a strange being rising high above him, cackling with laughter.

"Whats wrong, young hero, are you, afraid? Why don't you turn into your little Ultraman to save you?" it mocked.

That's when it showed its face, he had to round eyes with red pupils, two horns on its head, each one different than the other, and a single fang sticking out from his mouth, a gray goatee was on his chin. Too Cory, he seemed cartoonish, and least threatening, but that quickly changed. Slowly this demons face contorted with rage, his eyes glowing red and his teeth barring at him. He lashed out at Cory with his eagle talons.

"Cory! Cory! Wake up!" shouted Twilight, nudging his chest with her hoof. He awoke, jolting up in his floor mattress. He laid back down, relieved to see it was merely a dream, but his chest was still heaving slightly.

"Are you ok?" Twilight asked worryingly, looking into his eyes.

He nodded, wiping the sweat off his brow, "Yeah, it was just a nightmare.. A freaky one at that"

She sighed in relief, "You were just flailing around in your sleep, as if something was attacking you"

"Twilight, let's talk about all this in the morning, ok?" he asked, turning onto his side as he pulled his blanket over him.

"Sure, and if you need to, I can cast you a good dream spell, if you'd like" she smiled.

"I think I'll be alright," he said, "Goodnight"

He awoke to the sounds of Twilights hoof steps on the floor, she walked over to Spike who was waking up as well, "Have you wrapped his from me yet?" she whispered.

Spike rubbed his eyes, "Its your gift for him, you should wrap it"

"Please Spike, I can't wrap for the life of me, you know that" she replied, rolling her eyes.

He hopped out of his bed nudging her leg with his elbow, "It might mean a lot more to him if he knows you did it yourself"

Twilight put her hoof to her chin, thinking. "I suppose your right Spike, I'll try and do it"

"That's my girl. Or should I say, Cory's girl?" he joked.

Twilight brushed it off, "So Spike, don't you have a gift to buy for Rarity?"

"Sweet Celestia, I forgot!" Spike ran out the bedroom full speed.

Twilight giggled to herself, turning around to look at Cory who she thought was sleeping. She quietly walked over to him, noticing his blanket was a bit far down his body. She lightly held the blanket in her mouth, pulled it over him till it reached his chin, "Sleep well, Cory" she whispered, lightly nudging the side of his face with her nose. She slowly turned around and trotted out of the bedroom.

"Ahhh crap.." Cory thought to himself, "How could I forget! How!?" he had not yet gotten Twilight her gift, while she got him one. He immediately got up off the floor, washing off before tossing on his sweater and pants. He ran down the stairs to then sense a familiar smell coming from the kitchen.

He followed the aroma of Gingerbread, surprised to see Twilight cutting the figures of Ponies out of the flattened Ginger bread dough, especially due to the fact she hardly ever cooked, that was mainly Spikes job. This brought back beautiful memories of when he and his birth mother would make them on the first weekend of Christmas, before she passed away.

"You're up! Morning there sleepy head" she winked.

Cory walked towards the counter, "What yah doin?" he asked.

"Oh, just trying to bake. I've never quite done it before, but I've read up a lot on it!" She levitated a cookbook to him. He placed it on the counter as he thought back to the time she tried to bake an Apple Pie that nearly set the whole kitchen on fire.

This put an uneasy feeling in Cory's stomach, "Uhh, mind if I help you?"

Twilight's eyes lit up, "Sure, if you want"

Cory walked over to the dough, flattening it out with his hands. He took some of it, squishing and morphing it into the form of a man, since the only cutting shapes Twilight had were of Ponies. He plopped it right onto the oven pan with the rest of them. Its funny how in this world, they kept this similar tradition as his home world. But here the Ponies were much more keen on giving gifts than receiving.

Spike wandered into the room with a wrapped gift, "Well, looks my job for the season is done"

"What did you get Spike?" asked Twilight.

Spike went into full ego mode, "Ahhh nothing, just a little something for my lady"

Cory and Twilight just looked at each other, both of them holding back laughing. That was when the smell of burning ginger filled the room.

"Er, Twilight? Your cookies are burning." Spike pointed out.

Twilight whipped her head back to the Oven, immediately pulling then out. She tossed away the pan, forgetting how hot it would be from being in the oven. Apparently she accidently set it to twice the normal temperature it should have been.

The Plate slid to the middle of the floor, carrying the charred cookies with it. As Twilight looked down to Investigate, Cory sprayed the pan with a Fire Extinguisher. When he stopped Twilight raised her head up, her jaw was frosted that gave her the appearance of having a white beard. Cory smiled sheepishly as he tossed the Crimson bottle to the side, "So, why don't we go for a walk?" he suggested. She tossed on her scark as Cory threw on his jacket.

When he opened the door, he as greeted with Granny Smith along with a few small ponies, "We wish you a hearths warming We wish you a hearthswarming We wish you a hearthswarming and a happy new year!" they sang.

Twilight stood by his side, "Hey Everypony, having a good Hearthswarming Eve Granny Smith?" she asked.

"I'm up way to early to be doin this. But these whipper snappers talked me into it. Well, see ya'll around the, aw drat, what do yah call it?" she walked away with the carolers, still mumbling to herself.

Out in the streets, every pony was in the Hearths Warming Eves spirit. Reefs were being hung, lights were wrapped onto lamp posts, and red ribbons decorated the Towns hall building. Rarity levitated a gold star at the top of the Town Square tree carefully, placing it atop gently. She took a few small steps back, pleased with her work. She placed a few more ribbons here and there on it, and adjusted a few of the glass ornaments. "Perfect," she said, pleased with her work.

She examined the large decorated Pine tree, noticing that some of the Candy canes she placed were missing. She levitated a few more onto the missing spaces, but as soon as she did, Pinkie Pie poked her head out from the tree, " Hey! More candy!" she greedily devoured the minty sweet, "Hey Rarity! Your not gonna believe it! This whole tree is full of candy!"

"Pinkie," shouted Rarity, "Those aren't to be eaten! They're for decoration!"

Pinkies mouth hung open, "What!? Let this precious candy go to waste and be used for decorating?" Never!" she gasped. She grabbed another candy as she dived back in the pine tree. Rarity rolled her eyes as she went back to laying ribbons along the trees branches.

Cory and Twilight walked right on by, taking in the views of the beautiful decorations as snow fell from the sky, "Its beautiful, just like how they did it back where I come from" Cory said.

"They celebrate Hearths Warming Eve where you come from as well?" Twilight asked.

Cory wiped the snow from the top of his head, "Well, it's not called that. It's what we call Christmas."

This sparked Twilights interest, "Kris-Mas? She asked, "Tell me more about it."

He went into the story of Jesus Christ being their Savior, and it was the day people of the religion of Christianity celebrated his birth, giving gifts as he was brought many gifts during his birth. In the end he began describing the many religions of his home world, and what "God" was to them. Each detail Twilight absorbed like a Sponge

"Wow, that's amazing. Is that all there is too it?" she asked.

Cory shrugged, "That's pretty much it. Man, seeing all of this stuff really brings back memories of home. The lights, reefs, trees, it's so similar"

Twilight nudged him, "Do you ever miss home?"

Cory thought about it for a few moments, " A little, but you know, there wasn't much goin on there for me at all. Its fair to say I do miss it, but I do like this place a bit better" he smiled.

Twilight smiled when suddenly a Snow Ball barely missed Cory, plowing into the snow behind him. They both looked to see RainbowDash with Derpy pelting them with Snowballs.

Derpy stuck out her tongue in concentration as she made one, "Uh, here you go RainbowDash, Heres a snowball."

"That a cube, Derpy." Dash retorted.

Derpy tried focusing her eyes on her literal snow square, "Oh, my bad! Whoa, lookout Dash!"

"What? Ooof!" a snow ball made contact with her face, knocking her right off of her cloud. She fell face first into a snow drift underneath, only her Rainbow colored tail stuck out.

The grey Pegasus poked her head through the cloud, "You ok RainbowDash?"

Rainbow got up, shaking the snow off her coat, noticing another neatly made snowball in Cory's right hand. She rolled her eyes, brushing the frost from her left wing, "Heh, nice throw, but only cause you caught me off guard.".

Cory thought of a sly comeback, "So Rainbow, was I expecting that one you threw at me?"

"Uh, no?"

He crossed his arms, "Well, pretty much proves that even with my back turned, you couldn't hit me if you tried."

"Uh oh," said Derpy.

RainbowDash came eye to eye with him, "Yeah, well, you, Oh.. You are so on! Meet me before supper, and then we'll find out who's the greatest Snowball thrower."

Cory chuckled, "Alright, sounds good to me."

"See yah then," she said, taking of at full speed.

"Wait up RainbowDash!" shouted Derpy, bumping into a lamp post as she tried to fly after her.

"Well, just look at Mr. Cocky" Twilight said with a wink.

He tossed his snow ball in the air a few times, catching it, "You do realize I'm gonna probably lose right?" he joked.

Twilight tightened her blue stripped scarf, "Hmm, I kinda figured. Hey, why don't we go checkout Town Square one more time? The decorations must be all set up by now!"

Indeed they were, they were all about set up. The lights reflected off of the glitter of the ornaments, and crimson ribbons lined the pine tree decorations. Nearby the tree, the Crusaders were there building yet another snow pony, "It looks awesome AppleBloom!" said Scootaloo.

"What if our Cutie Marks is playing in the snow?" asked Sweetie Belle.

Scootaloo rolled her eyes, "Please Sweetie belle, a snow Cutie Mark, who wants one of those?"

"I think it'd be cool!" she retorted.

"Would not!"

"Would too!"

"Would not!

"Would too!" SPLAT. Their argument was broken from a snowball planting right into Scootaloo's orange snout. Sweetie Belle pointed a hoof laughing before she was hit with one as well. They both looked to see AppleBloom rolling on her back with laughter, "Wow! Ya'll should see yah faces!" Moments later, she was being pelted as well. All three of them threw snow balls back and forth, just laughing.

Cory and Twilight walked by a strange snow pony. Instead of having a horn made of snow, it seemed to be an actual horn. She peered closer at it with suspicion, when it finally moved. Shaking the snow off of his body was Snails, sneezing when he was uncovered.

"Hey, you're not Snips, oh man, I gotta hide somewhere where no one will blow my cover! Better hide." He stuck his head back in the snow, curling up into a protective ball. Twilight rolled her eyes before trotting back to Cory's side, "Well, that was awkward."

When they came back to the town square, the wind suddenly picked up. And from what seemed impossible, a lightning bolt struck the ground, lighting up the whole town. From within, a tall, somewhat slender shape morphed from it, revealing a being that seemed to be made of mixed animal parts. At first, it was hunched over, breathing heavily, "Yesssss, finally, finally!" it laughed. Standing up straight and laughing towards the sky was the Dragonequus, Discord, every pony recoiled in fear at the sight.

"Hello Everypony! What a fine winter day were having, am I right! Ahohoho!"

"Discord," Twilight spat venomously, gritting her teeth.

Cory's eyes widened. There he was, the very one who had taunted him in his dreams, was an actually being in the world. Slowly the demon turned around, making eye contact with him. Discord smiled, the exact same one he gave him in his sleep, "Oh hello. Have we met before?" he asked mockingly. Cory did not know whether to stand up against him, or to feel afraid, but if he did anything drastic he may blow his cover.

"What do you want Discord?" spat Miss Cherilee. A few other Ponies joined in with her.

Discord placed his Lion paw on his chest, "My dear Ponies, I know I may have pulled some tricks on you in the past, and in some instances, they were quite, quite cruel," he materialized a glass of Hot chocolate from his hand, placing it down in front of a little filly. "But can't one change? I see that there is so much more to being kind than, Evil. Please, may we all start over once more? On the day before Hearths Warming day?"

Twilight snorted through her nose, "There's no tricking us Discord, we all know what you're up too"

He popped up right next to her, putting an arm around her neck, "My dear twilight Sparkle, accept my apology, I know what I tried to do with your beautiful Friendship was terrible. Now, is there anything I can do, to make it up to you?"

"I, uhh, wait, what?" Twilight was completely lost.

Discord flew back over to the middle of the crowd, "Listen to me now, citizens of Ponyville. From this day on, I Discord am no longer an evil Demon, but a creature that looks to earn your love and affection. What do you say?"

The crowd of Ponies slowly began to cheer, all of them except for the Main six and Cory. They all left as Discord materialized gifts from the icy air, giving them to the Ponies. "He's up to something," said Twilight, "and it can't be good."

Rarity nodded in agreement, "He definitely has something up his sleeve, its suspicious for some pony that was turned to stone to just come back and ask for our forgiveness."

When they walked away, Discord watched them, his eyes glowed red for a moment while he grinned, "So, my hunch was right. The hero truly does live once again. I think I shall give him a Hearths warming eve, they'll all never forget." He thought.

Back at the library, the Mane six conversed about the day's events. RainbowDash flared her wings, " But how did he break free? We turned him to stone over a year ago!"

AppleJack placed her hat on the table, "Probably the same way all of these other monsters got loose."

"Do you think he was being serious about changing?" Fluttershy asked.

"I doubt it," said Twilight, "I'm sure he's got another trick up his sleeve."

Rarity brushed her hair away from her eyes, sipping her hot tea, "It could be possible. He most likely knows about the elements being gone, meaning if he truly was evil, then he would have taken us out then and there."

Twilight looked down, "Maybe.." she thought.

There was a sudden knock on the door, "May I come in?" they asked. Twilight opened the door, to see Discord, standing right there at threshold, "Do you all mind if we talk?" he asked.

Twilight glared at him, "Don't try anything you'll regret Discord,"

"Ahahaha! My dear Twilight, have you not heard? I'm just here to show you that I have turned a leaf. "

Cory sat back in his chair, extremely confused. Why would this creature, who had just recently taunted him in his dreams appear and then want to become friends? Could he trust this being? Was what he was dreaming just a coincidence? Or was it a message. He didn't know, and having this demon apologizing to his friends didn't make it any easier.

"And who are you?" Discord asked him, bringing Cory back into reality, "Have we met before?" he asked again, smiling.

Before Cory could answer, Discord spoke once more, "Ahh yes, I saw you with the rest of the Ponies in the Town Square. My mistake."

Discord looked over them, they all had a serious expression plastered onto their faces. Discord rolled his eyes, stepping back into the door way, "I'll leave you all to decide. In the mean time, I'll be spreading some Holiday cheer!"

"Give me a break," Cory muttered to himself. He stood out of his chair, "I'm gonna go for a walk."

"Can I get a hug?" asked Twilight. He smiled as he wrapped his arms around her as she stood on her hind legs, wrapping her forelegs around him. She leaned back slightly, looking up at him, "Be back soon" she smiled.

"Don't worry, I will" he said, patting her on the back.

At the door Rarity wrapped a scarf around his neck, "Be sure to put on the sweater I knitted darling, it's quite nippy outdoors". As he was about to depart, AppleJacks dog Winona pawed the back of his leg, "Hey, you wanna go for a walk too?" he asked her, eliciting a bark from the small dog.

He set out into the icy streets; the snow had paused for the time being. Whie he stood there while Winona sniffed a lamp post, he noticed that for some odd reason, the streets were empty. Decorations were still up, lights still shined, but there was not a soul in sight. He felt someone tap his shoulder, turning around to see the Dragoniquus standing behind him, "Shall we talk?" he asked, an evil grin forming amongst his features.

Cory took a few steps back, going into a fighting stance if things got physical, and Winona growled at him, barring her teeth, but Discord rolled his eyes, "Now, let's not get physical, to be honest, that would not end so well for you."

Discord slithered up next to him , "Hmm, that form.. It reminds me of someone.. You know, I see a lot of things, even while incased in stone. You know, monsters popping up, beings coming from different dimensions.."

Cory glared at him, "What do you want Discord?"

Discord covered his eyes, pointing at the youth, "Bahahaha! You should see your face! Confusion, anger."

Cory shot him a look, quickening his pace.

Discord kept up, putting his arm around him, "So tell me, how's, sleeping been for you these past few nights?"

Cory stopped right in his tracks, taking a few steps back, glaring at the demon.

Discord chuckled, "Oh, did I strike a nerve? Mr, what's your name again, young hero? Or should I say.."

"Don't say it!" Cory thought, clenching his fists.

"Ultraman Tiga?"

He had enough. He swung at the Dragonequus, but he swiftly dodged it, wrapping his tail around Cory's ankles before hoisting him into the air. "Ha, you're just as hopeless as these Ponies. Then again, that would be a lie, you obtain more power than any of them combined. Now, do you mind if we go somewhere a bit more, secluded to discuss these matters?" Discord snapped his fingers, and the three of them vanished from the icy streets, even Winona went with them.

Hours went by, and the Main six were beginning to grow worried, Cory had been gone for a while. Twilight stood there, looking out the window into the streets, in hopes he would soon show up. "Its been 3 hours, where could he be?" she asked.

AppleJack layed sprawled out on the floor, "Prob just went shopping. That or Winona has got them both in a fix. That crazy dog"

"I do hope he comes back soon, its so cold out there" said Fluttershy worryingly.

Twilight peered up into the clouded sky, "I just hope he's alright…"

He had no idea how long he was out of it, it could have been days for all he knew. Cory sat up from inside the cave, staring off into darkness. He finally stood up, stumbling and almost tripping in the pitch black cavern, "Where, where am I- Discord! Where are you!? Get me out of here!" he yelled. He stood up, feeling around for an entrance, that was when he brushed up against something smooth rock, like a stone statue. He blindly walked away from it, still feeling around for an exit.

"Need some light?" asked that familiar mischievous voice.

The whole cavern illuminated from a bright Aura in the middle of the room. There stood Discord, leaning up against the wall of the dark cave, "Sleep well this time?" he mockingly asked. Winona barked at Discord, but still remained close to Cory's side. Instead of staring up at Discord, he looked at what was behind him. There were two giant statues; one resembled what seemed to be a being that resembled Tiga, the other appeared to be a large monster, but the strange thing was, that it had a color timer.

"Hmm, you seem surprised Cory, are you alright?" asked Discord, leaning up against the petrified warrior of light. "You know, I feel that me and these beings have a lot in common, being turned to stone and what not."

Cory had had enough of this, he reached into his pocket to yank out his Spark Lens, only to find, it was no longer there. He checked the other one, soon he was patting himself frantically for his relic, he was beginning to sweat profusely. Discord laughed at the human, "Looking for this?" he asked.

Cory glanced up, and his body trembled in fear. Here was Discord, holding his relic of light. "Looking for something?"

"Give it back Discord!" he yelled, gritting his teeth. Winona ran towards Discord, but as soon as she started to climb up the platform he stood on top of, currents of electricity flowed through her body, shocking her for a few seconds before killing her. "Winona!" shouted Cory, running up to the pitiful animal. He held her close as he stared at Discord with deep hate, "You bastard!"

"Ahahahaha! You should see the look on your face! To be honest, I never expected to get this much of a laugh out this! I mean your expression, its Priceless!"

Discord took the lens, placing it in the middle of the small Platform. "Now, I've tried usuing the orginal Spark lens to become Tiga, but all twas in vain. So, I created this thing, that'll turn me into light." He teleported right in front of Cory, eye to eye with him, "With that, I will be able to become a being of light myself. It's the perfect plan, become a warrior of light, and give Ultraman Tiga a bad name at the same time! The perfect plan!"

"Stop Discord, you don't know what you're doing with that! If you become a warrior of light with impure intentions, who knows what you'll turn into!"

"Shhhhh!... We'll see if I'm right or wrong," He crawled back to next to the light relic, smiling, "And now, all I have to do is just flip this switch, and the power of the warrior of light, will be mine!" He placed his hand over a gem to the machine, bolts of energy surged from his fingertips as he fired up the gizmo, the two poles that looked like lightning rods sent bolt after bolt of energy into the horns on his head, making energy wash over his body, and his eye began to glow.

"Don't do it!" shouted the human, dashing up the side of the rocky platform before he felt the force field of electricity tear through his body. He screamed in pain as he fell back, coughing up traces of blood.

"Yesss!" cried Discord, "Turn me, into Liiigggghhhtt!" he raised his arms into the air as his body glowed, hebegan to break apart into particles of light that floated up towards the giants color timer, filling his stone body with energy once again. The giant's body glowed for a few moments before dissipating into light, giving Cory the idea that he had teleported away. Which meant, that he was most likely going for PonyVille, "I must, get back, my Spark..Lens…"

As Ponies continued with their holiday shopping, they all could see a orb of purple light descend from the sky, landing in the heart of the city. This new giant, however, did not have Ultraman's Silver, blue, and crimson colorations, but had Silver, black, red and orange. His eyes did not glow with white light, but were dark, and lifeless. Evil Tiga stood there for a few moments as Ponies looked up towards their "Protector". Some of them were confused, why would he be thee? There weren't any monsters, or at least ones that they could see. Their answers were soon to be answered, as the Warrior of Darkness shot forth a bolt of blue energy at the town hall, blowing the building to pieces as Ponies screamed, but were lucky to not get enveloped in the explosion.

Twilight and her friends gazed in disbelief and fear at what they saw. Twilight closed her eyes as she lowered her head, "But. Why? Why would he be doing this!?"

AppleJack had her doubts about this being, "Hold on there sugar cube, I don't think this is our Tiga."

"Yeah, look, his colors are different!" pointed out RainbowDash.

"But, where is the real Tiga?" whimpered Fluttershy.

Back in the cavern, Cory laid there, sprawled on the floor. He looked over to Winona, the once happy, energetic sheep dog laid there in a heap. Her fur was scorched in some places, the sight of her body like that fueled his need of revenge. He crawled over to her, his body still in pain from the shock. He laid his hand on her head, tears formed in his eyes as he scratched the back of her ear, "In the end, I really am powerless."

He drew his hand back as the canines body began to glow a bright yellow as well, slowly dissolving into particles that flowed up towards the other statue, giving the little monster life. A blue light formed on the beast's chest as it shook its head, looking down towards Cory as it whimpered, tongue lolling out as it panted.

"You.. You must have been Ultraman Tigas friend, or, pet?" he asked. Gardi nodded in agreement, her tongue hanging from his mouth as he panted.

"Please" he mustered to say, "You have to stop Discord, before it's too late, Winona.." that was when he blacked out, leaving Gardi to go fend off this new evil.

Evil Tiga released a second blast from his hand, a shower of sparks erupted from the ground as Ponies fled from him. He laughed as they fleed, but his attention was suddenly caught by something else. Waddling from the forest was the small monster, Gardi, her tail swinging back and forth as she slowly approached the city.

Fluttershy cupped her hooves over her face, "Oh no, another monster!"

"Wait," said Twilight, "This monster, something feels different about it…"

Gardi caught sight of Evil Tiga, she perked up as she waddled faster towards whom he thought to be the real Tiga. She embraced the dark giant, tears of joy streamed down her face as she hugged her "Master" once more. Evil Tiga took a bit to see what was going on, before he finally slammed his fist into Gardi, the friendly monster yelped in pain as Evil Tiga unleashed a barrage of punches and kicks upon her, each one brought out a yelp of pain from the monster. Gardi raised her hand to the dark warrior, quietly barking at him. Evil Tiga shook his head, clenching his fists. Gardi waved her hand at him, talking in a language only they could understand.

"I think, the monster is trying to talk to that Ultraman." Said Twilight.

Evil Tiga did not care to conversate, the Discord within him commanded him to do nothing more than destroy all of Equetria. He jumped into the air, landing a drop kick onto Gardi , the force was enough to send Gardi falling onto her back, and she whimpered in sadness. Evil Tiga turned to a crowd of fleeing Ponies, his fist charged with purple energy once again as he was about to fire it, but felt Gardi grab hold of his arm, restraining him. Gardi cried as she tried to convince her "Master" to stop, She stared into his cold, purple eyes, in hopes he would stop his rampage.

"It's, crying." Twilight said, heartbroken at the scene.

Rarity wiped her eyes, "That poor thing, it must think that giant is Ultraman Tiga."

Twilight bit her lip, "Ultraman, where are you?"

Cory finally awoke, his body was still in pain, but he was at least able to stand. He tried a third time to retrieve his Spark Lens, the energy ripped through his body like a thousand daggers were being dug into him. He screamed as he fell onto his back, nearly vomiting. He laid there, his memories of his friends, flashing through his mind. He remembered that day he came to Equestria for the first time, the Ponies that accepted him, and gave him a place to call home. And he going to just lie there on the ground while they get killed? He used all his strength to stand up, nearly falling over. Since he could hardly stand, crawling would be his best bet, and so up the platform he went.

That familiar agony ripped through his body, torrents of it. He pushed himself, trying to brace himself for the electrical currents that channeled through him, sending jolt after jolt after jolt of pain through him. If it had gone on for another several seconds, he would have surely died. But there, then and now, his Spark lens was in reach. He reached up for it, grabbing hold of his relic, and immediately pressed the switch.

Back in PonyVille, Tiga laid down a barrage of kicks on the dog monster, knocking her back before leaping on top, pummeling the pitiful beast into the ground. All the little beast could do was whimper and cover her face, tears streaming from her eyes. The Mane six could not watch the innocent monster be slowly killed, especially Fluttershy who covered her ears.

"Stop it!" cried Twilight, her horn glowed Purple as a small laser beam shot from it, striking the dark warrior in his back. He yelped in pain as he turned around to see the group of Mares, an evil laugh echoed from his never moving lips. They six of them stepped back as the being got closer. His hand charged with dark energy as he laughed, but before he could fire his attack, a blue bolt of energy struck his chest, sending him plummeting into the ground.

The Mane cheered as Ultraman landed right in front of them, squaring off to his downed foe. Evil Tiga groggily got back up, clenching his fists in rage. However, the Warrior of Darkness wasn't the only one who noticed the presence of the real Tiga. Gardi, who lied there on the ground, slowly returned to her stance. Her eyes went wide as she saw her real owner, and she wagged her tail in happiness. She waddled over to him, opening up her arms. Sadly, she did not embrace her friend, but only felt a powerful bolt of Purple energy strike her head in the chest, mortally wounding her.

Tiga rushed over to his dying pet as the Mane six watched with teary eyes as he held the hand of his best friend, his breathes suddenly became raspy and deep. Gardi whimpered as she felt the light in her slip away, the blinking light on her chest slowly stopping. She whimpered one last time as her body went limp, showing she was now truly gone. Her owner slowly stood up, squaring off to his Dark copy, hatred burning from his white eyes.

The two of them punched at each other, Ultraman Tiga's fists were blocked by Evil Tiga over and over before feeling his enemies shin make contact with his side. Tiga tried to retaliate the attack, his kicks were also blocked by Evil Tiga, but a managed to get at least one punch into the dark giants chest, invoking a cry from the evil Ultra. Evil Tiga grabbed hold of Ultraman's neck, landing a few powerful chops to Ultraman's shoulder in a fit of rage. Ultraman grabbed hold of Evil Tiga's wrist, pulling it off his neck before twisting it, kicking the evil being in the side a few times before tossing him over his head.

Evil Tiga kicked at Ultraman, but he swiftly dodged it, and back kicked Evil Tiga in the back of his shoulder, knocking him off balance for a few moments. When he turned around, he began charging up for his Dark Zepellion Ray, as did the real Tiga. The two Titans unleashed their finishers upon each other, both of them were equally matched in power. After a few moments of the beams clashing, there was a small explosion between them, knocking both of the giants onto the earth.

Evil Tiga jumped back on his feet, turning around and firing off a quick energy blasts from his hand, all of them were blocked by Ultraman's light Barrier, but this only made him shoot more. Ultraman tried to keep his energy shield up, despite how much of his energy it would cost him. In one swift movement, he absorbed the following energy blasts into the shield before tossing the medium sized orb of light energy at his adversary, causing a shower of sparks to erupt from Evil Tiga's chest as he fell back, Smoke billowing from the injury on his chest.

Evil Tiga knelt there, his color timer began to blink as did Ultraman's, the two giants knew they had to end it soon. Evil Tiga leaped into the air as did Ultraman, the two of them came closer together as Tiga landed a powerful chop to Evil Tigas neck, but not before he felt his enemies kick strike his side, both of their attacks knocking them out of coordination. The two of the plummeted to the ground, snow flew into the air from the force of impact. The two laid there for a few moments with the real Tiga being first to get up. Evil Tiga tried to, but due to his injury and lack of strength, all he could do was watch as Ultraman charged up for his Zepellion Ray, the powerful energies struck him dead in the chest, slowly dissolving him, and the being Discord into nothing but particles of light that dissipated into the air.

Ultraman turned his attention back to Gardi, the brave little beast lied there on the ground, her body growing cold from the chilly temperatures. Tiga held her head close to his head, lightly petting his beloved pet. Some of the surrounding Ponies cried as well, surprised to see theur hero in such a state.

"I guess, even ones such as Ultraman, have feelings of love, as well" said Rarity, wiping her eyes. AppleJack removed her Stetson as the others looked on with sadness.

Tiga's body began to dissolve into light along with hers, taking her to a different place, into a world where there was no fighting, a place where her soul could finally be at peace. The snow began to fall once more as the last bits of his body disappeared, leaving behind a few stray particles of light that soon. Through the tight crowd of Ponies, Cory managed to catch up with his close friends, all of them grateful to see he was unharmed.

"Where were you?" asked Twilight, raising her eye brow as she hugged him.

"Discord kept me captive in a cave somewhere, it took me a long while to find my way back…Why is everyone else, teary eyed?"

Twilight shook her head, "Its nothing." She said, smiling up at him.

"Wheres Winona?" asked AppleJack.

The teenager let out a deep breathe, trying to find the words, "AppleJack, I'm, sorry to tell you but, Discord, he, he killed Winona."

She gasped, tears began to form in her eyes, "You, you don't mea-" she choked out that much before losing it.

"I'm sorry!" he said, "I should have done something to protect her, there had to be something I could do but, I failed." He also realized he could have done something to save her the second time.

AppleJack sobbed, "Its alright Sugarcube, Discord got his, so everythins alright. Don't yah worry about it." She hugged him tightly, letting him know he was forgiven. From behind, both AppleJack and Cory felt snowballs pelt them, as did the others. They looked up to see RainbowDash tossing snowball after snowball at them, pelting them with ice.

"Hmph" said Rarity, "I refuse to engage in such, childish games. I am a Mare, not some fellow schoo-" she was cut off when one connected right with her face. She turned red from anger, the snow quickly melting off, "It..Is.. ON!" Soon the seven off them were pelting each other with snow, laughing the whole time. It all turned out to be an alright Hearths Warming Eve after all.

Later that night, Every pony were indoors around the fire, either singing songs or enjoying their dinners. Rarity tucked in Sweetie Belle, she could not wait to see her facial expression when she revealed the new makeup kit she got for her. Pinkie Pie devoured loads of Ginberbead ponies, and was passed out on the Bakery floor. Mr. and Mrs. Cake pulled a blanket over the Pink Party Pony, before heading off towards their bedrooms. Fluttershy stuffed the many stockings she had for her animals with treats, and placed a candied carrot right next to Angels bed, ready for him in the morning. AppleJack slept as Big Macintosh carried her new present, a German Shepard puppy, down towards the Christmas tree, laying the sleeping pup under the tree. Up in the clouds over PonyVille, RainbowDash laid on top of her cloud, covered in a blanket as she quietly snored.

But back at the library, Twilight laid on her couch, watching the fire slowly burn as Spike slept close to it, wearing his small Santa Claus hat. Her attention was stolen as she heard footsteps behind her. She turned to see Cory walking up to her slowly, the song " The first Noel" played on her old record player quietly. He sat down next to her, the two of them smiled at each other.

"Hey" said Twilight, sitting closer to him as he sat down.

"Hey, Merry Hearths warming Eve" he smiled.

Twilight laid her head on his shoulder, exhaling slowly, "It's a wonderful night, the snow outside is just beautiful."

Cory ran a finger through her Mane, "So it is.. Hey, I got you something"

Twilight blushed, "You didn't have to, I mean I-"

He cut her off by handing the Purple Unicorn her gift; she held it with her magic, slowly unwrapping her gift. It was a medium sized jewelry case; Twilight overlooked it, wondering what would be inside of it.

"Don't just stare at it" Cory chuckled, "Open it"

She slowly opened it, gasping as she placed a hoof over her mouth. Cory took hold the box as he removed the Violet Jewel encrusted necklace, one that Twilight had wanted for some time now. Of course, she was lost with words at the moment.

"Well? What do you think?" he asked.

She placed a hoof on her chest, tears forming in her eyes, "Its.. Its.. But, how?"

He turned his pockets inside out, "It costed me every last bit I had, but it was worth it to me"

He placed the Necklace around her neck, snapping the clip together. He wiped her eyes as she embraced his in a tight hug, her forelegs hooked onto his shoulders, "Thank you" she said, more water welling in her eyes.

He could also feel her embrace tighten, "You're welcome, Twilight. Merry Hearths warming Eve"

Ultraman Tiga chapter 14, End

Ending theme: Brave Love Tiga


	16. Chapter 15: An unexpected Field Trip

Ultraman Tiga Chapter 15

An unexpected Field Trip

Intro Music: Take Me higher

Ultraman Tiga Chapter 15

An unexpected Field Trip

Intro Music: Take Me higher

"Hahaha! I got one! Heheee!" laughed the old Stallion, reeling in his catch of the day, "Shewwyy, what a fighter! Come ere you!"

The large Bass fought back with all his might, but it was in vain for the aquatic animal as he was pulled from the water. The Old Pony examined his prize of the day, "My, what a fish! Welp, back in the water yah go!" He was a Pony, of course he wasn't going to eat it.

Later that evening, he st around the small fire he built for himself, cooking a small pot of rice and beans, "Ohhh give, me a home! Where the Buffalo roam! And the deer and the Antelope play!" he sang, strumming on his banjo, thumping the strings a bit too hard and breaking a few, "Ahh shoot! Dem was my last spare strings! Ah well, I best be getting back to my tent .However, his terrible singing of course, caught the attention of something else in the forest.

Its elongated neck made hunting easy for the Kaiju, his keen eyes and sensitive Nostrils sensed not just the smell of the Baked beans, but of the Pony himself. He shrieked as he stomped towards the source of the intoxicating smell of prey, his keen eyes scanning the area.

The Stallion layed out onto his back, just staring up at the ceiling of his tent, "Would be nice to get a Mare out here, just camping in these woods gets a little too lonely." He said, kicking the empty kettle with his hoof. As he laid back and closed his eyes, he could feel the ground underneath him shake, and the ungodly odor of Sulfur filling his nostrils. "What in the hay?"

He poked his head out of his tent, his heart nearly stopping as he saw the head of the Kaiju right before his tent. Despite his arthritis, he ran just as fast as he could when he was a young Colt. The beast following him in hot pursuit, bellowing as it closed in on him, the Stallion could feel the hot exhales of the monster behind him. He felt the teeth of the Kaiju pierce his side as it lifted him off the ground, his throat shredding screams echoed through the woods as the Kaiju, Mukadendar, swallowed him whole. It had been a millennia since he had such a morsel, and now, he craved even more.

To his side, a The Dark Mare showed up behind him, an evil grin forming among her features, "Welcome, Mukadendar, how was your rest?" Bogal asked. The Kaiju turned around to see the Dark Mare, making him Squawk in Surprise. Bogal's eyes glowed a Dark Violet as she smiled, "I have a small task for you.."

That morning, the sun shone brightly over the School house as the Ponies enjoyed their recess on the playground. Whether they were on the swings, the jungle jim, or the teeter totter, all the small Fillies and Colts were enjoying the warmth of Spring. Leaning up against the tree was Cory, watching the small ponies playing out in the sun. "Something worth protecting" he said to himself.

"Cory!" called the school teacher. Cory saw Miss Cherilee trotting up to him, a map in her mouth. She handed it to him, taking in a deep breath as he took it and unfolded it. "Thank you so much for Volunteering to help me with the class, it really means a lot to me. These little Ponies can be a little too much to handle."

Cory raised her and eyebrow, "You call yourself a teacher and yet you get annoyed with Fillies?" he joked, getting a giggle from the young Mare in return.

"Oh no, I love all of my students. Its just that sometimes I just need a little bit of help, " she winked.

"Yeah, help" he said, looking over the map of the surrounding forest and valleys. "What kind of Hike are we going on?"

"Oh just one in the forest, were going to observe Equestrias most rarest plants today!" she said joyfully. "Alright Everypony, it's time to line up, Snips, Snails, that means you too!"

"Uh, coming Miss Cherilee!" the odd Colt called back.

"Alright, now Cory, will you be so kind as to grab my first aid kit and bridle bag?" asked the Cherry colored Pony. He bent over to pick it the bag of medical supplies, flinging the bag over his shoulder. Big mistake. The bag was much heavier than he thought, and he fell right onto his back. The school Ponies laughed, and he swore he heard Miss Cherilee was giggling as well.

She used her head to prop him up, dusting off his clothes, "All right now class, settle down please, thank you. Now, who wants to get going? She asked, receiving enthusiastic cheers from her students.

"Its gonna be a long day…" he thought to himself, losing his balance once more from the over heavy bag.

Through the thick woods and along the side of a mountain they walked, it was late Spring and the sun hammered down upon them. "Alright class, now this plant you see growing here is known as Poison Joke, its said that it can cause abnormal changes to either your body, or, wait a minute, has anyone seen Cory?" she asked.

"I'm over, he-here!" he shouted, dragging himself up the hill, breathing heavily. "Wooo, can't we take a break?" he asked, his back arching to the satchel he laid on. How weird he thought, while he was Tiga he could toss monsters twice his body weight over his shoulder, but this Medical bag was more than he could carry.

Cherilee rolled her eyes, "Very well the, alright class, lunch time!" the little ponie eagerly dug into their lunches, it had been a long and tiring walk. AppleBloom carried a bottle of water over to Cory who still laid on his back. She placed it down near him and galloped off to her two friends for lunch. Cory slowly turned his head, looking at the Cool refreshment next to him. He extended his hand, eager to grab hold of the bottle; finding out it was out of his reach. Looking around for something to grab it with, he used a small twig lying beside him to get a hold of it. He accidently tipped over the bottle, making it roll away even farther, "Ahh Screw it" he muttered, tossing the stick away from him.

While they sat enjoying their lunch, Scootaloo came up with an idea to spice up their field day. "Hey, AppleBloom, Sweetie Belle, listen, I got an idea."

"What is it now Scoots?" asked AppleBloom.

Sweetie Belle sipped from her juice pouch, "If it's the same idea when it came to lilypad jumping, count me out."

Scootaloo shook her head, "No no no, look, we came out here to have fun right?"

"Yeah, we kinda did" said AppleBloom.

"Then why don't we make the best of it? Whos with me on climbing that Hill over there?" Scootaloo pointed her hoof over an overly sized Hill, might as well be called a mountain.

Sweetie Belle cocked an eyebrow, "Are you crazy? You know what'll happen if Ms. Cherilee finds out that we've left the rest of the class."

"Come one" Scootaloo groaned, "She has the whole class to look over, it's not like she's gonna notice if were only gone for a minute."

"Gone where?" asked Pipsqueak, his mouth full of Peanut Butter.

"Oh umm, nowhere Pipsqueak" said the orange Pegasus, her face blushing red.

"No, you said you were goin somewhere. Would you mind if I came with you?" He asked in his heavy English accent.

"Sure, why not" she sighed.

"Don't worry," he said, "I won't say a word."

While the class were all packing up their food, the four ponies quietly made their way from their classmates, silently slipping away into the bushes. Luckily, nopony, not even Miss Cherilee noticed their absence, just as planned. "Alright, I think we made it" whispered Scootaloo, "Lets go!" Quickly they trotted off deeper into the surrounding woods, leaving behind little HoofPrints.

Cory still laid there, staring up into the sea blue sky. "Blue, heheh, just like water.." He tried to get back up, to no avail. He was a turtle on his back, not even rocking back and forth helped, "A little help here!" he yelled. As he was about to rage, his felt a Pony use her snout to help him up, nipping the back of the bag to prevent him from falling face first. "Well Jeez, its about Friggen time hat-" he stopped right there. He saw that familiar Pink and white Mane, Freckled face, violet and eyes. It was his friend Minty.

"Cory!" she shouted happily, "What're you doing out here? And, well, on your back." She giggled.

"Well, I was helping out with the field trip for the school, but apparently my job is to carry around this 3 metric tons bag." He placed it on the ground, relief washing over his shoulders. "What brings you out here?" he asked.

"Well I was searching for some fresh Mint leaves, but I guess its nice to run into a friend of mine. Hey, maybe later if your not busy you can help me make some Mint candy! That is if your arms are still in tact" she said, giving him a wink.

"Very funny" he chuckled.

"I don't have much to do other than gather up some Mint leaves, but it can wait. Mind if I come with you?" she asked.

"Sure, but first, you can help me by carrying this bag" he said, trying to lift it up off the ground.

"I think I'm alright" she giggled, poking him with her hoof.

Not far from the rest of the class, The Crusaders along with Pipsqueak explored the forest, jumping into and over streams. Pipsqueak crawled through a hollow rotting log, but he was soon scared out after discovering the inside of it was exclusively infested with large Centipedes. "Hey! Why don't we all just play a game of hide and seek?"

The three crusaders hid in a hollowed out tree as Pipsqueak counted, "Three, Two, One, here I come!" he shouted, looking around a bit as he trotted off. He stuck his head into the same log he crawled into to make sure they weren't in there, even peering into a fox hole. "AppleBloom? I think I see you! Gotcha!" he jumped through a bush, thinking that she or one of the other crusaders would be there. Unfortunately for him, they weren't.

Back with the rest of the class, Cory and Minty laid propped up against a tre stump as Cherilee went on and on about the type of Mosses that grew in the area. Most of the little ponies stayed close to the mouth of a large cave for the shade it gave off. "Not to be offensive, but I should've stuck with just looking for mint leaves.." said the green Pony, kicking away a small stone.

"I don't blame yah," he replied, "Try dealing with it for 4 more hours… Hey, where'd AppleBloom and her friends go?"

Back in the woods, PipSqueak sat back against a boulder, wiping the sweat from his forehead, "Alright guys, I give up, you can all come out now."

Moments later the little crusaders popped their heads out an owls nest from the tree, "We were in here the whole time Pip" said AppleBloom, shaking off the dried leaves that stuck to her Mane. As Pip opened his mouth to say something, a shrill roar echoed throughout the woods. The four of them froze as through the trees, they could see two yellow eyes locked onto them as the beast got closer. Soon they could make out the grotesque figure of Mukadendar, the b=monster bashing his whip around with excitement as he had found more food.

Pipsqueak fainted as the Crusaders scurried out from the tree, AppleBloom propped up PipSqueak, helping the dazed Colt run from the threat. No matter how fast they ran, Mukadendar kept closing in, his nostrils taking in the aroma of fresh food. "Tiga! Where are you!?" shouted Sweetie Belle, glancing back at the advancing Kaiju.

"There what!?" asked Miss Cherilee in shock, her eyes wide with horror.

"They're gone, I checked the whole class twice and I can't find them" Cory said, growing even more nervous by the second.

"Oh no oh no oh no oh no" Miss Cherilee stuttered out, "We have to find them! Are there any other missing students?" she asked.

"No, Everyone else, I mean Pony, is here"

"Tiga!" they heard someone yell. It was the voice of Sweetie Belle, and it didn't sound to far off.

"Sweetie Belle! " called Miss Cherilee, "Sweetie Belle is that you?"

" Miss Cherilee! Run!" cried AppleBloom. Moments later, the four of them galloped through the woods into plain view. The four of them hugged their school teacher when they reached her, shaking in fear, "Whats the matter you two?" Miss Cherilee asked, but her question was soon answered. That same bellow shook the tree tops as Mukadendar raised its head up from the trees, the rest of its body coming into full view. His eyes glowed yellow as he began to salivate at the sight of the Ponies.

"Quickly! Class! Get into the cavern! Hurry!" Cherilee and the others galloped into the dark cave, leaving Cory with the advantage to transform, "Hey you! Come on!" he shouted, pelting stones at the monster. Finally getting its attention, he sprinted away from the cavern, with Mukadendar hot on his heels. "Nows my chance" he said, pulling the Spark lens out of his pocket. As he raised the relic into the sky to use, the kaiju launched a fireball at him, crashing into the ground just meters behind him. The Shockwave knocked him a good several feet forward, knocking the Spark Lens way out of his reach.

The Kaiju nodded in approval, and turned his sights back at the Cavern full of his next meal. He stuck his head towards the entrance, catching the scent of the Ponies inside. Cherilee and Minty held a couple of the crying students as Mukadendars desperately tried to reach in with his head and feast, but the three horns atop his head were getting in the way. He thought that if he couldt not eat them, then he'd just kill them off. As his mouth glowed with flames, they suddenly dispersed as he was dragged back away from the mouth of the Cavern. He shrieked as he was struck away from the Cavern, landing on his side in front of the cave was Ultraman Tiga, peering in to make sure the Ponies were alright.

"Its Ultraman Tiga!" they all shouted in Unison, including Cherilee and Minty.

"I knew he would save us" thought Sweetie Belle, slightly smiling.

Squaring off to his enemy, Tiga rushed towards Mukadendar, Grabbing hold of the horns on his head as he repeatedly kneed the Kaiju in the chin Several time, shrieks of pain escaped from his maw as he desperately tried to fend off the warrior of light. He used his whips, managing to land one good strike on Tiga's back, but the second attempt was blocked by Tiga's forearm as the warrior of light kicked away Mukadendar, further enraging the beast.

He lunged his head at Ultraman, receiving a quick jab of the Humanoids fist to his face as he bellowed in anger, his mouth churning with flames. He released a concentrated fireball, but to his surprise Tiga deflected the ball of flames with his fist, knocking the attack into the mountain slide to his left, creating a large landslide. Mukadendar shrieked as the two of them came close once more for combat, Mukadendar swinging the whipping tendril on his arm back and forth. Tiga grabbed hold of the Kaiju's neck again, this time he kicked the main body away, and to his surprise, the head disconnected with the body.

Bogal stood there, observing Mukadender carry on his attack, unfazed from his head being disconnected. She licked her lips smiling, "Heh, in that state, it will be like taking on two Mukadendars. Mukadendar, finish him!" she shouted.

To his horror, Tiga felt Mukadendar clamp his teeth around his forearm as the main body began to bash him with his whip arm, invoking yelps of pain from Tiga. Minty stared at the sight in disbelief, "But, how!? The things head isn't attached to its body!"

Cherilee thought for a few moments, "Perhaps its like a lizard when it loses its tail… Tiga, hang in there."

Tiga punched the head and neck of Mukadendar off of his wrist, grabbing hold of the end part and bashing the head it into the ground. The Kaiju commanded his body to attack, wrapping the whip around Ultraman's neck and yanking him back, constricting the hero with all its might. Ultraman grasped the whip, succeeding in tearing the tendril of the body of Mukadendar. He was about to lay down a brutal beating when he felt a fireball make contact with his side knocking him to the ground.

"Ultraman! Hang in there mate! You can do it!" yelled PipSqueak, soon the other class mates were cheering on the giant. Hearing their please, Ultraman stood back up, going into his battle pose once more.

The Kaiju's head and neck connected once more, his eyes locked onto his sworn enemy. Tiga laid on the ground, gradually standing up as his color timer began to blink red. Now was the time to end this. Charging up for his Zepellion Ray, Tiga gathered the sun's light, concentrating it into energy that flowed into his forearm, releasing the surges of energy at Mukadendar, making the beast roar in pain as he was engulfed in flames, bits and pieces of his body flying in all directions.

The Ponies cheered, even Minty grabbed hold of Pipsqueak, hugging the young colt in a state of cheerfulness. Cherilee wiped her eyes, happy to know that she, and more importantly her students were safe. Or were they… On the ground, the head and neck of Mukadendar managed to break off at the last last second. It leapt towards Tiga, more flames churning in its mouth.

"Ultraman! Behind you!" shouted Sweetie Belle, running up a bit closer to the hero. Tiga's chest glowed a bright blue for a few moments, turning around was firing the Guillotine like attack at Mukadendar, slicing off the upper part of the beasts head. The mangled body part fell to the ground, squirming like an earth worm for a few moments before coming to a halt, crimson blood spilled out from the mutilated cranium.

"Thank you Ultraman!" they shouted,their hero nodding to them in return before taking off, his body leaving behind a few particles of light as he flew towards the setting sun.

"Ey! Look everypony! It's Cory! He's alive!" said Pipsqueak, pointing across the valley. And there he was, the teenage youth jogged through the battle field back to them, wiping the sweat and dirt off his face. Minty as well as the Cutie Mark Crusaders hugged him tightly, "How did you manage to survive that? We thought you were dead.." said Minty.

He could only laugh, "It'll take more than that to keep me down.." The sun was setting low below the horizon as they made their way back to the school house. They all agreed on one thing, it was certainly and eventful Field trip. Even though, it'd be the last one they'd have for a while.

Peering down at them, Bogals eyes glowed white hot, gritting her teeth, "Damn you Tiga, you keep getting more and more powerful as these battles carry on… Well, next time, you will not be so lucky," her eyes began to glow a dark purple, "I'll make sure of that..."

Ultraman Tiga Chapter 15, End

Ending Theme: Brave Love Tiga


	17. Chapter 16: Bogal's final Stand

Ultraman Tiga Chapter 16

Bogals Final Stand

Intro Theme: Take me Higher

"GAH!" he yelled, his eye watered as a single eye brow hair was plucked,"Is this really necessary?"

Rarity stuck out her tongue in concentration, "Come now Cory, your making this much harder than it needs to be. We've got to get those handsome brows of yours in top condition."

He rubbed the tender spot of his temple, "How did I even get dragged into this Gala in the first pla-AGH!" he shouted.

"Just one more and, there! All done. Now dear, was that so bad?" she asked him, setting down the pair of tweezers with her magic.

"Yes.." he muttered, rubbing his brows. The other Ponies giggled at him, "Lookin good there Cory" chuckled RainbowDash. Twilight jabbed her with her hoove, and she rolled her eyes.

"Now, Cory, your Tuxedo is up the stairs on the first rom to your right, I have it all ironed and ready for you." Said Rarity as she put curlers into her Mane.

He walked up the steps, Twilight watching him as he did so. She heard snickering behind her, who was predictably Rainbow and Pinkie Pie.

"Whats so funny?" asked the Purple Unicorn.

AppleJack shot a look at the two giggling ponies, "Oh nothin' sugarcube, we all just think how mighty cute it is that yah got a little something for the biped."

"What? Wait, no! Of course not, I mean, I think he's really nice and what not, but I don't like him, not like that.." she blushed.

Rarity placed on a few fake eye lashes, "Twilight, theres no shame in having a few feelings for him, its not like other species relationships are looked down upon. Like AppleJacks cousin BraeBurn is with a buffalo, it's nothing to be so secretive of. Pinkie, you used to have a thing for him, didn't you?"

"Oh yeah! I used to think he was a real cutey, but I'm not the one to hold crushes forever!" she said, removing a cucumber from her facial mask and eating it.

"So, its not wrong?" asked Twilight.

"Of course it isn't!" Rainbow Dash says, smiling. "Back in Cloudsdale, when we were fillies, Fluttershy had a crush on, like, EVERY stallion..."

"Rainbow Dash!" Fluttershy yells. Dash just laughs quietly.

"I know" Twilight sighed,"But, what if he doesn't exactly feel that way? We've talked about relationships where he comes from, and he told where he lives its either humans or, nothing."

"Oh dear," said Rarity, "Cultural norms may be impossible to break if that's what his old society has asked for."

Twilight sighed, her ears flopping downwards. Rarity lifted her chin up, "Come now, Twilight, here, let me give you a makeover that'll surely make him think twice."

As Cory placed on his Tuxedo, he slowly walked over to the window of the boutique, opening the window. He had a clear view of the town of PonyVille, the evening lights that shined, the few ponies that were finishing up their nightly erons. He took a deep breath of the cool, crisp, clean air. How much cleaner it felt than his home world, and just one simple inhale of it was refreshing. He adjusted his Crimson tie, and then buttoned up his Tuxedo. His polished black shoes were like black mirrors, reflecting the moonlight that shined on them. After he combed his hair a bit, he was ready to get goin to this, Gala.

"Twilight, here he comes," whispered Fluttershy.

"Alright, I guess I'm ready, what about you gu-" he stopped as soon as he saw all of his friends, each one of them were stunning, for Ponies of course. "Stop it bro, there ponies, you're a human.. If you had this mentality, you'd be banned from petting zoos!" but the he thought back to Twilight. He undoubtedly had feelings for her, but, he just could not let them go too far.

While he thought, his attention was stolen by his Closest friend Twilight, and his eyes widened with surprise. Her Mane was curled as were her eyelashes. She didn't wear any Ostentatious Make up like Rarity, but she looked extremely pretty.

"Twilight, I thought you said you hated dressing up?" he asked, smiling.

She blushed a bit, "Well you know, gotta look good for the Gala.." she said, smiling somewhat sheepishly, "Good for the Gala? Wow, smooth, Twilight Sparkle…" she thought.

While the rest of the others were placing on their jewelry, Spike opened up the door, a serious look on his face, "Are you guys ready yet? You said you'd be ready to go about an hour ago!"

"Its been an hour?" gasped Rairty, "Were going to be late! Hurry along girls! And, Cory, we have to hurry!"

Later on, they were all settled into the carriage for the Gala, with Cory and twilight sitting close together. "You look nice" she said, correcting one of the buttons on his undershirt.

"Ey, not ad yourself he said," patting her on the head. As she looked out the carriage window, he reached deep into his pocket, gripping the Spark Lens within it. He brought it with him. Even in events like this, anything could possibly pop up. "Guys, were almost there1" cheered Pinkie Pie, staring up at the brightly lit city. The whole Mountain side illuminated from it all, and the sounds of brass instruments could be heard even down the road from the great city.

"Sheesh, a lot of lights for a festival" said Cory, amazed at the amount of lights.

RainbowDash whipped her head around, "Just a festival? The Gala is like the biggest celebration in all of Equestria! The first time we went it was kind of a blow over, but trust, once we all get hangin, it's gonna be sweet!" she said with a hoof bump.

"Guys, were here!" squealed Pinkie, clapping her hooves together.

And there it was, Canterlot. The City reminded Cory of time square in New York for how brightly it was lit, the whole city was alive. Ponies dressed in elegant outfits roamed the streets, and Cory also noticed that a Colt dressed in a Uniform lay out a red carpet for him and his friends, As he opened the door, they were greeted with "Hello, wielders of the Elements, and our New guest of honor. Right this way." He lead them down the carpet and into the Royal Castle, the whole building was decorated with candles, silk multicolored curtains, and varieties of ribbons.

AppleJack grabbed her self an Apple from the table "Well would ya'll look at that, they sure did decorate the place real nice."

While the others went their own separate ways, Cory immediately walked to the punch bowl, he had hardly anything to drink the past several hours. A Unicorn right next to him that wore a black suit, had neatly combed blue hair, and a lens for his right eye, "I do say my good, er, man, what a fine outfit you have there, might I ask you where you happened to get it?" he said, levitating a punch glass to Cory. He greedily gulped down the glass, pointing at Rarity as she flirted with a few of the Stallions on the other side of the room.

"Ah, Miss Rarity, what a fine designer indeed. Tell me, are you friends with her as well?" he asked the human while readjusting his lens.

"Yeah, pretty much, can I have another glass?" Cory asked, holding in a belch.

"Why of course my good man, here you are. Say, why don't you come and join me at my table, there is plenty of room for one more. Oh wait, how rude of me, my name is Fancy Pants, and yours?"

Cory sat down his glass, readjusting his tie, "Um, Cory. Nice to meet you. As much as I'd like to ,um, sit at your table, I've got to talk with Rarity real quick."

"Why of course, and if you ever want to, come and join us anytime" said Fancy Pants, tipping his top hat to him. Cory simply gave him a thumbs up as he drank another glass. "Well that was weird" he thought.

Pinkie Pie was dancing in the crowd, this time much more calmly than the last Gala, Twilight managed to talk with Celestia, and AppleJack simply nibbled at the orderbs, and Fluttershy was most likely out in the gardens. It seemed everyone else was busy. "Hmm, lets like I'll just go for a walk," he said, setting down his glass. As he walked to the outer part of the room, he could also see RainbowDash talking with Spit Fire, the captain of the Wonderbolts.

He left the ballroom, unbuttoning his Tuxedo and loosening his tie. He walked up a large grand stair case to the top of the castle, walking out to the balcony. Since he was one of Twilights friends, he had exclusive access in the Castle. When he through he was alone, there on the Balcony was Princess Luna, just watching over the Party around the castle. "Whoops, better get out of here," he thought to himself, turning around to quickly walk back down the steps. As soon as he turned around, he heard Luna speak to him, "Do stay. I would enjoy a bit of company this night."

He wasn't about to say no to one of the royal sisters. He slowly joined her, leaning over onto the railing of the Balcony, "Oh, I remember you, your one of Twilights friends, yes?" she asked.

"Yeah, you could say that." He answered, somewhat nervous.

Luna nodded, "Why is thou not participating in the celebrations of this very night?"

He shrugged, "Well, all of my friends are busy, so there's not a whole lot for me to do I guess.. Why aren't you down there? If you don't mind me asking."

Luna looked towards the moon, "I am not one who is very social, tell me, would thou be my acquaintance for the Gala?"

"Sure. I guess, no wait yeah I can be". He felt like face palming right there.

Luna giggled to herself, "Thou have no reason to be nervous, tell me more about thou self."

"Theres not much to say, really. But I'll tell you the tid bits." He went on and on about his life back at home, how he came to Equestria by the power of Goldras, and his encounters him and his friends had with monsters, and the many important lessons about life he has learned his entire time being here. He was surprised to know that I was almost a year since he came to Equestria. And for some odd reason, he did not miss his home as much as he should've.

"Ah yes, the mighty Ultraman Tiga. Tis funny thing, he was our hero back when me and Celestia were young Ponies. We would often pretend that either of us were the monster, and the other would be Tiga.."

"Heh, cute" he chuckled.

Luna slightly blushed, " To me, this night means a lot. Tis the night that Ponies truly adore my work of the night sky."

"I've always loved the night sky" said Cory, facing Luna.

Luna raised an eyebrow, "What? Does thou say he, loves the night as well?"

"Of course" he said, "Sometimes as night, I sit there, just staring up into the stars, just their sheer beauty. Especially that one right there, as if, something about it calls my name."

Luna was a bit taken back, no one had ever told her in her life that they enjoyed the night as much as she did, " Well, I had worked hard for this celebration, arranging the stars in the sky. But the one thou has pointed out, I cannot arrange. No magic of mine has ever been able to move it.."

"How come?" he asked.

Luna shook her head, "I have do not know, it must have some sort of magic of its own. Tis the only star that cannot be moved, nor has it shined for over a thousand years, ever since the presence of Golza and Melba, it has returned to the night sky."

"Its beautiful" he said, gazing at the bright light it gave.

Down stairs, Rarity had her eye on one of the Stallions. He for some reason was not participating in the celebrations all that much, and stayed fairly isolated. "Hello there, may I as what your name may be?"

"My name?" he asked, "You can call me, Goh."

"Well, Mr. Goh" she winked, "Would you care to join me in a drink?"

"Sorry," he said, "I don't exactly, drink…"

"Non-alcoholic of course" she giggled.

"At all" he answered, smiling.

"Um, alright.." said Rarity, "Well, Mr. Goh, would you mind if I introduced you to a few of my friends?" That was when the two of them saw Pinkie Pie doing a few of her strange dance moves, making the other Ponies keep their distance from her, "She is, one of your friends, correct?" he asked her.

Rarity laughed to herself, "Um, yes.. That doesn't deter you, does it?"

Goh simply laughed, "Of course not. I'd be happy to meet your other acquaintances. "

"Well," said the white Unicorn, "Come with me!"

Out in the Gardens, Fluttershy finally managed to gain the trust of the small animals. He giggled to herself as a small Chipmunk crawled around her, inspecting her for food. She patted the head of a small Rabbit that lay close to her, and let a few small robins rest on her Pink Mane.

"Well, its nice to know that at least a few of you guys trust me" she sighed in relief, perhaps tonight would be much better than it was almost 2 years ago.

On the other side of the Castle, one of the Royal Guard soldiers led a dark colored mare up to the royal castle. The Mare, or Bogal, stepped down from the carriage, looking up to the top of the castle, licking her lips, "He's near," she said, taking in a deep breath through her nose.

"Well Ma'am, I hope you enjoy the Gala.. Um, ma'am? Are you alriAHHH!" he screamed, his body was enveloped by two lobes of flesh. His throat shredding screams were muffled as he was quickly eaten alive, even his armor. Bogal roared with satisfactory, slowly turning into shadow as she made her way into the castle, "Heh, first, I shall get rid of that insignificant horse," Now was the time to do away with the two beings that stood in her way of victory.

In the Main dance room, Celestia walked down the red carpet, everypony, and Cory, bowed as she made her royal appearance, with Luna right behind her. As she sat on her throne, Celestia cleared her throat, "My fellow subjects," Spoke the sun goddess, "It is the celebration of the one hundredth Galloping Gala, and might I add, despite the Gala being subpar the past few years, I am glad to know it has been a pleasurable experience for everypony, so now, let us make this the greatest night e-"

"Ahahahahaha!" laughed the dark mist that seeped through the creases of the doors. Ponies screamed and backed away from it as it made its way to the Sun Goddess, slowly taking form into the Vile biped Kaiju, Bogal, "Hello Celestia, you damned wretch, do you remember who I am?" she laughed, her orange eyes glowed with hatred. From behind two guards charged towards her, only for one of them to have their whole chest cavity fried from a ball of purple energy she fired from her right claw. The other was immediately devoured by her as the other guests streamed away from the Castle screaming.

Bogal slowly patter her stomach, "Using your subjects to fight for you as always, heh, just like your parents, Celestia. Its pathetic, really, relying off your precious warriors of light to protect you!"

Celestia gritted her teeth, "Enough Bogal! Now that you've showed yourself, I can protect my kingdom, from the likes of you!" Celestia's eyes glowed white as she spread her magnificent wings, energy bolts rippling from her horn. She fired the energies at the monster Queen, but Bogal retaliated with equal force. Dark red bolts of lightning fired from her eyes, the power of them pushing back the beam Celestia fired. The white Alicorn tried to side step the attack, but Bogals beam lanced into her wing, staining the white downy feathers and fur with blood.

Rarity fainted as Fluttershy covered her face with her hooves, crying as her body shook is fear. Cory held Twilight as she buried her face into his chest, just barely glancing at the sickening sight. Bogal slowly walked up to the injured Alicorn, supporting her head with one of her talons, to Celestia, "There's room for one more she said." Before Celestia could react, she was quickly enveloped by Bogal, but of course, she put up way more of a fight that the other Ponies, even though she was bleeding profusely.

"Princess Celestia!" cried Twilight, rushing over to assist her mentor. With one swift motion, Bogal whipped Twilight away with her long tail, sending her crashing into Applejack, "Consarnit!" shouted the orange country pony. The others looked in disbelief as Celestia was being eaten alive by this, this, monster. Bogal cackled with laughter at the Princesses kicking and struggles became weaker and weaker, oon she would be able to ingest the Alicorn obtain even greater power. When it seemed the white Alicorn was done for, a bright beam of yellow energy lanced through the Lobe, causing blood to spray out from the sizzling wound. Bogal quickly retract the appendages as she shrieked in pain, backing away from the Princess as she fanned her injury.

The once beautiful and elegant Celestia was now badly injured, her right hind leg was broken, and the feathers on her wings were badly dissolved by the stomach fluids of Bogal. Even her rainbow flowing Mane, hung low and drab on her neck, large patches of it were missing as well. She desperately tried to stand, her legs buckling under her as she tried to do so. As the Mane six and Cory ran to her assistance, Bogal turned into a black mist as she flew out of the castle, and into the royal Gardens.

Twilight and the others gathered around Celestia, Luna kept her wing over her dying sister, "Twilight" she managed to say, "You must, you must get to the elements of Harmony, in this state, it's the only thing that can possibly stop her. Hurry, you, must…" Celestia slowly blacked out, her breathing was drastically slowing down. Spike who came with them ran to go get the medics, kicking up dust as he ran.

"Celestia!" cried Twilight, holding the head of her beloved teacher. Applejack held her Stetson hat to her chest as tears welled in their eyes. The others mourned for their dying Queen, all except for Cory, who sprinted out of the castle, feeling the surges of energy in his Spark Lens he felt when an enemy was close by. As he made his way into the city, there were a large number of the Gala guests who were panicking, some of it even rubbed off onto the other ponies. However, all went quiet as maniacal laughter rang through the whole city.

"Listen, you animal foddler, Equestria shall rememeber this night, as the night Bogal and her monsters reclaim this land, once and for all, and all of you, shall perish like the rest of this Equestria! Ahahahahaha!" the heart of the City glowed as a large monster formed, whom was none other than Bogal. She roared as hundreds of Ponies fled from here, the most unfortunate were simply crushed under her feet.

Bellowing, she fired bolts of Crimson energy from her eyes, incinerating the small Ponies before her. Ones that were foolish enough to try and flee in carriages were the easily taken out by the energy she fired from her hands, turning the streets of Canterlot into a blood bath.

Bogal shriked with happiness from the destruction and pain she inflicted, she would be done with this city in less than half an hour at this rate. When she neared a marble structure, the inside of it glowed with white light that nearly blinded her if she had not looked away. Taking the shape of a large humanoid, it was none other than the one who slayed her years ago, Ultraman Tiga.

Bogal shrieked with glee as her adversary appeared before her, "Ultraman Tiga, those who stand in the way of the Bogal, shall meet a mortifying defeat." She laughed, firing energy bolts from her eyes. Quick as lightning, Tiga blocked the majority of them with a light barrier, but the power of them made him slide back slightly. When her onslaught was over, the two of them charged at each other, their bodies colliding. The force shook the whole city, and made a few of the cheering Ponies lose their balance. Bogal swatted at him with her hand, but he was faster at least, and ducked in time to avoid the attack and also managed grab hold of her arm. He landed his elbow a few times into her stomach as he then flipped her over his shoulder, the ground shaking from the impact.

Tiga knew that she would most likely gain the upper hand if he was in his Omni Mode, so to be safe, Tiga switched into his Power Mode. He picked Bogal and held her up by her throat, his fingers crushing her windpipe. With all the strength he could muster, he punched her in her lower chest, knocking the wind out of her as she was sent flying back a great distance. She collided with one of the large Stone buildings, tossing smoke and dust into the air, limiting the warrior of lights vision. He could hear the angry shrieks of Bogal through the dust, but what good was it if he couldn't see her.

As he tried to peer through the smoke, the Armor on his chest glowed white, immediately clearing all the dust and debris from his vision. He did so just in time to see Bogal fire bolts of energy from her eyes, striking him square in his chest. Thankfully, his armor repelled most of the attack but the force was enough to make him fall to one knee. Bogal charged towards Tiga as she roared with glee, swatting the air with her talons that glowed with some sort of Blue aura. She was coming in for her final blow.

When she was close enough Tiga upper cutted Bogal, pushing away the Kaiju and landing a side kick to her lower chest cavity. As she stumbled back, her horns glowed with purple energy, firing the Violet spheres at Tiga, but he blocked the attacks with his forearms with ease. Bogal roared in anger as she extended her tail towards Ultraman , wrapping it around him and tossing him in front of her.

Luckily, he managed to land on his feet, quickly turning around to see Bogal coming in for another attack. Ultraman landed an earth shattering punch to Bogals chest, invoking a loud squawk of pain from her, but the next punch he delivered, would be the worst mistake he would make this battle. Before his knuckles could touch Bogal, the lodes on her back encased him, desperately trying to devour the Ultra. Even in his Power Mode, this was a rather difficult feat to simply get free, violently punching and kicking in an effort to excape. Luckily, Tiga fought his way out, using his right foot to kick Bogal back he landed on his feet and squared off to her. Or at least he tried.

Fighting against Bogal when she tried to ingest him took up most of what energy he had left. His color timer began to slowly blink as light leaked from the small wounds that covered his body. Bogal fired a purple blast at Tiga, this time it struck him in the chest, blasting him clean onto his back.

Ponies in the crowd watched in disbelief as Tiga desperately tried to confront his enemy; they were all done for if he failed. Bogal turned her attention to the crowds; her talons glowed with purple light once again. Some managed to flee while the others were stood there, frozen in horror. Tiga stood up to intervene, but he immediately fell back down, his strength failing him.

The Ponies awaited their deaths as Bogal released her attack upon them; they heard an explosion, but nothing more, to their confusion. Opening their eyes, they could see Tiga standing above them, his color timer blinking as smoke steadily rose from his back, "Why?" he asked himself, "I could have used a barrier to shield us all."

"Tiga!" cried Twilight as the hero fell forward. The others followed her from behind as they ran towards the downed giant whose eyes began to dim. The towns people were silent, aside from a few snobs and sniffles from the crowd. Twilight stepped closer to him, taking in a deep breath, "Tiga!.. When I first saw you fight Golza and Melba, I thought that I was looking into the eyes of a god. But then I learned though you are not just a god, but a hero. One who puts his life on the line for ponies, and everything else in Equestria… And now we need you more than ever Tiga, but not just Tiga, the loving, and life risking heroic soul that fuels you! Stand up! You can't yield just yet!"

Other Ponies joined in, yelling words of encouragement at the downed hero as he pushed himself up. Tiga switched back into his Omni mode, squaring off to the confused Bogal, "W-what!? Impossible, how can you possibly survive that! No being can survive it!" Tiga jumped into the air, drop kicking Bogal her chest, plummeting her into the ground as eh rained various chops and punches onto her. She managed to swat him away, but she already had taken such a brutal beating that she even lacked the power to counter attack. When she tried to strike him with her hand, he grabbed hold of her limb, twisting her arm and snapping her elbow joint.

While Bogal shrieked in pain, he grabbed hold of her tail and started to swing her around for a few seconds, finally releasing her. She plummeted into the ground, her body sending up plumes of dirt. When she returned to her stance, Tiga back kicked her in the gut, causing her to double over and receive a knee to her face. As Bogal charged up a ray between her two hands, Tiga began to charge up for his Zepellion Ray, and the two powerful beams clashed. Tiga's Zepellion ray slowly overpowered Bogals, pushing more of his energy into it as the beam rocked back and forth slowly. Finally, Bogal had the might of her own beam, and Tiga's Zeppelion Ray shred into her body, filling her with burning, searing energies that ripped her apart. She managed to stumble forwards, catching herself before she fell, "Ahahaha… Ultraman Tiga, do not think that with me gone, this battle is over yet, as four of the Dark Lords assistants still live! I'll be back, Tiga, when HE takes back at what is his! Ahahaha-Guh, Aghh!" she slowly fell back, her body exploded as she hit the ground, sending bits of her charred body in every direction. The one, who had tormented them to this point, was defeated at last.

Tiga gave the crowds of cheering ponies a thumbs up as he faced the night sky, jumping into the air as he flew away, becoming a small speck in the moonlight. As the crowds died down, another entity had observed the entire battle, "So, Bogal has failed him yet again… Why kill Tiga? Besides, he would make a wonderful Jade Statue for my collection, hahaha…" The demon disappeared into thin air, with two days; he would be the second of the Dark Lords assistants.

Ending Theme: Brave Love Tiga


	18. Chapter 17: The Statue Maker

Ultraman Tiga Chapter 17

The Statue Maker

Intro Theme: Take Me Higher

It was evening in Sweet Apple Acres, the sun glowed a dark orange as it set over the Horizon. Cory placed the last few baskets of Apples on the back of his cart. It had certainly been a long days of work. Tonight was going to just be him and Twilight, he had gotten reservations at one of their favorite restaurants, and couldn't wait to see the look on her face when he told her.

He had shield his eyes and look away from the sun, it was so bright. Was Celestia in a good mood, perhaps? Cory turned from the sun and his wandering gaze caught sight of AppleJacks brown Stetson. Squinting to get a better view, it was indeed her. "But that's strange, she's usually still working. Heh, well at least I won't have to force her this time to call it a day" he said. The closer he got to her; he noticed that her body was shaking a tad. Was she talking to herself? No, it sounded more like sobs to him.

"AppleJack?"

She turned around and faced Cory, shock glimmered in her green eyes, ""S-sugarcube? W-watcha doin' out here? Ain't it about suppertime?"

"You alright?" he asked her.

She rubbed her eyes, doing her best to get the tears out of her eyes. "I dunno what you're talkin' bout, I'm peachy."

"You look like you've been crying."

Her chest puffed out at those words. "C'mon, how long you known me? Crying? Over what, a sunset? That rightly don't make sense."

"Care to talk about it?" he asked. He knew something was up. Her ears flopped down slightly as she walked further away from him.

Cory was getting a bit impatient, "Something is bugging you that you can't tell them about. But I'm not family. Heck, I'm not even a pony. So why don't you, just tonight, just between us, let a little bit of it out? Maybe I can show you the way, but we'll never know unless I get the chance."

He held her stare with an iron grip. Her eyes are started to waver, watering up, "Consarnit, you're not s'pposed ta see me like this."

Before Cory could say another word, AppleJack hugged him tightly as her body shook with sobs, "I gotta be strong for her. All the time. Every day. But... it's hard sometimes, y'know? And what if it ain't enough? She's got Big Mac, but he's ain't one for words. He'll always protect her body, but who can help with the rest? I can't always be there, not at school, where the other fillies set on her like wolves. She came home crying think she still looks up to me? A sis that can't even save her when she needs it?"

Cory felt like crying himself, " I'm sure she will AppleJack, but look.. I know you, and I know you would do anything for Apple Bloom. You do everything in your power to be the best sister, the best protector you can be. And there is no doubt in my mind she knows this, too."

AppleJack nodded, wiping a hoof across her face. The tears have stopped. "Oh, what would she say if she saw me now?"

He smiled and replied, "Whys your face so dirty?"

She threw her head back and chuckled. "I think you're right on that account, partner. Now, don't you have a dinner with Twilight tonight?" she asked, placing her hat back on.

"Yeah, but before I go, promise me you'll be ok?"

"Ah guess I will be for the time bein." she said, wiping the dirt off his shirt.

"Well I wish you the best, see you tomorrow!" he waved. AppleJack waved back as she carried her cart of Apples back into her barn.

It wasn't long when he made his way all the way back to the library, where Twilight was presumably absorbed into another book. He snuck up from behind her and placed his hands over her eyes. She gasped and bucked him away with all her might. For a small Pony, she was fairly strong, strong enough the knock him into a shelf. Twilight turned around with her horn glowing Dark Purple. Her eyes widened with shock as her ran next to Cory, helping him up and dusting off his clothes. She hugged him tightly, "I'm so sorry! I thought you were some pony trying to rob the library or something!"

Cory rubbed the the back of his sore neck, "Its fine, it was a dumb move on my part, I guess. On the brighter side, I got good news."

"And that would be?" asked the Purple Mare.

"Reservations to the Fleur de Feast!" he announced proudly.

Twilights eyes lit up, "Are you serious!? That's the most upper-class eatery in all of PonyVille! How could you afford it?"

"Lots of cake selling with Pinkie Pie"

Twilight was very excited, she jumped around him a few times yelling, "Yes yes yes yes yes!" he placed his hand on top of her head and sat her back down. "What should I wear?" she chirped, dashing over to her wardrobe and pulling out a simple yellow gown with a pink Bandana on the front. It was the same one Rarity made for her when she had to rush a few designs. She quickly dressed into it, "How do I look?" she eagerly asked.

"Like a million bucks, I mean bits." He said, giving her a thumbs blushed a little as the two of them set out the door.

When they arrived at the Restaurant, they were greeted with Derpy who was dressed up in a waitress outfit, "Cory!" she shouted, hugging the human, "Are you on date with Twilight?" she asked, winking at the two of them. Cory laughed, "Were just here to get some dinner Derpy, I think I have a reservation for two."

Derpy scanned the list for a few moments, "Ohh, here it is! Um, follow me!"

She sat them down at their table, the drinks were already poured out for them, "And heres the Muffins for your, uh, Appetizer" the Gray Pegasus placed a basket with a white table cloth on their table. Cory reached into the basket only to find it empty. "Ummm, Derpy, the baskets empty" as soon as he told her, she burped up a few bread crumbs, "Ooopsie, my bad." she said, "I'll bring more! Bad Derpy Bad Derpy..."

Twilight rolled her eyes and giggled. Cory sipped from his drink before asking," So how's Celestia doing?"

Twilight corrected the lopsided table cloth, "She seems to be better already. Alicorns have amazing healing abilities"

"Must be nice" he said, toying with the Centerpiece.

Derpy retuned with a basket of Muffins and two soup bowls, and a boiling hot kettle. "Alright, now who wants the soup?"

"I'll have a bowl" said Cory, lifting up her bowl. The ladle she used melted in the extremely hot liquid, so she grabbed the handles of it to pour it. And of course, she missed. The liquid landed right on Cory's crotch, making him howl in pain, "SON OF A BEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHH" he yelled, rolling on the ground in pain. Derpy scratched her head a bit and frowned, she grabbed a glass of iced lemonade to pour onto the burned area to make it cooler, only to miss and have it hit his eyes, "Oops, Sorry Cory…"

"Derpy! I'm gonna! I'm gonna!" he yelled, wiping the drink from his eyes. He stood up, taking in a deep breathe, 'Derpy, I'm gonna kill y-" he stopped right there as soon as he saw the tears welling up in her eyes, "I was just tryin to give you dinner." she sobbed.

He felt all the nager drain from his body, "Its fine Derpy, I guess you were just tyin to help. But let me serve the soup, alright?"

As she opened her mouth to speak, wild cackling echoed throughout the populace of Ponyville. As Cory looked around for the source of it, he caught sight of what appeared to be a bipedal monster. It had an elongated snout, three antennae's on its head, and a gnarled body, "Ahahahahahaha!" it laughed, "Listen, Ponyville, the end of your land is near. Soon, I Alien Hipporit, will be the first to obtain my rule over this land. Under one condition, and that is if he who inherited the power of Ultraman Tiga stands up, and admits defeat."

The other ponies cowered in fear from Hipporit as he glared at them, looking for any signs of a confession. Both Derpy and Twilight huddled close to Cory, burying their faces into his shirt. Cory gave the strange beast a solid glare, "Hipporit, you know nothing about Tiga. Ultraman would never let you have your way without a fight. As long as the light on his chest shines, he will fight for as long as he can. And no being can change that."

Hipporito chuckled, "We'll see about that. Hear me now Ultraman, meet me in the mountains by the middle of the day tomorrow, for if you don't these Ponies will suffer!" He cackled as he slowly vanished into thin air, leaving the whole town populace shaken. Derpy timidly flew back to the kitchen as Cory and Twilight decided it'd be safer to go back to the library for their supper.

As soon as they arrived, Twilight began flipping through pages of her book, desperate for answers as to who that being was. "Aha, Alien Hipporit. Oh my, it says that he has the ability to turn any being into stone statue, and he has many other capabilities. Teleportation, and a variety of beam weapons." Cory plopped down into a chair as he kicked off his shoes and let out a deep sigh, "Heh, great.. These guys just keep getting weirder and weirder. First we deal with Golza, and then we go to a guy who looks like he's from Yo Gabba Gabba…"

Twilight eagerly read through the pages of the book, "I think its best that we go ahead and confront it; I've been working on a few spells that could help us out in dealing with all sorts of monsters."

"If its anything like trying to teleport them somewhere else, forget it" Cory chuckled. He remembered the time when Twilight tried to teleport away Bemstar, in which resulted in Bemstars arm being placed on top of his head. It was funny now that he looked back at it, and it sure made the fight a hell of lot easier.

"You sure?" he asked.

"Positive, tomorrow I'll gather every pony , that way we'll have multiple ways of attack. I think its time that we show these guys that Ponies aren't as defenseless as we seem". Cory rolled his eyes to the somewhat corny statement, after a few minutes he slowly dozed off into a dreamless sleep.

He was awoken bright and early by Pinkie Pie tickling his nose with a feather, "A, Achoo! Pinkie? What the heck?" he murmured. He saw that Twilight, Rainbow, Fluttershy and AJ were already there for Twilights little meeting. Since he was still drowsy, he couldn't make out what exactly Twilight was talking about. But he did hear AppleJack.

"I dunno Twi, if this guy is as strong as your book says he is, then Ah don't think goin after him is really that good of an idea. Its best we leave em to those Giants, and Ultraman."

"But we can't just sit around and act defenseless!" stomped the purple Unicorn, "Who knows, maybe we can take this guy down if we really try!"

Rarity let out a deep sigh, "Twilight, as much I'd love to support this, the last time we tried dealing with a monster such as that large bird one, Pinkie Pie and Cory were nearly killed."

While they conversed, Cory managed to slip away from the library, "So, to the mountains south of Ponyville he said. That'll be a long, I better hurry."

It was a couple hours of walking before he finally met that mountain range. It reminded him a lot about the ones he'd see in Appalachia, but these ones were not covered in trees, nothing but dirt and bits of stone, "Heh, what a wasteland." It wasn't long after that the ledge he was walking on gave out beeath him. Thanks to the abilities he received from being an Ultra, he managed to jump in time to land back on the firm stone up ahead. Maniacal laughter caught his attention as it began to echo throughout the mountains. Before him materialized the gnarled alien that he saw the night before, "So, you have finally come at last Ultraman Tiga, heheheh."

Cory yanked out his Spark Lens, raising the Gold and Silver relic over his head. As his thumb touched the switch, the three antennae on Hipporits head flashed a bright light, making the youth double over and fall from the cliff. His back make contact with a rock that he slid off of, finally making contact with the rocky ground, his Spark Lens came tumbling after. It landed a good several feet away from him, "Ahh, you gotta be kidding me!" he groaned. He was amazed that he wasn't dead from the fall, but it didn't mean a few of his ribs weren't broke. Hipporit nodded in satisfaction at the sight of the seemingly dead human, "Now surely his friends, the wielder of the elements, will come looking for him. Have I got a surprise for them when they do!"

"Still got the scent Pinkie?" asked Twilight. The Mane six set out to look for Cory in fear that he would try to confront the Alien himself. Pinkie Pie eagerly sniffed the ground as they walked through the mountains, "Yep! I still got it! I think he's right up ahead!" she chirped. As she began sniffing, that same wicked laughter could be heard, a laughter Twilight remembered all too well from the night before. Hipporit appeared right before them, hands placed onto his hips, "So, these are the wielders of the elements? Ha, even I expected more than just a few measly horses."

"What was that!?" shouted RainbowDash, her wings splayed out in anger.

"Don't get too hasty now, little Pegasus. Getting angry won't make the Jade process any easier!" he laughed, placing both hands on his stomach.

Fluttershy trembled behind Twilight, "Jade process?"

"Jade process, it's simple. Tiga, along with all of you Equestrians shall be turned into nothing more than statues of jade."

Rainbow gritted her teeth, "Oh no you won't, Ultraman will-"

"Ha! I've already taken care of him, Hmhmhmhm."

Suddenly, a bright light shined from behind Hipporit, bright enough that even the Alien himself flinched as he faced it. Growing to about the Aliens size was Ultraman Tiga, the rest of the light on his body was absorbed into his Color Timer. He quickly jumped into the air and landed a drop kick to the head of the long nosed Alien. He shrieked as he plummeted into the ground, rolling away from Tiga as Ultraman landed into his fighting stance. He knelt close to his little Ponies, casting his hand over them to make sure they were out of Hipporits sight.

Twilight nuzzled one of Ultraman's fingertips, "Tiga, thank Celestia you're here!" she said, a smile spreading across her face.

Ultraman nodded to her, lightly petting the top of her head with his finger. His attention was yet again back at the Alien before him, Hipporit shrieked in rage, "Ultraman Tiga, you come to fight the one who holds your inevitable death! Now die with the rest of these worthless beings! " Right after that, he fired a dark Blue ray from the Gem on his abdomen, but luckily Ultraman blocked the attack with a light barrier, saving both him and his friends. He waited till they galloped a safe distance away from him before he got to his feet, but Hipporit played dirty. His elongated mouth fired a flaming missile at him that grazed the Ultras shoulder. Tiga jumped towards Hipproit and landed a swift chop to the side of the Aliens head, grabbing hold of the antennae. Using all of his upper body strength, he tossed Hipporit over his head, body slamming him right after his foe made contact with the ground. Hipporit punched off Tiga as he stood back up, but quickly received a powerful back kick to his gut, invoking another shriek of pain from Hipporit.

AppleJack tossed her Stetson into the air, "Weeeehooo! That's how yah do it Tiga! Give it to em!"

"Rip its nose off! Yeah that's right!" cheered Raindow Dash, punching the air with her hooves.

Pinkie bounced on all fours, "Give em a lefty! Now wait, a Righty! Oo I can't decide!"

Tiga fired a bolt of sea blue energy at the head of Hipporit, a shower of sparks erupting from the Aliens now injured cranium. Hipporit grabbed the wounded area, and noticed the Ultra advancing towards him to finish him off. The three appendages on his head flashed bright, the flash somehow sent a surge of agony though Tigas body as he fell forward, trying to recover from the shock. When he was down, Hipporit took the advantage to land a few bashings on Tiga, slapping him around with his hands. Tiga retaliated with a punch of his own, and then kicked back the Seijin.

Tiga thrusted his arms forward, bringing the apart as he gathered energy for his Zepellion ray, light energy churned with power as it gathered into his sky blue color timer. He fired the attack at Hipporit, but he soon, vanished. The attack struck a nearby mountain, sending dirt and other types of debris flying in all directions. Tiga eagerly looked around, remaining in his fighting stance. Where did that gnarled Alien go?

"He, disappeared?" asked Rarity.

"Heh, couldn't take the heat" said Rainbow, "Nice job Tiga!"

Ultraman looked around for a bit, though Hipporit was not in sight, he could still sense the presence of the Seijin. Moments later, what appeared to be half of a glass cylinder appeared in front of them. It slowly moved in their direction, "What is that!?" cried Fluttershy, her body trembling as she ran away from the glass object, the others ran with her. Soon, the other half of it appeared, and the two pieces combined together, trapping the Ponies inside. They screamed and hollered inside the Cylinder, all of them desperate to escape.

"No!" shouted Twilight, her horn glowed as she tried to teleport them out of the cylinder, "I can't use my magic, this thing must thwart it!"

AppleJack furiously bucked at the glass, "We ain't given up just yet Sugar Cube!"

RainbowDash rammed her body into the side of the glass repeatedly, "Hey! Let us out or so help me!"

Ultraman rushed to save his friends; but from overhead another one of those cylinders encased him. Tiga desperately tried to push away the glass pieces, but eventually tried punching at his glass imprisonment. Unfortunately, all was in vain. Hipporit appeared in front of both of the glass chambers, laughing hysterically, "Ahahahahaha! What's wrong Tiga? Can't you save your little friends? Don't worry though, you'll be joining them soon!" he laughed, the light on his antennae flashing a few times as a strange liquid poured down the inner sides of the glass.

"Tiga! Please, help us!" they cried. Rarity passed out as Pinkie Pies poofy Mane straightened out as she fell to her side, giving Tiga one last tear filled glance.

The liquid began to pour in Tiga's chamber too as the movements of the other Ponies began to slow down. Twilight raised a hoof towards Ultraman as her breathing began to slow, her other friends were passed out by now, "Tiga... P-Please…" she said weakly, taking in her last breathe. Tiga placed both of his hands on the glass, "My friends.." said his host, his hands slowly slid down the wet glass. Hipporit laughed as Tiga slowly became nothing more than a Jade statue.

"Ahahahahaha! With the wielder of the elements gone, and Tiga turnedinto a chunk of jade, nothing can possibly stand in my way now! Ahahahahaha!"

Chapter 17, End

Ending Theme: Brave Love Tiga

Note: This is the original Hipporit that appeared in Ultraman Ace. No Super Lien Hipporit that appeared in the 2008 Ultra Brothers movie.


	19. Chapter 18: Rematch

Ultraman Tiga chapter 18

Rematch

Intro Theme: Take me Higher

Tiga placed him hands on the glass as his color timer began to flash rapidly. The chamber next to him began to fill with a dark fog, completely blocking the Ultras view of the Ponies inside. When it cleared, the once lively and colorful Mares he knew were nothing more than just Jade statues, their faces were contorted in sadness and fear. From within, the conscious of the human with Tiga awoke, and Tiga clenched his fists in rage. Hipporit laughed with glee as he felt that his victory was at hand, "Now, its your turn, Ultraman."

This bastard, how dare he do this to them. Even when they were jade, he could see and remember their warm, heart touching smiles. The happy faces they'd wear on a daily basis, the ones who gave him their love in a world he was a complete stranger to, and was not welcome in. From within, Tiga could feel his heart beat getting deeper as he remembered their colorful memories, and this fueled his desire to fight, even if it would cost him his life. As the fog began to form inside the chamber, Tiga crossed his forearms on his chest; the gold and silver armor began to glow with blue energy. Soon, the whole glass chamber began to glow with bright light, making Hipporit stumble back," What, what is this? H-how?" for the first time in his life, Hipporit actually felt fear. The fog was evaporated as the glass around Tiga shattered into millions of shards. Hipporit yelled in anger, "I-Impossible! No being can break those chambers!"

Tiga moved him arms away from his chest to reveal the glowing armor. With a **"HA!"** the energy in the shape of the emblem on Tigas chest struck Hipporit, the impact of the attack knocked him off his balance. The emblem mark glowed with light as the attack burned Hipporit's chest, making him shriek in agony, "H-h-how mortifying, Agghh!" he slowly fell onto his back, but he exploded into thousands of burnt chunks of flesh before he could even land on his back. Tiga/Cory nodded, satisfied with his victory. Then he turned to see the small jade statues. He felt his heart ache as he looked at the little statues before him, "No"

Tiga's breathes grew shallower as he knelt down to the little statues, he didn't care how fast his color timer blinked, it was no longer Ultraman's conscious that was in charge of his actions. He caressed the head of the small figures before him, feeling somewhat helpless as to what he could do to help them. He could use his light cleanse, but it would use up what was left of his energy. But if it was for the ones he wished to protect, it was more than worth it. As his hand began to glow yellow, he held it above them as light particles slowly rained down from his hand. After a few moments, the small ponies bright colors began to return to their fur coats and their manes hung freely once again. They woke up from their comas, drowsily looking around them. Their eyes brightened as they saw their hero knelt down before them, "Tiga, you, you saved us… I knew you could do it.." Twilight managed to say, rubbing her eyes as if she had a speck of dirt in them. The others were perking up to their typical bright selves, smiling up at their protector. If Tiga did not leave soon, he would revert back to the human that controlled his very actions and conscious. Tiga nodded to them as he stood back up, jumping into the sky as he took off towards the sun, leaving a trail of light particles behind him.

Climbing down from the side of a small hill was Cory, his shirt was torn up in a few places and his pants were not in the best shape either. As he was about to greet his friends, RainbowDash tackled him, "You!" she spat venomously, "While we were getting killed back here, where were you!? We almost got killed because YOU decided to just go ahead and run off and, hey let me go!" she yelled as Twilight removed her from Cory with her magic. As he stood back up Twilight stood in front of him, "Leave him alone! That guy must have caught him while he was walking through here like he did us."

Twilight turned to face him and gasped, "Your bleeding!"

Cory placed his hand over the large gash on his temple, "Its fine Twilight, can we just get back? My backs killing me…"

Twilight embraced him in a tight hug, "Of course" she said, nuzzling his chest.

Later that night, three Stallions sat inside of a small log cabin while they played cards, "Hey Silverbolt, got any kings?"

"Nope, go fish" replied the pony. The gray one groaned in annoyance as he pulled out a card from the deck, a smile spread across his face as he laid down his whole hand, "Hahaha! I win again!"

The others banged on the table in anger and laid down their cards, "I fold" they said almost in unison.

"Ah come on!" said the gray one, "You guys always give up whenever I start to win a good card game."

"That's the thing." Said the other, kicking an empty bucket away from him, "You always win. None of us ever even get a chance to beat yah."

"Ever consider the possibility that you're all just a bunch of mediocres?" he teased.

"How do we know you're not cheating" said the one named SilverBolt.

"Me? Cheat? Ha! Your just sore because I beat you"

"How about I-"

The oldest one tilted his straw hat up, "Hey now! Why don't you guys just relax, alright? It's too late for that kinda stuff."

That night the three of them sat back, each one enjoying a tall glass of fermented Cider. While they sat down enjoying their alcoholic beverage, the pitcher began to wobble on the table, and soon enough the whole cabin began to shake. The Pitcher of Cider spilled over as pictures and paintings began to fall off the walls, and the lights flickered on and off.

"Its an earthquake, Agghh!" yelled the eldest one, rushing to look out the window. The nearby volcanic mountain was erupting, bits of molten roack and ash flying in all directions. The others gathered around the window to witness the event, and that was when something else grabbed their attention. Raising its head from the top of the inferno of Magma and smoke was some type of monster, bellowing into the night sky.

"Its, it's a monster!" said the youngest, his whole body quivering.

"Le, Let's get out of here!" the three of them darted away from what used to be their home, leaving it behind in that volcanic region. The Kaiju let out one final roar before he dived back into the Molten Abyss, gaining more and more power from it by the minute. Soon he would return to finish what he started, what him and his ally Melba started. But more importantly to avenge his ally that was killed at the hands of the warrior of light almost a year ago. Just the thought of the being made his anger grow unfathomably, but soon, soon his long sought for revenge would be taken.

The next morning, Ponies from all around Equestria flocked to sight of the once thought dormant Volcano's eruption. At a safe distance from the volcanic mountain, Ponies took pictures and looked at the smoke that billowed out from its peak. Rainbow Dash yawned as she laid on her back, kicking away a small stone

RainbowDash sighed in disappointment, "Really? This is what I got up at seven AM for? A bunch of boring flowing lava? I came here to see a Volcano blow its lid! Not, this!"

AppleJack rolled her eyes at the Cyan Pegasus, "Fer real Rainbow? I think this is all mighty interestin."

As Twilight took notes on the activity of the large mountain, she heard a familiar voice call her name from behind. She whipped her head around to see her brother Shining Armor, along with members of the Royal Guard, "Shining Armor!" she said happily, galloping towards him and wrapping her fore legs around him, "What're you doing here?"

As they broke away, shining armor looked towards the erupting volcano, "Apparently three Ponies claimed that they saw a monster last night as the Volcano erupted, they were a bit tipsy apparently, but Celestia made us come out here and keep everything in check. Hey, speakin of which, I got something to show you."

Twilight and the others followed her brother to where most of the Guard members stood, "We've finally been able to master an old weapon spell, it's said to be the most potent weapon a royal guard pony can have. We plan on using it on monsters, which means that Tiga's gonna be out of a job pretty soon."

Cory rolled his eyes at the comment, "Yeah, and maybe Celestia will raise the moon."

The ground beneath them began to shake as the Volcano began to erupt violently once again. Ponies scattered in all directions in a fit of panic, some fell into the earth as fissures began to form in the ground. As the ground continued to shake, Pegasus's of the Royal guard swooped down and took Earth Ponies and Unicorns to more stable ground. As they did so, an even large fissure formed in the ground as trees and soil spilled into the gaping crack. Then, to the horror of the Ponies, an Earth shaking roar ripped through the air, it was one that Twilight, Rainbow, AppleJack and Cory knew all to well.

Rising up from the earth was the ancient monster, Golza, but he wasn't the one Twilight and her friends knew. He looked more terrifying, with a darker body color, and red markings that formed on his chest. His roar was also deeper, and more terrifying than it was before. He was no longer Golza, but the now God-Like Fire Golza.

AppleJack looked at the beast in disbelief, "Is, is that who ah think it is?"

"Its, its Golza!" stuttered Twilight.

Shining Armor tugged at his sister Mane, "Twilight, come on! You gotta get away from here! Trust me, the Royal Guard and I will take care of him!"

As the four of them were moved to safer ground, Shining Armor joined his Guard members, "Is everyone ready!?" he shouted. He received grunts of approval from the other soldiers. Golza continued to walk towards them, his blood shot eyes scanned the insignificant creatures before him. He thought he'd just simply trample them and be on his way, but that was when he felt a High power laser blast strike him in the chest, soon he felt all sorts of beams striking his body.

"Keep firing!" commanded shining Armor, his horn glowing with furious energy as he unleashed another torrent on the Kaiju. After a few more moments of brutal laser fire, the smoke got too thick for them to see the creature. They waited almost a minute before the smoke cleared enough to see Golza. His body was unharmed. He roared mockingly at the fear stricken soldiers before him.

Shining Armor looked at the beast in horror, "I, I don't believe it, how did those not, at least hurt it?" Golza released another bellow as he continued to stomp forward, before destroying the being who shamed him, these little soldiers would die along with him. From his side, a bright light glowed behind a grove of trees. Rising to about Golzas size was a none other than Ultraman Tiga.

Ultraman immediately leapt into the air, landing a drop kick to the head of his old adversary. To his horror, Golza barely flinched from the attack, and as soon as Ultraman regained his stance, he felt the full might of Golzas tail crashing into his side, knocking him a good distance away.

Tiga went into his battle pose, leaping towards Golza and landing a powerful chop to his cranium, but Golza easily shook off the attack, swatting away the warrior of light with his large fist, the he upper cutted the hero when he was in range. Tiga spun his body around and used his kinetic energy to kick Golza in his chest, and delivered a roundhouse to the side of the Kaiju, both attacks doing little to almost nothing to him. Tiga speed punched the monsters chest, but then had his hand caught right in Golza's stone crushing grip, pushing the Ultra right onto his back.

Tiga rolled away from his adversary, "This thing must have a weak spot." As he thought, the middle of Golzas forehead began to glow with orange energy, firing a concentrated laser right at the Ultra. Tiga used his light barrier to block it, but the beam was too much for him, and the barrier shattered as Tiga was struck in his chest. Spark erupted from the impacted area on Tiga.

RainbowDash flew closer to the two battling giants, "Come on Tiga, you can do it!"

Golza fired a barrage of his beam at Tiga, causing a series of explosions around the warrior as he used his fore arms to protect himself. After few more seconds of this harsh barrage, Golza paused his attack, trying to peer through the thick smoke he stirred up. As he roared towards in victory, Tiga slowly rose from the smoke; his body was now Crimson and silver as he switched to his Power Mode.

"Now that's more like it!" cheered AppleJack.

"What do you mean?" asked Shining Armor, taking in the image of the red giant.

"His red form makes him stronger, if I'm correct," said Twilight.

Rainbow cracked her neck, "Oh yeah, he's totally in for it now."

Golza was first to attack, swinging his hand at Tiga that was quickly blocked by Ultraman's fore arm, the other hand immediately plummeted into his lower chest cavity, knocking the wind from his massive lungs. Golza roared in anger as he spun around, intending to bash his tail into Tiga. Ultraman quickly caught hold of the appendage, using all of his strength to swing Golza around like a rag doll. Golza roared in anger as Tiga released him, sending him crashing back into the ground, which caused Golza to be knocked of his balance for the time being, but then felt Tiga grab hold of his head, pulling him back up to his feet. Ultramans's hand glowed red as he punched Golza in his chest, sending sparks flying off the area as Golza screeched in pain and anger.

Golza regained his stance just in time for Tiga to kick him back with the heel of his foot, sending a jolt of agony throughout his body. Tiga grabbed hold of Golza's arm as he twisted it over his shoulder, feeling the mighty bones within the limb shatter and splinter as Golza let out a throat shredding high pitched roar. His eyes widened from the unbearable pain. Right when the thought it couldn't get any worse, Tiga threw him over his shoulder, making the splintered bones pierce his armor like hide. The sight was enough to even make the Royal Guard cringe at the sight.

As Golza desperately tried to recover from the sudden shock, Ultraman gathered energy for his Delacium light stream. With a **"HA" **Tiga tossed the sphere of UV rays at his old foe, but the sphere was, absorbed. To the surprise and horror of Tiga and the watching ponies, Golza slowly absorbed the attack through the armor on his chest. Golza roared mockingly as he slowly walked towards him, his forehead glowing with orange energy once again.

Tiga brought his forearms together infront of his face, his chest glowing with red, burning energy as he slowly spread them apart. The energies made it appear as if Ultraman's body was on fire, when suddenly, his whole body was engulfed in flames. Golza backed away in confusion and both fear, as did the spectators. Tiga ran towards Golza, wrapping his arms around the gnarled beast as Golza roared in agony as his body literally began to bake from the intense heat. When he thought his agony couldn't get any worse, his eyes began to melt from their socket when suddenly his entire body exploded; the heat was so intense most of his body was completely vaporized.

"Holy Crap!" yelled Shining Armor, taken back by the large wave of heat.

As the smoke cleared, Tiga stood there proudly, the blue light on his chest was now flashing dark red. Looking towards the sky, he took off towards the sun, knowing Equestria no longer had to worry about the ancient monster.

Twilight looked on in amazement, "But, how? No where in any of the books that I have did it say he had that ability!"

"Looks like we've got a new move on our hooves" said Rainbow, "What do you think we should call it?"

"How about Tiga dynamite?" said Cory as he walked through the crowd of Ponies, wiping the sweat from his brow.

AppleJack placed a hoof to her chin, "Hm, Tiga dynamite, sure does got a ring to it."

Rainbow stretched her back, "Sounds good to me!"

For the rest of the day, it was agreed that there were even more fun things to do than just stand around and watch a little Volcano eruption. From the opposite side of the Valley, a Grey colored Stallion stood, watching the Ponies and Cory as they walked away from the battleground. "So, the legend truly lived once more.. Hm, well, with Bogal and Hipporit gone, now I, Yapool, the Dark Lords third assistant, can now finally unleash the wrath of my mighty Chouju. These Equestrians will endure the fear their race once felt, but now much greater than before! Haha, Ahahahaha!" he laughed as his body dissolved into an aura of different colors.

Later that night, the moon shined brightly through the window of Twilights bedroom, spilling out onto the floor. Twilight slept with Cory on the floor mattress with her foreleg and head resting on his chest. She breathed contently as she opened her eyes to look up to him, a smile spread across her face as she whispered "Cory, are you still awake?" being careful to not wake up Spike.

"Well of course, madam toss and turn" he chuckled, "You alright?"

"I can't sleep; do you want to, go hang around the library?"

"Sure, but not for too long" he said, poking her nose as he smiled.

The two of them quietly walked down the stairs where the open room of the library was. Twilight slowly walked over to her record player, and played one of her favorite slow violin songs. She turned towards Cory, the human stood there with a smile on his face. The two of them came close together, with Twilight standing up on her hind legs as she hooked her fore legs on his shoulders. The human in return placed his hands on her waist, giving her a warm smile as he supported her delicate back. The Mare before him stared into his eyes as she began to slowly dance with him, her cheeks slightly blushed as she looked up towards Cory, and she was greeted by those brown eyes once again. It had taken some time for her to get used to dancing on her hind legs, but for Cory, she'd try anything. Her violet eyes looked into his as she stepped closer towards him, leaving her just a few inches away from being as tall as he was.

Cory could see that her eyes were watering, "You ok?" he asked, a bit over a worried tone was in his voice.

Twilight blinked, causing a tear to roll down her face, "I'm, I'm alright. Just a little, happy I should say."

He wiped the tears from her eyes, "You and me both."

"I'm glad"

Twilight's eyes wavered as joy and happiness filled her chest to the point where it felt like her heart would explode. She had no idea how long they danced together in that empty spot, nor did either of them care. And while they danced, not a single word was spoken. What could have been said was readable on each other's faces. They were also the only company they had, and wanted at that point of time.

And they wouldn't have it any other way.

Ultraman Tiga chapter 18, End

Ending Theme: watch?v=QuNhTLVgV2Y

This is what I imagined playing as I wrote the dancing scene.

Authors note: To be honest, I will be including Romance in this story. Don't like it, then well, that's too bad.

Authors Note: I am deciding on whether or not to make an "Ultraman Dyna: The Ultimate Hero" sequel to this story. Please leave a response on whether I should or not in your reviews of this story, Thanks!


	20. Chapter 19: The lonely Stallion

Ultraman Tiga Chapter 19

The lonely Stallion

Intro Theme: Take Me Higher

It was a dark night in Ponyville, the streets were empty, and Princess Luna's moon shined brightly in the sky. It was a late spring's night, and the air was thick with moisture from the previous rain they had that day, but the clouds were gone now, leaving behind the moist folia that shined in the moonlight with water. Just outside of Ponyville, there was a noodle vendor, serving up a Colt a large bowl of Noodles. The Stallion sat there, enjoying his late night meal as the other prepared him a second bowl.

The Stallion pushed the second bowl towards the customer, "So, have you ever heard the legend of, Obiko?"

He took a hearty amount with his fork and shoveled it into his mouth, "Yeah, about the monster that used to guard these parts of Equestria. I've heard about it, but the story also says, that now he's an evil creature who preys on Ponies. But that's just an old legend."

The Chef smiled, "So it is, so it is. Do you ever want to see this Obiko?"

"Nah, I scare pretty easily, heheh."

The chef began to sharpen one of his knives, "You and me both, hm. I could take you too him, if you like."

The customer got up from his seat, "I'm alright, and thanks for the food though, best noodles I've had in a while."

When he turned around to leave, he heard what sounded like a child talking, "Come play… Come play with Obiko…" He inched his way towards the pot as it rattled slowly, making the Stallion feel extremely shaky. Slowly, he lifted up the lid, and that was when a gnarled five digit hand pulled him in. His screams were soon muffled as the chef covered up the lid, holding it down with his hooves, "Thank you for coming."

**XXX**

"Heh, another one gone missing? Sheesh, this is one active kidnaper were dealing with, that's the fifth one this past week." Cory turned another page as he read through the extended Newspaper article.

The others sat around while Rainbow Dash napped on Twilights floor, "Apparently, they claim that the responsibility for these disappearances are from a monster called, Obiko? Heh, weird."

"Obiko" Applejack said, "But that's just a little ol' story. I don't see how all that could stir up a bunch of ruckus, besides, ain't Obiko supposed to be good?"

"Supposedly" said Twilight as she paced back and forth, "But there's quite a bit of stuff going on now, so it wouldn't surprise me if its evil were dealing with…"

Rainbow turned over onto her side, "Come on guys, really? You're not about to just go and believe in an old story. I mean, come on, it was kinda creepy to hear him become evil when we were Fillies, but seriously?"

Rarity sipped from her tea, "This seems fairly serious Rainbow, but I do see where you're coming from. It probably is best that we do take a look around, as Twilight said we are responsible for making sure everypony around here is safe."

"But why?" Pinkie asked, "Why would he want to abduct Ponies?"

Rainbow flew over to Pinkie, "Look Pinkie, were not even sure if this guy is real. We're gonna go on a search tonight and see if we find anything, alright?"

**XXX**

"Alright, Everypony is here right?" asked Twilight, receiving nods from all six of her friends. Twilight crossed it off her check list as she rolled up the scroll and placed it in her satchel. "AppleJack, you patrol Meadow Street, Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy, you go ahead and get Main Street. Rarity, you go ahead and check Lily Boulevard, Rainbow, patrol around Lark Road, me and Cory will take a look around this area, now move out!" The others nodded in unison as they set out on their search.

The Apple bucker didn't have to get far before she caught sight of a Chef stirring what appeared to be a pot of noodles, pouring some sort of Soup Broth over them as he set them to a boil, "Hello ma'am would a pretty Mare such as yourself care for a late night meal?"

AppleJack smiled but did not stop walking, "Thank yah kindly, but Ah'm just fine. Perhaps some other time." AppleJack walked on by the Noodle stand the Chef stood next too, and she had to admit, the smell was amazing. If she had a few bits on her, she'd certainly stop and get herself a bowl, but at the same time she had a major responsibility. Walking by, Obiko stared at her with a smile as he slowly lifted the lid off of his Pot, letting the head of his only friend, shadow, peak out. As AppleJack walked further away, little did she know that the Obiko she was looking for was close by. From behind, she heard a child's voice speak, "Come play, come play with me, Obiko!"

The Apple Bucker stopped dead in her tracks, "Whooaaa nelly, just keep walkin AJ, don't be lookin back now…" Tried as she could, her senses got the best of her, and she slowly turned her head. Strangely, she saw nothing, nothing but an empty street. Sighing with relief, she trotted a bit faster down the street, "I wonder what the others are up to." Tonight was getting way to spooky for her.

As Obiko ran up the street laughing, he was driven to a halt when he caught sight of both Twilight and Cory just several meters in front of them, "What's so funny? You're out here pretty late to be selling noodles, its best that you go back to your home immediately, Celestia's orders." said Twilight, examining Obiko with her large Lavender eyes. As Cory stood next to her, he could AppleJack galloping up the street, "Twilight! Cory! Get away from him, Obiko's the noodle vendor!" Obiko smiled as he pulled out his wand, firing a small but quick laser blast from it as he made a quick getaway as he laughed.

Luckily, Cory managed to tackle Twilight out of harm's way before the blast could strike either of them. Sitting up, he checked on Twilight to make sure she was ok, "You alright?"

"Yeah, a bit shocked is all. How'd you know that he was Obiko, Applejack?"

"I was trottin down the street when I saw his stand. It had to be him, nopony else was on that street… Things are getting mighty creepy Twilight; I sure hope the others will be ok…"

Rainbow trotted down the streets, turning her head every which way to find the small monster. Of course, she'd much rather be in bed, reading Daring Doo, but this was at least a bit more exciting. Her Magenta eyes caught something when she glanced to her left. Turning her head, she could see Obiko coming towards her with his Cart at great speed. Spooked, Rainbow took of flying down the street, trying to outrun Obiko who was still easily gaining on her. Within a matter of a few seconds, he was neck and neck with her, laughing mockingly as Rainbow Dash increased her speed, and he did as well. Having had enough, Rainbow Dash flew upwards above the houses, leaving Obiko to race down the street as he continued to laugh.

She scratched the back of her head before she flew away in search of the others, "Well, that was, weird..?"

Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy trotted down the road, with Fluttershy barely keeping up as she shook. Pinkie Pie hummed herself a tune, but stopped when the smell of the noodles hit her nose. She salivated as she looked around, catching sight of Obiko stirring a large pot of them. Pinkie did not have much of a dinner, and the Noodles did sound good as much as they smelled. Her and Fluttershy trotted over to the vendor and took a seat on the bench that was kicked out from the wooden stand, "So, two bowls?"

Fluttershy shook her head, "No thank you sir, I'm alright."

"Well, one it is then."

While Obiko prepared the noodles, Fluttershy whispered into Pinkie's ear, "Pinkie, I dunno about this. To have somepony selling noodles this late, don't you think it's a tad suspicious?"

Pinkie laughed, "It's never too late to have some Noodles! Besides, they DO smell good!"

"Here you are, ma'am." He pushed the bowl towards her, which Pinkie immediately devoured. Even for a monster, Obiko was taken back at her horrid manners. When she was done, the bowl rested on the top of her head and a stray noodle hung from her snout, "How much?"

Obiko laughed, "Don't worry, it's all free…. Heh, all free…" slowly he lifted up the kettle, placing his hoof on the lid. As he began to open it, a Rainbow colored blur tackled both Pinkie and Flutter from their seats. The two ponies regained their senses after a few seconds, shaking their head as they stood up, "Hey! What gives?" Pinkie said, clearly annoyed. Rainbow Dash shook the dirt from her coat, "Pinkie, that guys is Obiko! Get away from him!"

Soon after she said that, Applejack, Rarity, Twilight and Cory showed up. AppleJack and Rainbow helped Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy up as Cory and Twilight stepped closer to the noodle maker, "Who are you?"

"My name is Obiko, behold, my shadow. Come on out, Shadow!" He tapped the cart with his want, and from the front popped the shadow that was within it. The serpent like Shadow fired a stream of flames from its mouth, just barely missing the group of ponies and the human before it. "Do not underestimate the power of shadows, you ignorant Mares…" after that, both he and his cart vanished into thin air.

AppleJack readjusted her Stetson, "So that's Obiko…"

Twilight nodded, "Yeah, and by the looks of it, he's not something to take lightly."

"Then it looks like we're gonna have to lay down a good old beating on him." Rainbow poked him with her elbow.

The Human kept his gaze where Obiko was just moments before, "I think that there's a lot more to this guy than we think…"

**XXX**

"Here!" Twilight levitated a book from the shelf as she brought it over to both her and Cory. Spike was already well asleep, so it was just Twilight and Cory who were there to do some further studying, "Ah here we are, Shadow Monster Obiko… Obiko was an ancient guardian, "she paused for a second, "Guardian?" she read a bit further, "Of the ancient village that is now Ponyville. There he maintained his identity of being a stallion that way he could live peacefully in the village. Like Tiga and the other giants of light, he guarded Equestria, but mainly the village he lived in. But after 400 years of protecting his home, he was overpowered by the Kyrie, and was sent into a deep slumber."

Cory plopped down into a chair, "So, I guess it makes sense…"

"What do you mean?"

"You know how it said that this village used to be his home right?"

Twilight closed the book and placed it back on the shelf, "Yeah?"

"Well, wouldn't it make sense that he'd try to scare us all out of Ponyville? He has to have a plan for all this…" Cory reclined back in the chair, "But how could he be a guardian if he's causing so much trouble?"

Twilight flipped through another book, "You may be right, if that's really the case then I understand why he's doing all of this, I just wish we could talk with him…"

"Are you sure that'll work?" Cory yawned, stretching himself and folding his arms over his chest.

Twilight sat down next to the chair, "I'm not sure… Tomorrow, we'll meet up with the others, alright? Cory?" The human had fallen fast asleep in the recliner, his chest slowly rose and fell. Twilight giggled as she walked over towards her couch and grabbed a blanket, pulling it over the Teenage boy as he slept, "Goodnight, Cory" she whispered into his ear. She nuzzled him before making her way up the stairs for the night, she was gonna need all the rest she could get for tomorrow.

**XXX**

In the morning Twilight was awoken by Spike who was shaking her awake, "Spike, what are you doin?" she asked as she rubbed her left eye. The young dragon made his way over to the window and opened it, revealing a crowd of Ponies right in front of the library. She gasped loud enough that it woke up Cory, "Twilight, whats going on?" he asked, getting out of his bed. He looked out the window as well, and was equally as shocked to see such a large crowd there that early in the day.

The trio made their way down the stairs, already hearing Ponies banging on the front door. Cory slowly opened the door, barely dodging a few hooves that were meant to be pounded against the wood, "Hey, hey, hey! Calm down! What the heck is going on here!?"

"More Ponies have gone missing, and Obiko is still at large! You guys are supposed to be in charge of finding him!" shouted a Cherry red Mare in reaching distance. A few others began to yell as Twilight exited the tree, "Can everypony please calm down and allow us to explain?" Twilight could also see that AppleJack, Fluttershy , Rarity, and the others were also being questioned by some of the Towns Ponies.

As Cory made his way towards the center of the crowd, he stopped in front of two small fillies, which were even younger than AppleBloom, "Does Obiko really have a pot for a head?" asked the oldest one.

"Of course not, pots aren't for wearing they're for-"

"Scary." Whimpered the smallest.

Outside of Ponyville, the stallion stood on top of a tree, a smile formed among his features, "Heh, well, it seems that my plan is all coming to completion, now." He pulled out a wooden flute from his white Gei, "It's time to make a pest of myself.."

"Hey, would you chill with the shoving!?" snapped Rainbow Dash, pushing away a Mare who stood in her way, "Were trying to find him too, if you guys would calm down and just let us explain so we could-" The sound of a flute and a saxophone mixed together echoed through the air, causing a large panic in the town as Ponies screamed and fled for their homes. This made it a bit easier for the Mane six and Cory to find each other, "Wait, if Obiko's a night dweller, what's he doing out in the daylight?" Rarity asked as she moved out of a fleeing Ponies way.

"Twilight glanced around, but couldn't see past the dust that was kicked up, "I dunno, but I got an idea, everypony check every dark place in all of Ponyville!"

"Huuhhh!?" the others said in unison.

Cory walked into a restaurant, opening up closed ovens and doors as he scooted past the busy Chefs, "Excuse me!" he said as he tried to make his way towards the source of the noise. He opened up a large cupboard, but only found a Jack in the Box that popped up. It had a note attached to its head that said, "Gotta be faster than that!" Not too far, Cheerilee opened her Mail Box, and out popped Pinkie Pie from the inside, "Nope, no Obiko in here! Oh and here's your mail! She chirped. She squeezed her way out from the tin and sped down the street.

Rainbow Dash checked up in the shady tree tops, the only thing she saw was an enraged Squirrel toss a few Acorns at her while he shook his small fist. The Cyan Pegasus rolled her eyes and sped off to search somewhere else. AppleJack searched around a playground where she heard the Flute being played. Looking underneath the slide, she could see Obiko playing his flute, slowly stopping when he caught sight of the Apple Bucker, "Aha! Got you!" she dashed underneath the slide, but Obiko waved to her as he disappeared, making AppleJack collide with the tin slide. In another part of Town, Rarity saw Snips scream and run out of a photo booth at full speed. Looking inside, there was no one else in there, but the picture that it took showed Obiko covering his eyes from the blinding flash.

Fluttershy and Twilight were inside of a small wardrobe store where the same tune was being played. Opening up the largest one, Twilight felt the flute of Obiko tap her on the head, making her step back as Fluttershy whimpered and fell back with her. Obiko laughed at the two of them as he disappeared yet again. In front of the shop, Twilight met up with the others, all of them had no such luck. However, a cart that was being hauled by Big Macintosh sped by them, and the sound of the flute went with it, "Wait, wait up!" the shouted, chasing the cart down the street.

**XXX**

In a park, AppleJack greedily drank from a drinking fountain while Rainbow Dash paced back and forth, "Alright, seriously, why does this guy like spooking Ponies so much?"

Cory sat next to Rarity as they looked over the picture she found of Obiko, "Look! He can't take bright lights, that flash must have really hurt him…" Cory pointed out.

Twilight hopped off of the bench she sat on, "Right, which is why it's so strange that he would be running around during the day… He hates light, mostly because he can die from it."

Cory placed his fist under his chin, "There must be a reason…"

"A reason?" Rarity questioned.

"There must be a reason why he must want to scare everypony so bad…" he stood up from the edge of the slide, "Looks like we're gonna have to find out what it is."

**XXX**

Obiko sat upon a hill that overlooked the town of Ponyville. The sun was starting to set, making the sky turn a goldish orange on the Horizon, "Well, Shadow, the sunset is the only thing that never changes, right? I suppose were gonna have to leave this place, old friend…" The Shadow poked its head through the lid, "Why on earth would we do that? We can easily get rid of this place, and have them move somewhere else."

Obiko kept his eyes on the town below, "I can hardly believe it, the old village just seemed to have disappeared… Do you remember the village lookout, and over there were the Lotus fields… I can still remember my Wife Clover Spring and our children… You're right, Shadow, this is our last night, let's make it count!"

"Right!"

Back in the small town, Ponies immediately closed their shops, boarded their windows, and shut off street lamps and signs with lights were also turned out, "Run, get into your homes!Obiko is coming!" yelled one Stallion as he packed his Satchel full of food from the unmanned street vendors. The whole town was shut in entirely in less than 10 minutes as darkness finally settled in, however, all except for 6 ponies and one human. Twilight horn churned with a small amount of magical aura as it directed her towards where Obiko supposedly was, "With this new spell, I just might be able to track him, and then we could try and settle a few things." She turned back towards Rainbow Dash, "Peacefully…"

Soon her horn slowly died down to a dimming glow when they could see the back of Obiko, they could notice that he kept his gaze on the dark town of Ponyville that was bathed with Moonlight. His eyes widened as tears of joy welled within them, "Look, I can see it! The old village! Over there look, there's the watch tower, and beyond that, the Lotus fields! Come my friends; let us celebrate in the Lotus fields! We'll have a grand time! A feast, the eight of us! And my wife, with my children. Yes, my Wife Clover Spring, I'm back! The old village has returned, the old village has returned!" he chanted, patting the top of his pot.

"Obiko!" Cory interrupted, "That not the village… That's Ponyville."

"What are you talking about, I see it, with my own two eyes it's the-"

"We see it too, and that's not the village you once knew…" Cory took a step closer to the confused Stallion, "Your village was destroyed long ago…"

"That's a lie… That's a lie… My village, I can see-"

"Obiko…" Cory said sternly, "That's not your village… I'm sorry… You can live with us in Ponyville, we'll welcome you, and the seven of us already do." He extended his hand towards the Stallion.

"But, I, I can see it.. I can..See…" Obiko looked at Ponyville, feeling tears well in his eyes as he could feel his heart break, "No, that's, that's not fair… My home, my village, my, my family…" he covered his face with his hooves, "My family…!" he wept. The others even found it hard not to cry at the depressing scene.

Cory stepped closer to the crying pony, "Obiko, come on, we'll take you to the-"

"Get away from me! All of you!" he said between gritted teeth, feeling his eyes burn and his face grow hot.

It was a minute of nothing but the sound of Obiko's sobs and the wind through the trees before Rarity stepped in, "I'm so sorry dear, we, we can find you a new home. One just as peaceful and beautiful as the one you used to know. It has to be out there."

"I don't need a new home…" Obiko retorted, looking up again towards the small village with salty eyes, "Ponyville, whatever this place is, I'll be sure to destroy with my own two hooves…!"

This time Twilight intervened, " Obiko, wait!"

But there was no stopping him now. His body went through its transformation as he grew into a giant biped monster, becoming the once guardian of the village that was his home, Obiko roared as he made his way towards Ponyville. The Mane six and Cory split up, all forming a type of semi-circle around Obiko. Cory stayed close with Twilight, the two of them finally making eye contact for a few seconds. She placed a hoof onto his chest, "You know what to do, but you mustn't kill him, convince him to stop." Cory nodded in response as he pulled out his relic. Twilight hugged as she then galloped away, stopping to give him a reassuring smile. Raising his hand into the air, he pressed the switch on the side of the device, coating his body with light as he grew to a size slightly taller than the medium sized monster.

As Obiko made his way closer to the village, Tiga stepped in front of him, landing a karate chop to Obiko's head and then pushing back the sad beast with a quick shove. Obiko flailed his arms as he tried to land a few hits on Tiga, but Ultraman simply stiff armed him, keeping the monster back with ease. Obiko grabbed hold of the arm, biting into it as he growled in fury. Tiga pulled back his arm as he grabbed one of the horns on Obiko's head, lifting the guardian from his feet and tossing him a small distance away. He roared in anger as he got back to his feet, attempting to swat Tiga with his hand, only to have it blocked and his side round house kicked.

Obiko roared in anger as he tried kicking Tiga in the stomach, put his foot was easily caught, and Tiga twisted Obiko's ankle slightly, and then pushed him back. Obiko roared in pain and anger as he returned to his feet, firing a quick ball of flames from his face that Tiga swiftly side stepped, dodging it. Tiga cracked his knuckles as he waited for the Kaiju to make his next move.

Twilight fired a small beam from her horn at Obiko, gaining his attention, "Please Obiko, you must stop this! Destroying the village won't do you any good, it won't bring back the Old village! You're not supposed to be a destroyer; you're supposed to be a guardian!"

Obiko pretended he didn't hear her, firing a weak fire ball at Tiga. The Ultra moved his head to the side, easily dodging the shoddy attack. Obiko raised his hands up to his face once again to charge up an even stronger blast. As he did so, he heard a soothing, relaxing voice in his mind.

"You were always a stubborn one, Obiko" she said.

"Clover Spring…" the monster thought to himself.

"Obiko, please, do not harm their village; don't destroy it, as you would not want ours to be either." As he looked on beyond the giant before him, he could see PonyVille in a new light. Now, he realized that it was not his home, but it could be one as welcoming, and just as loving as the one he once knew. These Ponies were right; he could live there peacefully, with them. For himself, and for Clover Spring…

He quickly brought down his fists as a sign of a truce, but it was too late. Tiga fired a bolt of blue energy from his hand, striking Obiko in his chest. The Mane six gasped as did Tiga while the Guardian fell to his side, mortally wounded from the piercing bolt of energy. Tiga ran over to him, holding the monster up while supporting his head with his hand. Cory felt his heart grow heavy as he looked down to the pitiful, lonely monster. Obiko nodded to Tiga, "I forgive you, Ultraman…Tiga…" with those final words of goodbye, Obiko's body slowly went limp, signaling his passing to Tiga and the six Ponies. As he died, both he and Tiga turned to light as they dissolved, becoming nothing but a few stray light particles.

On the ground, the Mane six looked up in wonder, "But why?" Applejack asked, "Why would he try to attack Ponyville, if it was his home…"

"He just wanted to live again." Rarity added, "He wanted to live again, with his family in his village. A good home with a loving family and friends is not replaceable. He must have wanted to live with them again so much; it drew him to the edge."

"He just wanted his home back, and the happiness that came with it…" Fluttershy said.

"What do you think is gonna happen to him?" Rainbow Dash asked, looking up towards the stars.

"I'm sure Tiga took care of it." From the bushes, Cory met up with his friends once more, "He did him a special favor, one that I'm sure he'll appreciate." He stood next to Fluttershy as he joined them in star gazing. It was truly a beautiful and now peaceful night.

And in fact, he did do Obiko a small favor. The spirit of Obiko traveled alone in the abyss of stars and moonlight. The sad spirit then heard a feminine voice call his name, "Obiko, Obiko…" He turned to see the spirit of his wife, Clover Spring, join him in the starlit night sky, "Clover Spring, your still here." He stayed close to her, looking into her emerald eyes, "Clover, I'm so sorry, my mind just went foggy and I-"

She placed a hoof on his lips, "Shhh, it's alright. Come Obiko, join the rest of us, and live a beautiful life of peace. It is what you always wanted for us." He smiled as he followed her beyond the stars, and it is stars they soon became that twinkled in the night sky. From the ground, Cory smiled as he looked up towards the shining diamonds, "No hard feelings, Obiko." He thought to himself.

And from then on, the lonely guardian lived an afterlife of peace with the spirits of his village... And it was one, that he had always wanted.

Ultraman Tiga chapter 23, End

Ending Theme: Brave Love Tiga


	21. Chapter 20: The Dawn will never Rise

Ultraman Tiga Chapter 24

The Dawn will never rise again… Part: 1

Intro Theme: Take me Higher

Night… The dark, calm, and restful night. Ponies slept peacefully in their homes, and Luna looked over her kingdom, from the balcony on her castle, but she did not face the city of Canterlot, but she kept her gaze up towards the Ivory sphere in the night sky. The white gleam in her eyes became the shape of a crescent moon as from within, she could feel bitterness grow. She had not felt such grief, such self-pity, and such, remorse in a thousand years… Though she had been purified by the Elements, there was always that small ember within her heart, within her soul that could not be doused. And tonight, however, there was a whole new feeling to it all. The Crickets were silent, the frogs in the ponds did not croak, nor did the Owls hoot. This eerie quiet was all across Equestria. On her balcony, Luna began to sing, closing her eyes, "Ask not the sun, why she sets… Why she shrouds, her light away… Or why she hides her glowing gaze, when night turns Crimson gold, to grey…"

The Princess of the night spread her wings, flying down from the castle and landing on the streets below, "For silent falls the guilty sun, as day to dark, does turn… One simple truth, she dare not speak, her light can only blind and burn…"

She flew back onto her Balcony, and made her way towards her bedroom, but she walked into a secret dungeon, one where not even her sister Celestia knew it existed. It was where she kept a dark blue head piece, the one she wore when her heart was bitter, and evil… "No mercy for the guilty, bring down their lying sun.. Blood to silver black by night," slowly, she lowered the armor onto her head, and her eyes glowed white when it finally rested on her skull, "Upon their faces pale white…" The Mare of the moon was no longer the caring ruler of the night, but she was now the evil that still dwelled within her soul… Nightmare Moon.

"Cruel moon, bring the end… The dawn will never rise again…"

**XXX**

Cory sat up on his floor mattress, as if he had a severe bad dream. He wiped the sweat from his brow, taking in a few deep breathes as he got up from his bed. He looked at the bed where Twilight slept contently, "Mmm, Cory." She said quietly, pulling the blankets up to her chin, and smiled as she dreamed. Despite it, he glanced out his window, realizing that there was something strange about the moon itself… He could see that the craters on it had come closer together, forming the image of some sort of, Mare, one that seemed similar to Celestia. This was different, and deep down inside, he knew that something was terribly wrong. Horribly, wrong.

Cory began to shake Twilight awake, "Twilight, Twilight wake up, you have to come look at this…"

The Purple Mare yawned, rubbing her eyes, "Cory, what is it?"

"You might want to come take a look at the moon…" the two of them made their way towards the window which Cory opened, pointing towards the Crater formation son the moon, "I woke up, and that's what I saw… What does it mean? Is it an omen?" he received no reply, as Twilight had left the room. He followed her down the stairs to the library where she frantically ran in circles. She only stopped when he accidently stepped in front of her, and she collided full speed into the human. She stood off of him, pacing quickly throughout the library, "No, no no! How could this happen!? She, can't possibly have…!"

"She, what, who?" Cory was extremely confused from her stuttering. She levitated a book to where he sat with a page titled, "Nightmare moon" there and ready for him to read. He skimmed over the first few sentences on the page, but it still was making little sense to him, "Twilight can you please relax and tell me what's going on?"

"Nightmare moon, she's back but, she can't be, and, Cory, we have to get to Canterlot immediately, there isn't any time to wake the others!" She tugged at Cory's belt loop and pulled him to the door. He managed to grab a drying shirt off the towel rack near the door and catch up with Twilight, who was usually nowhere near this hyper about events involving a monster or other occurrence.

**XXX**

"So, care to tell me why you dragged me out of bed?" Cory asked, laying on his head on the head rest as he glanced over towards Twilight.

"Look, you noticed the shape in the moon right? Well, long ago, two years before you came here, well, it all really happened thousands of years ago. But Princess Luna, became bitter when she grew jealous of the Ponies sleeping during the night, and that they were awake and cheerful in the day. Her bitterness got the best of her, turning her into some sort of evil entity names NightMare Moon, which caused her to overthrow her sister, Celestia, and from then on the night would rule forever. But Celestia used the Elements of Harmony, and defeated her, banishing NightMare to the moon for a thousand years. But when she returned, me and the others defeated her with the Elements once more, purifying her of that hatred, but apparently, it remained inside of her…"

"I see…" Cory thought to himself, "Well, why can't we have a showdown with NightMare?"

Twilight shook her head, "From what happened to her, NightMare Moon must remain in her true form to slowly reheal, right now her magic and her powers must be very weak. The longer she stays that way, the stronger NightMare moon will get…"

"But how could this be Luna? From what I've always seen, she's not once shown any hostility…" But then again, she was absent most of the time they were around.

Twilight looked out the Train Car window, right at the ivory sphere in the sky, "I know, but we have to get to Canterlot immediately before NightMare can interfere with the rising of the sun, I just hope that Celestia is alright…."

**XXX**

Celestia's horn glowed bright, using it as a lantern as she searched through the halls of her castle. She sensed something, something evil in the vicinity, but she had no idea who and what it was. It could not have been Yapool, Bogal, Hipporit, or any other of Gatanozoa's assistants, it was something different. Something far worse.

"My beloved sister, "Laughed the voice," Allow me to do the honors of introducing my old self…"

Celestia broke out into a sweat as she recognized that devious tone, "Luna, where, where are you!?"

"Oh Celestia, I'm no longer your little sister, but you may refer to me as, Night, or NightMare." Before the white Alicorn's eyes, what appeared to be a cluster of dark, glittering smoke took form of an Alicorn, one just as large as she was. Celestia stomped her hoof and snorted, "NightMare Moon…"

"You remember, Celestia? Well then again, how could you not, considering the fact I am your 'sister' after all." She chuckled.

"Luna, please, don't let her bitterness get the better of you, you must-"

"Ha! Begging will do you no good. To think that I put up with you, to think that I went to Ponyville two years ago, to try and befriend the wielder of the elements!" Celestia could see a dark mist in the pupils of her sisters eyes, something, was much different than the last time she became Nightmare Moon.

"Luna, please, I don't want to fight you, wake up! The Darkness has corrupted your!-"

"Quiet Celestia, no longer shall your sun glow in the sky, but only the Ivory glow of the moon shall shine upon Equestria, and you…" NightMares eyes glowed purple as they narrowed, "Will know how it feels, to be gone, for a thousand years…"

**XXX**

"Celestia!" shouted Twilight as she galloped up the stairs. Cory followed hot on her heels, or hooves, and they soon came to the top floor. Twilight used her magic to open up the thick wooden doors, but was shocked to see that her beloved Mentor was not in her throne room. Twilight felt her heart skip a beat as she observed the vacant room, "Oh no, Celestia…" Cory finally managed to catch up, "W-, Where's Celestia?" The two of them glanced around the empty throne room, looking for any sign of Celestia or Luna.

"Ahaha, wouldn't you two like to know…" mocked a malevolent, yet feminine tone. Twilight immediately recognized that voice, and she felt her blood run cold, "Oh no…"

On the throne, trails of Black, sparkling Smoke took form of a Midnight Dark Alicorn. She wore blue armor plates on parts of her body, such as her head and chest, as well as her front and back legs. Her eyes were blue and serpent like, and her teeth were sharp, and jagged, "Well well well, if it isn't Celestia's little pet, oh, and it seems she's brought the Hairless ape with her as well. How cute…"

"Enough, Luna! Please, this isn't like you, you're not supposed to be full of hate; you're supposed to rule Equestria peacefully alongside Celestia, "Twilight pleaded. Cory looked at the demonic Alicorn pensively, completely lost to the fact that this was Luna, the caring, Princess of the night.

"Ha! Please, rule peacefully beside someone as selfish as my 'sister', one who gave me the phase that Everypony slept through, the one they cared little about!" she gritted her teeth in anger, "For years, I put up with being isolated, being shunned by the night while my sister was worshipped for raising the sun… And what did I receive? Nothing but the snores of these Ponies!" tears began to stream down her face, "And to think, that I put up with it all twice, that I let my beautiful night be shunned by the sun, but now, the sun will never rise again, and there shall be no Celestia to raise it either!"

The human stepped closer to the Alicorn, "Luna, do you remember me?" The dark Alicorn only narrowed her eyes, "Remember the night at the Gala? Well, do you?" he received no verbal reply, only the heavy breathing from her, "Do you remember, when I said that I adored the night? That I thought it was just a beautiful as the day? Do you?"

NightMare shook her head, covering it with her hooves as she groaned in pain, "You and me star gazed the night sky, and we looked at the moon. The beautiful moon, which belonged to the Princess of the night, Luna. Not some evil entity, torn apart by her jealousy.. That's not the Luna I knew. Wake up Luna! This isn't you!"

She gripped her head as she screamed in pain, "Cory!" shouted the Princess within the demonic Alicorn. Screaming in anger and pain, she fired an energy blast from her horn at the human, which he quickly blocked using a light barrier with his hands, much to Twilights amazement.

"Damn you, you will all see what the wrath of the night will bring, all of you will!" she laughed, disappearing in a blinding flash. Twilight stared in shock where the Alicorn was just moments before, but her attention was broke when she felt Cory's hand tap her head, "It looks like we've got our work cut out for us now… It's going to be sunrise within an hour, Ponies will start panicking by then without any sign of the sun…"

"But, what about.. Celestia?" Twilight asked herself, "Oh no, Cory, this isn't good!" Twilight dashed over to the window, "NightMare must have banished Celestia to the moon!"

"But how? Isn't Celestia supposed to be superior to Luna?"

"This isn't Luna who were dealing with, it's not even the first NightMare Moon I knew… There was something strange about her, when you started talking about how you cared for the night, it seemed that something was fighting her from the inside, it's strange…" Twilight kept her eyes on the moon.

Cory made his way to the doorway, "All I know is that we're gonna have to get the others, it'll take all 7 of us, and Tiga to take her down."

"She won't fight you directly." Twilight made her way towards him, and they walked down the deserted hallway, "She knows very well that in her state, that Tiga has the power to beat her on a one on one fight. She'll most likely use illusions to intimidate you, or something worse…"

"What do you mean worse?"

**XXX**

"There you go Mr. Mole. Now, be sure to not use that front paw now, you wouldn't want any more accidents with it now will you?" asked Fluttershy as she finished up the small bandage. She had spent most of the night taking care of the mammals wound he received from a snake, so she was very well tired. She yawned and smiled as she let the small creature out the front door. He nodded to her and finally made his way back into the woods nearby.

Nearby, the mist of NightMare Moon traveled along the ground like a serpent, out a victim. Not something to fight or kill, something to possess, to take control of and gain strength from. She needed a body, something's life force to grow off of in order to gain back her powers. Sure, she was able to defeat her sister, but what about Tiga who still stood in her way. And then after him, she would deal with the full might of the Six Ultra Brothers if she prevailed against him. She needed more time, days if that's what she needed to regain her strength. Oh, what did she have here? A Mole crawling on the ground. It was the only creature that was awake and out in the open, and he'd do just fine, for now that is. Making a mad Dash for the rodent, the Mist swarmed around him, making the small woodland creature shriek and squeal as he thrashed about. He could feel agonizing transformations go on inside his body, and his fur shrink back into the pores.

His teeth became sharper, and jagged, and his ears elongated, and bore several holes in the extended lobes. His black beady eyes grew yellow, and his mode grew, strong, muscular, and Powerful. No longer did he squeal in pain, but now he bellowed out low, and guttural roars. His body grew to a size taller than the trees, one that towered over most of them at least. Raising his head, King Molerat released a roar towards the moon that echoed through the forest for miles. Now, from within, NightMare moon thought it would be appropriate to give the element of Honesty, at Sweet Apple Acres a small visit.

**XXX**

Rarity gasped, "What on earth do you mean that, NightMare moon has returned!"

Twilight flipped through more pages on the book she read about the legend, before she even met her friends in Ponyville, "Apparently she has. Cory and I saw her with our own eyes, but what I don't understand is that how could she possibly still have such hatred. She was cleansed by the elements when we first met, I think that something else might be influencing this…"

AppleJack adjusted her Stetson and cleared her throat, "Well, yah see, when you have enough anger to go against your own sister, then there is always a possibility that those feelins can't be left behind."

"Maybe we could throw her a party if Luna's just having a bad night! Heheh get it, night?" joked Pinkie. The others rolled their eyes at her bare ignorance. Twilight glanced out her window, there was nothing but a few stars, and the great, eerie moon in the sky. She let out a deep sigh, hoping that her mentor, Celestia, would be able to return to Equestria. It was, morning, mid-morning, and yet the moon still hung in the sky by Luna's will.

Rarity sipped from her tea and sighed, "We all can't give up yet, we need to stick together and get through this, with or without the elements."

"Yes, and as long as we have Tiga, we'll just leave that moody mare to him…"From out of nowhere, Rainbow Dash placed on a pair of sunglasses.

AppleJack rolled her eyes and made her way to the door, "Well, ya'll, its best that I get back to the barn, even though its night, I still have my duties at the farm. And I believe that a certain pony and a human promised to help me out." She turned her head and beckoned with her hoof two Twilight and Cory.

The eight of them exited the library, "Alright, Rainbow, Pinkie, Rarity and Fluttershy, try to keep the towns ponies calm, we'll be back as soon as we can. You too, Spike."

**XXX**

"Watch your heads." Cory shouted as he tossed down a bail of straw. AppleJack barely side stepped in time to miss the bundled grasses as Cory tossed it from the loft. He clambered down the ladder, and carried the bale down to the Pig house. Winona stayed close to him as her beaming eyes watched his movements. Back when Cory fought Discord when he was still a malevolent being, Winona became a living, breathing animal after she was renewed by Gardi's remaining life force. As Cory began spreading the straw around the shed floor where a few of the hogs slept, Winona began to growl, somewhere off towards the Appletrees. Cory at first paid no attention to her, thinking that she was most likely growling at an animal. But that was until he felt his Spark lens pulsate, and the inevitable occurred to him.

"Winona, what is it?" she kept her sights in the orchard, barring her teeth, barking violently. AppleJack approached Cory from behind and tried patting Winona who continued to bark violently, "Winona, what's gotten into yah?" asked her owner.

In the barn where Twilight and Big Mac carted in Apple Crates, Big Mac noticed that the wooden beams in the bran began to creak, and the glass rattled in the window panes. He stopped dead in his tracks, putting his ear towards the ground. Twilight noticed his strange behavior, unhooking her cart and walking over to his side, "Macintosh, you alright?"

He lifted his head slowly, taking in a few deep breathes of the air through his nostrils, "Something's wrong."

As AppleJack tried to comfort her howling dog, the ground began to shake as what appeared to be the head of a monster rose up in the orchard. King molerat bellowed as he pushed his way out from the earth, casting his yellow eyes at the Human, dog, and Pony that stood not too far from him. Winona whimpered and backed away as AppleJack and Cory made a mad Dash for the bar, "Big Mac! Quickly, get to the farm house! There's a monster!"

As Twilight heard AppleJack and saw the monster roaming towards the farmhouse from the Apple fields, she knew who was responsible for the creature's appearance, "NightMare Moon… She has to be responsible for this!"

Cory woke up AppleBloom from her nap on top of one of the hay bales, "AppleBloom, wake up, come on!" she groggily woke up and yawned, "C-Cory? Whats everypony yelling about?"

Cory placed her on the barn floor, "Theres no time to explain, go outside alright? Applejac and Big Macintosh need you, now!"

"But-"

"GO!"

While the young filly ran from the barn, she could see the four legged beast loom over the pig and goat pins. In horror, she watched as MoleRat buried his teeth into one of her beloved pet pigs, swallowing the creature whole and diving his head back down for another. AppleBloom ran from the pin, tears clouded her vision as she called out for her sister, "AppleJack! Please, where are you!?"

The Kaiju made his way through the barn yard, crushing the trees underneath his claws , igniting the others with bolts that he fired from his ears. Tears flowed from the Country Ponies eyes as she looked at the flames that licked the tree tops, "Oh no," was all she managed to gasp as the Apple families life work was slowly eaten away by the inferno. Not only that, the beast was making its way towards the Apple Barn. King MoleRats ears cackled with energy as he fired even more bolts at the farm house, splintering and charring the wood in seconds. What was left was quickly devoured by the roaring flames. , "Big Macintosh, the barn!"

"Cory!" Twilight screamed, realizing that he was still inside the barn.

Big Macintosh, who usually had a bored expression on his face, was now in complete terror and sorrow as he watched his home, the one he lived in since he was a foal, burn and crumble from this monster. AppleJack carried Granny Smith as the old Mare begged to be put down and to die with her home. King Molerat swatted the grain tower with his front paw, igniting its remains with its ear bolts as he roared with glee. From inside, Cory was still alive, barely. His Spark lens was just a foot out of reach from his arm, and he desperately stretched for his relic, "Come on, just a little bit more, Agh!" his fingertips just barely brushed against the warm metal.

Applejack desperately tried to pull away Granny Smith, but the old Pony desperately tried to make her way back to the farm, pushing her weight against her granddaughter as she outstretched her hoof, "AppleBloom! We forgot about AppleBloom!" she cried. Applejack's heart dropped into her stomach as she realized her sister's absence, looking back towards the farm, she could see the small filly trying to catch up with the three of them. AppleJack made a mad dash for the small pony as King Molerat closed in on her as well. Applejack wrapped her forehoofs around AppleBloom around the shaken filly, but that was before she realized that King Molerat loomed over them, staring down with his burning yellow eyes. He opened his maw and darted his head down to devour the two of them. AppleJack held her younger sister in one last, tight embrace as she awaited her fate, but, nothing happened.

Slowly, the two of them opened their eyes, noticing a silver and purple arm firmly locked around the neck of King Molerat, restraining him in a tight headlock. AppleJack was first to smile as Ultraman held back the quadruped beast in his arm, lifting the monster from the ground and tossing him a good distance away. AppleBloom finally unburied her face from the Apple bucker's chest as her eyes widened with joy, "AppleJack! Look! Tiga's here!"

The orange Pony sat her back on the ground, "He sure is, now come on, let's get away from here. Looks like we've got a rodeo on our hooves."

As King Molerat shook the dust from his back, Tiga raised up his arms, and thrusted them back down, dousing the fire with his sheer will. Angered, King molerats eyes perked up even more, and his talons elongated. To match this transformation, Tiga switched to his power Mode, sending a cascade of red down his now bulky and muscular figure. Tiga was first to act this time, grabbing hold of King Molerats and holding the beast firmly underneath his arm. He began to swing around the Rodent like a rag doll, tossing him over his head that sent him crashing into the ground. MoleRat roared furiously, firing more energy bolts at Tiga when he regained his senses, but found them easily blocked by a quick light barrier.

From a small distance away, Twilight and the others watched as Tiga laid down a brutal beating on the possessed rodent, "Now that's how yah do it Tiga! Whooohhwe!" AppleJack tossed her Stetson into the air that then landed on AppleBlooms head. Even Big Macintosh smiled, "Now this is entertainment."

Twilight smiled as well, "I knew he he'd save us…"

Tiga grabbed hold of Molerats ears, lifting the front of his body high enough to deliver a knee to the monsters throat, and then a second to his chest with enough force to knock the wind out of him. Molerat swiped his claws across Tiga's chest with enough force that sparks shot from the injured area. The armor resisted the attack, but Tiga was taken aback by the sheer force, even in his power Mode. The others watched with a bit of nervousness, ""Come on Cory, you can do this…" thought Twilight as she bit her lip.

Tiga held onto Molerat's neck once more, but his grip was broke as he felt the talons lash his armor like skin, drawing sparks and injuring the back on his right leg. As Tiga's grip loosened, he felt the front teeth his adversary bury themselves deep into his forearm. Tiga yelped in pain, showering the side of Molerat's face his earth shattering punches. His face bled and bruised, but Molerat did not loosen his grip. Using all his strength, Tiga managed to pull his bleeding forearm from the beast's mouth, but the enlarged the wound in the process. In a fit of rage, Molerat fired more bolts from his ears, sending jolts of agony from Tiga as they struck his chest.

With Tiga down for the count, Molerat turned his attention to the Apple family and Twilight. He salivated as he made his way towards them, however, he felt Tiga wrap his good arm around him, pulling him off the ground and high into the air. Using all of his might, Tiga tossed away King Molerat yet again. Switching back to his Omni mode, Tiga immediately charged up for his Zepellion Ray as King Molerat advanced towards him once more.

"Tiga, don't do it!" shouted Twilight, running and stopping just twenty meters from where Tiga stood. Tiga halted his weapon, gazing down at Twilight with confusion, "Don't kill it, its possessed by NightMare Moon, don't kill it…"

Cory nodded in response, focusing the energy into a beam that slowly streamed from his hand. When the energy made contact with MoleRat, the beasts ears slowly flopped down, and his talons and front teeth retracted. From inside, NightMare moon screamed as she could feel the hatred in her heart and soul being cleansed as well. Quickly, she abandoned the monster for her own sake, making his body shrink down to normal size. The small creature shook its head, seemingly having no remembrance of the current events. As fast as he could, he eagerly dug his way into the dirt before a predator caught sight of him.

Twilight's mouth hung open in awe, "Impossible, he can't possibly cleanse it like that, no pony, not even Alicorns are capable of that…"

"But this ain't no Alicorn." said Big Mac.

"This," Twilight slowly sat down, "Is the work of a, a god…"

Tiga, now lacking the energy to even fly away, slowly dissolved into particles of light that rose towards the stars above. One stray particle landed behind the ruined farmhouse that formed into Tiga's host. The exhausted human managed to make his way back with the others who looked on with sadness in their eyes.

AppleJack choked back a sob, "It's, it's all gone, ya'll… Our life's work," she plopped down on her behind, "It's all ruined…"

"How is it all ruined?" asked the human.

AppleJack shot him an anger filled look, "The farmhouse is gone, the barn is destroyed, and the apple trees, all that we've lived off of and made, it's gone…"

Cory knelt down next to her, "Look, over at the orchard one more time."

AppleJack wiped her eyes, and she noticed that not all of their trees were gone. There were some left, but there wasn't a whole lot, "Not all of its gone… You have those trees, and right now, I can see you, me, Big Mac, Twilight and the others propping up that new barn. Even when hope seems lost, if you just look for it, you will possibly find more than enough."

AppleJack got up on all fours and nodded, "Your right Sugar cube, it's gonna take more than just a monster to take down the pride of the Apple Family. It's gonna be a rough road, but we've always managed to get through even the worst of times."

Big Macintosh nodded in agreement, "Eeyup."

**XXX**

She crept along the rocks, yet again searching for yet another host. She had regained some of her powers, despite nearly being cleansed from Tiga. Growing off of these creatures life energy, and simply being in her NightMare Moon form was all she needed in order to grow even stronger. It would not be long before she will be able to take on Tiga, but she still needed more energy. Simple rodents will not due, they had proved themselves useless against Tiga's sheer power. But that did not mean, reptiles were out of the question.

Next to a cool spring, a Monitor Lizard patrolled around the rim of the water. He was in search of a muskrat, a frog, or some smaller animal to eat. His keen eyes did not leave the surface of the crystal clear water as he saw something dark, and foggy move throughout the water. As the Monitor Lizard took a closer look, the fog sprung from the water, seeping into the reptiles pores as he squirmed in pain. On his back, small spines began to form that jutted from his back, and his tail became slightly shorter, forming what appeared to be a rake like end. His skin became a reddish brown and his eyes turned a dark Purple. His skin also became thick, and armor like, while a row of several horns jutted out from the back of his head. NightMare Moon was glad with this transformation, and made the reptile, now a monster; grow to a size of 60 meters. This new monster reared his head back, and Salamandora bellowed towards the Moonlit heavens above.

Ending Theme: Daylights End.

Authors Note: Hmm… I need to hear from my viewers about this story. Should I KEEP the Ultra Brothers involved in this story, or should I just have it revolve solely around Tiga being the only Ultraman in this story. If you're a guest, please post guest reviews as well; I need opinions from all my readers. Next to that, expect a possible hiatus, need to brainstorm new ideas.

Also, the song Luna sings is called Daylights end. watch?v=SLMvyX5yqXI Watch it as a good visual of what Luna is doing in the beginning.


	22. Chapter 21: Return of the Light

Ultraman Tiga Chapter 21

Return of the Light

Intro Theme: Take Me Higher

In the Everfree forest, the Manticore slowly lumbered around the swamp. He was in search of prey, and a small deer would not do the trick for his ravenous hunger. Since it was still night, much to his surprise, most prey animals had no choice but to wander out for food, and this made hunting much easier. Coming towards he water's edge, he slowly lapped at the water. As he quenched his first, suddenly what appeared to be a large, amphibious monster rose from the water, locking its crushing jaws on the smaller predator that roared in agony. The Rubber monster quickly gulped down the unfortunate beast, roaring with satisfaction as he slowly lowered himself back into the water. As Frogos was almost covered in the now mucky water, he heard another roar from behind. The thought of another monster invading his territory angered him, and he quickly rose back up from his mud bath.

He was surpised to see another monster, one that was slightly larger than he was. Garula was of course not looking for a fight, as his controller, NightMare Moon, had much bigger plans than to fight such a simple beast. Frogos bellowed as he fired a weak fire ball at Garula, but the flmaes had no effect on the beast's impenetrable armor. Garula swung his tail around, swiping Frogos's face with his rake like tail, each one of the curved ends scratched Frogos's sensitive hide, making him stumble back and roar quietly in pain.

Frogos managed to grab hold of the tail, keeping a hold of it as he tucked the armored appendage under his arm, but he was flung to the side after Garula spun his body around quickly. As Frogos stood up, he felt the talons on his foes hands lash deep into his soft chest, exposing his cartilaginous bones in his chest as blood poured from the wounds.

Garula rammed his figure into the chest of the amphibian, knocking him onto his back as Garula's mouth glowed with fire. A concentrated Fire ball fired from his maw, striking Frogos square in the chest. The heat cooked the Amphibians lower chest cavity, and an unknown yellowish fluid slowly poured from his mouth. In a sadistic display, Garula fired even more Fireballs on the dying monster, shredding and cooking the pitiful monsters flesh as he wailed in pain, but his cries soon died down as a final fireball reduced him to a charred mush.

NightMare Moon laughed hysterically from within, "Yes, very good, I believe that this body is even better than the last. Well, enough practice, it's time to take care of a few minor problems…" Garula's eyes flashed a dark blue, roaring as he turned in the direction of Canterlot. Now, would be the time for NightMare to rid Equestria of her greatest obstacle.

**XXX**

In Canterlot, Twilight, Cory, and Cadence sat down in the Royal Castle. Shining Armor stood on guard with his soldiers out in the torrential rain that came down. He lifted the visor of his helmet, keeping a good eye on Ponyville that he could barely see through therain. What he feared most, was that most monsters were nocturnal. Meaning they were no longer restricted to the EveFree forest. Even in Ponyville, most ponies stayed in their homes. Twilight looked through the telescope Celestia would use to check on the stars. She did it now a days, especially due to the constant threat of monsters. She looked pensively at the moon for any sign of her princess, "I don't see anything…" she sighed with disappointment. Cadence walked over to her, placing a hoof on her back, "Don't worry Twilight, Celestia will be fine… If Luna can survive being banished to the moon, then I'm sure Celestia can as well."

Twilights ears flopped down, "I can only hope…" she walked down the Hallways of the castle as she began to sing, "She was my mentor, I was her student, and she watched over me, every moment. But now I see that its up to me, to set our Princess free…"

"But a simple pony like me, cannot perform such a feat, but if I believe I'm sure I could see, a way to bring her back to me… But the city is wrapped in fright, from this eternal night. Tiga himself, he needs our help, he cannot do it on his own. But we shall stand and fight, to end this night, and bring back our beloved sun..."

"Twilight?" Cory placed a hand on her back, "Are you alright?"

"Yes," she lied, "Just a bit worried."

"You heard what Cadence said, she'll be alright" he was doing his best to lift the Unicorns spirits.

"I can't help but worry…"

From outside the Castle, the rain had stopped, and the clouds had cleared, revealing the glowing Moon. Shining Armor kept an eye on it, as if he was trying to find Celestia. While he stared, one of the soldiers caught sight of something that made its way towards the town of Canterlot. He noticed it bulky figure, and he immediately nudged Shing Armor with his elbow, "Captain, I think you might want to have a look at this!"

Shining Armor squinted, and felt chills run down his spine as he saw the monster, Garula, enter Canterlot, "Quickly! We can't allow it to get any further into the city. Pegasi, bring in some storm clouds, the Unicorns, come with me!" The Pegasi immediately took flight while Shining led the other soldiers down the streets full of screaming and panicking Ponies. Garula used his front hands to topple over a marble castle, crushing the citizens beneath it while he roared with sadistic glee.

Shining Armor narrowed his eyes at the beat, "Alright, everypony in position!? Don't fire till I say…" Garula finally turned his attention to the Royal Guard. He hardly paid them any heed, what harm could such insignificant creatures do to him? "FIRE!"

Blasts of energy and small beams struck Garula's thick armor, making small explosions and causing sparks to erupt from his body. The Pegasi also returned with small Clouds, kicking them to release bolts of lightning that rained down upon his body. Their weapons had little to no effect on his body, looking up towards the sky, he released fireballs at the clouds, evaporating them and burning a few Pegasi at the same time. The remaining ones fled, and now he could focus on the ones who stood before him. With his mouth churning with fire, he launched the ball of flames at the Royal Guard, incinerating any of the soldiers that were caught in the blast. Seeing that this was going nowhere, Shining Armor ordered for his troops to retreat. Well, what was left of them at least.

Cadence and Twilight helped other Ponies into the underground Bunker in case of attack, as did Cory. While he helped both the young and the old, he knew what he truly needed to do. Slolwy making his way through the crowd, he ducked down behind a pile of rubble. Quickly, he pulled out his Spark Lens, "We can't let them down… TIGA!"

Doing a few flips in the air, Tiga landed in front of his new adversary, striking a battle pose as Garula bashed his fists together. Not wasting another moment, Tiga side kicked Garula in his plated chest, landing a chop to the crown of the beast and a punch to where he previously kicked. He received little to no reaction to Garula aside from making him stumble back a little from the kick, but Garula retorted double fold, grabbing hold of Tigas roundhouse kick. He brought down his elbow with crushing force on Tiga's knee. Garula put Tiga in a strong headlock, but Tiga managed to escape his grasp, crushing the elbow of the monster over his shoulder as he flipped him over his head.

While Cadence helped the remaining citizens into the bunker, she noticed the giant out of her eye, "He's finally here," she smiled.

Garula fired a ball of flames at Tiga, but Tiga managed to block it with a light barrier just in time. In retaliation, the warrior fired his light guillotine from his chest armor. The blade struck Garula, but his strong armor managed to withstand the attack. He was wounded, but it was minor. Cory reeled back a little, never had any monster been able to stand such an attack. Regardless, he couldn't stop now, the fate of the whole city rested on his determination.

Tiga jumped in with another chop to Garula's head, but immediately felt Garula's hand lash across his face, knocking his off balance. He then felt the beasts armored tail strike his chest, knocking him into the streets with a crushing thud. Garula slammed his foot into Tiga's chest with enough force that Tiga yelped in pain. His color timer began to flash as he grabbed hold of his foot, pushing Garula off of him so he could stand up. Quickly, he charged up his Zepellion Ray, firing the beam at the chest of Garula. The beam lasted a few seconds, revealing the little damage it did to his foe's thick armor.

Now drained of most of his energy, Tiga fell to one knee, another minute of this, and he'd surely be killed. As he breathed heavily, Twilight stepped closer to the hero, feeling the wash of emotions as she witnessed her closest friend and hero slowly lose, "The hope of all Equestria is resting upon you… Don't give up Tiga!"

Hearing his name, the youth looked up towards his foe, feeling encouragement and his will rising by the second. Standing up, Tiga ran towards Garula, putting the monster in a tight unbreakable headlock. Using every ounce of strength, Tiga tossed him away, flipping the beast onto his back. As Garula groggily stood up, Tiga landed his heel on his cranium, the force conjured up a few sparks from the impact. Tiga lifted him to his full stance, upper cutting him in the gut with force that cracked his armor and a chop to his head that dazed him for a few seconds. Tiga lifted Garula over his head, tossing the monster into a marble building that shattered under his weight.

Tiga's chest began to glow with white light as he crossed his forearms over his chest. Quickly spreading them apart, he fired the Zepellion Spark at Garula, landing the attack in the center of his enemy's chest.

For a few moments, Garula pawed at the air, but his body then went limp, exploding only a few moments later. From the bits of Garula's body, black smoke seeped from the charred bits of flesh that formed into a small cloud. It grew to a large size that was in proportion with Tiga, "Ahahahahahaha! Ultraman Tiga, do you really think that you could defeat me that easily? Ha! Remember this night Tiga, as the next battle shall be your last!" Tiga could only watch as the mist disappeared from his view, making its way towards the Everfree forest.

Twilight, Shining and Cadence watched as it passed overhead, heading towards the woods just beyond the horizon. Shining Armors eyes narrowed , "So, that's where she's hiding…" he placed his helmet back on as he turned to face his wife and sister, "Me and the Royal Guard will search for her out there, we can't allow her to take the bodies of any more animals and become stronger. This last fight was almost more than Tiga could handle…"

Twilight hugged her brother close, "Be careful, she must a few more tricks on her mind, she won't give up just because the monster is dead, she will most likely take on the form of a new one."

**XXX**

Jumping from a tree branch, a small monkey caught hold of one of the small tree limbs he jumped for. Grabbing hold, he quickly scurried up to the top, calling out to the rest of his group. The others immediately called back, and he swung from a few small vines towards the sound. He stopped on one of the trees he jumped for, grabbing a few nuts that the others had stored there for later. While he greedily ate, the rest of the monkeys had left, sensing the danger he had been oblivious too. NightMare moons mist slithered along the ground, searching for yet another animal. She had tried rodents; she had tried a reptile, but why not choose a creature that's similar to a humanoid? One that's just as agile, fast, and strong… There, she saw it. A monkey, digging his hand into a hollowed out part of a tree for food. From behind the small primate, she attacked him, filling his body with the agonizing mist that forced his figure to go through agonizing transformations.

When he landed on his back from falling, his skin became rough, thicker, and almost armor like. Some of his hair receded, and his arms and fists increased in size slightly. His face grew contorted with bitter rage, and the muscle on his upper body, back; torso and legs grew in size, as did his height. He grew to a towering size of 60 meters. The simple primate was now the great simian, Metamorga. He pounded his chest with his fists as he bellowed in rage. Loud enough the woodland critters from miles around scurried away from him.

NightMare Moon laughed on the inside of him, "Yes, now go my monster, let us pay the ones in Ponyville a small visit, shall we?" The eyes of Metamorga glowed Purple instead of blue, signifying the strengthening of NightMare's growing power.

"Did you hear that?" Shining Armor and his troops stopped dead in their tracks. The assistant Captain glanced around, seeing nothing but the tree tops as they wandered into an open field in the forest. Shining couldn't see or hear anything, "I don't hear anything-" He was interrupted by the sounds of thundering footsteps. Whatever they were, they belonged to something very large. The closer they got, they immediately picked up speed. Leaping into the clearing was the mutated simian, bellowing down at the armored Unicorns and Pegasi as he brought down his fist. A few of them were unfortunate enough to be crushed by his fist, while the Unicorns scattered and began to unleash multiple beams from their horns. They merely caused small explosions on his thick skin, but he suddenly felt an even stronger one strike his chest. The fur was burned away and the armor was singed, but this was easily shakable. Bringing both of his fists down, rock and jagged pieces of earth rose up. Either impaling the guards or tossing them into the fissures, the rest of them retreated along with Shining Armor. Metamorga was about to give chase, but the entity within him told him to continue to their destination. And that place, was PonyVille.

**XXX**

Twilight and Cory stepped down from the train car entrance. Cory waved a farewell back to the conductor as the train left the two behind. Twilight noticed that the whole station was abandoned, not only that, but PonyVille was a dark Ghost town. This put an eerie feeling in the atmosphere as they made their way to the Library, where they could see the faint glow of an oil lamp.

"Where is everypony?" Twilight pondered.

Cory shrugged, quickening his pace the closer the two got to their home, "Hiding?"

When twilight knocked on the door, they heard the sound of shuffling inside as the door then cracked open. From the crack, they could see the familiar face of Fluttershy peeking through, "Oh Twilight," she opened the door wider, "It's you, come in quickly, its much to dangerous out there." Twilight and Cory entered, surprised to see everyone there except for AppleJack, but she was gone for obvious reasons.

Rainbow Dash removed the bucket from her head, "A lot of stuff went down while you guys were gone… A lot of stuff."

"What do you mean?" Questioned Twilight.

"The whole town went insane. Everypony did. As soon as word that NightMare moon had returned, Everypony panicked. The worst part is that creatures from the Everfree forest are looming around outside since the Sun has not risen to keep them all at bay."

"Rainbow Dash is right, we don't want to have any of our lights on too right or else the predators can find us…" Fluttershy whimpered at the thought.

Pinkie Pie popped up from beneath the couch, "The Towns Ponies went crazy! On top of that, a Manticore came into town too and gobbled up one! And Tiga didn't even come help!"

"There was a monster that attacked Sweet Apple Acres, most of the farm was destroyed, and then another one attacked Canterlot just a few hours ago… And I think NightMare Moon has something to do with every last bit of what's going on around here…"

There was a knock at the door, "Hello? Twilight? Anypony in there?" It was AppleJack.

Cory opened the door, and sure enough, there stood the Tan colored country Pony. He was surprised to see her there, but let her in nonetheless. "I thought you were repairing the barn at Sweet Apple Acres?" he asked.

She placed her Stetson on the table, "Big Macintosh said he'd try and take care of it, and that it was more important if Ah stayed with ya'll instead."

"I see."

From outside, they heard the screams of Ponies, followed by a few explosions. It had been months since Ponyville had been attacked by a monster, why would it happen again so unexpectedly? The seven of them ran out of the library, and through the smoke, they could see a large, muscular humanoid like monster bringing his fists down onto a small home. The wood splintered and the beams snapped like they were dry twigs, but the worst thing was, the family was still inside of it. While the others weren't looking Cory slipped away, hiding behind a pile of large trash bags, it was enough to where no one could see him, "Tiga," he pulled put the relic from his pocket, "Lets end this...!" raising the device above his head, he pressed down on the switch, "TIGAA!"

Metamorga noticed the six Mares, all of them with fear plastered onto their faces. NightMare controlled the beast to destroy them, and so he would. He raised up his fists as they tried to make a get away, but the shock from his hands colliding with the ground would cause fissures that would destroy most of the town. However, his hands never met the ground, as something had put him in a tight arm lock. When the Mane Six stopped running, they smiled with relief as they recognized the giant who restrained the Simian. IN a surge of power, Tiga threw Metamorga onto the ground, waiting for him to stand so they could fight.

As soon as he did, Tiga did a flip in the air, landing his heel into the chest of Metamorga as he landed. The Simian backed away a little, pounding his chest as he charged at Tiga. Tiga propelled himself forwards with his left leg, but belt the foot of the ape strike him in the chest. While Tiga stumbled back, Metamorga wrapped his hands around Tiga's neck, attempting to strangle the warrior, but felt Tiga's knee strike his torso, making him release Tiga as he doubled over in pain. Tiga fired a hand slash at his foe, stunning him just in time to charge up for his Calming Ray. If he could get a direct hit, he could finally cleanse NightMare Moon and the monster he was fighting. However, time was not something Tiga had, as Metamorga was already up and ready for another battle. It'd have to wait, Tiga thought, so now was the time to make sure the town was safe. Tiga went into his battle stance as Metamorga roared with fury.

Tiga jumped into the air, landing behind Metamorga and back kicking him in his trapezius, but Metamorgas thick hide easily shook it off. Spinning around, the ape tackled Tiga, bringing the bulk of his weight down onto the hero, the force being enough that small fissures formed in the ground. Tiga managed to punch the best away from him, making enough distance that way he could regain his stance. Metamonga cartwheeled towards Cory, only to have his legs grabbed and his body flung away.

Surprisingly, he wasn't even fazed. Metamonga bashed the ground with his fists again, challenging Tiga to fight again. This best was not going down easily, and Ultraman knew this. Upping the game, Tiga switched into his Power Mode as Metamonga was already making his way towards him. Tiga spun around, kicking his Simian foe in the gut with enough force that he was sent crashing to the ground. Tiga lifted Metamorga back to his feet before he sent a silver fist crashing into the jaw of the great Ape. Tiga grabbed hold of him, falling onto his back and kicking him off with his right leg.

Despite the brutal beating, Metamorga was not about to give in. Suddenly, his eyes glowed a Dark Blue, and his pores leaked black sparkling mist. The mist took the shape of the upper-half of an Alicorn, with tendrils of dark energy still remaining attached to Metamorga. The Alicorn mist dashed towards Tiga, impaling him with her horn that sent jolt after jolt of energy into him. Tiga groaned in pain as he fell to his back, feeling his energy start to slowly drain from him.

From above metamorga, the dark image of NightMare moon towered over him, "Ultraman Tiga, how dare to try and rise up against the endless night. No longer will you be in the way of my plans, for the night shall last, forever!" The dark Alicorn dashed towards Tiga yet again, but he rolled away just as the horn his in spitting distance. His color time was blinking, faster and faster as time went by. He knew that there was only one way to calm his adversary, and the innocence trapped in her soul.

Tiga stood up, reaching out towards Luna, "Luna, can you hear me in there? Wake up, you're not supposed to be doing this. Without the sun, there shall be no balance, there shall be no-" A lightning bolt struck his chest, knocking him back into the dirt road. Cory couldn't give up now, he wouldn't give up, and he had to convince her to stop. He switched back into his Omni form, charging up his Cell calming ray which he encased both Metamorga, and NightMare Moon within.

"If there isn't any sun, we'll all perish.. And then what will you have to rule over? Nothing but an empty, desolate Equestria… We need the sun, just as much as we need the day! Without either of them, there would be no sunlight to make us grow, or any night for us to sleep peacefully in… The night is just as beautiful as the day, we all know this. Live Luna, live again as our beloved Princess of the night!"

Metamorga shrunk down to his normal size, but NightMare screamed inside the orb of cleansing energy. She should have been able to escape, but from within, Princess Luna fought back upon hearing Cory's beautiful words. The Blue Armor on Nightmares body dissolved, and her eyes that were once Snake like, reverted back to the beautiful shade of blue. The Darkness that was left in her soul was destroyed, and her once evil counterpart, NightMare Moon, was no more. The unconscious Mare was slowly brought down to the ground, and the sphere of light she was in dissolved into nothing more than just a few particles of light.

From the horizon, Tiga noticed something, a faint, glow. It was the beautiful glow of Sunlight that grew brighter every few seconds. Tiga nodded with satisfaction as the beautiful light began to stretch over Ponyville. Families of Ponies opened their doors, amazed to see the sunlight bathe their town, and Equestria once more. The Mane six approached the motionless Alicorn of the night that lay there on the ground. As Twilight opened her mouth to speak, a blinding light glowed from the sun, forming a single beam that landed on the opposite side of Luna. After a few moments of the blinding sun beam, their Princess, Celestia, in all her glory, stood right before them. She smiled at her subjects as she folded her magnificent wings to her side.

"Princess Celestia!" cried Twilight, rushing to the side of her mentor. Celestia wrapped a foreleg around Twilight, but mainly kept her focus on her sister. When Twilight slowly broke away, Celestia's horn began to glow white with energy. Slolwy, she touched the head of her sister, awakening her from her sleep. Groggily, she stood on four legs, shaking her head, "I'm, Celestia? You're, what's happening?"

"Beloved sister, are you alright?" Celestia wore a somewhat worried, and yet stern expression.

"Yes, I believe so… I don't know what happened, the hatred within me, that I tried to hold back for so long within me, just, just…" She embraced her sister as tears rolled down her face, "I'm so sorry, I just," She sobbed, "I just don't know what came over me… I still felt that no pony cared for my night, that the only ways they'd learn to appreciate it was if it lasted. But I knew it was wrong, but something, something just overtook me and I-" she was silenced by Celestia's hoof, "It is alright, beloved sister. Do not worry."

Luna wiped the tears from her eyes, turning to face the purple and red giant that stood tall, "Thank you, Tiga…" she smiled, "Thou has ridden me of my inner hatred. If only there was a way I could repay thee…"

Tiga nodded to her, standing up, he jumped into the now sunny skies, leaving a trail of light behind him. Twilight and the others smiled as their protector departed, without him, the sun would have never risen. They also noticed Cory walk from behind one of the buildings. They all called his name as he rejoined them, and to his surprise, Luna wrapped her forelegs around him in a tight hug, "Thank you, if it wasn't for thou, I would have never been awoken from within NightMare Moon. You reminded me that there were others who loved the night, just as much as I did."

"Of course, " he smiled, "The night is just as important as the night. Without the night, we would not be able to appreciate the day, and without the day, how can we appreciate the night?"

"Cory is right." Celestia stepped closer to the too, "Beloved sister, we are meant to rule together. Neither of us should receive more praise than the other."

Twilight nodded, "She's right, and I speak for all of Equestria when I say that we couldn't have any better Princesses."

Celestia looked at her sister, "Come everypony, I believe that this deserves a proper celebration. For having NightMare Moon gone and that now light can return to Equestria."

Everypony and Cory could easily agree on that.

**XXX**

The Royal castle was full of ponies that waited on the guests of honor. Slowly, the great doors opened, and Twilight, Cory, and the others made their way down the red carpet towards Celestia and Luna. The crowds cheered as they walked down the aisle, all of them having slightly humble smiles, even Rainbow Dash did. Applejack made sure her Stetson was on right while Rarity fumbled with her mane. When they reached the top, a few of the Royal Guard soldiers bowed to them, even Celestia knelt down.

Celestia beckoned with her hoof for the other guests to be quiet, "We are here today, to thank the bravery of these seven heroes, who were able to defeat the evil NightMare Moon, and fee Equestria from eternal Darkness. We owe the seven of them and Ultraman Tiga, our complete gratitude. And for now on, we shall no longer fear the lack of balance, between night and day!"

Sure, it was not an easy feat, but thanks to his unconquerable will, Cory was able to overcome the forces of evil. The battle was far from over, they all knew that, but he would always be there for them. Whether it was Cory.

Or Ultraman Tiga.

Ending Theme: Brave Love Tiga


	23. Chapter 22: The brave little Monster

Ultraman Tiga Chapter 22

The brave little Monster, Deban

Intro Music: Take me Higher

Canterlot. It was mid-day, the sun was bright, but there was a thin layer of stratus, but regardless, most Ponies were grateful that their sun had returned. In the heart of the city, crowds gathered around to watch a group of clowns perform a small show. The four of them were doing their typical show, seltzer sprays, some slap stick comedy, as well as giving out balloon animals to the younger fillies. One with a green bow behind her ear stepped closer to one of the clowns while he wiped the carbonated water from his face, "Excuse me, can you make me a balloon giraffe?"

"Well of course my dear! But a giraffe is a bit of a challenge for me to make, but I do know someone who can do that. Deban, come on over!"

The child sized monster that had a few ballons tied to his wrist made his way over, "Deban, would you be so kind as to make a giraffe for the little girl?"

Deban nodded, taking the balloon and twisting it in awkward directions. In ten seconds flat, he made a small dark red giraffe. He handed the balloon to her which she eagerly tookwith a smile, "Thank you," she trotted back to her mother and father.

In the midst of the city, what appeared to be an aura of purple colors, quickly took form into a demonic giant. He glanced around the city, gaining the attention of the crowd's attention in a matter of seconds. He paid them no attention, he had come for a much bigger adjective that to just wreck destruction. But since he was there, he decided why not have a little fun. The two horns on his shoulders began to glow dark purple, releasing mists of dark energy upon the fleeing Ponies. When the energies hit them, they did not die, but they turned extremely violent. The clowns that had been giving a show noticed their crowds disperse from the town square, but worst of all, they recognized the giant that looked pensively around the city.

"I-its him!" The larger draft one stuttered.

"Why? Wherever we go, he always follows! Wait, Deban, where's Deban?"

The little monster rushed to the crowds of rioting Ponies, seemingly having no fear of the raging crowds. When he reached the crowd, the small ears on the side of his head began to glow a bright yellow, slowly sending the calming energies that wafted through the city streets. When this energy hit them, they dropped the bats they held; completely taken out of the trance of madness they were in moments before. The Giant noticed the yellow energy, spastically glancing around to find the source. And there, he was.

An evil smile formed amongst his somewhat featureless metallic face. Finally, he had found the being he had been looking for hundreds of years. Since he was banished by the elements, it was this being that prevented him from achieving his goal, and that was to turn every dimension into madness. The gem on his forehead began to glow a sky blue as he charged up a plasma bomb. Moments before he could use the attack, a few small blasts of energy struck his armor. Confused, he turned to see the full bulk of the Royal Guard unleashing their firepower upon him. He snorted in disgust; he'd be back at a time where there were no interferences. Just as fast as he appeared, he disappeared, not even leaving a trace.

Shining Armor removed his helmet, "Damn, he got away… Lieutenant, give me a damage report!"

"There was not any major damage sir; most of it was done by the crowds. Thing is, we don't know what gotten into them. When we questioned what happened, they had no memory of the vandalism."

Shining Armor narrowed his eyes, "We gotta meet with the Princess. She should know about this.

**XXX**

Shining Armor and a few of his soldiers met with both Celestia and Luna. While one of the guards set up the projector, Shining Armor met with the two Princesses, "For the past week, a monster has been appearing, and then disappearing in Los Pegasus, ManeHattan, Phillyelphia, Appleloosa, and now, in Canterlot. We have not yet been able to identify it yet, which is why we decided to meet with you."

Luna nodded, "Very well, Shining Armor. Now, may we please see these images that you have collected?"

"Of course." The projector was set, and displayed the image of the giant standing in the midst of what appeared to be Appleoosa, "Menomena," they quietly gasped, immediately recognizing the monster.

"So, you two know him" asked Shining.

Celestia nodded, "Yes, He was an ancient giant that ruled along Discord before me and Luna used to elements against him. While we defeated Discord, he fled in fear. We thought he'd never return, but he must know that the elements are now stone. He's and evil entity that turns the entire population blind with hate, and anger."

"Look at the images," one of the guards pointed out, "He isn't attacking the cities in any of the pictures we have. He's looking for somepony, or something…"

Celestia stepped down from her throne, "I'll talk with Discord and see what is going on. He has to know something about his sudden appearance. In the meantime, keep all Royal guard members alert throughout the city in case he returns.

Shining Armor and his soldiers bowed to her, before they left the Castle to resume their duties,

**XXX**

In Ponyville, Cory had spent the majority of his time at SugarCube corner experimenting around with drinks. He finally managed to get his hands on some carbonated water and a few fruit juices. He had been at it for a couple of hours, mixing, tasting, and remixing the liquids until he got a pleasant flavor. After he added about a third of fruit juice into the glass, filling the rest with carbonated water, he finally managed to get it right. All that was left was a few spoonfuls of sugar. Proud of his drink, he began to shuffle around in the cupboards for other ingredients. To his surprise, he found some syrup. He took a spoon and tasted it, and the flavor was all too familiar.

"Cola syrup, heh, never thought they'd have it." He spooned the syrup into a glass and added the carbonated water. When he was done mixing it, the outcome was exactly what he had wanted, fresh Coca Cola. Moments after he took his first sip, Pinkie Pie cam hopping into the bakery with a smile, "Hey CorCor!" she chirped, "What yah makin?"

"Just making some Soda." He said, placing the syrup back into the lazy Susan.

She eagerly hoped over to his side, eyeing the fizzy beverage, "Oooo, can I try some!?"

"Sure," he held the drink while she took a generous sip of it. At first it seemed she liked the flavor, but then her eyes snapped shut as she nearly spat out the beverage. She managed to swallow it, shuddering as it traveled down her throat, "Ouchy! What did you put in there?"

Cory raised an eyebrow as he took another drink "Syrup and Carbonated water, that's all. Haven't you ever had a Soda before?"

"Nope! What's a Sod-uh?" she turned her head to the side. That's when he realized that Soda's don't exist in Equestria. The carbonation from the water must have been a bit hard on her mouth and throat.

"Sorry," he chuckled, "I guess you're just not used to the carbonation."

"I guess not, what's the other one?" she trotted over to the glass filled with magenta fizzing liquid. He handed it to her, this time she took a much smaller sample, licking her lips a little, "Mmm, this is better!" she began to gulp it down, forgetting how sensitive she was to carbonation. She coughed a little, but continued taking small sips of the make shift Soda. When the two were done with their drinks, it was decided that they would meet the others for lunch at the Fleur de Feast.

"So, what did you call those things again?" she asked, still bouncing up and down next to him while they walked.

"Soda-Pop, but you can call it Soda or just Pop."

"Oh! Ok! Do all humans drink it?" she looked at him with her big Blue eyes.

"Yeah, but it's really bad for you. Worse than Cupcakes." He nudged her with his elbow.

Pinkie Pie was first to catch sight of the crowd that was in front of the Town Hall. Curious, the two of them found a place in the crowd, but Cory of course had to kneel down so he wouldn't block the view for any of the other Ponies. It was just four Circus Clowns doing a small skit, one was juggling with four apples while balancing on a wooden beam. But the one thing that caught Cory's attention the most was the small monster that held one end of the plank. However, despite his concerns, his Spark lens did not pulsate, so the thing was supposedly safe.

"Alright, now may I have a few volunteers?" asked the larger Draft Pony. Pinkie Pie began to bounce up and down with excitement, "Ooo! Ooo! Me me!"

"Haha alright how about the pink Pony with the ba-" He didn't even have to finish his sentence before she popped up on his right side. "Alright," he scratched his head, still confused on how she got there so fast, "Why don't you go on ahead and old these two-"

He couldn't finish his sentence before a giant materialized from midair again. He hissed as he looked around for the monster, Deban. Did he have to release his dark magic to be able to find him? If that was the case, then so be it. His Shoulder spikes began to glow a dark purple, he was going to concentrate the energy before he filled the whole town with them. The Clowns cowered while their crowd scattered. While the desperately got back into their wagon, Deban covered his eyes as he cowered in the corner. Enomena still sensed him, smiling as he began to release his energy onto the city streets. There was a blue dart, stinging pain, and a shower of sparks that he felt and saw on his chest. The ponies smiled as they saw the giant they had only heard of in stories land not too far from where Enomena fell. One of the clowns placed on his glasses to take in the amazing sight, "So, that's Ultraman Tiga? Ha! Never thought I'd see him for myself…"

Tiga fired a hand slash at Enomena, managing to damage the demons armor, but it was only minor. The force was enough to knock him back a little, but he quickly regained his stance, firing a few spheres from the gem on his head. Tiga quickly blocked them with his Light Barrier, going into his battle pose when the shield dissipated. Enomena roared in annoyance, turning into a purple Aura that disappeared, leaving behind the confused Ultra. Tiga spastically looked around, expecting the monster to attack at any given time. Nothing happened, the whole town was quiet, and the tension could be cut with a knife. It was a minute before he could sense that this being was gone. Tiga somewhat hesitantly took off, leaving behind a trail of light particles.

"Hmph, what a Coward" Rarity mumbled, turning up her nose.

"That's strange," Twilight said to herself, "Why would he appear and then disappear?"

Applejack rolled her eyes, "Twilight?"

"Yes AppleJack?"

"Why do you always talk to yerself?"

Twilight blushed and smiled sheepishly, "Aheheh, no reason."

**XXX**

That night, Cory and Spike laid in their beds while Twilight tossed and turned in hers. She finally sat up in her bed, shaking her head and rubbing her face, "Ugghh, I need to figure who and what this guy is!" She hopped from her bed, careful not to wake Cory. As she tried to tip toe by him, he moved around in his sleep, mumbling something incoherent. She slowly exhaled, trotting down the steps to the library. She removed the book from shelf on Equestrian monsters, eagerly flipping through the pages. There were several sections, Air, Earth, Ocean, Demonic, and Super Natural. She finally found a page with the beast under the "Demons" section.

There was also a knock at the door,"Um, who is it?" she asked, surprised that somepony would be out this late at night. She walked over to the wooden door; opening it up to see the Derpy right there with her mail Satchel, "Happy Midnight Twilight!" she said in her dopey accent, "Um, Celestia sent you a letter. You so lucky, you always get letters from the Princess.. Wait, who's that letter from again?" Her eyes went even more crossed as she tried to think, "Oh yeah! Celestia! I was, um, Twilight?"

The Unicorn had already shut the door, opening up the envelope and immediately began reading the letter,

Dear Twilight

It has been brought to my attention,that an old foe of mine, Enomena has appeared. I know I have never told you about him, but he is an evil monster who wishes to do nothing more than rid Dimensions of peace, love, and sanity. He has appeared all across Equestria, and it has been brought to my attention in Ponyville as well. I need you and your friends to keep an eye out for him. As strong as I know Ultraman Tiga is, this is a battle that very well maybe his last if he is not careful. I trust that you and your friends keep an eye out for him, and report any

Your Mentor

Princess Celestia.

Twilight began looking through all of the pictures slowly, analyzing the monster, but not the surroundings. He had an expressionless face in all of them, and his attention did not seem to be on the Ponies, it seemed that he was looking for something in particular. Something that was important to him.

It was a couple hours later, it was still night, and Cory and Spike awoke to the sound of rapid pacing hoof steps. Spike rubbed his eyes, "Whats she doing up now?"

Cory stretched his arms, "Beats me, but whatever it is, it sounds important."

Spike rolled his eyes, "Might I remind you of the time she flipped out for not writing a Letter to Celestia about Friendship in a week? And the time when she forgot to schedule one day on the Calender and she freaked out?"

"Oh yeah," Cory nervously laughed, "I remember that. Still, her walkings keeping me awake. Let's check it out."

The two quickly walked down the steps, and sure enough there was Twilight, pacing back and forth in the Library. Cory tried to stand by her side, but she kept walking back and forth, "Um, Twilight? Are you alright? It's three in the morning, what're you doing up so late?"

Twilight kept up her pace, "I honestly don't see how you two could sleep through such a crisis. There's a monster out there that's still at large, I don't know when or where it's gonna strike next. It could be tonight, tomorrow, the next few seconds…!"

"Come on Twilight," Spike yawned, "Even if, um, what his name?"

"Menomena,"

"Who names these guys? But anyways, when he shows up, Tiga will be right back here to pound him like he always does with monsters." Spike crossed his arms.

"That's the thing Spike, Menomena is a very powerful entity, and even Celestia told me that Menomena possibly has the power to defeat Ultraman. It's nothing to take lately."

"Hey, look at this." Cory flipped through a few more of the photos, "These guys were at the Town Hall doing a show." He pointed out the Clowns being carried by one of their larger members, "In each one of these photos, these clowns are right there."

Twilight took a look for herself, "You're right, in every last one too. You think that maybe they have something to do with him?"

"It's hard to say, but it's not everyday someone shows up along with this guy in every picture. They did perform at Town Hall today, right? Right when they were performing, Meno, Menomen, Menonema, I'll just call him Tom. When he showed up, they were right there. The thing is, they didn't' leave town yet."

Twilight took the photos and placed them back in the envelope, "Let's check it out in the morning, I think they might know a few things."

**XXX**

The next morning seemed to go by rather peacefully despite the appearance of Enomena that day before. They carried out their daily erons, routines, or jobs. But yet again, the clowns continued their show in the town Square. The crowds laughed as Deban attempted to juggle, dropping the balls and repeatedly trying to pick them up. After about an hour, the crowd grew bored with them, and was on their way. However, they kept their performance going strong in case any Ponies needed a good laugh.

However, Twilight and Cory approached the stage, envelope in Cory's pocket.

"Why hello there! Would you two mind being a part of our act?" asked the one in the Green ring master outfit as he balanced on his green cane.. He tipped his top hat to them and smiled.

Twilight nodded, "Why yes, would you mind if we asked you some questions?"

The Unicorn Ring Mater teleported right next to them, holding the pictures with his magic, "Heh, it's that giant who's been seemingly following us."

Cory crossed his arms, "We want to any info that you guys would have about him."

The Ring master shook his head, "Sorry, but we don't know a thing about him. But everywhere we go, he always seems to appear. We don't know why either…"

Twilight placed a hoof under her chin, "So tell me more about that little monster you got there."

"Deban? Why he's just part of our little group," he flash backed to when they first found him, "He was just a little monster sitting down in the streets of Los Pegasus. We thought that he may be a Pony in a weird costume, but it turns out that it was his true body. Since then, he's brought us much joy being a part of our group." Deban squawked in response, handing Twilight a small Balloon Pony.

"Aw, thank you." She smiled. Cory however had a few more questions, "Has he ever done anything strange when that guys shows up?"

The Ring Mater fought for a few moments, "Usually he just curls up in a little ball and tries to hide. But two days ago while we were in Canterlot, he did something he had never done before. From those ears on the side of his head, he counter attacked the magic of the giant that was making the city go crazy!"

It clicked in Cory's head, "So that's why…"

"So that's why what?" asked the ring leader.

"That giant must want to get rid of Deban…"

The Stallion stepped in front of Deban, "What!? What on earth would that monster want to hurt Deban for?"

"You said that the giant appears wherever you go with Deban, right? And that Deban counterattacked his magic. He must want to get rid of Deban because he knows that only he can thwart his Dark magic."

"But still, he can't kill Deban." The Stallion looked back at the monster that fumbled with the balloons, "He's the greatest thing that was ever happened to this group. He's our best friend."

As if things couldn't get any worse for the Clowns, the giant Enomena materialized from thin air, hissing a low, guttural and metallic roar. He slowly scanned the streets around him, finding no trace of Deban, the one who stood in his way. It didn't matter if he couldn't see him; he'd just lure the little beast out. And that would be all too easy. The Spikes on his shoulders began to glow purple, unleashing his dark energies into the streets of the small town. The fleeing Ponies immediately stopped, feeling strangely bitter, and violent. Wooden planks, baseball bats, tables, even axes were used as weapons from the rioting ponies.

The clowns had already packed up their props and were making a get away, but they were stopped in the heart of Ponyville. The larger Stallion who pulled the carriage quickly hunkered down inside to save himself. The furious citizens attacked the carriage like they did everything else, beating on it with axes and batons.

"Don't worry guys, we'll get out of this soon and Ahhh!" he screamed as the head of and axe busted through the carriages wood. While the clowns cowered inside, Deban's ears began to glow, letting his calming magic to seep out through the holes bore into the wood. Opening the carriage door, he let his calming energy flow through the crowds, breaking the trance of madness they were in juts seconds ago. Some of them passed out, some of them dropped their weapons and looked around, confused and having no recollection of what happened.

Seeing the golden energy flow through the air gave him away. Enomena caught sight of Deban as he walked down the streets, destroying what was left of the giant's dark magic. Enomena smiled, now he would be able to get rid of the damned creature that stood in his way. His forehead gem began to glow blue, quickly firing a plasma bomb at Deban. The sphere did not strike him directly, but the shockwave sent him flying a good ten meters away. He laughed quietly to himself, charging up another blast that he fired from his gem.

To his surprise, a large silver hand quickly caught the energy sphere. Enomena quickly turned his attention to the Multicolored Ultra who held the ball in his hands. Fast as lightning, Tiga tossed the plasma bomb back at the gnarled giant, knocking him off his feet. Tiga nodded in satisfaction, glancing back down to Deban who lay motionless on the dirt road. One of the circus clowns and AppleJack came to his aid, trying to wake the seemingly dead monster, "Deban! Deban can you hear me!? Deban!?" the clown received no response, "Please Deban, you're the best thing that has happened to our group! Please don't die, Deban!"

Tiga watched the scene, and he heard every sorrowful word. Deep down, he felt the rising guilt that he failed to protect the little monster. But Cory would make sure that there would be no more casualties. Seconds later, Enomena was back up, firing three spheres at Tiga in a matter of a second. Tiga jumped into the sky, crashing his heel into the face of Enomena as he delivered an earth crushing drop kick.

The three Crusaders who were caught up in the rioting incident finally came too, "Look!" Scootaloo's small wings buzzed with excitement, "Ultramans here!"

Twilight who had been on the other side of town, could see the two giants that squared off to each other. Remembering the letter and the possibility of Tiga's defeat, she bit her lip, "Be careful, Ultraman…"

Enraged, Enomena decided it was best to use hand to hand combat. To be safe, Tiga switched into his power mode, striking a pose as he waited for Enomena to attack. Enomena attempted to spear hand the guardian. Tiga took a firm hold of the arm, flipping the giant over his shoulder with ease. Picking him up again, Ultraman threw Enomena back down, almost forming an imprint of his back. Not giving up that easily, Enomena tried to roundhouse the warrior, easily having his leg blocked by Tiga's forearms. Taking the advantage, he round housed Tiga into his side, having no effect on the silver and red giant before him.

"**Heh, even I expected more."** thought the youth who controlled Tiga.

To return the favor, Tiga planted a spinning side kick to Enomena's chest, cracking his body armor and lifting him off the ground from the sheer force. Enomena waited for Tiga to get close enough, and when he did, he jabbed the giant with his finger tip, sending angonizing electrical charges through his body. Now that Tiga has stunned, he turned his attention back to the clown and AppleJack. The horns on his shoulders began to glow a dark purple, smiling down at the two ponies.

AppleJack tugged at the clown, "We gotta get movin! If we don't ya'll will be insane like what happened to the rest of the town!"

The Clown pushed her away, "I'm not leaving Deban. And if you wish to leave then go!"

As Enomena was about to unleash his energy, he felt a hand grasp his two horns from behind. Next thing he knew, he felt then being snapped from his shoulders in, invoking a hiss of pain. Ultraman looped his arm underneath Enomena's, flipping the monster over his shoulder with ease. When he regained his stance, he fired even more Plasma bombs from his forehead, all of which Tiga blocked with a light barrier. With his light starting to blink, Tiga knew that his time was greatly limited. Jumping into the air, he drop kicked Enomena into his head, shattering the gem and destroying his last ability for attack.

Now was the time to end this, thrusting down his hands, Tiga gathered UV Rays into his Delacium Light Stream. Quickly, he tossed the concentrated Solar radiation at his foe, hitting home in Enomena's chest cavity. It was a few brief moments that Enomena tried to regain his balance, but he was more than mortally wounded. Falling onto his back, his body turned into an exploding inferno, ending his reign of chaos forever.

Spike snapped his fingers as he jumped, "Haha he did it!"

Rainbow rolled her eyes, "Heh, not bad. But not great." She out of nowhere placed on a pair of sunglasses. All that Twilight did was breathe a sigh of relief. Everything seemed back to normal, aside from one small creature who still laid there on the ground. Now with Enomena dead, the Clown focused back on his unconscious friend. AppleJack could also feel her eyes grow salty as the Clown began to cry, shaking his friend as if he was just sleeping.

"Fire Fly!" called one of the clown's as they rushed to their group leader. When they met up, all of them had their focus on the motionless creature, "How is he?" The leader didn't say anything. He slowly shook his head and fought back his tears.

"What?" he stuttered, "He's, dead?"

AppleJack extended her hoof to him, "Here, maybe if we-"

"Hands off!" shouted one of the clowns, pushing away her hoof, "Please, just leave us alone…"

There were no words; they were all silent aside from a few sobs from the clowns. The Mane Six and Cory let them be, this was one of those moments where they knew other ponies needed to be left alone…

**XXX**

Two weeks later, Cory and twilight sat down in the library, enjoying the lunch Spike had prepared. As Cory finished up the last few bites of his salad, there was yet another nock at the door. He got up from his chair, and opened the door to see Derpy with today's mail in her mouth, "Cory!" she said with a mouthful of letters, "Dewivery fwon, um, I dunno?"

Cory took the letters from her mouth, "Junk Mail, junk mail, hey, Twilight, look at this!"

Twilight wiped her mouth and trotted up next to him, looking at the letter, "From the Clidesdale Clown Clan, we thank the wielders of the elements for awakening Tiga, and we thank him as well. For saving us and our friend Deban from the evil Menomena." As Cory looked closer, he could see the face of Deban inside of their carriage through the window. He smiled, realizing that the little monster did survive after all. Turns out those happy endings were a thing in Equestria.

Smiling he placed the letter down on the table, "Your welcome, guys. And live on Deban. Live a life of peace in Equestria with your friends."

Ultraman Tiga Chapter 22, End

Ending Theme: Brave Love Tiga


	24. Chapter 23: Call of the Dinosaur

Ultraman Tiga Chapter 23

Call of the Dinosaur

Intro Theme: Take Me Higher

"Look…" The dark figure of a reptilian extended his hand towards the screen, "All of that water, land, food… This planet is rich, my emperor."

"Indeed," The purplish reptilian emperor placed a talon on his lips, "Take a closer look at that one bright patch of green. It's the most vibrant in this projection…" The general turned the dial a few times, zooming into a view of the town of Canterlot, "Would you look at that, General Bat. There's intelligent life in this world."

The other commander, who went by the name of Chief Gareri, adjusted his single eye lens, "Very strange, it has life and is yet very fruitful. They're quite colorful, my lord."

"Indeed, what shall we do about them Emperor Gore? If they're smart enough to build a civilization, then I'm sure there will be some resistance."

"Ha! What we always do when there's a planet to conquer. This one shall last us years if it is as rich as it seems." The grayish-purple leader placed his clawed hands on the screen, "And I think that I know just the plan… Heheheh."

"Indeed my emperor, but what plan would this be?"

He grinned devilishly, "It's simple, we activate our finest weapon that we have saved for them millions of years ago…"

General Bat's eyes widened with shock, "Sir you don't mean…"

"Yes, Our mightiest Mechasaurus, Weaponizer 1 and 2."

Chief Gareri began to sweat, "But, the Weaponizers have been buried for millions of years, are you sure that they are still operate able?"

"Of course, they have been built for just such an occasion." The Emperor turned his sights back to the screen, "And they are located here, in the northern parts of the land called, Equestria."

Chief Gareri focused his eye glass as he looked towards the screen, "Why yes, area 235. The Crystal Empire."

"I have one of my agents down there currently activating one of the Weaponizers. Soon, all of Equestria shall be ours…"

**XXX**

In Equestria, Twilight and her friends have been called forth by the Queen of the Crystal Empire, to investigate strange occurrences in the empires vicinity. For the past week, the great city was shook by several earthquakes, something extremely unusual for tat area. In the Crystal Castle, Twilight eagerly trotted up the steps of the Castle with Cory and the others not too far behind. Finally, they reached the top where she saw both Shining Armor and Cadence .

"Cadence!" Twilight and her did their typical "Sunshine sunshine Ladybugs awake" dance as their typical greeting before finally getting down to business, "So, you guys told me that there has been some strange things going on around here?"

Her older Brother nodded, "Quite a few things. We've been getting cases of weird Reptilian figures roaming around here at night. Earthquakes have been occurring almost every day, and strange disembodied roaring has been echoing from the heart of the city. Being the one who helped save the Empire couple months ago, I figured that you'd be able to help us out."

Cadence slowly exhaled, "Next to that, some of the Crystal Pony Miners that were mining for gold found something, very unusual. Even the greatest Archaeologists in Equestria haven't been able to identify it."

"What would that be?" questioned the purple Unicorn.

Rarity's ears perked up, "Diamonds?"

Shining Armor walked right past her towards the door way, "Follow me."

**XXX**

He led them to the outside of the Empire where the snow and wind blew, into a large crevice of ice covered mountains. They all shivered from the brutally cold wind that whistled and roared through the mountain tops, and the snow mercilessly pelted their faces. When they finally came to thespot,tere were other miners digging, but they all often glanced up at the saurian giant that was partially sealed in ice. They could see the elongated snout with the jagged teeth, part of its left arm, and a good proportion of its chest could be clearly seen. They kept walking till they stood almost fifty meters from it, in awe by its strange and terrifying features.

"So, is that what ya'll found?" asked AppleJack.

Shining Armor peered through a pair of binoculars, "Yeah, about a week ago. We figure that it was a dragon of some sort that was frozen ages ago, but we realized, it was covered in some sort of armor."

Cory narrowed his eyes at the frozen giant, "Hey Shining, let me take a look at that thing."

He handed Cory the binocular. As he peered through them, he could clearly see the metal components, the reptilian skin, and the head of what was not a dragon, but of a dinosaur. As far as he knew, dinosaurs did not live in Equestria, not even a million years ago. But then he remembered the metal that was part of the dinosaur. How could any Dragon, or dinosaur, possibly have parts of metal on its body.

"It's a dinosaur…"

Twilight raised an eyebrow, "A what?"

"An ancient species of giant Reptiles. They lived millions of years ago, back where I come from at least, but this one has been turned into a, robot... But how could anyone have cyborg technology that long ago?" Cory took another look through the binoculars, "It's amazing though…"

AppleJack was clearly lost, "Tell us partner, just what is this here, cyborg?"

"A cyborg is both an animal or living thing mixed with a machine… But, why on earth would there be a cyborg all the way up here?" Cory looked back to Shining Armor, "Are there any more of these things around here?"

The white Unicorn shook his head, "You're looking at the one and only that we've found. You think that this thing is what's causing all of these tremors?"

Cory waved his hand dismissively, "Doubtful, by he looks of it this thing hasn't moved an inch in years. Heh, funny thing is Twilight never told me that Equestria had dinosaurs too."

Twilight glanced back at the frozen machine and then back at Cory, "We don't."

Cory nearly dropped his binoculars, "Then, how did this thing…?"

Twilight sat down on the ice as she thought, "I think we need to investigate this back at the Crystal Castle."

As they departed for the castle, little did they know that there was another being watching them. His reptilian, snake like eyes scanned over the whole area, making sure that no one could spot him. He had one chance at this, and if he failed, the future of his empire would cease to exist. When they left, he immediately scurried through the tunnel that he burrowed through the ice. When he reached the energy port of the dormant Mecha, be pulled out the small hand held engine spark, placing it in the empty port. Smiling, he scurried away as the multiple engines sputtered to life. Its eyes glowed a dark yellow as did the red orb on its chest, causing the ice to melt away from that area. The Cyborg broke its way through the ice, roaring towards the clouded wintry skies above. His eyes focused on the Dome of the empire, bellowing as he advanced towards the ancient civilization.

The Naga's minion was full of pride as he awakened their ancient weapon, but was soon killed by the avalanche of rock, bits of gold, and ice. He mattered little though

He neared the outside of the Magical Dome that surrounded the Empire. Even though he was partly machined, he had the instinct of a typical dinosaur as well. He was curious about the small Ponies that wandered around inside, the colors and the way they looked. But he also knew that he had a mission to accomplish, and that was to destroy their empire, and render them defenseless. Using the cannons that were stowed away on his chest, he opened fire on the dome, shattering through the magical energy with every explosive shell.

One the other side, Cory and the others saw the Cyborg smash his way into the kingdom, crushing homes that were made of crystal, as well as the Train station that they arrived in just hours ago.

AppleJack's tail stiffened from fear for a few seconds, "Whoah Nelly, where in Equestria did that thing come from!?"

Twilight stepped out of the way of the Empires fleeing citizens, "It's the monster that we saw in the mountains, but, how did it-"

She was interrupted by the voice of the Saurian robot's controller, "Hahaha! Behold the pinnacle of the Naga's finest weaponry. We, the Naga Empire ruled over the ancestors of the Crystal Ponies thousands of years ago, this Weaponizer proves that!"

Cory repeated the name of the machine to himself, "Weaponizer…"

"We ask that you surrender your planet and its resources to us. In return, we shall spare some of you."

Rainbow Dash felt her blood boil, "We'd never give up Equestria to you!"

"Heh, ignorant Mare. Allow our Weaponizer to demonstrate what awakens those who defy us." The Machines crimson chest armor moved to reveal several large cannons. The Weaponizer bellowed as he released the rapid fire weaponry upon the crystal homes, streets, and buildings, shattering the crystal like glass, and shredding the Ponies that were inside the structures as well. Shining Armor gritted his teeth in rage, since he did not have the Royal Guard there; they had to defense from this horrid machine.

The machine's operator cackled with laughter, "Now, you ignorant horses, do you see the raw Power of the Naga? Give up, or face the death you Ponies did Millennia's ago. Give up, as our science is far more advanced than your own. We shall give you one hour to think it over, just remember what happens if you refuse."

As Cory and the others conversed, Twilight looked out the window to see Rainbow Dash staring at Weaponizer 1, as if she was challenging it to a staring contest. Rainbow Dash then proceeded to make a bunch of funny faces at the Cybernetic monster, but its face remained stone-stiff. Rainbow then inspected the rest of its head.

"What's with this thing?" she flew closer to its face, taping its snout with her hoof. No reaction, but she noticed that its skin felt identical to a dragons. She flew over to the carved piece of metal that was its ear, bucking it as hard as she could, nearly buckling and breaking her hind legs. She massaged her left hind leg as she spat at the machine, "Yeah, you think you're so tough don't you!? Well let's see what you can do about-"

"Hey Dash!" she turned to see Cory beckoning with his hand, "Do me a favor and check out the red gem on its chest!"

Rainbow saluted him and dashed towards the center of the machines chest, inspecting the red orb that was planted into its chest cavity, "Well what about it? There isn't anything weird about it."

Shining Armor nodded to the defense captain of the Crystal Empire, "Alright, we have news from Equestria. The Royal Guard is currently on its way, I just hope that they can get here in time before times up. It's best that we take it out now when it's immobile."

Cory still looked through his binoculars, "Something's telling me that we shouldn't attack it…"

Cadence clearly did not follow, "Why not? We can't just let it destroy the whole Empire."

"If the Naga could have made something like this a thousand years ago, then I'm sure that they have something planned. They wouldn't just leave this for us to destroy. They have another plan that we don't know…" He narrowed his eyes as he looked towards the red orb on Weaponizer's chest, "And I think it has something to do with that thing on its chest." Then it finally snapped in his head, "That Gem must be some sort of bomb!"

"A bomb," Pinkie Pie scratched her head, "Why would they place one of those in their monster? I mean if you want to take over Equestria you're not gonna place a bomb inside of you, I mean duh!"

"It's not to destroy the monster, it's to destroy us. They know that if we attack it, it'll be set off and we'll all be killed in a split second. And with a bomb at that size, who knows how large the explosion would be."

When it seemed things couldn't get any worse, the ground began to shake yet again, causing small fissures to form in the Crystal paved streets as the earth shook. Another roar was heard from the ground as it caved in. Slowly rising from the dirt was another Weaponizer, tons of dirt showering down onto the streets as he rose from his tomb. The Mane Six, Cory, Cadence and Shining Armor reeled back at the sight of yet another Cyborg as it roared towards the sun.

"There are two of them?" Fluttershy whimpered.

Shining Armor glared at the Monster that further threatened his kingdom, "So, that explains all the Earthquakes."

The working operating Weaponizer roared towards the sky, its Saurian instinct craving to fight, "Behold Equestria, the two Weaponizers that will bring the end of your planet. The bombs will go off in seven minutes, enjoy your final moments alive."

"Hey! It hasn't even been an hour yet!" Pinkie Pie snapped.

The controller laughed mockingly, "Ha! We just needed time to activate our second Weaponizer. Now I shall show you the might you could have been spared of." The eyes of the other Weaponizer began to glow yellow, roaring moments after his engine brought life back to his gears. Now the invasion of the Naga truly began. The Weaponizer turned his attention back to his brethren, roaring as he moved step by stiff step towards him. Cory knew that the whole fate of Equestria was in his hands. But what could he do? If he fought, then he'd set off the bomb located in the Weaponizer, and then the other would follow. He'd have to take his chance. Pulling out his Spark Lens, he managed to find a spot behind a large crystal shard that belonged to part of the castle where he could hide.

"Let's just hope this works… TIGAA!"

Quickly growing to a size almost compatible to the Weaponizer, Tiga ran towards the machine, pulling back on the Weaponizer will all the strength he could muster. As the Weaponizer began to stumble back, it rammed its elbow into Tiga's chest, causing sparks to erupt from the inflicted area. Tiga released the monster, but he was not about to let him gain any more ground. He cart wheeled in front of his foe, landing a roundhouse kick to its side and a powerful chop to its head, dazing the cyborg for a few seconds. Not far from the fight, Cadence and Shining Armor watched the battle from their bedroom. If Tiga was too rough, he'd set off the bomb, and both him and Equestria would be no more.

"I just hope he knows what he's doing…" Cadence said with a sigh.

Tiga grabbed hold of Weaponizers face, trying to push it back. Even though it was a machine, Weaponizer landed a fast and powerful slash across Tiga's side, knocking the warrior onto his back with a yelp of pain. He couldn't let him any closer. Tiga immediately stood up, trying to punch back Weaponizer with every ounce of power he had. It was working, the cyborg began to stall due to the fact his gears told him to move, and yet he stayed in one place.

In space, the controllers of the Weaponizer were confused as to why the bombs were not set off, "General Bat, can you please give us an image of what is going on down there?"

The large screen flickered and buzzed, finally focusing into a clear video. They were amazed to see a giant humanoid assaulting their Weaponizer with knee strikes as it was forced back, its gears smoking as its engine stalled and overheated.

"What is that thing?" asked Gore, focusing the screen on Ultraman.

General bat ran a scan over the giant, "That is a giant on the planet that they call Ultraman. Quite interesting, our scanners show that it can easily surpass the power of our Weaponizer."

Gore narrowed his eyes, "Hm, impressive. Is it, living?"

"Indeed my Emperor. We have detected that this thing is thoroughly composed of organic matter. Aside from its small orb of light on its chest, we've also noticed by analyzing its cells, that it's energy is slowly being depleted."

"Heh, some hero… General bat, get rid of it.."

"Yes sir."

In one swift movement, Weaponizer pushed Tiga to the side, giving his gears and circuitry some time to cool off before he started walking back towards his duplicate. To stun the beast, Tiga fired a small hand Slash to the back of Weaponizers neck, damaging some of the Mech's armor. Annoyed, Weaponizer turned around, unleashing his chest cannons on Tiga. As fast as he could, Cory switched into his Speed Mode, leaping towards the sky and landing behind Weaponizer, landing a chop to the back of his neck and a roundhouse to his head.

As Weaponizer swung his arm around to swat Tiga, the warrior easily ducked below and dodged it, landing two more knife hands to Weaponizers neck, spinning around to land another and then a fast front kick that knocked his Cybernetic enemy onto its back. Not wasting a second, Tiga jumped on top of the machine, landing his spade hands onto the face and neck of Weaponizer, causing sparks to rupt from the inflicted areas.

When it seemed that he had the upperhand, Weaponizer opened fired his chest cannons on Cory at point blank, knocking the hero off of him. He was stunned from the force,and his chest smoked from the brutal shells that pelted his body. With him down, Weaponizer could easily make his way towards his brethren, the bombs on their chests began to glow as they got even closer.

Rarity was one of the Ponies who watched the fight, being that the others were taking care of the injured citizens. "Tiga, you can't let them come together! If those bombs go off all of Equestria will be destroyed!"

"I gotta… Keep them apart…!" Tiga struggled to regain his stance, falling just a few steps from where he knelt. The two Weaponizers were now almost face to face, the machine only had a few more steps to go. Fast as he could, Tiga used his freeze ray, coating both of them in a thick layer of ice. It managed to slow the Weaponizer, but the ice was melted away from the bomb due to its sheer heat. He had one last chance. Raising his hand to the air, he gathered energy for the Tiga pit fall, firing it at the feet of the two monsters. The ground caved in, taking with it the two Mechanical dinosaurs that roared in dismay.

However, the bombs on their chests unattached themselves from the chest cavity of each Weaponizer, hovering above the grave of the Naga's finest weapons. To his horror, the bombs continued to come closer together, glowing brighter as they did. Fast as lighting, Tiga caught hold of the two bombs, immediately taking flight towards the blue sky, and towards space.

Shining Armor quickly flipped open his watch, "The bombs are gonna go off in one minute… Come on Tiga."

Now in the thermosphere, Tiga could see the Naga's Mother ship, tossing both of the red bombs right back at the spacecraft. Switching back into his Omni Mode, he gathered up raw energy from the sun, channeling it into his Zepellion Ray which he fired from his forearm. The Ray struck the two orbs, destroying both them, and the Naga Mother ship in a great explosion that knocked Tiga back towards the earth. All of Equestria could see the great explosion that occurred in space, creating either a blinding flash or just a low rumble. But in the Crystal Empire, they witnessed both.

Not far from where Cory's friends stood, a large particle of light landed behind them, materializing into the host of Tiga. He knelt there, gasping for air, loud enough that he got the attention of Twilight and the others. AppleJack helped him back to his feet while dusting off his shirt with her hoof, "What happened to yah sugarcube? You look and sound as if you ran five miles."

He slowly pushed her hoof away, "It's nothing… You guys alright?"

"Well yes, but, what about Ultraman?"

"He's fine, trust me," Cory also looked towards the darkening sky, "It'll take more than just a few explosions to stop him, I can tell you that."

They all sat there, taking in the view of the starry night sky. They would help out the damaged empire in the morning light. Right now, it was best for them all to rest and enjoy the Abyss of stars that shined overhead. What turned out to be just a casual visit for the seven of them, turned out to be yet another eventful day. But he was there to save Equestria yet again, and Cory would be there for them.

Always…

The Next Chapter: When the town blacks out after a great party, Cory and the Mane six must find out who and what electrical monster caused this mishap? Afterwards, a dark cloud appears yet again over Ponyville, and they all receive a visit from a familiar face, the Nomadic Space predator Gazoto! Will Twilight Sparkle and Ultraman Tiga be able to stand up against these two beasts? Or will Equestria be turned into another feeding ground.

Ultraman Tiga Chapter 23, End

Ending Theme: Brave Love Tiga

Authors Note: Yep, I dun used the antagonists from Getter Robo as the creators of the Weaponizers. This doesn't mean that Getter will be making an appearance; I just felt that these guys would fit being the creators of the Weaponizers for a show like MLP. I know, very short and kinda rushed chapter the next few I promise will have much more story to them. But I hope you enjoyed it!


	25. Chapter 24: The Nomad's Ressurection

Ultraman Tiga Chapter 24

A dark night in PonyVille. The Nomads Resurrection

Intro Theme: Take Me Higher

The Night was calm. The crickets chirped vigorously in the woods that surrounded the great lake, and the frogs croaked as they sat in the Luke warm water. It seemed that it would be a peaceful night in the eerie EverFree forest, but there was certain activity in the heart of the lake. It swam through the water with great agility, its compound eye peering through the murky water. He had been in Metamorphosis for hundreds of years, and now full grown; he needed a sufficient supply of food. Electricity. As he came to shallower water, his bulk rose up from the lake, screeching towards the sky as he took in his first breath of Oxygen.

Wandering away from the lake and beyond the forest, he could see a distant light on the horizon. It was a great distance away, but far in the back of his head, he could sense that it supplied a significant food source. Letting out another shrill screech, Eleking made his way towards PonyVille.

**XXX**

The Bass of the speakers rippled through the nightclub as neon purple and blue lights flashed through the dance room. Pinkie Pie and Rainbow were the life of the party, but mostly Rainbow since she managed to keep her cool. However, everywhere Cory looked, more lights flashed, more speakers blasted, more ponies danced wildly to the oppressively loud music. Cory couldn't even see why anypony would call this a "party." Every party he had been too such as the Galloping Gala was a formal affair, with suits and classy orchestral music. This...this was completely different. The only good thing that Cory could even think of was the music, despite it's extremely loud volume. It wasn't the best thing he'd ever heard, but it was good nonetheless. He never would have thought he could enjoy techno, since he was more of Van Halen and Bon Jovi kind of person. A brown, earth pony DJ was up on the stage at the turntables, picking out the tracks as the party goers danced. Cory decided to just sit back, enjoy the music, and not get himself killed by stepping onto the dance floor.

His wandering gaze caught sight of a familiar face. They made eye contact for a few brief moments before she smiled at him, "Hey Cory! What're you doing here?" called Minty, trotting over to him as she smiled. She took a seat right next to him, "Did Twilight come with you?" she asked.

"Nope" he sighed, "She's really not much of a Party type of person, especially for these. Pinkie Pie and Rainbow thought that I should tag along."

"Oh, ok. Hey, why don't you come take a seat with us?" she motioned with her hoof as she then trotted away. He followed to a table where another Pony sat. This one had an Ivory coat, an electric bluish green mane, and wore a pair of Neon flashy sunglasses. She wore a cocky smile that faded as both Cory and Minty took a seat with her.

"Hey Minty, sup? Who's he?" she asked, taking a sip from her drink. She moved her forelock away from her sun glasses.

Minty took a seat close to Cory as she introduced him, "He's Cory, I don't think I've told you much about him, but you've probably seen him around the place."

"Oh yeah, the 'human', never really talked to yeah, take a seat." He sat between the two Mares, "So, whats your name?"

"Vinyl, Vinyl Scratch." She smiled as she removed her sunglasses.

"Woah" Cory thought. Her eyes were literally a Neon red that somewhat glowed in the dimmed light. Vinyl sat up from her seat, "Hey Cory, why don't you jam with me on stage? Its Duskie's break, so now it's my turn to turn up the party."

"Yeah, why not." He nodded. He followed her up to the stage as Minty went and sat down with another group of her friends. Cory and Vinyl sat down behind the large stereo system. She placed a Vinyl record on the player, slowly setting down the pin, "Your probably gonna want to cover your ears in a bit." She smiled. At first, the music sounded somewhat quiet, but then he was hit with a sudden wall of bass that made it seem his body was vibrating. Vinyl wore that same cocky smile as she tapped her hoof to the rhythm, turning up the volume even more. The sounds of the crowd were drowned out by the music that reverberated through the dance room. Vinyl winked at Cory as she flipped on another record. He could tell by the way she bobbed her head to the music that she had a great passion for it. She flipped on yet another, the thick sound of the bass made his head ache after a while.

After what seemed to be forever, the music slowly died down, and so did the dancing of the Ponies. Vinyl wiped the sweat from her brow with her right hoof, "So, how was that?" tilted her glasses, just enough to look at him wither her neon eyes. Cory gave her a thumbs up, "Great, you know it's great bass when your head can't take it." Vinyl joined in with Cory as he laughed.

She stood up from her seat, "Alright, well looks like I gotta split. Nice meetin yah Cory, you and me should meet up some other time." She winked.

He had to admit, the winking made him feel a bit uncomfortable, but he kept on a smile and agreed. From out of nowhere, Pinkie Pie popped up from under the table top, "Woah, that was an awesome party! Now are you glad you could make it?" she chirped.

"Yeah, definitely. Hey, where's Rainbow?" Pinkie pie pointed out to the clearing dance floor. There was Rainbow, on her back and surrounded by what appeared to be cans. It had to be fermented Apple Cider, since Beer was nonexistent in Equestria, or anywhere in this world. "I'll get the wheel barrel."

He carted the Rainbow maned Cyan Pegasus out the front door of the dance building, listening to her incoherent drunk babbling. He tuned her out with a little bit of whistling, finishing of the last verse with "Get, Get, Getter! Getter Robo!" he sang to himself quietly. Pinkie pie happily bounced next to him, humming a small tune to herself as well. Strangely, the street lights began to flicker on and off, and some of the house lights began to flicker on and off, finally going black. There was a slight panic in the town from the sudden power outage.

Cory halted in the dark street, quickly glancing around, "What's the deal?"

As his eyes adjusted, he could finally see Pinkie Pie and a few other Ponies who wandered out onto the streets since it was darker in their homes that it was outside. He then felt Pinkie Pie tap him on the shoulder, pointing towards the sky with one of her hooves that shook in fear. When Cory looked to where she pointed, his eyes widened in surprise. Standing above one of the homes was Eleking, His tail was wrapped firmly around a pole that held a large transformer, sapping it of its electricity. The antlers on his head cackled with energy as they slowly spinned. Ponies fled from the beast as his mouth began to glow, firing a disc of energy at them, as well as a few surrounding buildings.

Cory pushed Pinkie Pie in front of the wheel barrel, "Pinkie, Take RainbowDash to safety, I'm gonna go get Twilight. Make sure that the other Ponies are safe!"

"Cory, wait!" he paid her pleas no attention; he had to find a place to transform. If he didn't act now, Then Equestria would be sapped of all its energy. Finding a spot behind SugarCube Corner, Cory lifted the Spark lens over his head, igniting the switch with his thumb that shined with blinding light.

Pinkie Pie helped Ms. Mare out of the Town Hall, carrying important city documents and her belongings as Eleking neared the building. He swung his tail around, slamming the bulk of it into the Town Hall. The Upper half of the building split from the lower, making both Pinkie Pie and Ms. Mare freeze in fear as the building toppled over in their direction. Pinkie Pie closed her eyes as she waited to be crushed, however, a blinding orb of light landed between them and the collapsing Town Hall, growing to a humanoid that easily stood 45 meters tall. Ultraman Tiga held the upper half of the wooden half, tossing it back at Eleking who destroyed it with an energy disk.

Pinkie Pie smiled up at Giant who scooped both her and Ms. Mare in his right hand, placing them a safe distance away from what was now Tiga's battlefield. He slowly nodded to them, turning around as he heard Elekings challenging screech. Tiga leaped into the air, doing a flip and landing behind the Electric Dragon. He put Eleking in a tight headlock, lifting him off his feet and tossing him to the side, putting the Kaiju flat on his back. Tiga body slammed onto Eleking, landing chops and punches to the face and neck of Eleking , invoking shrill screeches of pain from Eleking.

As Tiga charged up his fist, he felt the long tail of Eleking wrap around him, effortlessly pulling him off and slamming him to the ground. Eleking quickly stood up, channeling bolt after bolt of electricity into the warrior as he groaned in pain. Tiga fell to one knee, desperately trying to break free from his bonds. The light on his forehead flashed yellow, sending a surge of his own energy back into Eleking. Eleking loosened his grip enough for Tiga to break free, rolling away from his foe so he could counterattack. As soon as Eleking fired another energy disc, Tiga switched into his Speed Mode, deflecting the disc with his hand and going into a battle pose.

"Pinkie!" Pinkie Pie could see AppleJack galloping towards her full speed, stopping just a few feet in front of her, "What's wrong with Rainbow Dash?"

Pinkie Pie smiled sheepishly, "She just got a tincey wincey tipsy at the club. But you know Rainbow Dash!" The rainbow maned Pegasus slurred out even more gibberish as she pawed at the air, "Don't worreh guys, Tiga will get all, five of them… Gots any Cider?"

Tiga blocked Eleking's hand with his fore arm, grabbing hold of the arm and crushing the elbow on his shoulder. As Eleking screeched in pain, Tiga elbowed him in the gut, delivering a fast spinning hook kick afterwards. Eleking landed on his back, roaring in frustration and anguish. When he looked where Tiga would be standing, he was gone. When he looked a bit higher, the heel of Ultraman connected with his head, breaking off one of the spinning antlers on his head.

Tiga landed behind the fallen monster, waiting for the best to counter attack. Nothing. When he least expected it, an energy disk quickly whizzed through the air, striking Tiga square in his chest. Tiga fell to his back, feeling the tail of Eleking wrap around his body yet again. The energy surges were stronger than before, filling Tiga with agonizing jolts. His color timer began to flash red, signaling his depleting energy. Slowly, Eleking turned his head around, facing Tiga, charging up another energy disk. He was going to kill Tiga at point blank. The disk fired, but Tiga moved his head to the side fast enough to where Eleking's disc whizzed by his head harmlessly, striking the dirt road beneath them.

Now, the gem on Tiga's head flashed red, switching the giant into his Power Mode. He broke free of Eleking's tail, grabbing hold of the appendage and swinging the Kaiju around like he was a toy. After a few seconds of this, he let go of him, slamming his bulk into the dirt with enough force the town shook. As Eleking groggily stood up, he quickly fired a dozen energy disks at Tiga, hoping that this would rid him of his new enemy. In a new display of abilities, Tiga's spread apart his hands, using a net of Purple light that connected them. He caught the energy Disks with his Quasma Waves, sending the disks and the energy from his hands back at Eleking.

They struck Eleking in his chest, causing ripples of electricity to course outside of his body. After a few minutes of this, he was turned intoa greenish mist that dissolved moments afterwards. It wasn't the satisfying explosion AppleJack and Pinkie Pie were expecting, but it was a pleasing victory for Ultraman. Looking towards the starry night sky, Tiga took flight, becoming just a spec against the bright moon.

After a few minutes, the lights returned back to Ponyville, lifting the spirits of some of the Ponies. Pinkie Pie took Rainbow Dash and Ms. Mare back to Sugarcube Corner while Cory took the long walk back to the Library. To his surprise, he could see the faint light of Twilights lamp glow on the bottom floor of the tree, which was odd considering she was usually in bed at this time. Or, there was something else horribly wrong…

He opened the front door to the library, locking it as he closed it. He saw Twilight passed out asleep at her desk, quil and ink bottle right next to her head. "Twilight?" he received no answer from her. Apparently she was passed out asleep while writing a letter to Princess Celestia. But right next to the letter she wrote, there was one from the Princess herself. He held the scroll in his hands, his eyes danced over the most well written cursive he had ever read, "What's this?"

Dear Twilight

It has been brought to my attention that all over Equestria, strange dark clouds have been making themselves known. Pegasi have been going missing after they have tried to investigate these strange clouds, due to these certain "Sting Ray" like monsters have attacked them. I see that these monsters and these clouds are yet another Gazoto, a monster that plagued Equestria thousands of years ago. I leave this investigation to you and the others to find out who and what these creatures are after this time. I believe that you, and Ultraman are the only hope to end this invasion of the beast called Gazoto.

Your Mentor

Princess Celestia

Cory re-read the end of the letter, "Gazoto…" the name sounded so familiar. Then it clicked in his head. Gazoto, the space predator that attacked Ponyville just weeks after he arrived. That was a year ago, and since then, he had almost forgot about his previous foe due to the multiple other beasts he had fought and slain. He also remembered the power Gazoto had, being able to chomp through Tiga's skin was not an ability ever monster had, and that fight could have easily been his last if he wasn't careful.

He pulled his Spark lens out from his pocket, looking over the relic, "Looks like you and me got another one of these guys coming…" he walked to go up the stairs, glancing back at Twilight who still laid on her desk. Cory chuckled as he walked back over to her, picking up the Purple Mare, supporting her bottom with his hands and keeping her head resting on his broad shoulder. What he didn't know was that she was awake, putting her hooves around his neck as she let out a content happy sigh.

**XXX**

The next morning, Ponyville seemed to be in a state of peace. Everypony seemed like they had somewhere to be, the markets were full Ponies that shopped for groceries and other goods. While Twilight slept in, Cory was out on the streets by himself that day. As he walked down the street, he caught sight of a certain Pony he was not at all fond of. He could recognize that taunting grin and dusty gray coat anywhere. Silver Dust whispered something to another Stallion that stood next to him, the two of them chuckling at the obvious joke about Cory.

"Well well well, if it isn't the town Monkey…" Snickered Silver Dust, standing in Cory's way.

Cory tried to ignore him, pushing the Stallion out of the way as he walked down the Market Street. Angered, the Gray Stallion pushed Cory back as soon as he was in front of him, "Hey, Nopony, or Ape, EVER pushes me out of the way…"

Cory's glare was as solid as stone, "First time for everything…" Cory replied sternly.

"Well, aren't you a tough guy." He pushed Cory Back again, "Let's see what you can do, Monkey boy."

Cory rolled his eyes, "Do you really want to start a fight here, where everypony can see?"

I just don't like Alien Apes coming into my town…" he chuckled.

Cory balled his fist in anger, "Well, last time I checked, most Ponies were fine with me. So I suggest that you don't try to make yourself even more of an outcast."

"Well, let me show you how, 'fine' I am with you!" fast as he could, he swung a hoof at Cory, gaining a gasp from the crowd that had formed around them. With little effort, Cory blocked his hoof with his fore arm, pushing back with Silver Dust with a front kick. "That's enough Silver Dust, I'm not going to fight."

Silver Dust's nostrils flared, "I'll teach you to be so cocky!" He attempted to buck Cory with his hind legs, having them blocked as Cory made an X formation with his forearms that took the full force of the kick. If it wasn't for years of breaking through boards, and on a certain case a few bricks, his arms would have snapped from the kick, but they held strong. Fast as he could, he grasped one of Silver Dust's hind legs, twisting it to where he was forced to roll onto his back. Cory used his knee to pin Silver Dust to the ground, keeping a spade hand just inches above his throat, "I believe were done here…"

Cory stood up, casually walking away from Silver Dust who stood back on all fours. His face was contorted in anger, but one Pony, a blonde haired Pony with a Daisy behind her ear blocked his path, glaring at him. She turned back to Cory and trotted up to his side, "You ok Cory? You blocked some pretty hard hits back there."

Cory checked out his arms, flexing his fingers, "Yeah, I'm fine Daisy, just some bruising."

"Those are some pretty dark bruises though…"

Cory smiled at her to change her mind, "I'm fine, don't worry about it."

Daisy looked back to where Silver Dust and Cory fought, "Don't worry about Silver Dust… We all know that you didn't start a thing with him."

"I just want the guy to leave me alone. I don't come to the market looking for a fight. I just want the guy to stay out of my way. Hopefully he will."

Daisy beamed at him, "Well he should know. You did some techniques nopony has ever seen before. Where'd you learn them?"

"Well, what you'd expect to be a story would be a self-bibliography," he laughed, stifling a giggle from Daisy as well.

**XXX**

"Come on now Angel, you don't wanna eat to fast now do you? You know you'll get a bad Tummy ache like last time."

Angel gave Fluttershy an annoyed look, pushing the carrot back towards her. He crossed his arms and pouted. "You really should eat more than that." Giggled Fluttershy.

He hopped away from her, leaving her behind with his half eaten carrot, "It's not playtime yet," she said, holding his carrot in her mouth as she flew over to him. Angel turned his back to her, his eyes then widened in fear as he pointed towards a dark Cloud that hovered just outside of Ponyville. He tapped Fluttershy on the hoof, pointing towards the thunderhead that surged with lightning. Fluttershy gasped as she saw the cloud, remembering far in the back of her head of what happened last time a cloud like that appeared. The Cloud, the destruction, the monster…

"The monster!" she gasped, "I better go tell Twilight!"

**XXX**

When she arrived in Ponyville, she could see that multiple Pegasi had gathered around the dark cloud, inspecting it or trying to push it away from the town, thinking that it was just another thunderhead the Cloud Factory accidently made. Fluttershy could see that Rainbow Dash was among them, lost in thought while the other Pegasi tried to get rid of the cloud.

"I know I've seen something like this before somewhere…" she said to herself quietly. She flash backed to a year ago when her and Derpy investigated the cloud for the first time, the yellow eyes, the jagged teeth. Her thinking was interrupted by the screams of her cloud workers dashing away from the thunderhead. When Dash looked back at the storm, she could see two familiar yellow, glowing eyes, a gnarled face, and many, many jagged teeth. Gazoto released a chilling roar as Rainbow Dash screamed, darting back towards Ponyville.

From the cloud, the mist faded, revealing the full grown female Gazoto. Her eyes scanned the ground, noticing the town of Ponyville in walking distance. She roared with delight at the thought of food, but she also came for another thing, vengeance. A year ago, her father, the first Gazoto, was killed at the hands of another giant. She remembered her departure from what was left of her father's charred corpse, the mutual sadness that her brothers and sisters felt. Emotion was only a thing baby Gazotos felt. She was now a full grown predator, the strongest of her kind. Now was her time to take her revenge, and more importantly, feed.

Twilight, who was alerted by Rainbow Dash of the monsters presence, opened up her spell book on communication spells. If she could talk to Gazoto before, it could work again. She was surprised to see the larger, more masculine and frightening looking appearance of this new Gazoto, compared to her predecessor.

"Hello! Can you hear me Gazoto?" she asked telepathically.

Gazoto turned to her, squawking in response, "What do you want?"

Twilight was honestly surprised to hear a response in a more feminine voice. "My name is-"

"Gazoto does not have time for conversation!" she hissed, her eyes glowing a darker shade of yellow.

"Please, can we just talk? Gazoto, why have you returned? Why must you feed on us Ponies?"

"Gazoto does not come to just feed, Gazoto come for revenge… Revenge for Father!"

"Revenge for father?" Twilight tried to piece together what she was talking about. Then she remembered the last Gazoto that was killed by Ultraman. Those things that rose from Gazoto's corpse were offspring! And over the past year, this particular monster she was talking too had grown to a size even bigger than her fathers.

Twilight was tackled by a greyish blur, one that saved her from being killed by Gazoto's plasma bomb. When Twilight opened her eyes, she could see Derpy's crossed eyes and her dopey smile, "Hey Twilight! Glad to see me?"

"Derpy, what are you doing out here?"

"Well, I was delivering the mail and den I saw you and the monster so I saved you." She hopped off of Twilight and bounced on her four legs, "I saved you Twilight! Tiga would be proud of-"

Derpy screamed as she was sent flying back from the shock wave of the explosion caused by Gazoto's plasma bomb. A small bit of blood dribbled from her mouth as she lost consciousness, making her easy prey for the Gazoto. As the Nomad made her way towards the motionless Pony, something else caught her attention. There was another being that stood on two legs that tossed small stones at her, waving his arms spastically and tauntingly.

"Hey, over here!" Cory shouted, tossing another rock at Gazoto, "I'm the one you really want, I got rid of your dad, remember?"

Twilight gasped, "Oh no, what is he doing?"

"Saving Derpy, now come on! We gotta help out too!" Rainbow took off toward Derpy as Twilight bit her lip, slowly trotting after the other Pegasus.

Gazoto roared in annoyance, firing a Plasma bomb at Cory that landed 10 meters from where he stood. He still kept waving. This thing, whatever it was, was pretty bold for its much smaller size. She'd kill him later, there was a meal waiting for her. She turned her attention back to Derpy, salivating as she drew closer to her. Cory saw this, feeling a knot in his stomach as Gazoto got closer.

"Looks like the shows over." He pulled out his Spark Lens, finding a place to transform behind a bush. He pulled his Spark Lens from his pocket, raising the Relic high above his head, igniting it in the process. As Gazoto screeched with delight, she heard the sounds of Cory's transformation, turning around to see the pillar of light that took the shape of Tiga.

Rainbow Dash landed besides Derpy, helping her back onto her hooves, "Are you ok?" she asked, receiving a nod in return. As Derpy turned her head, she could see the giant that squared off to the second Gazoto.

"Oh look, its Tiga.. When did he get here?"

"Never mind that, we gotta get you out of here, let's go." Rainbow helped her walk away from the battle field, leaving both Gazoto and Ultraman to fight. Cory quickly glanced over to them as Derpy limped away, "**Make sure everyone's safe… Check**."

He flexed his fingers, checking to make sure his left arm was healed from his last battle. Seeing that his arm worked efficiently, he nodded as he then made his hand into a fist, using his back foot to propel himself forward. He grabbed hold of Gazoto, crashing his knee in the gut of Gazoto several times, receiving little reaction for the space predator. Gazoto used her flipper like arm to swat Tiga away, making the hero dive roll into a kneeling battle stance. Tiga blocked another swat from Gazoto's powerful arms, but this required the strength from both of his arms to hold it back. He managed to stand up, kicking Gazoto in the gut, making her slightly double over from the force, but she mimicked the attack, roundhouse kicking Tiga in the ribs that caused him to fall to his side.

Bolts of blue energy rippled through Gazoto's body, charging up a concentrated energy sphere that she quickly fired from her mouth. Tiga back flipped away as fast as he could, barely dodging the energized projectile as it crashed into the ground. Jumping into the air, Tiga attempted to land a drop kick to the head of Gazoto, but the space beast saw it coming. Quickly she flew back, causing Tiga to crash into the ground.

"**Even stronger than the last one… This isn't gonna be easy**…" He managed to regain his senses to see Gazoto closing in on him, saliva dripping from her maw. The Armor on Tiga's chest glowed a light blue, firing the light Guillotine at Gazoto. To his horror, Gazoto easily absorbed the cutting attack, using its energy to make herself even stronger. Despite Gazoto absorbing one of his best weapons, he couldn't stop now, not with the life of his hands in his hands. Tiga darted towards Gazoto, dive rolling behind him to avoid a swat from her arm, and landing a front kick to her back following with a roundhouse. Gazoto turned around 180 degrees, bashing Tiga with her arm that sent the warrior rolling away. Tiga stood tall as Gazoto began to charge up for her energy Spheres, firing two of them at Tiga in a split second.

Tiga managed to block two of them with his fore arms, but a third struck him in the chest, as did a fourth, fifth, and sixth. In a vent of rage, Gazoto showered Ultraman with plasma bombs, covering Tiga with a series of multiple explosions and sparks.

Derpy's usually skewed eyes focused on Tiga as he was showered with bombs, "Oh no, poor Ultraman… He'll win, right Rainbow Dash?" Rainbow Dash said nothing. She wanted to help, she wanted to buck in the monsters face, but she knew that if Tiga couldn't handle it, what could she do?

After a few more seconds of the barrage, Gazoto halted her attack. She tried to peer through the smoke she stirred up, narrowing her glowing yellow eyes. As the smoke began to clear, standing proud was Ultraman Tiga; his body was now crimson and silver.

Derpy smiled as did the others, "Yay! Tiga's ok! Go get em Ultraman!" she clapped her hooves together.

Applejack tilted her Stetson up so she could see Tiga square off to Gazoto, "Now that's how we do it on the farm."

As Gazoto's jaw dropped in disbelief, Tiga jumped into the sky, landing in front of Gazoto, but not without doing a flip in the air and crashing his heel on her skull. Roaring in pain, Gazoto fired a plasma bomb at Tiga which he caught, infusing it with Delacium energy. Quickly, he tossed his Plasma Delacium Light Stream at Gazoto, striking her in the chest. It was far too much energy for her to absorb, mortally wounding the beast instead. She roared one last time as she fell to her back, exploding when her body made contact with the ground.

Twilight hopped with excitement, "He did it once, and he could do it again! You show them Tiga!"

Rarity smiled as she watched Ultraman disappear in the sky, "I just hope that we no longer have to worry about Gazoto ever again."

"I doubt we will from now on." Cory stepped between Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy, popping his knuckles.

Fluttershy looked up at him, "Are you sure? I mean, if they appeared twice then I don't see why they wouldn't appear for a third time."

Cory patted her on the head, "They threw everything they had at us back there. They're evil and monstrous, but I think they know when to give up. Even if they did come back, we all know who'd be here for us." Fluttershy smiled back at him, and he returned the favor.

"Well, let's just hope that two monsters within twenty four hours does not become a common thing now." Sighed Rarity.

Twilight nodded, "I think we can all agree on that."

Up in Space, what was left of the Gazoto left Equestria, and the whole planet. They would find a new home, and a new hunting ground. With Tiga there, it was a war they would never win. It was also because of someone's growing will to protect the creatures the preyed upon. And that will, was Cory's.

Ultraman Tiga Chapter 24, End

Ending Theme: Brave Love Tiga

On the next Chapter: With Tiga's victory against their Bioweapon, and old foe of Twilight and Cadence have no choice but to use their trump card, a new and improved Eleking even stronger than the first to defeat Ultraman Tiga and take over Equestria. Without his Spark Lens, how can Cory stand up to their invasion?

Note: I'm back with my original idea of the Story where it's just Tiga and no other Ultras. That also means that Twilight no longer knows about Cory being Tiga and neither do the others. I'll be editing some other chapters to make sure they follow that plot. And expect Chapter 7 with Zoffy to be possibly deleted since I'm keeping it Tiga and Tiga only. I appreciate the people who have sent supportive messages and have reviewed and favorite this!


	26. Chapter 25: A Queen's Bitter Grudge

Ultraman Tiga Chapter 25

A Queens's bitter Grudge

Intro Theme: Take Me Higher

"My Queen," a small, dark colored insect like Pony buzzed over to where his ruler sat. She stared down to her subject, her dark green eyes pierced right through him, "I bring you terrible news… Our monster, Eleking, was cruelly slaughtered on its first attack on Ponyville…"

"What do you mean, slaughtered!?" she spat, "There is no force in all of Equestria that could stand up to his power!"

"From what we have heard, it was by the hands of a giant, one that the Equestrians call Tiga. Ultraman Tiga."

"Ultraman Tiga…" she remembered that name, long ago. The so called "Protector of Equestria." Her horn began to glow, using her magic to form a screen that replayed bits of the fight that Eleking endured. Since she had a special connection with the dragon race of Eleking, what Eleking saw, she could see. She saw her monster having one of its antlers snapped off; its body battered and tossed around like a rag doll. Even his own attack was used against him as a finishing blow.

"Who is this giant?" the screen faded as Queen Chrysalis gritted her teeth in anger, "How dare he kill my prized monster!"

"Ultraman Tiga, my Queen." Hissed one of her servants.

"Well, he may be capable of defeating my first Eleking, but luckily, I have another plan in store for him, and for that Princess who made a FOOL of me!"

"What do you plan on doing my Queen?"

Her eyes flashed green, "Well, let's see. Why not put on a little disguise?" her body shaped into a smaller Mare, one with an ivory coat, and a golden mane and tail. However, her eyes remained that shade of green. She trotted off from her throne, and towards the pond that was in the middle of her room. In the water, a serpent yet tadpole like creature swam around, occasionally discharging electricity from its body.

"Our time has come, my pet…" the creature allowed Chrysalis to lift him out of the water, screeching quietly as he faced his master, "Let us show these Equestrians our undying grudge, ahahahahaha!"

**XXX**

"HA!" he yelled, kicking the tree for a third time. This time, the apples came tumbling off the tree limbs and landed right in the baskets. Cory wiped the sweat off of his brow as he lifted the baskets right into the carriage that AppleJack had strapped to her back. When he was done, he sat back against the tree, stretching out his arms.

"Thank yah kindly Cory, Big Macintosh says that there's a big storm comin in, so its best we get these apples here in the barn before then."

"No prob." he said nonchalantly. AppleJack unhooked the cart from her back and sat down next tohim, "You ok partner? You seem, distant these past couple of days. What's eatin at yah?"

He let out a slow, steady sigh, "Ah, nothin. There isn't much to worry about.."

AppleJack poked him with her hoof, "Hey now sugar cube, Aye know when one of mah best friends are havin troubles. Now tell me, what's wrong?" She took off her Stetson and sat it by her side. Big Macintosh walked over to them as well. That same expressionless look was on his face as always.

"Is it cause you miss bein around yer own kind?" she asked, placing a hoof on his shoulder. No response, "Your parents?"

In fact it was. Not that they were gone, but because he was still yet to accomplish what they wanted him to be, happy… He was in a magical world, with talking Ponies. Not only that, but he was also loved by them, and love was something he would have never felt back at home. But still, he still felt as if something was missing. Like a piece to his near complete puzzle just wasn't there.

"I, guess you could say that.." he replied.

AppleJack took in a deep breathe, "Well, me and Big Mac can relate to that pretty easily now. Mah birth parents passed away when I was just a little filly, in fact Aya can hardly remember them. But Big Mac remembers a thing or two."

The Red Stallion nodded, "Eyup, but thems are just distant memories. Ah can barely remember our Pa teachin us how to buck them trees." He chuckled, "I may not know how you human folk act around family, but around here, family is the closest thing you can ever have." He took a seat on the left side of Cory, "Yah see, if you got a good family, you gotta enjoy when yah relatives are out and about. Cause there ain't no goin back when they're gone. But unfortunately, too many Ponies don't realize what they had until they lose it. For example, a family member dyin. When it happens, then they'd give almost anythin to have it back when it's gone." He gazed upon the hills of countless Apple trees, "And to this day, I sure do miss Ma and Pa…"

For such a quiet Stallion, Big Macintosh was pretty wise and smart, considering the fact he flunked out of school. Suddenly, the wind picked up, and to the amazement of the tree of them, they could see dark Storm clouds moving in from the Horizon. The weather Pegasi had really out done their selves this time, it seemed. Big Mac sniffed the air a few times before walking back towards the barn, "Ah'll get these last few carts in the barn real quick, ya'll go on ahead and get back inside."

The two of them speed walked into the Apple Families small country style home. Granny Smith was tending to their supper as AppleBloom sat in her chair, eager to have her dinner. AppleJack and Cory took a seat at the table, and of course, AppleBloom hoped right out of her seat and trotted to the chair next to Cory. He helped her onto the large stool and scratched the top of her head as she finally hunkered down. Big Mac eventually came inside as well, his fur coat slightly damp from the beginning storm.

After their meal, Cory noticed that the storm was still at its worst. He waited a couple of hours, and yet the wind continued to blow violently as the sound of thunder reverberated through their air. While the family sat around in the Living room, they noticed something, "AppleBlooms missing…!" said the human as he jumped out of his chair. AppleJack chuckled at him, "She's just up in her room sugarcube, don't worry. She always does that when a storm rolls on in. Speakin of rooms, I'm plum tuckered out. Come with me Cory, you'll be sleeping in the second bed in mah room."

**XXX**

Cory and AppleJack were both in their beds, almost sound asleep when they heard knocking at their door, "What now?" AppleJack almost shouted, "Come on in."

It was AppleBloom, she slowly opened the door and peeked in, "Um, AppleJack, Ah can't sleep…" she said, rubbing one of her eyes. AppleJack rolled her eyes, "Come on now Apple Bloom, you're not a little filly anymore. You need to learn that storms aren't going to hurt you"

Apple Bloom pouted as she turned around to walk out of the bedroom, her ears flopped downwards. Cory got out of his bed, and picked up the young pony, holding it like one would cradle a human baby, "Alright, I'll get you to bed, don't you worry." He smiled back to Applejack who nodded her head before rolling over onto her side.

He carried her all the way back to her bedroom, sitting down on the side of the bed with her still in his arms, "So" he began, "What's bothering you? Is it the storm?" The yellow filly nodded in response, seemingly ashamed by the fact of fearing the weather.

Cory smiled at her, setting her down on her small bed, "You know, when I was a kid, I was afraid of storms too, terrified in fact. I used to take all of the blankets and pillows off of my bed and huddle up in side of them with my pillows pressed up to my ears. Then one day, my father took away all of my pillows and blankets, and forced me to sit on the front porch with him as a big storm was going on."

"Were you scared?" she asked, sitting on his lap.

"Oh yeah, I wanted to go inside so badly. But then my dad started laughing. Then he told me, 'Son, never have I ever seen a kid so afraid of noise in his life' and then I asked, noise? He told me that all thunder is, is just noise, that's it. Now tell me AppleBloom, are you gonna let a little bit of noise that can't hurt you, bother yah?"

AppleBloom smiled as she shook her head, "That a girl" he said, scratching her behind her ear, "Now, it's time to get some sleep. Alright?"

She nodded and lay on her side as he pulled the blanket up to her chin. He scratched the top of her head a little before he made his way towards the doorway and blew out the oil lamp.

"Goodnight Cory, I love you."

He stopped right in front of the door; did he just hear it correctly? It had been a long time since he heard anyone say his name and love in a complete sentence. He felt a smile form among his features as he looked back at the little filly, her happy reddish gold eyes always could put him in a better mood, "Goodnight AppleBloom, I love you too." He opened the door and walked into the hallway, and he was immediately met face to face with smiling AppleJack.

"Never in mah life, has Aye seen anypony been able to calm down little AppleBloom like that, it just warms mah heart to hear it." The human could have sworn he saw tears slightly form in her eyes.

He rubbed the sleep from his eyes, "Well, I guess so, it was enough to have her say the L word."

"Well of course, yer like the big brother she never had" she elbowed him as they made their way into AppleJacks bedroom. They laid down in their separate beds as sleep eventually took them over. About an hour later, the door opened up as none other than AppleBloom walked into their room. She climbed onto the same bed Cory slept on and curled up next tom him, much like how a young puppy would to its owner.

**XXX**

The next morning, Cory and the others were called to Canterlot upon request by Celestia. Little information on why was given to them, but the letter did for a fact sound urgent. After they arrived, Cory however was dismissed by the group to go "Socialize". When Twilight made it to the castle, she was greeted by a very nervous Celestia.

"Princess Celestia," Twilight stopped right in front of her mentor and Discord who stood next to her, "We came as fast as we could."

"Thank you Twilight, thank you all. It has been brought to our attention-"

"Your attention," Discord mumbled.

Celestia rolled her eyes, "My attention, that recently Ponyville has been attacked by an electrical beast, am I correct?"

"Yes," Rarity nodded, "Do go on."

"After looking into the monster strange appearance, I discovered that he could have only come from one place and one only. The Changeling swamps…"

"Wait," Rainbow Dash interrupted, "You said that the monster came from the Changeling Swamp? Then that means…"

"Yes," Luna stepped out from the shadowy corner of the room, "We have been seeing signs of their possible return. Power outages throughout Canterlot, the sound of a shrieking roar, and some civilians have reported seeing small insect like ponies wandering around at night. We have been able to come to the conclusion that the Changelings have prepared yet another attack."

"It's no big deal, let em come and we'll have Tiga take care of it!" said AppleJack.

Shining Armor's horn began to glow, releasing more energy into the force field that surrounded Canterlot, as did Cadence, "Possibly, but with Chrysalis it may even be tricky for him. She's not an idiot. Heck, we almost were beat last time she invaded. Unfortunately I've been keeping this up for days now, and my magic's starting to run dry, which is another part of her plan."

"That's just another part of their plan." Celestia walked over to the window of the Throne Room, looking over her beautiful city, "Seeing one of their monsters is a sure way of showing that they for a fact have returned with the same malicious intentions. The monster, Eleking, must have been only the first strike to test us. Who knows what the Queen truly has up her sleeve. Whatever it is, it'll take all of us together and Tiga to defeat her if she plans on using her monsters."

Discord nodded in agreement, "Right, and as of now I'm in need at Saddle Arabia, apparently there is a massive drought going on. If you need me I'll be there, tata!" Discord snapped his fingers and he was then sitting in a beach chair, complete with a tanning mirror and sunglasses. A few seconds later, Discord had teleported away/

**XXX**

"Heh, nice to be able to hang around the guys," Cory thought to himself as he waved goodbye to a group of Stallions he hung out with at the gym. He was extremely surprised to see that they shared a similar sense of humor with humans about certain circumstances, and that made conversing much easier.

As he walked through the streets, he caught the attention of an Ivory Mare with a golden Mane. She followed him to a more vacant part of town where he laid back against a pillar of an old library. She managed to crawl from behind a Trashcan to a pillar that was just several away from where Cory stood.

As Chrysalis watched from behind a pillar, she saw Cory pull out his Spark Lens, looking over his small relic. The ore she observed it, she recognized the emblem on the top of it. It was the same exact markings of the giant that she saw kill her Eleking.

"Well, what do we have here?" she licked her lips, "Why hello!"

Cory whipped his head around just as fast as he plunged his Spark Lens back into his pocket, "Oh, hey! Is there a problem?"

"Oh no, I was just wondering what you were doing out here all by yourself. Not Everypony spends their time in these parts of Canterlot."

Cory scratched the back of his neck, " Yeah, I guess. So what brings you out here?"

Chrysalis had to think of a makeshift plan, "Oh, well, I just thought I'd go for a small walk around the city. These parts of town are quite. You know, Nopony else is around."

"True," he nodded, "Definitely gives me some time to think without Pinkie Pie detracting me from my thoughts." He chuckled.

"Pinkie Pie," she thought to herself, "The name of one of the Element Wielders! Is this being, allies with them?"

"So, I think I'll see you around." Cory waved goodbye and started walking back to the Town Square.

"Wait! Are you, close friends with the Elements of Harmony?"

Cory thought for a second, "Yes, I am. They've been my friends since I first came here. But I really have to…GO!?"

To his surprise, the White Mare he was just talking to began going through her transformation. Her body became black as night as her white coat was dissolved away, a crooked unicorn horn formed on her head, and on her back, a pair of insectoid wings came into view. Sharp fangs stuck out from her lips as she smiled, laughing mockingly at Cory as he pulled out his Spark lens.

"Ah ah ah! Don't want to get hurt now do you? You may have the Spark lens, but if you dare to try and fight me, your precious home in Ponyville will be no more! And I shall make sure of that!"

"Wait a minute.. I know you; Twilight and Cadence told me about the time you tried to take over Equestria with your changeling army… But I gotta hand it to yah, you had me tricked, but now that I know it's you..!"

As Cory was about to press the switch, the horn on Chrysalis's head released a beam of green energy, hypnotizing and putting him in an agonizing trance. He dropped his Spark Lens as he fell unconscious at the hooves of Chrysalis.

"One down, several more to go…" she laughed.

**XXX**

"Hello? He awoke from his state of unconsciousness, quickly taking in a deep breath as he tried to stand. He then realized that he was tied to the side of what appeared to be the inner wall of a large cavern. It was somewhat dark, and the air was thick with moisture. When his vision focused, he could see two smaller ponies standing right in front of him. At least, they looked like Ponies.

"Well well, it seems that he's finally awake," one of them hissed, "My Queen, I think that our guest is ready for your, conversation…"

"Oh is he?" Cory looked beyond the two to see Chrysalis walk between them; accompanied by a few more of her changelings, "How was your nap, little human?" she smiled as her eyes flashed green.

Cory said nothing. He slowly gritted his teeth as he desperately tried to reach for his pocket.

"BuzzKill, check the ,monkeys pockets." She ordered.

"Yes my Queen," he dug his porous hoof into Cory's pocket, removing the relic that shined in what little light there was. He placed it in front of Chrysalis, slowly backing away from her as he bowed. She levitated the relic with her magic, overlooking Cory's metallic transformation device, "Very interesting. Such a small thing can hold so much power. But let's just see how powerful it is!" She pressed the switch with her magic. Nothing…

"Heh, sorry to burst your bubble ugly, but the Spark lens works for me and me-" he was silenced by a slap to his face. He glared at Chrysalis as his anger made his vision grow foggy.

"What a disappointment… Well, as long as you do not have this, My and Changelings and I will be able to feed with little interference. After we kill Princess Mi Amore Cadenza and her husband Shining Armor, followed by the six wielders of the elements."

"Yes," hissed the changeling that robbed Cory of his lens, "And with Eleking, nothing can stand in our way my Queen!"

Chrysalis took Cory's Spark lens with her as they left him writhing in his bondages. He yelled in anger as he let his body relax. He brainstormed there alone in that cave about what to do as Chrysalis and her army plotted the downfall of Canterlot.. He felt hopeless there, tied to a wall with having little chance of escape. The ropes that kept him tied did not loosen; they were made out of some sort of strong Swamp Vine. As he exhaled slowly, he hung his head in defeat as tears welled in his eyes.

**XXX**

Cadence helped her husband stand as he felt his last bit of magic begin to fail him. Cadence was already spent of hers having combined both of their force fields together, its just that Shining was able to hold out much longer. He clenched his teeth as he forced every last drop of magic out from his horn that eventually dissipated, leaving him unconscious and her body trembling.

"Shining Armor!" Twilight ran to her brother as he lay motionless, lifting up his head in her hooves as tears formed in her eyes. She then heard disembodied wicked laughter echoe through the throne room, a laugh that was all too familiar.

"Queen Chrysalis," Celestia spat venomously, "Show yourself!"

A pillar of sickly green light formed in the heart of the throne room, from within, the familiar dark Alicorn Changeling formed, laughing as her eyes opened and locked onto Celestia, "Well, well well, what do we have here, a few ponies, a prince and a Princess spent of their magic, oh, and the so called 'Princess of the sun', how interesting."

Celestia stepped closer to her old adversary, "Chrysalis, I thought this was settled long ago…"

"Ha! Do you think that as long as I'm alive I will accept defeat from simple ponies? You may have defeated my army and me three years ago, but now we have come back with our long awaited trump card." She grinned.

Rarity gulped, "Trump card?"

"Yes, in fact he shall be here right about…" There was the sound of a loud explosion outside the castle, followed by the screams of Ponies that flooded the streets in terror. The next thing they heard was a shrill screech that ripped through the air. It was a roar that Pinkie Pie, AppleJack, and Rainbow Dash knew all too well.

"Ahahaha! Behold Celestia, the pinnacle of the Changelings races power, our electrical dragon Eleking!" A few more changelings buzzed in from the glass, shattering through it with ease. They hissed as Celestia and Twilight as their horns glowed, rounding up the three Princesses and the Mane six in the corner of the throne room.

"Take care of them my subjects," Chrysalis grinned, "I shall not allow any obstacles in our victory."

**XXX**

"In the end… I really am just human…" he slowly bowed his head in defeat. Cory could feel hot tears well up in his eyes as the feeling of hopelessness flooded his body.

"Young hero," said the voice in his head, "Do you remember what I trusted you to do?"

"Yes, but without the Spark Lens, how can I possibly-"

"When you fight, whose will defies the odds of defeat, one that will never die? One that has grown stronger in every battle, in every Friendship you make with these creatures?"

"It's mine…" Cory raised his head higher.

"Do not bow to the chances of defeat, look towards a future that you can fight for, one for yourself and the Equestrians you willingly protect… Fight, stand up and fight Ultraman Tiga!"

"My will…" he thought back to the first time he came to Equestria, the first party he had with them, al the battles that they endured, and fought along with him. Even though they didn't know that Tiga, was Cory. The human clenched his fist, mustering every ounce of strength in his body to break free from his bindings. Despite his rising will, nothing happened. They were far too strong for him.

"Wait…" Cory looked down to his feet. He noticed that the rope was tied onto his shoe, not exactly his leg. He managed to wiggle his foot out, freeing his right leg, and then his left leg. Now for his hands, he managed to turn his body around, placing his right leg on the hive wall, pushing and pulling back. When he least expected it, the ropes snapped, causing him to fall flat on his back.

"Crap!" he yelled, hitting his head on the solid floor. He rubbed the back of his head, making sure that none of the Changelings heard him. When he inspected a bit more, he realized they were all gone to assist their Queen in her conquest. With the coast clear, he wondered, "Where would they hide my Spark Lens?"

When he inspected more around the hive, he finally found it encased inside of a sickly green cocoon that hung from the ceiling of the hive.

"You're kidding me." He sighed, "Let's hope this works…"

Since Cory began to learn how to control Tiga's powers more and more, he discovered that he could use some of his basic attacks in his human forms such as an energy shield and a small hand slash. Closing his eyes, he focused blue energy into his hand, using it as a hand slash that struck the stem that kept the chrysalis attached to the ceiling. It hit the floor with a splat, breaking like a green water balloon. Now with his Spark Lens back, he pressed its ignition switch as he held it to his chest, making him change into a human sized Ultraman Tiga.

"**Now, just how do I get out of here…"**

As Cory wandered through the tunnel, he finally came to the basement of the castle from which he could hear Chrysalis's muffled laughter. After taking a few more steps, a Changeling came out of nowhere and tried to bite down on Tiga. Luckily, Ultraman managed to grab hold of the insectoid, punching its jaw a few times before tossing the battered Pony away. Its body lay motionless, but from above, he could hear the sound of buzzing wings and what he feared most at the time…

More Changelings…

They buzzed down towards Tiga as he went into a defensive position, using his spade hands to chop and knock the insect like ponies away. One managed to lodge its fangs into Tiga's forearm, but Cory crushed the monster skull with a hammer strike, tossing away the corpse. He back kicked another one away, but what he saw next horrified him. He was surrounded by look a likes of him.

Regardless, Tiga managed to hold his own, bashing the copies around like rag dolls and even killing a few changelings with a few hand slashes. As one tried to back kick him, Tiga grabbed and snapped the leg of his copy, blocking the fist of yet another and crushing its arm over his shoulder. Another black insectoid dived towards him, feeling Tiga's hands grab and hold him in position so the hero could snap his back with his knee. Tiga broke another Changelings neck and managed to punch, kick, and knife hand them away. After a minute of this, Tiga fell to one knee, taking in deep breathes as he glanced around at his work. The Queens once proud Changeling Army now lay either groaning in pain, unconscious, or dead. Finally gaining his breathe; Tiga knew that the fight was far from over. Eleking was laying waste to Canterlot as Chrysalis held the others hostage.

There were even more of them to his surprise that buzzed towards his direction. While they vomited greenish sticky slime from their mouths at him, Tiga barely managed to dodge them, crossing his arms over his chest as they got even closer to where he stood. Slowly, he spread them apart, revealing his chest armor that glowed with blinding light that fried the bodies and the eyes of the Changelings. They fell to the ground like limp stuffed animals while filling the air with the smell of burnt flesh.

Seeing that his job in the cavern was done, Tiga's forehead gem flashed a pure white, dissolving his body into stray particles that then dissipated moments later.

"Hahaha! Yes my pet, show these Ponies what happens when they defy the changelings! Ahahahaha!"

Twilight held the head of her brother close to hers as Cadence caressed his back.

"Ya'll will never get away with this!" shouted Applejack, "He'll come and save us, Ah know he will! And ya'll will be so sorry!"

"Hahaha!" laughed the Queen, "Do you really think that your little giant can stand the might of my army!? Besides, we already took care of him." She smiled. Chrysalis turned her attention to Cadence, her horn glowed green as she pulled the Pink Alicorn towards her, "Now, I believe we have some unfinished business."

Cadence tried to look away from the Grotesque creature, trying to break free of her grip, "Look at me," Chrysalis demanded in a low demonic tone." Chrysalis struck Cadence across the face with her porous hoof, "You wretch!" she barked, her eyes flashed green as tears flowed down Cadence's face.

"Cadence!" Twilight yelled, trying to break free from the green goo that held her and the others in place.

"You, you think that I would let that defeat last?" She struck Cadence again, this time drawing blood from her lip, "Did you!?" Chrysalis hooked her in the jaw, bruising her cheek and enlarging the wound on her delicate lip, "Well, you were, dead wrong my dear. And for such a deed, I'm going to kill you the worst way possible…" Cadence turned her head to the side, squeezing her eyes shut as she awaited Chrysalis's final blow.

As Eleking continued his rampage, the Queen and the others heard a loud thumping on the doors. Chrysalis whipped her head around in time to see the doors being knocked off of their hinges, and the human sized form of Tiga standing in the door way. He held two broken and limp changeling corpses in his hand, under hand tossing them towards Chrysalis as he stepped into the throne room.

"Tiga!" Twilight beamed. Celestia smiled in relief as did Luna and everypony else.

"What?" Chrysalis looked down at her dead subjects, using her magic to hurl Cadence towards Tiga who caught her in his arms.

"How dare you harm my subjects!" she hissed venomously. Her horn glowed a dark green as she fired a beam at Tiga. He quickly formed a light barrier with his hands, finding it surprisingly hard to hold back despite his best efforts. When the beam died, he fired a hand slash that skimmed her shoulder. She screamed in rage and pain as yellow blood seeped from her wound, splaying her insect wings as her eyes narrowed with bitter hatred for the being of light, "Damn you!" she hissed, "I shall show you that such acts never go unpunished!"

She quickly left the castle tower to assist her monster that ravaged the city, leaving Tiga, Cadence, Luna, Celestia and the others behind. He knelt down to the roughed up Alicorn tilting her chin to his face, "**Are you alright?"**

Cadence, who was honestly shocked to hear him actually speak, nodded in response, "Thank you. Please, help the others, I'll help Celestia and Luna…"

Cory nodded back to her, and then tried to free Twilight first by prying her hooves free from the greenish goo that held her legs in place. After her, he quickly felt her forelegs wrap around him in a tight embrace, "I'm sure that Cory would love to see this. I'll take care of the others; you got a monster and a Queen to take care of." She winked.

Tiga nodded in response, quickly running towards the window and leaping down towards the streets. As soon as he was airborne, his body began to grow to his normal size of 45 meters.

Just as Eleking was firing a disc at the castle, a sea blue beam destroyed his electrical weapon. Eleking screeched in confusion, and the next thing he knew he was struck in the chest by the same sea blue beam that knocked him away from the castle. He screeched in pain as sparks erupted from his body, falling onto his back as he writhed in pain for a few moments.

Chrysalis's eyes narrowed as she saw Tiga land just a few blocks from Eleking, "So, it seems that he managed to break free." She began to laugh, "This Eleking will not fall so easily. Fight as you will, Ultraman Tiga." She pointed a hoof towards her bioweapon, "Attack, Eleking!"

Eleking shrieked in response as he nodded to her, then facing back towards Ultraman. However, Tiga was first to attack, quickly rushing towards Eleking and landing a few punches and chops to the chest, head, and neck of Eleking. He grabbed hold of Eleking, kneeling down and flipping the Kaiju over his shoulder with almost no trouble.

While Eleking was down, Tiga jumped into the sky, doing a few flips and then striking a drop kick pose. Just as he was about to kick Eleking, his elongated tail knocked Tiga off course, causing him almost crash into the ground. Luckily, Cory managed to land in a kneeling position, standing up and barely dodging an energy disc Eleking fired at him. He jumped into the air again, landing behind the electric dragon, round housing Eleking and landing both of his spade hands on the side of Eleking's neck. After delivering another front kick, Tiga began pushing back Eleking, easily overpowering him and lifting him off his feet, much to both Eleking's and Chrysalis's surprise.

In a surge of power, Tiga pushed Eleking back into a building, the structure crumbled beneath Eleking's weight. Eleking quickly regained his stance, swinging his tail around and wrapping it around Tiga's neck and upper chest. Chrysalis smiled devilishly as energy cackled from Eleking horn, sending bolt after bolt of energy through Tiga. Ultraman attempted to surge his own energy back into Eleking, but his foe easily absorbed this for even more power.

A toothy smile spread across Chrysalis's face, "Now, Eleking, do away with him once and for all!"

Eleking used his tail to toss Tiga overhead, sending Ultraman into a marble building, crushing it underneath his weight. Eleking shrieked with delight as his mouth began to surge with Electricity, firing bolts of lightning from his mouth that struck Tiga in the chest, piercing through his armor and knocking him to the ground. Tiga gripped his wounded chest ashe trembled in pain. While he tried to stand, he fell back to one knee. **"Looks like I better step it up another notch" **The Gem on Tiga's forehead flashed red, sending a cascade of crimson down his body.

"Hm?" Chrysalis tilted her head to the side, "What's this?"

As Eleking swung his tail around, striking Tiga in his side, but Ultraman managed to grab hold of his tail, lifting Eleking off the ground and swinging him around like a toy. After a few more seconds of this, Tiga brought down Eleking onto the ground with a thud, forming an imprint of his body in the road. When Eleking stood up, Tiga landed an axe kick on his head, snapping off one of his antlers. As Eleking screeched in pain, Ultraman hammer struck Eleking on the other side of his head, snapping off his other antler.

Now having no ways to generate electricity, Eleking only had his brute strength to fight with. Even there he was outmatched, as Tiga grabbed hold of Eleking's arm, doing a shoulder toss with him.

Tiga's color timer was starting to flash red, signifying his depleting energy. Thrusting his hands down, he switched back into his Omni form, quickly gathering energy for his Zepellion Ray. As Eleking conjured what was left of his electrical energy for a desperate energy disc, Tiga had already fired his Zepellion Ray at him, blasting a hole through the chest of Eleking. When the ray died, Eleking keeled over, turning into a green mist that evaporated like water.

Queen Chrysalis's mouth was agape, "How... How is any being capable of this?"

Tiga turned to his front left side, seeing the Changeling Queen tremble at the sight of him. As he walked closer to her, she quickly buzzed away. To Tiga, she was as defenseless as a fly with no wings. Moments later, Cory could see the six ponies and three Alicorns exit the castle, he could at least feel full relief knowing they were alright. Tiga looked towards the stars, quickly flying away from the graveyard of Chrysalis's final monster.

Ending Theme: Brave Love Tiga

The next Chapter: Ponies start to disappear all across Equestria. When it seems the cases will go unsolved, all fingers then point at Abolubus, an evil Space Criminal that has been using the life force of Ponies to power his Space Ship. Luckily, a space police officer by the name of Redell arrives to put an end to his crime spree as well. It's up to Twilight and Ultraman Tiga to put an end to him, but how can they fight an enemy they can't see?


	27. Chapter 26: He calls himself Abolubus

Ultraman Tiga

Chapter 26: He calls himself Abolubus

Intro Theme: Take me Higher

"Whew." Sighed the Yellow Pegasus that trotted along the dirt road by the Everfree forest. She hummed to herself while glancing back to her saddle bags that were filled with goods from the market. Fluttershy inhaled the scent of fresh lettuce, milk, and decorative flowers. The sun was getting low on the Horizon, and the chirping of crickets grew in volume. She quickly trotted by a stream and jumped at the sound of a large frog hoping into the water, nearly making the pony nearly drop her Saddle bags.

"Oh good, home must only be a mile away now. I better hurry, it's getting awfully dark." She whispered. "I've got to stop talking to myself."

As she trotted further up the path, a pillar of energy light shot down from the sky and landed in front of her. She yelped and backed fell onto her rump as she shook in fear. In the pillar, a large, seven foot tall being formed and towered over the shaking pony. His body was covered in dark armor, and there was a large glowing red gem where a face should be. Two appendages stuck out from where shoulders should be.

"**Well, a little Pony like you is out awfully late. Hehe, say good night little one!"**

Fluttershy shook in fear as Abolubus's hand began to glow white. As he slowly brought it down to her face, a bolt of blue energy struck Abolubus in the back. He flinched from the sudden attack as Sparks erupted from the wound. "Who dares interrupt Abolubus?"

From behind Abolubus, Fluttershy could see another robotic biped. This one, was red and silver. And where his face should be was merely a blue gem. "Abolubus, you are under arrest by the Galactic Space Institute. Come peacefully, or.. Or.." the elderly sounding machine fell to his hands and knees while its body shook and twitched.

"**Standle Redell, so you've managed to follow me all the way here too?" **Mocked the evil cyborg.

"Abolubus, this, ends now. I won't allow you to hurt these, these…!"

"**Hahaha! You're no match for me in the dark! I'd love to stay and finish off the two of you, but I'd be losing precious darkness."** Just as fast as Abolubus appeared, he disappeared in a flash of blue light. Leaving behind both Fluttershy and the other cyborg.

Redell managed to stand up despite his failing energy and approach the shaking mare just several feet away. Predictably, Fluttershy whimpered and backed away. "Do not be afraid." Redell extended his hand out to Fluttershy. "I'm not going to hurt you, little Equestrian."

"Who,who are you?" she stammered.

"My name is Redell. Please, I mean you no harm. I had come to save you from the hands of my evil brethren. Now tell me, what is your name?"

"My names, um, Fluttershy…" she nearly whispered.

"Fluttershy, a very fine name." Fluttershy smiled back at him in response.

"Tell me Fluttershy. Do you have a home around here?"

She nodded back to the cyborg. "Yes Mr. Redell. It's only a few miles away. I've been out awfully late tonight."

"Well then." He scooped up the yellow Pegasus in his arms. "I'll be sure to get you there."

**XXX**

"Tell me. Is this your home?" asked Redell. He carried her up the path to her cottage, opening her door and setting her down on the floor. She stood up and lit her oil lamp, illuminating her tree home with a rich golden glow. She turned back to Abolubus who was surrounded by her animal friends. Angel however, casted him a scowl.

Humming way landed on Redell's finger, "My, what small creatures, do you care for all of them?

Fluttershy placed down her saddlebag and removed the Mushrooms with her mouth. "Yes. You see, I've always had a love for animals. Whether they be big or small. No offense Redell, but what kind of creature are you?"

"A creature? You are sadly mistaken. I am a cyborg."

Fluttershy tilted her head to the side, "A cyborg?"

"Yes. My whole body is Mechanical. But I am given the brain of a living thing. That way I can speak, and feel emotion." Redell sighed, "Though, I always wondered what it would be like to be whole flesh instead of cold steel."

Fluttershy could sense that Redell was in no way, shape, or form a threat to her. If anything, he couldn't harm a fly. "Well it is quite nice I guess. Oh, I'm sorry. Would you like some tea?"

"Tea?" Redell put a finger on his invisible mouth. "What is this, tea you speak of?"

"I'll be right back." She beamed. She looked over to Angel who sat with his arms crossed. "You don't mind sharing your couch with Redell, right Angel Bunny?"

Angel get his solid glare as Redell sat down next to him. He crossed his arms and pouted at the Red and Silver machine. Redell turned to Angel and extended his hand, "Hello there, little one."

Angel smacked his hand with his front paw, making Redell drawback his hand. Fluttershy re-entered the room a few moments later, carrying in a tray of hot tea and sliced bread with butter. She took a slice and gave it to Angel, and then spread butter on another for Redell. He waved his hand at the food. "Im sorry, but I'm not capable of ingesting such substances. I gain my energy from the sun. or any source of powerful light."

Redell's chest opened up to reveal inner solar panels, "This is where I gather energy. Think of it as both my stomach and mouth."

"Oh my." Fluttershy glanced over to Angel who sat next to Redell. "Angel Bunny, would you please let mommy have a seat next to our guest?"

Angel casted a scowl and began squeaking in rage. Even shaking his fist at his owner. Fluttershy gasped in surprise, "Oh, what language Angel!"

Redell laughed at the incident. "Alright, alright. May we take this conversation somewhere else? I'd hate to distance you from your pets."

"Oh, yes. That would be alright. By the way, these guys aren't really pets, I consider them to be my family." She beamed.

"Family…" Redell put a finger on his invisible mouth. "What is this, family?"

"A family?" Fluttershy tilted her head. "You don't know what a family is?" The cyborg shook his head in response. "Well, a family is a group of Ponies, and creatures, who are blood related and live in the same home. They also love each other, very much."

"Oh, I see…" Redell tilted his head down. "Sounds like such a beautiful thing to have. I never had a, family before."

"You can, be a part of mine. If that's ok…" Fluttershy smiled.

Redell looked to the small Pegasus that he walked besides. "Are you sure?"

She nuzzled the side of his arm. "Why of course. You seem like a very nice, um, cyborg."

"Oh… I've never had a family before…" Redell could feel a new emotion coming on, one that he could not describe. "Thank you, Fluttershy…" Who were these creatures, he thought. Ones that showed him such kindness and hospitality.

"Well, were in my bedroom now. My animal friends prepared you a small bed, since you'd be staying."

Redell glanced over to the pile of blankets with a few pillows. "That was kind of your friends, but I do not need this biological function. However, I can sit in that spot as you sleep."

"Oh, I understand." Fluttershy turned her attention to the oil lamp on her nighstand. "Well, it's awfully late now. I'll just blow out the oil lamps light-"

Redell frantically waved his hands at her. "No! Leave the light on!"

Fluttershy squeaked and fell onto her back. She looked at Redell with fear as tears welled up in her eyes. Redell felt regret wash over him. "Oh my, I'm sorry. Did I hurt you?" Redell scooped her up in his arms and cradled her. Fluttershy nodded to him and slowly exhaled. "I'm very sorry Mr. Redell. I didn't know you were afraid of the dark."

Redell sat down on Fluttershy's mattress. "It's not that I'm afraid of the Dark. I fear the one who dwells within it."

"Who?"

"His name is Abolubus. He's the dark cyborg that you encountered back there on the road." The blue scanner that was Redell's face projected a small screen on the wall of Fluttershy's bedroom, showing Abolubus fire a blue laser on a robot identical to Redell. "Long ago, while we Redell's were being manufactured, there was one cyborg. One so terribly evil that he killed of all of us!"

Fluttershy gasped in horror. "But why?"

"We don't know. Our creators' committed suicide to prevent him from controlling them to make even more Abolubus. We gave him the name Abolubus, which was the name of the evil scientist who wished to make an army of them and conquer the Universe. However, upon creating him, Abolubus could not run on solar light. In fact, he fears the light. But us Redell's and our creators thrived in the light, and lost energy in the dark. Since he could not absorb light, he absorbed the life force of his creator, making him evil, nasty, and sadistic. One by one, my beloved creators, and my brethren were. I'm the only on left…"

Fluttershy nuzzled the face of Redell as his hold on her loosened. "It's ok. We'll make sure that Abolubus does not harm you."

"I am here to finally catch Abolubus, and bring him to justice for his many crimes. But when you say we, who are you talking about?"

"Me, my friends, and Ultraman Tiga… I'm sure that he'll take care of Abolubus." She smiled.

"Ultraman Tiga. A giant well known throughout the Universe for defeating the might Naga, also known as the Dinosaur Empire. Perhaps he does stand a chance." Redell sat her down in bed and pulled the covers up to her chin. "Goodnight, Fluttershy."

"Goodnight Redell." She sighed. She then drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

**XXX**

Back in Ponyville at Carousel Boutique, Cory sat in the middle of the restroom, holding Sweetie Belle who was wrapped up in a towel. Only her face and her horn were left uncovered, as well as the small curls from her forelock. She had desperately needed a bath due to the fact she was covered in Honey from trying to be a "Cutie Mark Crusader Bee Keeper". She slowly opened her drowsy emerald green eyes and yawned, "Cory, I got a question."

"What is it?"

"Well, I was just wondering, did your, mom and Dad ever come here with you?" she asked, hoping her question wasn't too personal.

He simply shook his head, "Nope, I, came here alone."

"Oh…" she glanced quickly to her left. "Do you miss your mom and Dad?"

Cory thought about it for a minute, it had been years since he had seen his parents, he had not even seen a human in a full year. He could only imagine what it would be like if he could tell them that he was living in a world of colored talking Ponies, how awkward that would be. But it was true, it had been so long, but he still remembered his parents. The loving feel they gave off, what he would give or do to have them back in his life… "Yes, Sweetie Belle, its fair to say I do miss them.."

"What were they like? Were they Earth Ponies? Or Unicorns? Oh, or were they Alicorns?" she asked, getting bit excited at the last part.

Cory couldn't help but chuckle, "No, they weren't Ponies. They were humans, like me."

"What were they like?"

"Well," he began, "My mother was a lot like your sister Rarity. She was beautiful, a bit OCD, but was as caring, and loving as she could be. She'd do everything for me, just to make sure I was safe and happy."

"What about your dad?"

Cory adjusted the towel wrapped around the snow white Filly, "My dad, he was possibly the greatest man I knew. I remember the time me and him played a game of ball, and I had accidently stumbled upon a nest of Hornets. He picked me right up, and sprinted away with me back to the house… I didn't get stung, but he sure did, multiple times. Heh, y'know, it's funny how certain things can be the most memorable of your life.."

"Wow.." she said, "I think I'm dry now."

Cory took the small Filly and laid her down onto her bed. She stood up on four legs and shook her body, getting rid of any left over water. She laid down on her side facing the human as he pulled her blanket over her, just to wear only her head could be seen, "Cory, I got another question."

"Yeah?"

The little filly bit her lip tenderly, "Well, if you could go back home, would you?"

Cory bit his lip. "Well, I'm not sure-"

Sweetie Belle sat up in her bed. "Promise me that you won't go? We'll really miss you."

He sat down on the side of her bed, taking a few moments to think, "Well Sweetie, promises are a-"

"Promise?"

"Yes Sweetie Belle, I promise." He sighed, patting her on the head.

She hugged one of his arms before she lay back down to sleep, "Goodnight Cory"

The human walked towards the doorway and turned off her bedroom light, "Goodnight Sweetie Belle."

**XXX**

That morning, Fluttershy awoke with a small, yet cute yawn. She rubbed her eyes with her right hoof. She squinted her eyes as she peered around the room since her vision was fuzzy from being so drowsy. She then noticed that Redell was gone. She quickly crawled out of bed and over to her window, quickly glancing around her front yard and finding the cyborg standing on the small bridge over the stream. She flew out from her window and trotted up to his side as he stood like a statue.

"Energy levels seventy Five percent, seventy six percent, seventy seven percent."

"Redell?" Fluttershy nudged him with her delicate snout to get his attention. Redell turner to his side and waved down at her, "Oh, why hello Fluttershy. Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, I did." She nodded. "How come you counting out here?"

"Oh, I'm not counting." He chuckled, "I'm just recharging my energy. You see, as I told you, my energy, or food, comes from high amounts of light."

"Oh, alright." Fluttershy then felt something hit her yellow flank. She saw Angel Bunny, arms crossed with a stern look on his face while tapping his foot impatiently. "Oh, I'm sorry." The yellow Pegasus apologized, "I'll feed you soon Angel Bunny."

She looked back at Redell as Angel hopped back towards the cottage. "Do you really let him treat you that way?" he asked.

Fluttershy smiled and shook her head. "Oh, I don't mind it all. That's just how some animals are. He can be a very sweet bunny at times."

"I see." Redell turned back to the bright morning sun. "If you don't mind, I'd like to finish recharging my energy. I shall be back in only a few minutes." He waved to her as she flew back to her cottage. Leaving him to slowly count his increasing energy levels.

As Fluttershy and Redell turned a corner, five other Ponies and a human stepped out in front of them. Rainbow Dash gasped and pointed towards the biped alien. "Oh no, he's got Fluttershy! Let go of her, you, you!-"

"RainbowDash!" Flutershy shouted, "He's not what you guys think he is. You can put me down Redell." She slipped down to the dirt road of Ponyville and trotted over to Rainbow Dash whose wings were splayed out in anger.

"Fluttershy, snap out of it! The alien is controlling you!" The blue Pegasus flew face to face with Redell, putting her snout against his gem face. "You let her go now or I'm gonna-"

"Rainbow Dash!" said Fluttershy with a mouth full of her friend's rainbow colored tail. She tugged her away from Redell who observed the other ponies, including Cory. The human noticed the laser pistol hidden in the cyborg's holster.

"And just what exactly is this?" Twilight used her magic to lift the pistol out from it's holder. Redell snatched the weapon from her grasp and fired it at a street lamp, shattering the glass and melting the metal. "That is my pistol. Please do not toy with it it's quite dangerous."

Applejack readjusted her Stetson. "Then, just what exactly are you?"

"My name is Redell. However, I must ask you all for your help. And for the help of another being."

Rainbow Dash cocked an eyebrow. "Another being?"

"Yes! Ultraman Tiga! The warrior of peace!"

**XXX**

At the library, Cory and the mane six sat down with the cyborg in Twilight's kitchen. Rarity floated a cup of tea over to Abolubus who waved it dismissively with his hand. "No thank you, I do not require such nourishment."

"Alright." Twilight jotted down a few notes on her clip board. She held the pencil with her magic as she flipped the page. "Alright Mr. Redell, would you mind telling me, who exactly this Abolubus is?"

"Yes, Abolubus is an evil cyborg from my home planet. Ever since his creation, he has killed the millions of my peaceful race, the Redells. I am the last from my planet, due to that damned cyborg." The tea cup he held in his hand shattered as he clenched his fist. "I have chased him throughout the Universe in order to bring him to justice. I cannot let his wrongdoing go unpunished. However, then I heard that he was heading for this planet, in order to gain even greater power from 'The Elements of Harmony', and their wielders."

They all gasped upon hearing this. "But why?" AppleJack placed her hat on the table, "What's he want to do with us?"

Redell stood up from his seat as the blue gem on his face casted a projection. It displayed a diagram of Abolubus's body. "As you can see, his body lacks solar panels like mine or any other Redell. He must absorb his energy from an alternative source, preferably from skilled fighters, or simple powerful beings."

Cory stood up from his chair. "Then that means, he could go after the Princesses and Shining Armor!"

"**That, or just you!" **

Cory snapped his head around to see a robot, almost identical to Redell, standing in the corner of the kitchen. With the wave of his hand, the human disappeared in a pillar of blue light. Twilight and the others screamed and panicked as Abolubus laughed mockingly, "**Say Good night you mules! For tonight, I Abolubus, shall become the most powerful being in this Universe!" **Abolubus pointed a finger at Redell who whipped out his pistol, "**And there's nothing that you, old man, can do to stop me!" **

Redell retaliated with a blast from his pistol, but Abolubus had already teleported out of harm's way seconds before. From the gash in the wall, Owlowicious perched in the large gash and "Whhooed" at the Six Ponies and Cyborg.

Redell stood up from his seat. "Do not worry, I will go and find him. In the meantime, all of you please remain here."

The Mane six nodded in agreement and Fluttershy hugged him. "Be careful, Redell…"

**XXX**

He had no idea how long he had been unconscious, but when he awoke, all he could see was darkness for a few seconds, but the dim light that surrounded him became brighter as his eyes adjusted . Cory rubbed his temples as he stood up and dusted of his pants and shirt.

"**Have a good rest, human?"**

Cory quickly turned to see Abolubus standing just a few meters away from him. Cory could make out any facial features at all, but he could feel the machines malevolent intentions. The Cyborg stepped closer to the human as he looked him over, carefully examining his body. **"You, there's something about you, something different than these Ponies. You have a certain power, one that none of them could ever hope of having! Join me, and together, we shall rule this Universe!" **Abolubus laughed and placed a hand on Cory's shoulder.

"No!" he shouted, pushing the cold metallic hand off of his shoulder, "Why don't you just kill me? I'd be better off that way, rather than helping you!"

Abolubus clenched his fists in anger. **"That was your last, and final mistake!"**

Freeze Abolubus!" Abolubus turned to feel a blast from Redell's energy pistol strike his chest. The dark cyborg shouted in anger while sparks erupted from the inflicted area. In retaliation, he fired a bolt of blue lightning from his hand that struck back the space cop. Redell fell back in pain as Abolubus struck him yet again, "Now, die with the rest of your meek race!" he laughed.

As Abolubus charged up his finishing move, a blue laser struck him in the back that pierced his armor. Abolubus turned to face where Cory should be, only seeing a human sized Ultraman Tiga standing just feet away from him. Abolubus crossed his arm, teleporting away into the heart of Ponyville where he could harvest even more life power.

Tiga rushed over to assist Redell who lay stunned on the cave floor, "Cory, you, you must stop Abolubus. If you don't, he will take away the lives of Everypony on this earth. He won't stop on this planet. As long as he can absorb life force, he will move onto every planet in the Universe. Before you go, remember, as I am weak in the dark, Abolubus is weak in the light. Remember, his weakness is light…" Redell fell to his side as his last bit of life force escaped his fried circuitry. Cory slowly rolled Redell onto his back, standing back up to teleport back to Ponyville. His body dissolved while the gem on his forehead flashed white, transporting his atoms to where Abolubus carried out his final attack.

When he arrived, Abolubus was already there crushing homes and frying the streets with his lightning. As soon as he saw Tiga, he laughed maniacally as he pointed a finger, "So, you're the infamous Ultraman Tiga? Ha, with your defeat, my reputation in the Universe shall go through the roof!" He struck a battle pose as did Tiga, squaring off to his new enemy.

"Ey look!" Snails pointed with a hoof, "It's Ultraman!"

"Well it's about time." Spike mumbled, dusting off his arms.

Tiga squared off to Abolubus while the cyborg bashed the armor on his fore arms together. "Ultraman, let's go!" Tiga jumped into the air, striking a drop kick pose as he plummeted towards his foe. Abolubius made an X formation with his fore arms and blocked the drop kick. Tiga pushed off from his armor and did a flip in the air, landing a good distance away from his adversary. Abolubus fired bolts of blue lightning from his hands, but they were blocked with a light barrier and quickly felt a hand slash strike his chest. He knelt down and placed a hand over his wound as Tiga ran in for the finishing blow. Fast as lightning, Abolubus stood tall and kicked Tiga in the chest, knocking the warrior onto his back and the stomping on his chest.

Ultraman grabbed hold of the cyborg's foot, pushing Abolubus off balance and onto his back. Tiga managed to black a roundhouse with his forearms before delivering one to the side of Abolubus. However, the second one was blocked by his forearms. Tiga back kicked Abolubus in his abdomen and, followed by a front kick which was easily blocked.

Abolubus laughed at Ultraman Tiga. "Hahahaha! It seems that we are evenly matched Ultraman. However, I know for a fact that your time is limited in battle! So why not do your worst now!?"

Tiga struck a battle pose yet again before he ran towards Abolubus. When he was just meters away, he jumped in the air just in time to dodge a barrage of lightning. As he flipped over Abolubus, he kicked the back of Abolubus's head, causing sparks to erupt from his cranium. Tiga attempted to put Abolubus in a head lock, but then felt charges of energy surge through his body. Abolubus grabbed hold of Ultraman And tossed him away with little effort.

As Tiga rolled away and regained his stance, he could feel his energy start to fail him. Then, he remembered the words of Redell before his death.

"**Remember, his weakness is light.**"

Tiga gathered energy for his Zepellion ray, but this time, he channeled the energy into his chest armor. Abolubus recoiled from the blinding light that glowed from Tiga's armor. Fast as lightning, Tiga spread out his arms, revealing the glowing armor of his chest that outshined the sun. Abolubus stepped back from the light as his body began to literally melt.

"GYaagh! Impossible! No one can defeat Abolubus! You can't, I won't, Aghh!" he screamed in pain. His circuitry began to spark and melt away with his body armor, and his brain (being that it was flesh) began to cook and its liquids boiled. Abolubus melted down into a pile of burnt if not steamed flesh, and hot metal. The once great space criminal, was no more.

"Haha he did it!" cheered Spike as he snapped his fingers.

AppleJack wiped the sweat from her brow. "Shew, that sure was a close fight. Heh, I'm just surprised Ah can still see from all that light!"

Tiga fell to one knee as he breathed heavily. His color timer flashed a red faster and faster by the second. His body slowly dissolved into particles of light as Cory reverted back into his human form. He quickly met up with the rest of his friends for tl.

Luna, who had been called to watch over the city due to the disappearances, noticed the human jog over to them first. "Why hello Cory, Tis glad to see you are doing well after this series of events."

"Heh, yeah." Cory scratched the back of his neck. " Luckily, Redell managed to free me from Abolubus and scare him off. "

Fluttershy glanced around a few times. "Where is Redell?"

Cory slowly took in a deep breathe. "Well, Fluttershy. As I was being held captive, Abolubus fought with Redell. Redell, he, he didn't stand a chance."

Fluttershy's eyes began to water upon hearing the unfortunate news of her friend. He knelt down to the crying Pegasus and caressed her back. "Look, Redell managed to rescue me. In fact, he saved all of us. If Redell wouldn't have made Abolubus reveal himself, the Tiga would have never been able to defeat him."

Fluttershy stood on all fours and nodded. "You're right. But, it's very sad though."

"I know, he was very-"

Fluttershy shook her head at him. "No, you don't understand." She casted her gaze at the starry night sky, "Redell was alone. All he ever wanted was a home, and to live in peace. He was robbed of that by Abolubus. It's what he did while he chased Abolubus through the Universe. "

"And now, Equestria for a fact is my new home." They all turned around to see Redell standing tall. There was a large gash on his chest and his red armor way graying, but it no longer seemed to bother him. Fluttershy quickly flew over to him for a warming embrace. "Redell! You're ok." She smiled.

"Yes, Fluttershy. I am." Redell patted her pink forelock and turned his attention to Cory and the others. "I want to thank you all for offering me a home. Now, I am proud to call Equestria my home."

"I'm glad." Beamed the yellow Pegasus.

Cory and the others smiled at the touching scene before them. The human looked towards the stars again, catching a glimpse of a few shooting stars. "Heh, I guess happy endings in Equestria are mandatory after all."

Ultraman Tiga chapter 26, End

Ending theme: Brave Love Tiga

Here you guys go. I know, it's been awhile (Over a month), but since it's Spring, expect slower updates to my story. I'm not abandoning this at all, I'm just gonna enjoy myself for a while since I've been giving you guys a few chapter a month since November. This will give me much more time to write at my leisure and brainstorm more ideas. No, I'm not going on Hiatus, just gonna be writing a bit slower.


	28. Chapter 27: Sweet dreams fellow Elements

Ultraman Tiga Chapter 27

Everything you've ever feared

Intro Theme: Take Me Higher

Authors Note: This chapter contains significant violence and gore. Don't worry, this is the only chapter that will contain graphic content like this. If you are squeamish to violence then I recommend that you read something else. You've been warned.

"And then the old man sat up in bed and yelled at the gnarled creature, 'I ain't got your Tailypo!"

"Yes you, HAVE!" He shouted while lunging forward. Pinkie and Fluttershy squeaked in fear while the other Ponies shook at Cory's eerie tale. "Um, Cory, this monster isn't real, is it?" quivered Fluttershy.

"Hahaha not at all." He smiled. "But this story sure did keep me awake at night when I was a kid."

Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes and took a sip from her freshly mixed soda. "It wasn't that scary, I've heard WAY better at flight school."

"Is that so?" Cory grinned, "Then I suppose you wouldn't mind a little story I heard while I was in scouts."

"Bring it on," Rainbow Dash placed on a pair of sunglasses that she got from seemingly nowhere, "It's gonna take more than a story of some old fart eating a monsters tail."

Cory popped his knuckles and grinned. "Alright, this story is called 'Candy'. It was an early Spring Night in a small town. 'Mom', said a little filly, rubbing her eyes and standing in the doorway to her mother's room. 'Mom, the Easter Bunny is eating my candy,' she said. 'Nonsense, sweetheart,' the Mare replied. 'The Easter Bunny gives out candy, he doesn't eat it... 'The Mare lightly shook her covers and continued to speak, halfway into her pillow and halfway to her daughter, "Go back to sleep, baby..."'But, mom,' the young pony said. 'The Easter Bunny is eating candy!' She now spoke in a more serious tone, almost as if she were going to cry. Her mother sat up and opened her arms. 'Baby, I just told you. The Easter Bunny doesn't eat candy, he hands it out to little children. Besides, it's not even Easter yet. Go back to sleep,' she said in her kindest voice. 'Okay, mom,' the child sighed as she turned to walk out the Mare smiled and thought, 'Crazy kid with her lively imagination,' and went back to sleep on a in the hallway, the little girl stood for a while staring at the Easter Bunny eating her candy. She then sighed. 'Mommy said I should go back to Easter Bunny smiled. 'Good idea, child. Turn around and don't look back.' He flicked a shiny metal pendant at the child. She picked it up and cried as she saw what it was: it was a dog tag and it read 'Candy.'

"Oh hell no…" AppleJack trembled. Twilights eyes were wide in horror as her and Rarity hugged eachother. Fluttershy however, was a pale white. Just the thought of a large, gnarled, disfigured flesh eating rabbit filled her body with unbearable fear. Cory also noticed that Rainbow Dash tilted her sunglasses down, "Um, well, that threw me for a loop…"

Cory nodded and lay back on his air mattress. "Heh, it did to me at first too. Anymore stories guys?"

Rarity placed a velvet blind fold on. "I think that'll be enough for us tonight dear. Would you be so kind as to help me with my mud mask?"

Cory sighed as he stood up and walked towards Rarity. As he kneeled down next to her, he began smearing the greenish mixture on her soft Ivory fur. It felt smoother than velvet. When he was done, he wiped his hand off onto his shirt, with rarity already having cucumbers over her eyes so she couldn't scold him for being so "messy."

As Cory finally lay down, the others were already fast asleep. Redell however had deactivated himself in order to conserve energy. He sighed deeply and rolled over to one side, smiling at the fact his friends were safe and sound asleep.

**XXX**

Fluttershy dreamed of herself back in her cottage, laying back in her soft bed and snoring ever so softy. Her ear perked at the sound of scurrying footsteps going past her door, followed by the sudden rapid clawing at her door. She sat up in bed and wandered over to her door and slowly opened it, "Hello? "Angel Bunny? Redell?" Redell wasn't there, which was rather odd, considering the fact he always paced back and forth throughout her hallways. As she looked into the hallway, she gasped as she stepped into a puddle of a crimson, sticky substance. Blood. There were drops of it leading towards the dark, gaping staircase, and the drops eventually became small trails. As scared as she was, Fluttershy had to see what was wrong. For all she knew, it could be one of her pets that needed help!

As she slowly trotted down the stairs, she almost slipped on a puddle of blood at the beginning of the staircase. When she walked into her living room, a horrid smell of iron, the smell of blood, filled the room. She whimpered and glanced around for one of her oil lamps that were dimly lit in the corner. She grabbed hold of one from her night stand and increased the flames size, just enough for her to see a large, white hunched over creature hovering over what appeared to be one her ferrets. Fluttershy could hear the sound of tearing and squelching flesh as this monster dug into the body of her pet.

As Fluttershy began to back away, the thing stopped tearing into it's prey, and slowly turned to face her. It was a Rabbit, a large, white Rabbit. But it's face had a disfigured snout, complete with wiry whickers, sharp, crooked, jagged teeth with no lips to cover them, and two eyes that were a dark blue, but with slit pupils. Before Flutterhy could scream, the thing let out a loud, other worldly high pitched screech as it lunged towards her, blood and other bodily fluids coating it's gnarled maw.

Fluttershy darted up the stairs and away from the thing that was gaining on her, hearing it's loud ungodly wailing just feet behind her. Tears rolled down her face as Fluttershy cried, quickly galloping up the stairs and locking her bedroom door. She hid under her blankets as the demonic Bunny clawed and tore at her wooden door, breaking through within just a minute.

"Redell! Please help me!"

But the cyborg never came. Soon the thing was on her bed, ripping through the blankets. Fluttershy struggled against the thing as it came closer to her, and finally felt it's jagged teeth tear into her flesh. As Fluttershy twisted and tried to escape, she saw in the corner of her room another monster. It stood on two legs, it's body was a dark red, it had two yellow eyes, and on it's head and back where what appeared to be tentacles that you would see on a sea anemone.

Flutershy sat up from her sleeping bag, taking it deep breathes as sweat rolled down her face. Her other friends were sound asleep, asides from Rainbow Dash who was snoring quite loudly. Fluttershy lay back down on her side, and soon fell back to sleep.

**XXX**

"Hello?" Pinkie Pie called. She was in a dark void, and for some reason, she could smell cakes baking. As if she was back at Sugar Cube corner. She was surprised to see light fill the void as the top of what was a cookie jar was lifted from where she was captive. She was dumped into a giant bowl of what tasted and seemed like Cupcake batter. However, a smile spread across her when she saw what appeared to be her looking down at the bowl. Of course, in a much larger size.

"Hey! It's me!" she chirped, "Hi giant me!"

The giant pony she was talking too soon morphed into something terrifying. Pinkie Pie's eyes went side with fear as the identical giant morphed into a monster. It's yellow eyes burned down at her, but a smile on it's face was what frightened her the most. The thing lifted up the bowl of cup cake batter, and poured the mixture into each of the holders. Pinkie Pie popped her head and began to shake in fear at the horrible realization.

"Please!" she begged as the thing opened the oven to reveal the burning wood within, "Please don't! I can make cupcakes too if you just, nooo!"

The thing placed her inside of the fiery oven. Pinkie Pie began to sweat profusely, and the once cool mixture she was in began to rapidly heat up. At the mixture grew scalding hot and began to rise, Pinkie felt blisters form on her body while her skin peeled. Her mane was singed down to the root as well in the unbearable heat. She could not scream, all that could come out was a parched squeak from her dehydrated throat.

"No!" she shouted while sitting up in her matress. Pinkie Pie shook in fear and resisted the urge to cry. Her other friends appeared to be fast asleep, and she did not want to wake them. She placed a pillow over her head and laid back on her side with a sniffle.

**XXX**

Applejack bucked one of her trees as the apples showered down into the baskets. Smiling from her handy work, she wiped the sweat from her brow and gathered up a few stray apples that did not fall right into the basket She eyed one of the apples she picked up, and she had to admit, it was possibly the nicest one in the bushel.

"Hey AJ, I'm gonna go tote these apples back into the barn, Granny is expectin us to be done in about a half hour." Said Big Macintosh.

AppleJack nodded and then smiled. "Ok, but gimme a few, Ah need to get all these on the cart as well." As Big Mac walked away, she took a bite out of the apple she held. Instead of tasting the sweet and yet tart fruit, she tasted something, metallic, and yet salty. AppleJack spat out the apple bits and looked at the fruit she held. She screamed when she realized that within the apple, just under the skin, was a still pulsing heart. Blood coated her lips, chin, and hoof, and the country pony spat and nearly vomited. The taste of iron was still strong in her mouth. She looked over to the other bushels; they too, were filled with pulsing organs, kidneys, hearts, and other types of entrails. And since they were out in the hot sun, the smell was unbearable.

She made a mad dash back to her house, ignoring the fly coated entrails that hung on the trees. She busted through the door and into her kitchen where the other ponies sat down. "Granny Smith! Somethins terribly wrong with the orchard, the apples are-."

Her eyes widened at the realization of what they were eating. Like the Apples they'd pick, they were eating the guts and organs that loosely hung from the trees. Big Macintosh took a generous bite out of a liver, while Apple Bloom nibbled on the end of a small intestine. AppleJack felt her head spin, but before she fainted in her dream, she saw on the far end of the table, a large, extended green arm dashed towards her. The end of the arm where a hand should be was a mouth full of razor like teeth, which dug into her neck.

As she struggled and choked for air, the rest of the thing's body rose from under the table. It was red in color, with what appeared to be yellow bumps going down its chest and stomach. Its other hand had a cat's head that had a wicked smile, and menacing slit eyes. The thing laughed hysterically at her while pulling her in closer, almost eye to eye.

That was when Applejack's eyes snapped open, making her whole body jolt. She turned over to one side and saw that the others were still asleep. She sighed deeply and laid her head down on her pillow. That dream would be all the sleep she'd be getting for the night.

**XXX**

In her boutique, Rarity aligned the clothe she was sewing with the machines needle. She squinted her eyes and placed on her red specs while she fed the material through the machine. When she wasn't paying attention, the needle dug into her wrist, stabbing through the tendon in her joint and sewing her hoof to the cloth. She screamed in pain and pulled her bloodied foreleg away from the sewing machine, but when realized that the thread began to grow. The tip of the string morphed into the head of a green cat that had a demented smile, with piercing, insane looking eyes.

The nearest Mannequin she owned began to shake, and a mouth full of jagged teeth glistened in the light. The other Mannequins began to morph as well as the hopped off their support beams.

"Sweetie Belle! Please help me!" she screamed, but of course, her little sister did not come. The Mannequins crowded around her like Hyenas, and within the blink of an eye, they leaped onto her, tearing through the Ivory Unicorns flesh with ease. Rarity screamed as a pool of blood formed around her body, and her horn was savagely splintered off by the teeth of one of her attackers.

All the while, a dark red monster watched the event with a smile.

**XXX**

"Spiiike!" called Twilight, "Did you find that book on ancient Equestrian monsters?"

There was no reply. Twilight groaned and used her magic to sort through the books that aligned her shelf in perfect order. And there it was, Equestrian Monsters was in her magical grasp. She grabbed herself something to drink from her fridge, and trotted back into the library room where her book waited to be read. She used her magic to open up the book once, but when she did, the book closed quickly after. She used her magic again, this time is resisted much more, and Twilight had to use even more energy just to crack it open. She breathed a sigh of relief when it opened, and brought her hoof down onto it's cover when it closed. This time, she used her magic, and pried it open with her hooves. However, this was a horrifying mistake.

When the book opened, she no longer saw the pages of her book, but a wide, open carnivorous mouth with serrated teeth that aligned the cover. Before Twilight could pull away, the book closed and ripped her front hooves right off! Easily slicing through the tendon that and shattering the bones. Twilight screamed bloody murder as she fell onto her back and scooted away from her book. That was when Celestia, out of nowhere, appeared in her library with an annoyed expression on her face.

"Celestia," Twilight managed to sob, "Help me!"

Celestia glanced down at Twilights stumped forelegs and then back at her pitiful face. "Twilight, you failed. You failed Equestria!"

Twilight looked back at her hooves. They were back, but she was surrounded by the bodies of other ponies. There was Rainbow Dash, her mane frazzled and her wings savagely sawed off, Cherilee who was skinned completely, the decapitated body of Big Macintosh, and multiple other ponies.

Twilight awoke with a gasp. Tears rolled down her face as it mingled with the sweat that flowed from her brow. She shook her head and wiped her brow while taking in a few deep breathes. Not wanting to wake anypony else, she slowly laid her head back onto her fluff pillow. She pulled the covers over her head and whimpered while making sure her fore hooves were close to her chest.

**XXX**

Cory managed to awake from his sleep, for the third time that night to the sound of a low, guttural roar outside of the Library. With a deep yawn, he rubbed his eyes and walked over to the door and slowly opened it. The streets were empty, and by this time the oil in some of the lamps had long burned out. The only sound was that of a few crickets in the street and the many frogs that inhabited the swamp just a few miles away. He scanned the street once more, but then looked towards the sky. That's when he saw it.

A large biped monster, with anemone like tentacles on it's back and head. Its eyes were yellow, and where hands should be were heads. On one arm, there was a dark green cat's head that had a sinister yet demented smile. The other hand sported an eyeless carnivorous looking head, with long, protruding teeth. The whole thing looked like a patched together monster. Cory reached into his pocket and pulled out his Spark lens, pressing the switch and awakening the sleeping warrior with him.

Ultraman Tiga did a flip in the air and attempted to land a drop kick to the monster, but to his surprise, he passed right through the monster. Tiga glanced back at the illusion that roared mockingly at him, snapping at the warrior with its head hands mockingly. Ultraman went into a defensive position and fired a hand blast at the beast, but this too whizzed right through his adversary. The monster roared one last time before his body faded. Tiga glanced around for the monster, but after a few moments, the giant let his guard down. Tiga crossed his arms over his chest as his body glowed with a bright light, making him shrink down to human size.

Cory stood there with the spark lens in his hand before stuffing the relic into his pocket. "What was that all about?" he questioned while kicking a stone away. "These guys just keep getting weirder and weirder."

**XXX**

The next morning, Cory awoke with an extended yawn. He scratched the back of his head, and to his surprise, his friends were no longer there. Neither was twilight, which was strange considering the fact she was never a morning Mare. He shrugged and began rolling up the others sleeping bags and placed them in the library closet. He locked it and walked back up the stairs to freshen up, and there was Twilight laying down on the floor. Her eyes were open, but her pupils had shrunk to the size of pins. Her eye lid twitched and her mane was also disheveled as well.

"Uhh, Twilight?"

She closed her eyes and quickly shook her head. She yawned and tried to stand on all fours, but instead keeled over onto her right side. "Oh, Good morning Cory, how'd you sleep?"

"Um, great I guess. I had the weirdest dream about this monster, it was so weird though." He chuckled. Cory held up a book from his side and offered it to her. "Here, I got this Thesaurus for you yesterday. I figured that you would-"

"Please! Keep it away! No, no!" she screamed and scooted away from Cory. Her chest heaved and her eyes were wide with terror.

Cory and Spike cocked an eyebrow at the terrified Unicorn who shook in the corner of the room. Cory shrugged it off and laid the book onto her bed. "Well, it's there if you want it." He smiled. She had her face hidden by her hooves along with her tail draping over her face.

"Riight, well I'm gonna go see if Pinkie has any work for me to do." Twilight nodded and so he was off.

**XXX**

At the Bakery, Cory was greeted by a very worried looking Ms. Cake and and Mr. Cake. "Oh, hello Cory, would you like anything?" greeted Ms. Cake.

The human shook his head in response, "I'm just here to see if theres any work for me today. Where's Pinkie? Usually I can't walk in here without getting tackled by one of her hugs."

"She's, having some time to herself." Mr. Cake placed a tray of batter into the oven. "Since this morning she refuses to go anywhere near the kitchen, or even touch a cupcake. And it was all so sudden!"

"We've been trying to get her to come downstairs all morning!" said Ms. Cake. "Do you think you can go talk to her?"

Cory gave her a thumbs and smiled. He walked by Poundcake and his sibling her sucked on one of her stuffed animals, while Pound cake repeatedly bashed two wooden blocks together. When Cory reached the outside of Pinkie's room he noticed that it was locked. He cocked an eyebrow and knocked on the solid pink door. After a few moments of waiting, he soon felt a slimy, clamping feeling on his wrist. He flinched at first, but the realized it was only Pinkie's toothless pet alligator, Gummy.

"Oh, hey Gummy." He shook the gator off his arm and grimaced when the reptile stared at him with it's crossed eyes. Cory knocked on the door again while trying to ignore the alligator clamping onto his left leg. After waiting another minute, the door creaked open slowly. Pinkie Pie, who's coat had a slight gray tinge to it poked her head through the door way. Her eyes seemed much duller, and her mane was completely straight instead of poofy and curly.

"Oh, hey Cory. Mr. and Mr.s Cake can help you downstairs." As pinkie Pie began to shut the entrance, Cory stuck his foot in the doorway. "Pinkie, you alright?"

She nodded and tried to close it again. "Please, can I have some time alone?"

Cory could tell she was on the edge of tears. He nodded and closed the door for her. He left the bakery and walked towards Carousel Boutique. Perhaps Rarity was in better straights than the others. When he arrived at the Boutique, he noticed that Rarity was gone, the only pony that was there was Sweetie Belle who toyed with a ball of yarn between her small hooves. She smiled when Cory made his way into the Boutique.

"Cory! What're you here for? I don't think Rarity has any new clothes for you. Actually I don't think she's mad clothes for anypony." She turned her attention back to the ball she toyed with.

Cory coked an eyebrow while scratching the back of his head. "What do you mean? Is she alright?"

Sweetie Belle pushed the yarn away and trotted closer to him, "Not really. Ever since she came home this morning she's been all weird. She won't go near the sewing machine, let alone touch any of her fabrics."

Cory held his temples, "That's strange. Twilight is avoiding books, Pinkie Pie is afraid to bake, and now Rarity won't design?" Sweetie belle tilted her head to the side as Cory walked towards the steps, "I'm guessing she's not in the mood for talking?"

Sweetie belle placed a hoof on her shin. "It'd be better if you didn't go in there. She's really, well, cranky?"

"Well, I'll let this one slide." As much as he wanted to, Cory did not want to see the bad side of Rarity. Noponies temper could even compare to hers, aside from Rainbow Dash. He walked back to the door and waved good bye to Sweetie Belle who smiled and scurried up to his side, "Mind if I go with you? There's nothing to do around here when Rarity has her little meltdowns."

Cory thought about it for a moment. He needed little distractions in this case if anything was to get solved. However, he could not find it in him to say no to the small filly. "Sure, why not." He beckoned with his hand to follow him. Now there were only three stops left, Rainbow Dash, Apple Jack, and Fluttershy.

At Sweet Apple Acres, Cory and Sweetie Belle walked through the gate of the large Apple orchard. Bees and other flying insects pollinated the ivory and pink apple blooms. Cory held out one of his hands for a yellow finch to land on. The bird chirped at him for a few moments while Cory noticed Big macintosh walk over to him with a cart full of shovels and rakes.

Cory placed his hand down after the bird departed. "Hey Big mac, is Apple Jack here?"

"Eyup. She's over on that side of the Orchard. She's been actin kinda strange since that sleepover you all had. Ya'll didn't tell too many stories did yah?"

"Well, kinda. But everyone else except, well, me, is acting strange." Cory glanced down to Sweetie Belle who had placed a small white flower on her ear. "Such as Rarity being afraid to even do so much as touch any cloth."

Big mac chuckled and started pulling his cart passed them. "Well she's over on that side of the orchard if you need her. Feel free to help out if you want."

Cory shrugged and walked towards where Big Macintosh pointed with a hoof. Sure enough, there was AppleJack surrounded by turned over baskets. What was really strange was that her eyes were skewed and somewhat blood shot, while bags hung from them. As hysterical as she looked, Cory managed to not break out into laughter. "Um, Apple Jack, are you ok?"

Apple Jack turned to him with one ear flopped down and the other up, "You wanna trim some hay? I don't think that's in season yet!"

"I asked if you were ok.."

Apple Jack stuck a hoof in her ear and attempted to clean it out, "You wanna go and play? You got Sweetie Belle right next to you!"

"I said!" Cory face palmed and pulled Apple Jack's head closer to him. "I asked if your ok!"

"Ohh! Then why didn't yah say so!? What's goin on sugar cube!?" She gave him a skewed eyed smile.

"Why're we yelling!?" shouted Sweetie Belle.

Cory glanced at both ponies and sighed. "What's wrong with you guys? You, Pinkie, twilight and Rarity are acting all strange? I'm pretty sure I picked the right mushrooms for the stew this time…"

Apple Jack's left ear twitched. "What yah talkin bout sugar cube? If yer gonna talk loud enough fer me to hear, then speak up!"

Cory gave her a dull emotionless expression before turning away. "Well Sweetie Belle, let's just hope Fluttershy's ok."

**XXX**

At Fluttershy's cottage, both Cory and Sweetie Belle noticed that Angel, along with the other rabbits and animals in her home that she cared for waited at her door with expressions of sorrow, or worry on their faces. One of her small badgers began babbling in complete nonsense while jumping and pointing at the raised an eyebrow and knocked at her door. Sweetie Belle opened her mouth to speak, but a shrill yell rang through the house.

"NO, GO AWAY! YOU MONSTERS AREN'T COMING IN HERE!"

Cory took a step back and raised an eyebrow. "Fluttershy?" He knocked again. "It's just me, everything alright in there?"

Fluttershy slowly opened the door and peaked outside. "Oh, hello Cory." She whispered. "Quick, come inside!"

The human shrugged and squeezed his way in followed by Sweetie Belle. There Fluttershy's house was completely, well, empty. The bird cages were gone, even Hummingway was missing. The rest of the animal cages were gone too, and for some reason so was Redell.

"Um, Fluttershy? Where's Redell?" Cory asked.

"Oh, he's helping Ms. Cheerilee out with a few schooling events." She turned her head back to the kitchen. "Would you like some food? Me and Redell baked this morning." She forced a small smile.

Cory sat down with Sweetie Belle next to him. Sweetie Belle glanced around the room and raised an eyebrow, "Geez, what's gotten into her? Fluttershy never neglects her animals."

"There's probably more to it than we know." He kicked his Moccasin type shoes off and popped his knuckles. "It's weird, everyone is fearful of what they enjoy doing. Asides from Apple Jack, she just looks like she hasn't slept in weeks."

Moments later, Fluttershy came in with a tray of sliced bread and tea. She laid the tray out to which Sweetie Belle eagerly took a bread slice and devoured it. Cory smiled while he took a sip of his tea at the fact that somepony who was related to Rarity would have such grotesque manners.

"I hope you guys don't mind how quiet it is in here. I just needed some time alone since that terrible Nightmare last night." She sighed.

Cory gave her a serious expression while he placed his tea cup on the coaster, "Nightmare?"

Fluttershy nodded and chewed her bread, which to Cory was downright adorable as she tenderly did so. "Yes, well, I had a dream that one of my bunnies was a monster, that it chased me through the house and then, and then!" she covered her face with her hooves and began to cry, "It…" she hugged Cory and cried into his shirt.

Cory gently ran his hand along her back. "It's alright; if it bothers you then I won't force you to tell me."

"And it just stood there in the corner…" she sobbed.

Cory pushed her back to face her. "Wait, what? Who stood where?"

Fluttershy sniffled and wiped the tears away with her hoof, "Yes, it was a, a monster. It was red, with these tentacles on its back and head, and it was, I can't describe it!" she covered her face again, "It was so horrible."

His brows were raised at the description she gave. It was exact to the ghostly image of the monster he witnessed the night before. Cory sat up from her couch and walked over towards the door, "I'm gonna go see Zecora, she might know something about this. Fluttershy, take care of Sweetie Belle for me."

**XXX**

At Zecora's home in the Everfree forest, Cory sat down with a cup of okra juice that he sipped from hesitantly. Zecora poured herself some as well and sat down in a chair opposite to him. "Well my friend, why don't you speak? And tell me of this monster, who sounds so unique?"

Cory nodded and laid back in his woven chair. "Well, all my friends, twilight, Pinkie Pie, and the others have been acting so, scared all of a sudden. Twilight won't read books, Pinkie Pie won't bake, Apple Jack's doing her job but she looks like me during exams."

Zecora's face contorted to one of utter seriousness. "Have they had dreams of some sort?"

"Yeah. Fluttershy told me that she dreamed of some sort of monster in the corner of her room." He sighed and scratched the side of his head, "But that's it…"

The Zebra sat up and grabbed a book from her shelf. She flipped through the pages before finally focusing on one, and placed book on Cory's lap.

"Is this the beast, that tormented your friends?"

Cory's eyes scanned over the image before him. The monster was all to familiar, tentacles on it's head and back, heads for hands, red skin, buttons on it's stomach and chest. There was no doubt that this "Bakugon" was the one who was tormenting his friends.

"Bakugon, I must tell, is not a monster, but a demon from hell. Who thrives on the fears, of Ponies all, and scares them from what they love doing, and from sanity they withdraw."

Cory sat back in his chair and pondered for a minute. Why would this beast be targeting his friends? It was obvious, he was scaring them from what they loved doing, but why? And then, it occurred to him. Bakugon was scaring them from what they loved doing because it was what made them who they are. Baking and making ponies happy was what Pinkie Pie the element of laughter, Reading and learning more about magic was what made Twilight the element of magic. Rarity's fashion interest is what made her the element of Generosity. It made sense now, Bakugon was trying to scare and distract them from the Elements of Harmony.

"How do you defeat Bakugon?" he asked. He knew that in reality, Tiga was powerless against Bakugon. Hence the fight the night before. The Zebra trotted over to her potion cabinet and grabbed a bottle strange, blue liquid that appeared to be full of some sort of larvae. She unscrewed the cap and poured it into the pot that contained some sort of boiling brew. The pot rattled as it glowed with a pale blue light, and from it formed the ghostly image of the monster, Bakugon. It was shown slowly coiling it's arm around a young Mare who screamed it fright while the head on Bakugon's hand morphed ito a Timber Wolf.

"When confronting this beast, you must see, it's the fears of ponies, on which he will feast. Being a human, I think it's quite clear, that this monster cannot mimic what you fear." The image of Bakugon faded as Zecora poured water into the pot to dilute the solution's magic.

**XXX**

"Twilight, please, I need you to help me research this thing! If we don't find a way we can all stop it, then he'll keep taunting you guys till you, who knows what!"

Cory pulled at Twilight's hips in order to get her out from under the bed. After a few more good tugs, she slipped right out, and the two crashed into the wall. Cory rubbed the back of his head before turning his attention back to the shaking Purple Mare before him.

"Twilight…" He brushed her forelock from her eyes, "I understand that you're scared. I would be too, but look, we NEED to work together."

Twilight glanced down at the floor and then back at Cory. She nodded to him and smiled, "Yes, very well. Spike! Would you get us the book on Equestrian monsters?"

"You got it!" Spike saluted her and hopped onto the ladder. He rolled down a few shelves and grabbed the largest book in her collection. He hopped down from the ladder and landed next to the human and Pony who smiled at him thankfully. Twilight placed the book down on her desk and flipped though a few pages before finally finding the familiar beast.

"Bakugon, a monster believed to only be a spirit or demon, lives off of the fears of Ponies who experience Nightmare like encounters with him. Though he cannot do harm in reality, he can have the potential to destroy a ponies spiritual self in their sleep! However, if he chooses, he can haunt them for the rest of their lives, or-"

Before Twilight could finish, the pages of the book started to flip back and forth. Twilight and Spike gasped as Cory casted a rather shocked look.

"Um, Twilight?" trembled Spike, "You're doing this, right?"

Twilight swallowed a lump in her throat, "I can't say I am Spike…"

Laughter echoed through the book as tendrils that were all too familiar with Cory and Twilight rose from the book. "Hahahhahaha how right this book is! I have to admit, the fears of the Elements are all too obvious, and now, It's time to take back what rightfully belongs to me, and that's the sanity of all beings in Equestria!"

The human dashed towards the book and closed it while placing a stack on other books onto its cover. He sighed in relief and turned back to a very shakey Twilight and Spike.

"I think we should get the others…"

**XXX**

Twilight shook next to Cory who had his arm wrapped around her in a calming embrace. "Alright everypony. I know that sleep may be the last thing we want since last night, but if we're ever going to be able to sleep again, we all need to hunker down and fall asleep."

"I think you guys are just making a big deal out of nothing." Raindow Dash scoffed. "I slept like a baby last night, not one thing scared me!"

Twilight nodded, "I understand Rainbow, but this is something that we five have experienced."

Apple Jack raise an eyebrow while placing on her pajama top, "And jus' how are we gonna fight this thing?"

Twilight used her magic to levitate the book over to her and Cory. "It says here that the only way to rid yourself of Bakugon is to fight him in your sleep. By doing so, you must realize that he's only a figment of everything Ponies fear, and not a part of reality. What makes him strong in this situation is how he manipulates everypony. What I'm saying is, that we all have to confront him in our dreams, and show no signs of fear."

Rarity placed a cucumber over her right eye, "It won't be easy, but if it's for our sake, then we all must give it a try." Everypony else agreed.

"Very well then." Redell reclined back in Cory's chair, "If any of you need me, I'll be right here."

The Mane six lay their heads down to sleep while Cory sat up on his mattress. It was only a half hour later when he could hear the faint yet cute snores of Twilight and Pinkie Pie that he could tell they were asleep. As the clock ticked by, Cory lay down on his floor mattress as his friends began to toss and turn in their sleep violently. He placed on a pair of ear muffs to block out the sounds of them rustling in their sheets, and gradually, he mananged to fall asleep. He dreamed that he was outside in the streets of Ponyville with Bakugon standing over him, laughing mockingly as Cory held his Spark lens. As he pressed the switch and grew to a height compatible with Bakugon, the dream tormentor shot forth his carnivorous hand and buried it's teeth into the hero's armor. Tiga fell onto his back from the force, and immediately began punching away at the head of the hand.

Tiga's spade hand shined a brilliant yellow, and with one swift motion, he sliced the hand right off of the extending arm. Bakugon bellowed in rage as he retracted the cauterized stump, but to Tiga's horror, the arm regenerated within seconds!

"**Hahahaha! Your impudent attacks cannot faze me, Ultraman. As powerful as you may think you are, you're in the dream world, meaning, you're just a toy in my hand!"** The two heads on Bakugon's arms formed into the faces of Kelbeam and King Molerat, two monsters Tiga defeated long ago. Kelbeam launched fireballs from his maw and lightning cackled and fired from Molerat's ears. Tiga rolled to the side and dodged the sure kill onslaught. Tiga retaliated with a chest guillotine, but Bakugon stopped the attack with his telekinesis to reverse and fire it back at Tiga.

Tiga jumped into the air and performed a drop kick, but Bakugon's arms fused together and made a large pair of metallic tongs, grabbing hold of Tiga's leg and hurling him away. Ultraman did a flip in the air and landed on his feet with his back facing the monster. When he turned around, the arms of Bakugon snaked up his body, coiling around him like a snake and constricting the giant with ease. The next thing he knew, electric energy was sent channeling through his body. Each head/hand morphed into the head of Eleking, screeching as Tiga's body jolted, shook, twitched from the frying energy. In retaliation, Tiga's body began to glow a bright red as he reversed the energy back into Bakugon. However, the electricity was channeled from his body up to his anemone hair which shot the bolts like lightning, knocking Tiga onto his back and damaging his chest plate.

Tiga crossed his forearms over his chest, and unleashed the full onslaught of his timer flash on the dream monster. At first, Bakugon roared in pain as the energies did their worst, but screams soon turned to laughs as the energy faded, and Bakugon was unharmed!

As Tiga stood on one knee, Bakugon roared mockingly at the giant's failed attempts. ** "Give it up, Ultraman Tiga. In the dream realm, it's my game!"**

Tiga clenched his fists in rage. He had only one weapon left, and all he could do was hope that it worked. As Bakugon's arms extended towards him, Tiga gathered energy for his Zepellion Ray. Instead of using the energy for his ray, the energy traveled to his chest. As his armor glowed with light, The arms on Bakugon's body were dissolved, and were this time unable to regenerate. The dream tormentor screamed in pain and fear as Tiga spread his arms apart.

Bakugon's body began to dissolve from the feet up while Tiga forced what was left of his energy into his chest armor. The last of Bakugon gradually dissolved into nothing but particles of Darkness and light, leaving Tiga alone in the strange, eerie realm. With the tormentor no more, the gem on Tiga's forehead flashed white, and his body teleported from Bakugon's bleak and dismal world.

**XXX**

Cory's eyes snapped open while he sat up in his bed. Unlike before, his friends lay there peacefully, even while Rainbow Dash snored. He even chuckled as he noticed that the Cucumbers on Rarity's face were no longer on her eyes, but that Twilight had one on her mouth that was missing a large chunk of it. Redell sat in the recliner with his blue gem black, signifying his resting systems. However, he noticed that Pinkie Pie was gone. He stood up from his sleeping bag and walked to the kitchen where he saw the glow of the refrigerator light. Presumably, there was Pinkie Pie making herself a large octa-decker sandwhich. "Oh, hey Cory!" she whispered, "How'd you sleep?"

"Not terribly." He smiled. "And you?"

"Well I had a dream that I was turned into a cupcake and then got eaten, the suddenly, this weird monster that was eating me while I was a cupcake turned into a brownie like I wanted him too! And then I was hungry and ate it and when I woke up I was chewing on Apple Jack's hat. So then I came in here and made a Sandwich. Did you have any weird dreams?"

"Sure." Cory nodded. "Have a seat, and we'll talk about it."

Ultraman Tiga Chapter 27, End

Ending Theme: Brave Love Tiga

Next Chapter: Having spent a year in Equestria, Cory looks back at his past life in his home world, and the dramatic change he has gone through since arriving in Equestria. But when Jobariah appears during the chance Cory has to return home, will he abandon his friends and go back to his life on earth, or will the love he shares with them out weigh his desire to return?

Note: Sorry about the long wait guys. I've been too busy to carry on making a new chapter every week. I will write the next as soon as I can.


End file.
